HTF Dead Man Holiday FlippyFlakySplendidect
by Alice XThe Little SisterX
Summary: A story based around Flippy, Flaky and Splendid, most if not all other characters will be in the story eg, Splendont and the Tiger general. I have added OC for plot reasons. Most OC's are a pain in the ass but it's done. Sorry. M FORE A REASON, there will be sexual themes Lemons , swearing, violence and some gore and dark themes. FlippyxFlaky, EvilxFlaky possible OC parings.
1. Chapter 1 Our Town

Alice's Note. PLEASE READ!

The characters in this are based on the anime versions of them, that means humans not animals, I know some people hate this style but for this fan fic it was just more comfortable for me. There will be sexual references is damn near EVERY chapter and I'll give warning for full on lemons, don't like don't read. I had a pokemon story going but I have put that off for now to do this. I hope this goes well and I hope that you leave some reviews for me.  
I would like reviews…PLEASE, I need to know what I have to change and fix. Thank you very much!

…

HTF Anime.

Chapter 1- Our Town.

Flaky.

Everything was perfect, everything was perfect and _busy._

It was all good fun, the entire town had turned out to help with the construction of the Christmas tree, that wasn't to say it wasn't scary, the more she looked up at it the more she was afraid it was going to fall down and crush them all. It wouldn't be the first time that she had been crushed but it still wasn't any less frightening, there was nothing to do about it though. The atmosphere around the half-finished tree was absolutely stunning, everyone was smiling and laughing and all of her friends were here. Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles, who were all happily chatting away while sorting through the shiny little trinkets to hang off the branches, Lumpy, The Mole and Handy who were all useless in their own sense and were still trying their best to help out, then off to the side Sniffles was helping Russel with assembling the base of the tree, Nutty who was still trying to eat all the candy canes before they could get on the tree and finally there was Shifty and Lifty who were being shouted at by Flippy for trying to steal the star that sits on top of the tree.

Yes, the others were around to, probably off to try and find the rest of the tree and there was herself Flaky of course, she was supposed to be helping Flippy with unpacking the boxes of ball-balls and little angel figures but he had spotted the two sneaky little twins trying to make off with the star, it must have been too heavy for them to escape quietly though and Flippy had run to stop them. She was very happy about that, Flaky liked Flippy, they were close and all but….he was scary…it was hard to believe with the way he smiled genuinely with that bright expression or with the way he helped out whenever he could. He was social and kind but…..we all knew that he was really very scary…..no one knew that better than she did.

Once the two thieving twins were sorted out Flippy walked towards her, rubbing the back of his head with an angry expression, he always had to deal with those two and it must have annoying the old army vet, but he had kept his calm and that was all that mattered to Flaky right then. He never changed his clothes, always in the army green and brown outfit and dog tags around his neck, Flaky had asked him once if he would wear something different, in an attempt to take the sad and angry feelings away from him, he had horrible memories and it had upset them both to see it. however he had only gotten angry with her, very angry with her, thinking of it made her shiver unintentionally and he must have noticed.  
"Flaky? Are you cold? Here." He shrugged off his jacket and gently placed it around her shoulders, she wasn't really cold and she panicked when he got to close, tensing she tried not to move to quickly in case it made him 'flip' she knew that it could happen at any time, any time at all.

He stepped back from her making sure that it was neatly around her shoulders and he smiled, seemingly happy with how warm she must have appeared now, he was really kind but she couldn't shake the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her want to run for the hills.  
_Why must I be such a coward? He wants to make me happy and all I do is fear him._ Flaky thought to herself weakly, he was really paying attention to her that day because he noticed that expression to.  
"Flaky? Is something wrong?" Flaky panicked again and shook her head wildly, little white flakes falling from her hair, she screamed when she realised the flakes would get on his jacket and she suddenly felt very rude and ungrateful. It took him a good two minutes to explain to her that it was okay, that he would wash it and that she should calm down.  
"Is it the tree?" He asked her suddenly and she paused not entirely sure what he meant, he looked behind his shoulder at the metal frame of the tree that was being assembled but Russel and Sniffles, which was worrying since Russel only had one hand, the other was a hook, it could be worse after all it could be handy up there…he had no hands at all, ironic and cruel really.

Flippy turned back to her and smiled comfortingly.  
"Don't you worry, it won't fall on us so please just relax, we still got some boxes to unpack let's not slack off." With that he turned away from Flaky and began to pull out the shiny trinkets from the box, it was amazing that everything was going so smoothly, they had been at it for about two hours now, two hours and not one accident, amazing. Flaky smiled beginning to think that maybe today would be a good day that they could set everything up and have a nice time for once. So she knelt down and began to sort boxes with him, Flippy was always smiling when they were like this, speaking happily and completely carefree, Flaky hadn't relaxed so much in a long, long time.

Lumpy always meant well but he wasn't very bright and accidents would always occur around him, Lumpy was hammering away happily while handy tried his best to screw in some lose screws, using his mouth because of his lack of hands. Mole was feeling around for something to hand to Lumpy but the blind purple haired male was unable to see what was coming his way, it happened faster than Flaky could follow, Lumpy tossed the hammer up, no doubt trying to get it to Sniffles who was working with Russel still, Flaky covered her eyes, as the hammer sped down towards Mole's head, just knowing it would kill him, images of blood and brains ran through her head. Mole's head exploded as the hammer slammed into his skull, his cane pierced his chest when he fell, impaling him as he bled to death. When she peeked past her trembling fingers she saw however that Sniffles had caught the hammer just above Mole's head and had returned to work, breathing a sigh of relief work continued and then another scare arose.

Giggles was happily showing Cuddles one of the shiny red ball-balls they had found from the box and by the way she was struggling to hold it up, it had to be heavy, Flaky felt the world move in fast motion around her, the glass ball-ball fell from her hands and onto the ground, hitting one of the glass beams they had set up, the beam fell and landed over Petunia's legs, she screamed as the bones poked out of her flesh, blood forming a puddle bellow the screaming girl, drawing Flippy's eyes over to her, he saw the blood, his hands clenched and his eyes widened, he was shaking and he was beginning to grin and…and…an…  
"Flaky?" A gentle hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her day dream or day nightmare, she looked into the concerned eyes of Flippy, his normal warm eyes.  
"Hey Flaky maybe you should take a rest…you've zoned out twice now." Flaky pressed a hand to her forehead, she had a habit of zoning out and imagining the worst of things, she looked to Mole, he was fine and still looking for a new tool, she looked to Petunia and Giggles next, they had set the heavy ball down and continued to look through the boxes. Flaky sighed again, she had been so worried but everything was perfectly fine, she was just worrying about nothing.

Lifty and Shifty hadn't learnt their lesson yet and Flaky noticed them trying to haul away one of the bigger glass balls that was shaped like a crystal, the two of them seemed to be drooling at the idea of having something valuable, it was only glass though they didn't seem to notice that. The two green haired thieves were kind of cute when they thought they were stealing something good and were really wasting their time. Flaky had relaxed again, she left the two of them to their silly theft, the two of them stumbled with the glass ball, it must have been hard to grab because they were slipping and sliding their hands over it desperately trying to hold onto it. Flaky got up beginning to walk towards them, deciding to help them, it was such a nice day and surly just one ball-ball wasn't too much to give the twins, it was too late though, the glass ball slipped from their arms and shattered on the ground under them. The two looked grief stricken but at the same time they looked glad to be alive, it was okay as long as all it did was break, no harm done, everyone would agree. Then they turned their gaze to her, looking guilty and frightened, Flaky smiled at them hoping to show that it was alright but they weren't looking at her they were staring behind her.….  
…..And then it happened.

Flaky knew what had happened before she turned, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach, rising up to her throat, threatening to suffocate her with fear and slowly she turned around to see the glint of a knife as it was flicked out. By now everyone had realised what was happening and they were all collectively frozen as Flaky turned around to look at the grinning face of Flippy, it was too late, he was gone. Flippy had flipped.  
"Fli…ppy…?" Flaky whispered softly as she stared at him, gently turning the knife over in his hands like it was all that mattered in the world, he stopped when he heard her voice and slowly he raised his head to her, pupils dilated, irises a bright yellow and his teeth sharpened to a deadly point. Then the cry went up, everybody was trying to get away from him as quickly as possible but most of them were up on the high beams or tangled in the Christmas decorations. Flippy was frozen in place, those yellow eyes captivated her as he slowly walked towards her, those yellow eyes captured her soul, her heart, her mind and body, all of her. She could hear people scurrying around behind her but she was so scared, to scared to move.

The panic soon became chaos as they all hurried to get away from Flippy, it was too late though, she couldn't move but Giggles was desperately trying to get away, all that stopped her was the Christmas lights that tangled around her body, Flippy's eyes slid over to her struggling form and that blood lusting smile pulled up further as he ran over to her body, grabbing hold of the lights, pulling either side until it began to restrict around her throat, he pulled and pulled as she squealed, her throat being crushed by the lights, she kept kicking and screaming until her neck snapped under the strain, Petunia shrieked seeing this as her and Cuddles tried to hide behind the boxes of angels and stars, it was no good Flippy stalked up behind the boxes looming over their trembling forms, flicking his knife twice more before he thrust it through the blonde haired boys eye, blood burst out over Flippy and Petunia as he twisted the knife in the screaming boys head, all that could be said for poor Cuddles was that it was a faster death then some.

Petunia was one of the few that got a slower death, when she tried to run Flippy reached out grabbing her by her blue hair and dragged her back under him, squealing like a pig Flippy forced a candle into her mouth, the wax only half dried, moulding itself to her mouth and smothering her screams as he grabbed two ball-balls, green and blue, he shook his head looking for another one, he kept her held down while he looked around for a different one, he found another blue one and grinned looking down at the whimpering crying girl under him. Without pausing to consider his choice he thrust to two ball-balls into her eyes, silencing her awful screaming as he left her there on the twitching and withering in pain, he turned his gaze to Mole, Handy and Lumpy, the three of them had been desperately trying to help the others away, the only problem was that the only few people they had been able to help escape Flippy had been crushed under one of the novelty candy canes, Lumpy along with them, Nutty still chewing on the broken plastic edge had blood spurting from his mouth, the broken candy cane had sharp jagged edges, blood stained the ground, Flippy made short work of the two left. Slamming Handy and Mole onto the either end of the broken candy cane and looking at Nutty he merely left the candy crazed male bleed to death from trying to eat his plastic treat. That left only the twins and Flaky alive.

The twins realised that he was looking their way and promptly tried to run, the only problem was that they ran over the shattered remains of the giant glass ball-ball that they had been attempting to steal, the glass wedged into their feet, screaming they each fell over into more glass, impaling themselves on it. Flippy slowly walked over to them, Shifty was trying to crawl away but Lifty was stuck on the glass gasping for air as the pain over took his body, Flippy walked over Lifty, only pausing to slam his boot into the boys face, his head burst open over the glass and ended his suffering. Flippy wasn't so kind with Shifty, he walked over to the crawling twin, grabbing him by his pretty green hair he lifted him up off the ground, blood red glass falling from his body as he cried in pain, he then slammed him face first back into the glass, listening to his screams Flippy grabbed a jagged piece of glass and thrust it down through his throat, cutting off those dreadful screams, leaving only room for dry rasping breaths as shifty was left to slowly bleed out on his glasses bed. When Flippy looked up Flaky was gone, she had run off but that was no problem for Flippy, all he had to do was follow the flakes she left behind, grinning as he flipped his blade he followed her little trail.

Flaky had curled up into a tight ball on the ground, her hands on her head, she had run away like the coward she was, she wanted to help but it was no good, Flippy had killed them all, all of them again were dead. Flaky could feel tears running down her cheeks, terrified and ashamed she tried to stay quiet as she hid under one of the boxes they had emptied earlier, she loved everyone there even if sometimes they had accidents or hurt her. They were all friends and they knew that things would always go wrong but despite knowing this Flaky didn't think she would be able to stop fearing Flippy, this was just too dangerous.  
"Petunia…Giggles…even Cuddles can forgive him but I can't…and I am closest to him. Why can't I?" She whispered to herself a quiet sob coming up from her throat, she didn't want to die today.  
"All of them can forgive him for this so why is it just impossible for me…I want to lo-...!" She stopped talking to herself as she heard soft footsteps pass by her box, she held her breath knowing it could only be him, squeezing her eyes shut she tried to wait until he left, the footsteps stopped and she wondered if maybe he had walked by her.

"Nice try Flakers." Came the soft voice and before she knew it bright light assaulted her eyes as the box was kicked off of her, leaving her out in the open with Flippy grinning down at her.  
"Not a bad try but like you'll ever be able to hide from us." Flaky tried to scramble away from him, she knew it was hopeless though, he never let her escape him, grabbing her foot he dragged her back to him, her loose red shirt riding up slightly, exposing the white flesh of her stomach to him, he grinned wider as he looked at her terrified face, he hadn't stopped to mentally torment the others but for Flaky he made an exception, she knew he didn't just want to kill her, he wanted to see her face, hear her cries, taste her tears, he wanted to experience all of her terror and pain. This is what she got as punishment for being closest to Flippy, she got good Flippy's affection and friendship but she also got all of Evil's hate and blood lust.

He raised the knife to her face, waving it in front of her eyes tauntingly, grinning down at her trembling form, she knew he was going to draw it out, she was the last one and he wanted to have as long as possible.  
"Let's have good fun this time, how long has it been since we last had fun? Too long, Flippy's been behaving do well lately, makes me sick, let me show you how sick it makes me. What do you say Flakers?" He grinned leaning forward, prompting her to turn her face away and squeeze her eyes shut.  
"How cruel of you, look at me Flakers." He purred against her ear before he sunk his fang like teeth into the weak flesh of her ear causing her to cry out loudly, he was only just beginning though, pulling his blade up her and it slowly up her leg until it reached her stomach.  
"I'll carve this flesh into something beautiful, just you wait, you'll love it, you'll love me for it." He continued to whisper while lapping up the blood he had drawn from her ear. Without any more warning he stabbed the blade deep into her stomach getting a shriek from her while he sniggered happily eyeing the pain on her face. Moving down he removed the blade and began to lick up the blood there to, his hands travelling up her body… to close to her breasts, Flaky looked up at the sky in a pain filled daze and she saw something that would end this. Slowly her arm reached out, there was a pole hanging above them both, it was almost falling down, it must have been part of the tree's metal outline.

"F-Flippy.." She whined weakly as he bit the wound from the knife, enjoying her blood and her pain, he moved up to look down at her helpless tear stained face.  
"You look like you've given up…how cute…huh…?" He noticed her arm going up past his head and turned to follow her gaze, his eyes widening for just a moment before her fingers grabbed the rope and she pulled, bringing the metal beam down on their bodies, he didn't even get a chance to shout out before they were crushed under it weight, Flaky felt her head get caved in, it was a sickening feeling that sent her into another spiral of pain and into the never ending darkness that was death and all she could think as she fell into the dark abyss was  
_…all dead….all dead…another wonderful end….in our town.  
Our town of repeating death._

…..

Me: Well…that went well.

Flaky: I died again….

Flippy: I'm sorry! Hey Alice hurry up and introduce the other characters!

Splendid: I wasn't even MENTIONED! *Is insulted.*

Me: I am going to introduce all the characters individually NEXT time, even you Splendid! So don't gang up on me!

Flaky: I died again….*Falls into a depressed state.*

Me: AHH! Flaky! Hold on, please review!

(I've never put in one of these ^ little things before, it is kinda fun so I think I will keep putting them in tell me what you think and thank you, next chapter up very soon.)


	2. Chapter 2 Insides

_Alice's Notes._

_Alright chapter two already :3_  
_I've got a few really good reviews and I am really happy about that, thanks very much, I am not sure what characters people like the most so tell me and I'll put more of them into each chapter. ^_^_  
_Review and such, I am still thinking of adding an OC though._

Chapter 2- Insides.

Flippy.

His head was pounding, good _god_ his head hurt, it felt like it had been run over by a truck, and Flippy paused to run the events of yesterday through his throbbing mind, nope not a truck. Perhaps he was crushed by a bolder, he paused to think it over, not a bolder either. Maybe Lumpy dropped a tool box on his face, nope not that either, just what had happened to him yesterday? Flippy sat up in his bed, he always woke up in his bed, he hardly ever woke up somewhere else, when others died occasionally they would wake up where their bodies had been left but that was a rare occurrence and it normally didn't happen. Flippy slowly dragged himself from bed, he was exhausted for some reason, there was no doubt he had died again.  
"I hope it wasn't Flaky's fault, she will be devastated if it was her fault." Flaky was always a bit soft on the heart and she would be horrified if something she did had caused his death, it wasn't often that he died though, he was yet to get use to the feeling of death. He tried to put the pieces together, wanting to figure out just what he was going to say today.

All he could remember was putting his jacket on Flaky's shoulders, he was being greedy, and he hadn't done that for her but for himself. He liked to see her wearing his jacket it made him feel better about himself, like he could be a good person by helping her with little things like that and…she just looked rather cute in it. Walking to the bathroom he looked around for some pills to help with his head ache, all they ever stocked up on pill wise was for things like headaches or anxiety, they died too much to really be worried by things like illness, if you got sick you would just wake up after dying from whatever illness popped up. He popped a few pills into his mouth, swallowing them without the water, chocking wasn't a bother for him either, perhaps they were just a little bit to careless with their lives but it was impossible to die from something like that. At least it was impossible for them to stay dead that is just how life worked for them they didn't care anymore it just didn't matter after people had died over a hundred times. Flippy wasn't like that though, he rarely died….most of the time he was the cause behind the others deaths and would come away still breathing to see the after math of what he had done, just thinking about it made him choke down two more pills.

Flippy had friends here, he knew that, he had great friends there that were far too lenient on him, never hating him for what he did or blaming him even though he did horrible things, in the beginning he never remembered the acts he committed and he had wished he knew now all he could do was wise for the memories to go away again. Slowly at night he would have images seep into his mind of his dirty deeds, people's faces and their blood and all the death he caused, at first it had only been small snippets of the memories, just little reminders of what he was, those reminders soon became a full blown story of death for him. It took him a while to remember what happened normally and today was particularly hard, he remembered having to scold the two thieving twins for trying to make off with the Christmas items, he remembered Flaky freaking out as she so often dis and he even remembered the twins making off with another item….they had dropped it hadn't they?

The more Flippy thought about it the slower it came to him, but it did come to him in time as he lent back against the sink staring up at the ceiling trying to relax as the memories came back, it was likely that the twins had killed him this time. "That's right…they dropped that glass ball-ball on the ground…the shattering sound…" Flippy trailed off in his own thoughts, getting another burst of agonising pain from his head, so the head ache wasn't just from dying but also the effort it took to recall the incident. Sighing he turned around and shut the cabinet door, he had to clean himself up and get outside to see if everyone else was okay. As he shut the door though his eye caught the mirror and staring back at him was not himself, Evil grinned cruelly knowing he had caught his good counterpart's eye. **  
"Morning fuck face."** Evil purred and it took every ounce of strength in Flippy's body not to just smash the glass and be done with it, he had smashed the glass once before out of anger and that had brought Evil out into the open just like he wanted and so Flippy didn't dare smash it again.  
"Go away." Flippy said coldly, not wanting to deal with Evil right then, he hadn't been out in a while so maybe he was just leaking out slightly and talking to him, that had to be it because the only other time that Evil came out like this was when he had been active….he hadn't….right?

"**Aww, how cruel of you Flippy, not even a hello after all the fun we had yesterday I thought you were growing fond of me." **Continued the mocking voice and Flippy gripped his head tightly as the pain returned, images came with this wave of pain, he could see a candle sticking out of one of the girls throats, shiny red ball-balls for eyes…a candy cane used as a skewer through Handy and Mole…Lifty and Shifty lying face down in shattered glass…and Flaky…Flaky was crying again…  
"Damn it!" Flippy shouted slamming his fist into the sink, his shoulders shook with anger and he struggled to keep Evil down in his mind, he wanted out again and he wouldn't let him bed.  
**"It's like you're drunk isn't it? A hang over after that guilty pleasure." **Evil's voice taunted in his head and when he raised his head back to the mirror he watched as his evil side howled with laughter at Flippy's pain and regret….it was always like this….always.

"But…Flaky…" Flippy slowly stoop back up the memory coming back with less pain and more depth, he remembered Flaky looking up at him from the ground, her arm outstretched past Evil's face and a shadow looming over them. Evil's face twisted in bitter rage as he too remembered the event.  
**"Little bitch….she crushed us…next time I come out to play with her it will go better, I'll make art work with her bloody corpse, all over the walls and the roof, I'll use every part of her….**_**every **_**part." **Evil ranted but Flippy felt just a little better, despite killing everyone else there Flaky had at least ended it on her own terms and that made him feel just a tiny bit better, it helped…but not a lot.  
"There won't be a next time Evil, this time I am not going not let you out." That was a lie and they both knew it, they knew that Evil would crawl his way out of Flippy and cause the horrors all over again, this town was one of never ending horror, perhaps they could die after a number of times….or old age or….anything but so far they had all come back and not lost a single person…it was hell on earth.

"**Don't pretend you can live without me Flippy, you pathetic scared little boy, you need me." **Evil always said things like that, there was no way around it, Flippy had Evil born out of fear, fear for his life when he could still lose it for good.  
**"You haven't forgotten have you? I saved us both and I will again and again until we are always safe." **Evil said seriously but there was something in his tone that told Flippy otherwise, all he wanted to do was kill over and over not save.  
"Liar! I don't need you! We are safe now, we left the war, there is nothing left to fight!" Flippy shouted at the mirror and he only grinned back at him, taunting him, challenging him to deny him more, Flippy couldn't stand it any longer and he quickly left the bath room and the voice of Evil behind him. Flippy grabbed his hate, forcing the hat back down on his messy green hair, he noticed his knife on the table but he dare not pick it up, he knew Evil didn't need it to kill but…he felt more comfortable without it after what happened. He dressed quickly knowing what he had to do today, he had to do his runs, he would go to each home and check on each one of his friends, offer his deepest apologises and expect harsh words….they never came through.

Grabbing his jacket he stopped to look at it, he remembered how Flaky had looked with it draped around her shoulders, her face almost as red as that hair, her beautiful hair…he lifted the jacket closer to his face for a moment and strange yearning in his chest. **  
"Just fuck her already twat, if you won't I'll do the honours!" **Evil chirped up in his head and he flung the jacket away from his face, unaware of what he had been doing, Flippy turned bright red as he listened to Evil laugh at his discomfort, slowly Evil faded away…hopefully for good for that day, Flippy hated hope it was cruel and never ended up helping him. Eventually he shrugged the jacket on feeling close to sick with the thought of what Evil had said, it was so insensitive and cold, just like Evil. Flippy walked from the house and into the blinding sun, it was warm and the sky promised to behave itself and keep the clouds at bay for today, a nice day…they were all hoping that it wouldn't be blood stained by the end of it. Flippy thought back on how Evil had come into being, it wasn't a pretty memory, all that came to mind was how badly he had stuffed up, accidently causing the deaths of his companions and then being forced to hide himself in the body of one. He remembered the fear striking him to his core, the anger, the pure rage that flooded him and the will to just survive. That was how Evil had been born in him, those feelings were so strange, so alien and just so strong that one person hadn't been enough and so Evil had been created to protect them both.

Evil had done his job brilliantly and if he had only stopped there it would have been perfect, nothing would have gone wrong after he moved here, he would have friends and the occasional death but he wouldn't be the murder. That hadn't been the case though, Evil had stuck around and plagued him ever since. Walking down the road he decided to head to each house at a time, his first stop was incidentally his first victim from the day before. Gently knocking on the door he waited until the pink haired girl opened the door with a brilliant smile, she was also so active with Cuddles and Petunia and it stung when her smile fell away to be replaced by one of fear, she looked as though she was going to lock him out but his expression must have shown her he wasn't flipped right then. She slowly smiled again but it slightly forced, Flippy could see how she rubbed her neck, he had snapped her neck with the wires yesterday and he felt the guilt hit him again, it would continue like this and he knew he would endure.  
"Hey Flippy." Giggles said brightly, trying to pretend she hadn't just been afraid of him, they might never blame him for what happened but they certainly never trusted him and would always fear his flipped out state, it hurt more than the words of accusation ever could.  
"Hi…Giggles…" He began awkwardly just as another pair eyes peeped out at him, blue and blonde, Petunia and Cuddles were with Giggles, not that it was surprising.

Those three were surprisingly tight considering all the accidental deaths that occurred between them. Cuddles looked concerned about Giggles and Petunia was petrified, he could almost see her eyes being swapped for the ball-balls again.  
"I just came around to say…-" He was cut off by Giggles who raised her hand and smiled at him again, the other two caught on and also smiled kindly.  
"Nothing to be sorry for Flippy, it was an accident, the only problem is starting work again." Giggles told him and he felt his heart sink a little lower when she said accident, they called it that when he killed them…they were trying to be kind but it was painful to see, Flippy felt more excluded then he ever had in his life. Looking at the three smiling faces he thought of how well he knew them, Cuddles and Giggles had finally become an item, the two were cute together and Petunia was never far either, the two girls were best friends and the three made the perfect little friend trio, Cuddles often had his yellow jacket on, big floppy bunny ears hanging down in front of his face and Giggles still had her bow in her hair and Petunia a little air freshener Christmas tree hanging around her neck, the three of them were really too cute, almost like children. The only issue was that despite knowing about their lives and being close to them he was still trapped outside, they wouldn't act the same around him, they spoke differently, acted differently and reacted strangely when he was around, there was no more he could tell them, whenever he tried to tell them he was horribly sorry they denied it and told him it was fine.

He left their house feeling more hollow then when he had woken up, trudging along to the next house he knocked yet again, waiting until Lumpy answered, it was just Lumpy this time, the male was a little bit dim. His intentions were always good but he stuffed up more than Flippy did and perhaps he had killed more friends than Flippy had and they still got angry with him and scolded him…but never Flippy. Lumpy paused to look at him funny, for some reason Lumpy always had antlers on either side of his head where his blue hair came down and covered his ears, that would have been fine it they both faced the right way up. Lumpy was also gracious and told him it was all alright and that he still had some jobs to do with the Christmas preparations and that he couldn't slack off but he could still be allowed to take just the day off, everyone had the day off, it was Sunday and they all needed rest after being killed. Flippy went to see Handy and Russel next, the pirate and the no armed man seemed close enough, something about missing limbs, Flippy was always uncomfortable around Russel, seeing the hook brought up bad memories. His hook looked to similar to the claw he had seen in war, shaking his head Flippy forced those thoughts away, those thoughts were like fuel was Evil and he couldn't allow that.

Once again he was given nothing but 'it's okay' and 'don't worry' from his friends, Handy was one of his closest friends and he wished that he would be more honest with him, it was no good though, they were both telling him it was alright and there was nothing more to do then leave to the next of his friends. He visited Pop and Cub even though he hadn't directly killed them he had seen them get crushed under the candy cane, they were no different, Pop was calm and polite telling him it was okay while gently moving Cub behind him….he thought Flippy hadn't seen but he had. He saw them all, he went to see Nutty, who would only reply once given a lolly, then to see Lamy and Mime, the two girls were trying to figure out what to do and how to communicate seeing as Mime wouldn't say a single word, Lamy looked rather frustrated until Flippy showed up.

They also rejected his sorry and his attempt to make good, kind words and smiles all around. He worked through all of them Truffe and Sniffles, The Mole and Toothy, it was a nightmare to just get the same smile and okay over and over again with so many of his friends, finally he was at the twins house. They weren't particularly his friends but they had hurt them badly so they too needed a sorry, he found the two devious twins trying to make off with someone's TV, he didn't bother to scold them or stop them and they stopped immediately when they saw him anyway. Flippy bowed slightly as formally as possible and apologised for what he had done, the two smaller green haired males exchanged glances before they just nodded, that was closest he had gotten to an accepted apology all day and they then ran, leaving the TV behind. Flippy stared at it before he sighed and collapsed down, leaning back up against it, they had left the TV because they were so scared of what happened to them.

"This…is hopeless." Flippy murmured softly, closing his eyes tightly, he felt ill again, the guilt and the frustration as building up inside of him.  
**"It's so much easier to kill them, talking to them is so boring." **Evil murmured in his ear.  
"Go away! This is entirely your fault! All of it!" Flippy shouted, he jumped up and began to run, he couldn't run away from Evil but it felt like he was leaving Evil behind when he was able to run away. He still had one more stop, he had to go see Flaky, he wanted to really apologise to her and he didn't want to get brushed off like the others had done to him. Flippy arrived at her house, panting and shaking as his legs threatened to give out on him from the strain that was put on them from his wild bolt, he took a minute to compose himself, he couldn't go in like this or he would scare the life out of her.

Slowly he walked up the steps to her house, once more knocking on a door and expecting nothing but an 'it's all okay, just relax'. There was no answer at the door and Flippy began to get worried, he had gone to see everyone today and Flippy hadn't seen Flaky anywhere so she had to be home….right? Flaky hardly went out because she was so timid and easily frightened into some sort of day dream….perhaps she was just too scared to answer to door, why would she be scared of the door though…oh right….not the door, him. Flaky was terrified of him, his mind flashed back to how she had looked under him, how frightened and shaken, Flaky didn't deserve that. He was about to leave when small footsteps sounded and a little click drew his attention back to the door, seeing Flaky's just peeking out her small form crouched down to look up at him meekly, despite her fear she had answered the door and even opened it to him.  
"Flaky…" He began to speak but she shut the door again, right on his face and he could only stand there in a daze for a moment, she had completely rejected him, outright and oddly that felt good, she had reacted honestly. Slowly the door opened again as she gained her nerve again, she stood a little straighter as she watched him, eyes searching his face, making sure she wasn't in danger of being stabbed by Evil.

"Flaky." He said her name softly, not sure if she would allow him to continue, she didn't shut the door again though, that was a good sign.  
"Can I come in? I want to apologise about yesterday." He told her softly but she shook her head and his heart sank right down into his combo boots.  
"I understand, I'll go." Flippy said quietly, he knew better then to stick around but as he turned a tiny slender arm shot out to grab the edge of his jacket, stopping him from moving away, when he turned to face her she was staring at the ground, her shoulders shaking just slightly while she held him there.  
"You…I…" She whispered softly confusing the old army vet but he didn't speak and instead let her continued with her thought.  
"I…killed you though, this time…I killed you. I killed us" Her words were quiet and her hand trembled as she continued, she was saying things that confused him, just what was she trying to say to him. She raised her gaze to look at him, tears glistening in her eyes as she spoke softly, she was such a timid girl and her heart was too soft for a town like this.

"I killed you Flippy, I was afraid that you wouldn't talk to me…I thought that…you would hate me for it." Flaky whispered and Flippy tensed, his eyes widening slightly before he moved forward, not caring that she hadn't invited him in or that he hadn't been able to say sorry to her correctly, she screamed thinking he was going to kill her for what she had done but instead of harming her his arms encircled her, crushing her tiny form to his. One hand rested on her spiky red hair and the other around her waist, crushed her to him like he would never let her go, Flaky was tense and couldn't move as Flippy lowered his head to rest against her shoulder, gentle fingers moving through her hair as he held her.  
"Flippy….?" Flaky was surprised that he had suddenly reacted this way, she had wanted to apologise for killing him and she had expected him to be mad but instead he was clutching her tightly to his form, making her heart ache like it would simply burst from her chest.  
"You were really brave this time Flaky! Don't ever think that I could hate you, you can kill me whenever you like, however you like, whenever it takes your fancy! I don't care, you and everyone else you're all my victims so you can do with me as you like, I will take whatever punishment you deem fit always!" Flippy said firmly as he held her firmer still.

Flaky stood there still to tense for a few more seconds before slowly her arms encircled him to, trying to calm him, his body was trembling against hers and she was worried that he may begin to cry. People like him should never cry, it was too much for the red headed girls heart to take if she saw him crying, her oldest friend Flippy.  
"I came here to ask your forgiveness." Flippy whispered in her ear and she once again tensed, he was so close she could just get his scent and it was beginning to cause her thoughts to become fuzzy, it was too much for her.  
"I….thank you…" Flaky said finally and Flippy pulled back to look at her face, she was smiling just a little bit, terrified and uncertain but still smiling a real smile, not the type that Giggles and the others had given him and she had accepted his apology full heartedly, acting on instinct he reached out and touched her cheek, looking down one her flushed face.  
_She looks so damn kissable right now. _Flippy found himself thinking he knew that ungentle man like of him…but….he really walked to, just one kiss maybe she would let him. Leaning down slowly he could feel her freezing up under him again, probably thinking he would hurt her, he had no such desire though and slowly his face neared hers, he was nervous but he was sure and she wasn't pulling away.

Flippy knew he wanted to kiss Flaky, even if they were long-time friends he wanted to feel her lips more than anything else at that point.  
"Hey you!" The warm fuzzy feeling in his chest shattered as an arrogant voice shouted and when he raised his head he could feel the anger starting to boil up in his chest, furious that he had been interrupted when he was so close to his goal.  
"Unhand that damsel!" He continued to shout just as Flaky snapped out of her daze.  
"D-Damsel?" She stuttered in shock just as she was swept off her feet…literally swept up off her feet by a blue blur.  
"Have no fear! Splendid is here!" Continued the puffed up super hero crowed as Flaky screamed, being flown around like that was terrifying her.  
"Stop that you idiot!" Flippy shouted up at him, the super hero was a complete idiot and if he held Flaky any longer Flippy was sure that he would accidently UN-save her as he did with everyone else he tried to help.

"Have no fear I-…AH!" They both screamed as Splendid rammed himself and Flaky into one of the walls and they fell onto the ground in heap, Flippy was shaking with anger at this point. Flaky screamed again as she fell down onto the floor, landing on top of Splendid with a little oof.  
"Are you okay?" Flippy asked Flaky quickly, she nodded and smiled slightly trying to reassure him as Splendid got up and dusted himself off.  
"I saved the day again!" Splendid declared, making Flippy turn on him in a rage.  
"You could have killed her! What were you thinking!" Splendid and Flippy glared at each other as Splendid tried to defend himself from the verbal assault.  
"I saw that mess you made yesterday, you think I was going to let you in here alone with Flaky, never I won't have a monster near her!" Splendid growled, standing in front of Flaky protectively and Flaky could only stare back at him, a look of pain came on her face and Flippy mistook it for pain from what he did to her and everyone else they knew.  
Flippy took a step back, staring at the two of them, he hated it when Flaky looked at him with those frightened hurt eyes, Splendid might have been an arrogant fool but he told him honestly what he was thinking of Flippy, monster. Without a word he ran from the house, to escape that sad look in her eyes and the judgement in Splendid's.

"**Well, well, look at that I think that you might just cry there Flippy."** Evil was never far when he was drowning in his own agony.  
None of them blamed him, no, not one…but none of them would accept his apology, that in itself was a cruel torture…their attempt at kindness was crushing him

...

_Me: "Happy now Splendid?"_

_Splendid: *Sulks.* "No..."_

_Me: "No?! Now what is wrong!"_

_Splendid: "I want to kiss Flaky to..."_

_Flaky: "Huh...?"_

_Flippy: "Don't you dare!"_

_Splendid: "I'll fight you damn it!"_

_Flaky: "Huh...!?"_

_Flippy: "You're on!" *Tackles him.*_

_Flaky: "HUH!? Alice what is this! Stop fighting please!"_

_Me: "Oh good god..." *Facepalm.* "Just...just read the next chapter..." *Grumble.*_

_-Alice._


	3. Chapter 3 Subtle Helping Hand

Alice's Notes.

Okay, okay, chapter three already not bad. :D SO here is the good news and here is the BAD news.  
Bad News: Yes, I will be adding an OC! I'm sorry! *Dodges knives.* But I need the OC to drive the plot, I had no plot until about now so I need the OC, I don't want to make the OC to important but she WILL have some chapters. *Dodges more knives and axes* HEY! It could be worse she could be a main…well no matter I hope the OC doesn't cause to much of an issue.  
Annnnd the good news: I should be uploading the next chapter only a few hours after this one, to make up for not posting anything yesterday and I'm already working on the fourth chapter! ^_^ So we good now?…good! Enjoy

…

Chapter 3- Subtle Helping Hand (A Plan!)

Flaky.

He had left, he had just _left_, Flaky was shaking, she had a rather large bump on the side of her head from that crash but it could have been worse, they could have crashed into the fan, that would have been too messy and she dare not think about it any longer then she had to. The bigger problem at had was Flippy, he had come to her wanting to apologise and make good and they seemed to be doing so…well…Flaky wasn't entirely sure just what he was aiming to do at the end of their time together but she could have sworn her chest was going to leap from her chest. Splendid hadn't saved her but he had good intentions at least, he hadn't left yet and she wished that he hadn't said those things to Flippy, everyone else had enough sense to be kind to him but Splendid rushed on in and started shouting at him. What if Flippy had flipped on them? It would have been horrific.

Flaky sighed, just the thought brought the tremble back into her arms and legs, Flippy didn't deserve his style of life but neither did anyone in this town, it was unfair on them all but there was nothing to be done about it….they couldn't die. That was the popular belief but even as that thought popped into her head she shifted slightly to look behind her shoulder, somewhere out there, there was a border. It marked the end of immortality, Flippy had told her about it, people he use to fight with when they died they wouldn't get back up again, he told her that death was a mark on someone's soul that never went away, Flaky knew that he had a few of those marks. Flaky made herself and Splendid tea, it was calming to make it, there wasn't anything to scary involved but she jumped every time the jug began to scream and was very cautious with pouring the hot water, everything had its dangers however making tea had very few and it made her more relaxed…or it would have if Splendid hadn't been breathing down her neck the whole time.

"Flaky! Flaky! Flaky! Flaky!" He said her name over and over and over again right in her ear, oblivious to the fact she was trying to ignore him and make the tea, he was only trying to check on her, to make sure she wasn't frightened but that was a lost cause, she was always frightened.  
"What is it?" Flaky finally asked when the tea was done, turning to hold one out to him, he took it graciously but he didn't drink it, she wondered if he just liked to hold the cup, there was something child like about him.  
"Why did you let him in, he could have been flipped." He said angrily, looking at her with an expression of concern and frustration and she thought that maybe some poor soul was being rescued by someone other than him, in which case they might actually survive the rescue.  
"But he wasn't." Flaky said meekly, she couldn't raise her voice at all and she knew she should have at such a time, raise her voice and defend Flippy but she was just too nervous to do such a thing.

"He could have been Flaky, he isn't safe and you shouldn't be around him." He replied firmly, the most firm that Flaky had ever seen him, taking a deep breath and calming her nerves she leant forward to defend Flippy.  
"Y-Yeah But..Fli-Flippy isn't…!" She began to say but as she leant forward the hot tea spilt over the side and burned her hands causing her to yelp and drop the cup, for once Splendid was good for something and he quickly dived down grabbing the cup before it could shatter against the tiles and cause possible problems, the smallest things became death traps here. Flaky was scared to look at her hands, afraid the skin would be peeling back from her fingers or that they would be on fire, the pain that registered in her mind wasn't dulled at all and the threat of tears was very real.  
"Flaky…?" Splendid was looking at her while she cradled her hands against her chest, he could see that they only had light burns but she clearly couldn't see that and without thinking he took his chance.

Flak felt cool hands grab the stinging burnt skin, opening her eyes she saw how close Splendid had gotten, this was happening entirely too often, he was holding her hands out, looking them over carefully and she hoped he wasn't about to try and save her from the burn or it was likely she would somehow freeze to death. His mind didn't seem to be on the burn so much though, he turned her hands over in his own carefully. To her the burn looked extensive and she was beginning to shake, imaging her entire hand turning black and peeling when in fact it was just a light burn on the top of her fingers, Splendid could see that but she struggled to see it like that. Slowly Splendid rose her hand to his mouth and much to her horror he gently took the top of her finger into his mouth, Flaky was to startled to even move as this happened Splendid was always like this and Flippy had gotten far too close to her today to, this was all too much for her to handle so early in the morning or at all for that matter.

Splendid gently pulled her hand over to the next finger licking the top of the skin ever so gently causing her to panic further uncertain of his intentions, didn't people normally lick things they wanted to eat? Flaky began to fear being eaten by Splendid.  
"Splendid!" Flaky shouted his name, not giving him a chance to react as she slammed her free hand into the side of his face putting all the force behind it that she could, the silly super hero fell back away from her in shock with an angry red mark on the side of his face in the shape of her palm. His grip on the mug slipped and it shattered somewhere behind him but he paid it no mind and instead stared up at her, silly blue hair a mess and his red mask now lop sided on his face. Panting Flaky held her hand tightly while watching him uncertainly, he had been to close no matter how she looked at it but that didn't stop her feeling guilty about hitting him back like that.  
"I'm..I'm s-sorry…" Flaky murmured quietly, holding her hand again and looking down, the burn didn't hurt so much anymore, a now much more violent burning sensation travelled up the back of her neck drawing her attention away from whatever injury she may have.

"It's alright." Flaky looked up to see Splendid grinning while dusting himself off, not much fazed him otherwise he would have stopped trying to rescue people ages ago.  
"I suppose I should have asked first, I could have just put it under the water I guess." Flaky realised that he had just been trying to stop her fingers from hurting, he really should have just run cool water over them, Flaky sighed in defeat and turned on the water so she could wash her hand off and calm the burn before it got worse. The phone began to ring and without giving her a chance to get it herself Splendid rushed out of the room with that speed of his, he was going to kill them both at this rate if he kept running around like that. Splendid had nothing but good intentions but seeing him walk back into the room with the phone pressed against his ear bothered her, he had answered it all on his own in her house, he was just like a big child.  
"Lumpy? Uh…no it's-…uh…no, no I'm Spl-….yes I am in Flaky's house but I-….no! I'm not an intruder! Lumpy listen to me! Wa-Wait a moment!" Flaky laughed softly, Lumpy must have thought that Splendid was someone breaking into her house, holding out her hand Splendid grudgingly handed it to her.

"Hello…?" Flaky wasn't use to Lumpy calling her, the phone in its own right was a bit frightening and people learnt that calling her wasn't the best thing to do.  
"Oh! Flaky it's you, I thought that there was some strange man in there." Lumpy told her seriously, he was another person that much like Splendid always meant well but always had something go wrong.  
"No, it is just me and Splendid." Flaky told him lightly and suddenly a dangerous thought occurred to her.  
"Why are you calling? Is it about Flippy?" This had happened before, Lumpy was almost like the eldest of them, he was a bit dim but he was still a point of some authority, who ever had that idea must have also had a few screws loose, Lumpy took his position seriously though and after a few flip outs it had become a question of locking up Flippy, Flaky had protested the loudest, no one had liked the idea Flippy liked it the least. They had come to the conclusion that if he flipped while locked up he would just a find a way out and they didn't want to lock a friend up so he was left free…but no one had forgotten that option, her least of all. It was a very real danger that he might be locked away, she was terrified of him, more than everyone else but she still didn't want him to go away.

"Yes it is I, need your help..." Lumpy answered and Flaky felt her entire form stiffen, she didn't want to cry or scream but she felt like the sounds would burst from her if he said they were going to lock him away.  
"Help…?" Flaky whispered softly, aware of Splendid's eyes on her, he was perhaps one of the few that wanted to see Flippy locked away from the rest of them, she liked Splendid for a few reasons but she hated him just for that one.  
"Yes, I want you to try and find a way that he can still help and attend the upcoming festivals." Flaky paused, looking at the phone in her hand, to surprised to really say anything for a moment, help them help Flippy? That was what they wanted? Her heart bean to swell, this was much better then she expected, no cages or locked doors but instead a way that he could join them at Christmas and the New Year Eve festival. This was the first time that the town had decided to organise something this big, they had started in advance because they knew how likely it was that they would all die a lot and that would put a great strain on the work that needed to be done so they allowed themselves time. Flippy had been helping them all this time and yesterday was the first flip out that had occurred in a long time so it wasn't surprising that they were feeling forgiving, he had been working very hard to control himself.  
"Russel and Handy came to me earlier today to voice their options on this matter and we decided that he should still help with construction and join in the Christmas celebrations. The New Years Eve festival is a problem, the main attraction is fireworks which means he may flip out very easily." Lumpy continued and Flaky found herself smiling, she just had to find a way to help Flippy so he could still be a part of the fun and join them.

"Could you send Handy and a few others over so we can think of some ideas?" Flaky asked, knowing Handy would have a few good ideas, Russel too, it would be good if they all worked together.  
"Yeah, of course, I'll tell them you want to see them. Do your very best." Lumpy told her warmly and she nodded even though he couldn't actually see her.  
We'll find a way to help him Lumpy! Don't you worry." Flaky said firmly, she knew that they could help him if they tried hard and thought carefully, thanking Lumpy she hung up the phone her face still holding that smile. Not only had Lumpy wanted to help Flippy but Handy and Russel too? They must have really been worried about him.  
"What is it Flaky..?" Splendid asked form behind her and she realised that they would have to keep this a secret from Flippy or he would probably deny their help and Splendid had listened in on the whole discussion even if he pretended he hadn't heard a thing Flaky knew better.  
"You won't tell him right! You'll help us too won't you? Everyone should be able to go to the festival even Flippy!" Flaky asked, worried that Splendid would ruin it for them, there was only one thing to do about this, they would have to ask for Splendid's help to, he was obliged to help them out if asked to and so she knew he wouldn't deny her. Splendid stared at her, appalled that he was to be a part of this secret.  
"Flaky…he is a monster! A hero doesn't help a monster!" Splendid shouted and Flaky flinched away from him, her brave and happy face sliding away to show her normal uncertain and cautious face, realising he had upset her again Splendid sighed and nodded weakly.  
"I won't tell him…" Splendid said and she could tell he was going to sulk again but Flaky felt nothing but hope now and was far too excited to worry about his complaining and she began to make more tea, she would have guests over soon and they would help Flippy.

It only took them around fifteen moments to show up on her door step when Flaky opened the door she was surprised to see a few odd faces. Handy and Russel were there of course but Giggles and Cuddles had also come along, still holding hands as they smiled in greeting, behind them was another odd sight to see, Sniffles had shown up with a box of books and notes, all his little gadgets and what-not, were they all here for Flippy? Handy smiled gently glancing behind him at the three new faces.  
"We ran into these two talking about Flippy we couldn't help but ask them to and Sniffles came to Lumpy right after we did, he brought a few things to help, it was all very nice of them to help." He explained calmly and slowly Flaky found herself smiling again, this was more then she expected to show but it was a brilliant shining start. Welcoming them in she explained the situation better then Handy had managed to, offering tea and snacks they began to brain storm.

"Alright so what sets him off?" Asked Sniffles as he brought out a note pad and began to write.  
"Flippy can't stand explosions or sharp sounds, they remind him of the guns and bombs." Handy said and Russel nodded before taking over.  
"Yar, Anything that resembles blood is no good either, things that look like bombs of guns will set him off to." Flaky had to try not to laugh when he added the little 'Yar' sound at the beginning of his sentence, either he was saying 'yeah' or it was just out of habit.  
"What about bright flashing lights? Didn't he once flip because of the black and white flashes? Oh and flames to!" Giggles put in and Sniffles nodded jotting it down also.  
"Screaming sometimes does it to but I think he should be alright for that. What else could do it?" Asked Cuddles and Flaky thought carefully before clicking her fingers and drawing attention to herself.  
"Smoke and pain could do it, I've noticed that he flips when he gets very angry or very sad….or frightened." They watched her before slowly Sniffles wrote that down to.  
"We can't control his emotions, only his surroundings and what he perceives." Handy told her.  
"I could try and make the explosives silent..can I do that?" Sniffles began to throw out all these odd ideas that in fact could never truly work but they were all giving it their best and the day dragged out into the night long before Sniffles sighed shaking his head.  
"This is just no good, everything at the New Years Eve festival will set him off, the bright colours, the fires, the fireworks sound, it is just no good…" Flaky sighed leaning back in her seat in thought, no one spoke for a while, all feeling a little defeated.

"I got an idea." Everyone looked towards Splendid, who looked sick just for speaking up but he knew that he couldn't stop explaining now that he had spoken.  
"It might not be ideal but….why not get him ear muffs? Ear plugs for the explosions?" It was so simple, they were talking about chemical reactions and electronics when they could have just gotten him ear plugs, after all the sound wasn't the appeal of the fireworks.  
"And the flashing colours?" Asked Sniffles, the blue haired boy a little annoyed that he had missed something so simply, Splendid shrugged again.  
"Why not just get him glasses, it might not be as pretty but it is easy enough to stop it being such a visual assault." Flaky got up quickly walking right up to Splendid until he was a little uncomfortable with the closeness.  
"You….you brilliant idiot!" Flaky cried out, laughing happily as she threw her arms around him tightly crushing him to her chest, she was so happy, they had something to help Flippy and now he might just be able to enjoy himself with them all.  
Handy and the others began to talk excitedly, even Sniffles joined in his injured pride out the window as they began to find new ground, they spoke about wearing ear muffs and glasses, of course Sniffles wanted to make him special ear plugs and shaded contacts and they began to talk about the possibility of getting him to wear them all the time and ultimately find a solution to this problem, for now it was all just hope.

"I still think that I can make him a calming drug, it might take the edge away from what colours and sounds he does experience, no hallucinogenic though, that could go very wrong, just a stimulus drug to help him remain calm." Sniffles was saying, still bent on some sort of scientific solution. Despite his frustration and apparent hatred of Flippy even Splendid was beginning to take a shine to all this, the atmosphere was just too bright and joyful to ignore and soon they were all laughing and taking down ideas, Flaky was just happy that they were all doing it for Flippy, even Giggles and Cuddles who Flaky had never really seen as close to Flippy.  
"Say….you guys…why are you helping so much?" Splendid asked finally, cutting across the laughter as they all looked at his confused expression.  
"He killed you all a bunch of times right, so why are you being so helpful?" Flaky paused, she wasn't sure what the answer was and she was too nervous to give one but soon Handy was laughing and so was Russel, the two men drawing attention to themselves.

"Why? Well isn't is obvious? Flippy is our friend aye?" Russel said while pulling the tip of his pirate hat down slightly over his messy shoulder length green hair.  
"Yeah, he might flip out occasionally and do some damage but in this town who hasn't killed someone?" Handy continued the two exchanging a glance.  
"Look at us, I have no hands and Russel has a similar problem to both myself and Flippy." Handy said with a warm smile, raising his bandages stumps slightly while looking at Flaky and then Splendid.  
"Yar, it's true, you've seen me hacking things up with this claw when I do my own little flip have you not?" That was true, Russel had never been as violent or dangerous as Flippy but he had his own flip to.  
"This town is one you got to be forgiving in and understanding, I don't think anyone is suffering more than Flippy, I think that we should all help him more." Handy said softly and to both Splendid and Flaky's surprise it was Giggles that spoke up next.  
"I like Flippy." She said firmly with a nod. "He has killed me a lot I know, even yesterday he killed me but…I do like him, he tries his best and I've seen the effort he puts into everything he does and the way he tries to help everyone. He trying really hard." Cuddles and Sniffles weren't about to get left out of this either.  
"Flippy always comes around to each house after every flip and checks on us, he apologises and tries to make good, how can you hate someone when he is genuinely sorry for what he has done?" Cuddles murmured and Sniffles shrugged gently, like it was to odd for him to say anything nice about Flippy but he was still nodding and smiling occasionally adding a soft word of agreement.

They were all looking at Flaky now, she didn't know what to say but she knew they all considered her to be closest with him and so it was as though she had to speak on his behalf as well and she wanted to but at the same time she didn't know what she could say, she was nervous and her body shook gently but slowly she decided she would just say what she really thought, there was nothing else to be but tell the truth.  
"Flippy….he is scary and I am constantly afraid that he is going to flip on us and kill everyone of us again…but…" Flaky paused looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers in thought.  
"He is really kind and I've seen him try to help us all the time, any chance he gets to help us he takes. Flippy always tries his hardest and I know he doesn't want to hurt people anymore because we are his friends and he wants to do whatever he can to keep it that way I am happy I met him and I am happy to be his friend after all this time….so I….really like Flippy to." She finished softly, Splendid made a snorting sound after a moment but Handy and Russel were nodding in approval and for the first time Flaky felt truly relieved to have spoken about Flippy to another group of people. They all sat there in silence it was comfortable and content silence, they knew they didn't have to say anything more about it but Splendid was still unhappy.  
"And when he kills you again how will you feel then?" He asked lowly and another silence fell around them, they all feared that it was true but Flaky felt another swell of something like passion and she stood up, slamming her hands down on the table.  
"We won't care becau-….!"

_**B…A….N…G…..!**_

They all stopped talking as the sound cracked through the night air, a sickening sound that shook Flaky to her core.  
"What was that…" Asked Sniffles softly as they all stayed there tense and uncertain.  
"I think….Russel do you think that was…." Hand began uncertainly turning to the pirate boy who nodded stiffly.  
"A gun shot." He replied grimly, that sound had echoed through the entire town and now nothing dared make a move, a bid didn't sing, a grasshopper didn't chirp and none of the friends moved.  
"It sounded like a cannon…" Giggles squeaked, in the town they didn't really carry guns around, they already had enough things to kill each other with, Cuddles held his girlfriend just a little bit closer, the sound was uncommon around here and it made everything feel a little bit eerie.  
"I'll go and check it out…" Splendid stood up quickly walking to the window, he always liked to have a dramatic exit, without another word he took off into the sky. They all continued to sit there in silence but it was no longer comfortable or calm it was tense and filled with fear. Then there was a soft creaking sound, they all looked towards the door thinking maybe Splendid had come back to give them the 'all okay' but he would have just flown back in wouldn't he? Another soft creak, feet on the steps coming up towards the house, the creaks got louder and more noticeable, the move she heard the more she thought that Splendid could just fly about like before…not take him time walking up the steps slowly, everyone seemed to share this thought.

"Flaky…you don't think that…." Handy looked her way, his eyes widening slightly as he realised something that none of them had yet taken the chance to grasp.  
"A gun shot." He whispered as the footsteps stopped very suddenly, at the front door a fist slamming into the door roughly, that wasn't Splendid at all and they all knew it.  
"D-Don't worry it is probably just Lumpy coming to check on everything!" Giggles said nervously going to the door as Flaky stared, she placed something about the figure that stood outside, their head was just a little bit irregular and she couldn't figure out why until Giggles hand was on the door and she was opening it.  
"No Giggles don't!" She screamed but it was too late, as the pink haired girl unlatched the door the person behind it put a great deal of pressure on it from the other side, Giggle's little form was too weak to keep it shut and before they could move to help her the door had slammed open and crushed Giggles against the wall, the door knob had shattered her skull and painted the white wall behind her bright red with her blood, her spine was snapped and she hung down from the waist at an odd angle, Cuddles looked like he was going to be sick, all the colour just drained from his face.  
"I've gone and made a mess, how terribly sorry I am, hello kiddies" Standing there in the door way grinning cruelly Flippy looked at them all, the remaining Handy, Russel, Cuddles, Sniffles and Flaky were frozen in place.

_Splendid asked how we wound feel after he killed us again hadn't he? Well…I suppose we find out now…_Flaky thought weakly as she backed up, looking at Giggles shattered skull and twisted body made bile rise up in her throat, threatening to force its way from her throat and onto the floor, it was too late to stop this now…that gunshot had set Flippy off…now they had Flipqy in the same room as them.

…..

Me: "HAHAH! Look at me leaving it at that just after bringing Flipqy out, how cruel." *Grins all smug.*

Flaky: B-Bu….*Teary eyes*

Splendid: *Seething in the corner.* "I left…just when the creep showed up….didn't get to kiss her..grumble..grumble…curse."

Flippy: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" *Cries in the corner, rocking back and forth.*

Flipqy: "LETS DO THIS SHIT!" *Sharpens bowie knife.*

Me: *Hides from Flipqy.* "Well never fear the next chapter will be up in a few hours after this one one….you're welcome!" :D

-Alice.


	4. Chapter 4 Bloody Nightmare

Alice's Notes. (READ THIS ONE!)

It was brought to my attention I accidently refered to Mime as a girl to...sorry about that, I know he is a guy I just made a little mistake won't happen again. (I hope! . )

Okay so like I said, I'm adding an OC next chapter.  
I will be adding some possible smut (maybe a lemon) next chapter.  
I've got evil Flippy out and I am calling him Flipqy and Evil at different points, I know its annoying. XD  
IMPORTANT PART!  
I may not post for a bit longer then normal (family matters and all that jaz) So just be patient because I will update soon like normal.  
AND I want some new ideas, any ideas on how to kill the tree friends or what to add to Flipqy to make him better.  
Also am I writing this long enough? OR are they too short?  
THANKS now onto the chapter.

Chapter 4- Bloody Nightmare.

Flaky.

"Everyone…" Flaky whispered softly, they hadn't moved, they couldn't they were all too scared to move as they stared at the fanged image of what use to be their friend Flippy.  
"Run…!" There was nothing more freeing then that one word and they were off, each one of them climbing over the furniture, desperate to escape the oncoming slaughter, the memory of yesterday still fresh in their minds telling them just what could be in store for them all over again, Handy had the most trouble getting over the furniture, he had no hands to balance himself but as usual he did the impossible and managed to escape the room with the rest of them, Flipqy's laughter following them down the hall almost as sharp as his bowie knife. Flaky ran the fastest, she knew she should have slowed down and made sure the others were alright but none of them dared team up into a group, Flipqy had proved to be damn near impossible to stop, like children standing up to a bulldozer he would easily run them all down so they split up in an attempt to stay hidden from him. Flaky just caught sight of Russel and Cuddles running towards the bathroom and Sniffles towards the spare room, she noticed that Handy had completely vanished from her sight she couldn't stop to dwell on it though, she ran to where she always would when in fear, she ran straight to her room and dove into the cupboard, covering herself in all her red clothing, trembling and whimpering as she listened to Flipqy's laughter.

Closing her eyes she listened….she listened to his footsteps as he climbed up stairs, she listened to him snickering and breathing heavily, this was like his own private little game, he lived in a town where he could kill again and again, it was his ideal home and their nightmare home. Curling up into a tight ball she begged no in particular that he would walk right past her room and leave her alone…he wouldn't leave her alone it was true but perhaps she could hide from him until Flipqy went away. Flippy had once told her that he was Evil or Flipqy were not the same person, that he once have a fight with the evil side of him, it turned out to only be in his head but she believed him, Flippy and Flipqy to her were totally different people, she didn't want to ever see them as the same person ever again. That was what led to this fear she had of him and it hurt her to see him like that. It must have hurt him more to see her looking at him like that also and part of her felt guilty because of that, her mind went numb as she listened to what was happening outside of her cupboard.

_Thump, slam. _She winced, she could hear noises bellow her, like something was walking down the steps but each new 'step' she heard sounded more sickening then the last, it was as though someone's head was hitting each step on the way down and she could only sit there with her arms wrapped around her legs, wondering which one of them had been thrown down the stairs and just how quick their death was, she could hear muffled gurgled screaming and she could only cover her ears with her hands, wishing she was braver then she was. There was a soft little patter on the floor, wooden steps this time, she couldn't help but wonder why Russel had come out, he was the only one with wooden legs after all. Flaky couldn't listen any longer, knowing what came next was going to be worse and worse until he came to her and killed her himself, Flipqy always seemed to wait until she was well and truly afraid before he lobbed off her head or stabbed her eyes out and all she could do was wish for a quicker death that day.

…..

Flipqy (Evil.)

_They most certainly scattered quickly, he was more then constant to wait for them though, one would try the doors and although patience wasn't one of the males traits he would bear with it, he couldn't imagine his good fortune that night. Flippy seemed set for another night of moaning and groaning about how pitiful and horrible he was, Flipqy had thought he would have to endure that again but halfway back to the house that explosion had gone off, freeing him with no trouble. Flipqy gave no thought to what had freed him, he only had one goal in mind, kill whoever he found and however took his fancy, he had gotten bored quickly outside though, not enough of those ratting little tree friends to hack up, he had seen that whana-be-hero flying over head, to high to bother reaching but that brought on another idea….if that idiot hero wasn't at Flaky's house then she would be easy game, after all…he had smashed him to pieces the last time he was out and about…that wouldn't go unanswered._

_When he arrived at her house however it was better than he could have hoped for, he saw a whole group of them, sitting there in silence, the tension between the group was priceless and now he only had more to kill.  
"Flakers, Flakers, Flakers." He murmured under his breath, tongue flicking over his teeth wondering just which one of the little group he would have first. It was the little pink brat that made it easiest all he had to do was slam the door through her skull, not as intimate as his last death with her but it would suffice for a nice entry, he ran his fingers through the blood on the wall, grinning as he did, bringing the blood to his lips he would gently lick it, inside him somewhere Flippy shuddered but there was no way for that weaker part of them to take control again. Flipqy had a brilliant idea though perhaps a little dangerous, he allowed that smaller part of him to become awake, much like he was most of the time. Flippy didn't take it too well._

"What's going on! Why can't I move!" _Flippy was screaming in his head, it was a little bit annoying to be honest, Flipqy offered no answers as he walked through the house, the doors were locked up tight now, the front door painted with the girls blood and guts, her intestines made a rather nice rope to wrap around the handle as well, Flippy settled down after a moment longer seeming to come to terms with what had happened and what was going to happen. Slowly he slipped up the stairs, flicking his bowie knife up and down, it was begging to be used and he intended to give it such a use. Leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs he spoke.  
"Come on out and play!" Flipqy called out to them all, it didn't take long before the first poor idiot stepped out of the hiding place they had chosen, it was the little boy, trembling and shaking he tried to walked silently down the hall towards the stairs to escape out the door, someone behind him hissing commands to come back, he didn't listen and all Flipqy had to do was wait until he was close enough to him, he waited until he had taken two steps down the stairs before his hand lashed out grabbing him by the ears of that pathetic bunny jacket he wore._

_Screaming and squirming the boy tried to escape the crazed war vet's grip, he never stood a chance though and with a careless shove he sent Cuddles down the steps, watching with that same satisfaction as his head and back hit the edges of the steps, coating them in blood as he went down, ending up as a crumpled pile at the bottom of the stairs. Flipqy took his time walking down the stairs, flicking his knife again while watching as the young one tried to crawl, his legs were broken and his head was split open but he was still crawling away. Cuddles turned his head to look back at Flipqy, that same horror in his eyes that made it so much more fun for Flipqy. Once more he grabbed the bunny ears, it wouldn't hurt but it certainly made it easy to fling him and fling Cuddles he did, holding the ears tightly he lifted the broken form off the ground and with one strong fling of his arms the boy went flying, smashing his face into the wall behind him and then again into the floor, laughing the whole time as bits of flesh and teeth flew everywhere. The boy let out a few weak cries as his jaw and teeth were busted making the screaming sound as though he was half under water. Evil kept throwing him around as he pleased until the boy stopped screaming and he found himself holding the jacket with the boy's body up against the far all, bones poking out of his skin and teeth scattered around him like the blood._

_Above him he could hear someone walking along the corridor, judging by the sound of those steps it was the pirate boy with his two wooden legs, another interesting victim and without any hesitation Evil left the corpse of the bunny boy behind to walk to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the pirate boy, seeing the blood that coated Evil's form he backed up and ran back towards his original hiding place, noble of him to try and check on Cuddles but everyone knew it was a lost cause once they saw blood on him, Flipqy followed him slowly up the steps grinning the whole way. When he came to the door that stopped him from getting to his desired victim. Slamming his boot against the fragile wood a few times he managed to splinter it, another few good kicks and the door creaked and groaned, its hinges unable to take the abuse burst open revealing his target._

_Russel wasn't cowering in the corner like he wanted instead he was standing rather tall with a stubborn expression Flipqy didn't mind instead he found it amusing and his smile tugged up over his sharpened teeth before he walked over the fallen door flicking his bowie knife again in joy. To the pirate boy's credit he didn't even shout out for him to stop or for himself to be spared, he only put up a minor struggle causing Evil to lose his jacket somewhere in the struggle however this happened while Flipqy began to carve things into his face with the knife. Knocking them both to the floor Russel tried to pin Flipqy down and stop him from getting anywhere near the knife while trying to actually hurt him with his own hook. Flipqy became angry quickly and he quickly sent a punch flying towards the pirates face, wincing and letting out a grunt of pain he turned his head away giving Flipqy the chance he needed, launching up he sank his fang into Russel's throat, getting a strangled cry from him before Evil's bowie knife sound the soft flesh of the male's stomach, cutting into him felt better now that h had given up some sort of resistance. Russel let out a wordless cry, his wide eyes filled with pain s the war vet dragged the knife slowly across his stomach, grinning even as the guts fell out onto his own chest, soaking him in blood. He carelessly tossed the dead pirate off of his body and got up to retrieve his jacket, sliding it on he went looking for the three others that were left. _

"_One and two down, now for three and four…then little miss Flakers." Evil murmured to himself, balancing the knife by its tip on top of his finger for a brief pause and then he heard crying, looking up towards the room just across from the bathroom he noticed one other door slightly ajar, the soft snivelling whimpers were coming from inside there. Calmly he left the bloody bathroom and slip the door to the next room open wondering which little toy he had found next. Curled up in a tight ball under the bed was Sniffles, blue hair, lab coat and all. He had no idea that Flipqy was there as he stayed hidden under the bed, slowly Evil climbed on top of the bed, listening to the whimpers and cries while sharpening one of the bed posts to a point, when he was happy with it he gently positioned it above the top of the bed and with a gentle shrug he forced it down through the mattress and bottom of the bed, right down onto Sniffles right forearm, the scream was late by only a few seconds but Sniffles wasn't going anywhere, pinned down into the ground by the make shift spear he had nothing to do but wait for Flipqy to end him._

_Flipqy looked around the room for something else to use on the trapped boy, he saw nothing of interest until his eyes turned to the very bed that he sat on, a sly smirk slowly rose on his lips and he went to work on the bed, it was all so simple and easy he almost felt bad that he hadn't let Sniffles squirm more but the smart male was really not going to be very entertaining so he decided to simply finish it. He used the only other item of interest in the room to finish it to, slowly he would set up a neat little rope system, making sure that Sniffles watched him until the very end. He wanted to see how much he could make the boy cry before he crushed him. Walking to the door Flipqy looked back at the teary eyes of Sniffles giving a little wave and snigger before he pulled on the rope there was a few snapping sounds as the bed legs were each lobbed off one at a time in a chain reaction and Flipqy turned away just after he saw the bed fall on the screaming Sniffles, he had to wipe a little bit of the now crushed boys blood from his face, his body had just been like a small explosion on its own, blood painting the walls and floor around him, one arm sticking out and twitching from under the weight of the bed. _

"_Now then, enough of the small stuff, let's go find us a Flakers" Flipqy walked away from that room and somewhere deep inside of him Flippy was screaming._

…

Flaky.

It wasn't helping, no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes shut or how much she covered her ears, she could still hear it, the splat and thump of friends being killed one after the other, she was sure that she was the only one left now and she could only hope that maybe Flipqy would just get bored and cut her head off instead of drawing it out like he did sometimes. Flaky opened her eyes slightly, the sounds had stopped, the ground bellow the cupboard had shaken as something hit the ground hard but after that there was silence and Flaky was left wondering if maybe she was alone now, that Flipqy had forgotten about her and gone into the town to kill other people that weren't her….could he forget about her though, it was her house he was in and she didn't remember him ever forgetting to kill someone before.

She looked up but only saw darkness, the light in the room was off and she was in cupboard under all her clothes, it was no wonder she couldn't see a thing, there was no sound for a little longer before she heard soft footsteps moving past her room, past her room and into another spare room, someone was searching the rooms but there was no more splatting or screaming, just soft even footsteps looking around. She heard the door to her room swing open slowly with a soft creaking sound that meant the hinges would need oiling sometime soon. Someone was walking around her room, opening the doors to her bathroom and picking around her things. Perhaps it was Shifty and Lifty trying to find easy game after everyone had been killed or maybe Lumpy had come to find her like the good big brother figure he was…or my Flipqy was seeking her to kill her. The last thought made her tremble and shift under the clothes slightly, red hair cascading around her form, the flakes were falling all around her now, the constant shaking made it seem a little like confetti.

"Flaky?" A quiet voice called for her, she stiffened under the clothes, the voice belonged to Flippy, he wasn't shouting or snickering or growling but instead his soft voice was filled with concern, he had flipped back! Joy filled her heart, she didn't have to die that day, Flippy was okay now and she could come out and check on the others, she didn't though. She was too much of a coward to come out, her joints locked and her body refused to let her move, she was more than content to let it tell her to stay put.  
"Flaky are you alright? I…I saw what…..I know that he….you're not hurt are you?" Flippy continued and she could hear him coming closer to the cupboard, there was a tiny sliver of light coming through her clothes which meant that he had opened the door, it was hopeless to hide from him if he started to move the clothes, slowly her arms poked through the jumpers and shirts until she felt a soft hand extended to touch her finger tips, another hand pulled the baggy red shirt away from her face and she found herself cringing with her eyes closed, that same hand brushed against her cheek, coaxing her to open her eyes and look up at Flippy.  
"Found you." He said gently, his eyes closed with a slight smile that didn't reach as far as his normal smiles might. Flaky cringed away when he touched her cheek, his hand was freezing and the stench of blood was strong on his flesh, in the dim light it was hard to see him, the light in the room was still off but the one in the hallway made it light enough to see his outline.

"Flippy you…" Flaky began to say but was cut off when a sudden loud bang made her jump and the cool skin of Flippy's hand was taken away as he fell off to the side, standing in his place was Handy, teeth gritted in concentration before he quickly cast a glance her way, still covered in her clothes with only a hand and her shoulders visible, breathing a sigh of relief he turned his angry stare on Flippy and Flaky would hear him starting to laugh, it was soft at first but it grew until he must have been close to tears.  
"Well the armless boy is bright isn't he! I bet one has to be bright when he can't do shit on his own, aye?" Flippy sank lower into the clothes. Flippy was still flipped and she hadn't even noticed, he hadn't smiled fully or opened his eyes because that would give him away but she still should have known it wasn't really him. Handy looked very much like a man on a mission, he didn't look at Flaky as he spoke but she knew his words were directed her way.  
"The others are all dead, I want you to stay down till I get him out of the way, then get out the back door or smash a window." Despite the fact that they would just wake up okay the next morning they all knew that death by Flipqy was still too much and by the way she had killed him last time she knew that he would make an effort especially for her today so she had no issue with running…well…except just one.  
"What about you…?" Flaky asked meekly and Handy just tossed her a causal smile, they both knew that any answer except 'dead' would be a lie.

"That's such a noble thought, but I won't allow it. Flakers, Flakers, Flakers, just you wait I'll pay you back for last time." Flipqy said and she could hear him pulling himself off of the ground, heading for her and Handy no doubt and she began to struggle to get all of the clothes off her knowing that she was going to have to run very quickly to use the time Handy gave her, she felt bad about using handy to get herself some time but he had told her and the look he was giving her told her that there was no room for argument and that if she was going to fight with him about it there was going to be trouble. She didn't insult him by not taking his help. Handy was watching Flipqy closely, making sure he didn't use anything sneaky, he even backed up a little so that they were away from Flaky and then she saw something she could do to help, finally something she could do to actually help them both out. Flipqy was holding his bowie knife by his side and once she untangled herself from her legions of clothes she dashed out, running between him and Handy, she had to be fast and sure, she only had one chance at this.

Running between them her finger snatched at the bowie knife, she stopped to look up only once, her hands grabbing the handle of the knife as time seemed to show down, their eyes met, yellow eyes and bared teeth almost froze her in place, he looked surprised and annoyed to see her there and as the time slowed it almost seemed to freeze completely with her crouching down for the knife staring up at him and him looking down at her, taking a step back in surprise and for a split second the two of them just stared at each other, no words between them….Then it sped up again, her fingers grabbed the knife and she was off running out of that dark room with Flipqy shouting angry words after her, no doubt now fending off Handy, she hoped…hoped that she had given Handy some sort of fighting chance with her move, the knife in her hands felt odd, it was coated in blood and she dared not think just who that blood had originally belonged to, if she did that she might just end up throwing up and she would miss her lunch dearly.

Bursting out of the door she looked for a way out, she desperately tried to open the back door, locked up firmly she banged on it with her fists desperately and when she knew it was no good she turned to find a window only to see Cuddles broken and gushing blood against the wall, covering her mouth with her hands to hold back her lunch she ran towards the living room slamming her hands against the windows, he told her to break them but it was no good, these windows were installed to keep Flipqy _out_ and now it locked her in, he must have jammed them shut with something just after Splendid left because she couldn't for the life of her pry them open. Turning to the front door she realised it would be the only way out that wasn't locked, he had no way of locking it but…..as she walked towards the door she was faced with another obstacle.

He hadn't locked it but he had tied it shut…with Giggle's intestine….it was too much and she emptied the content of her stomach there on the floor, collapsing to her knees she stared helplessly up at the front door that was not covered in Giggles, she didn't have the strength in her to get up and untie it, it was too scary, to gross…she couldn't do it. That realisation brought tears to her eyes, she could hear Handy and Flipqy upstairs fighting and struggling with each other, each for her and for very different reasons, she knew she had to get out because that was what Handy had told her to do…but…this….this sort of thing she couldn't bright herself to and she hated herself for it. Handy was shouting, he kept shouting for her to get out of the house but his cries mixed in with the taunt from Flipqy and all Flaky could do was cry. She knew she was hopeless and pathetic and the thought of it brought more tears flowing down her cheeks.

Weakly she dragged herself back to her feet, it was a horrible thought that she had to move her dead friends body around like that but there was no way out of it, if she didn't….she would just become Flipqy's last play thing before he moved on to other houses, other people. Slowly her fingers touched the intestines that wrapped around the door knob, they were cold by now and the blood coated her hands, closing her eyes she wildly tugged and pulled them every way she knew how, anything to get the door open, she had tears gushing down her cheeks but finally there was a result and she three the door open out into the night air and her heart made a leap of joy before she heard something else that crushed it back down again, a loud thump sounded, a body had hit the ground but she wasn't sure whose body it was.  
"H-Ha-Handy!" She shouted hoping for him to reply and tell her it was all okay now but all she got back was dry cruel laughter.  
"He's down and out Flakers." Flipqy called back to her and then her feet were hitting the pavement, she had jumped down the stairs from her house, wincing when she felt one of her ankles twist but she didn't dwell on it, instead she ran, as fast as she could and as far as she could, she didn't dare stop or call for help….it would only get other people killed.

If she had to die like this then she could at least make it as hard as she possible could so that he might flip back before he got to anybody else in town, it was a long shot but she was going to try her best. To afraid to look behind her she continued to run quickly down the path, suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her and she had to try something other than running knowing that she was fast but he was faster still, breaking away from the path she began to run through the park, heading for the thicker bush area just ahead, hoping to lose him in the thick of it. Soon however she found herself surrounded by trees and the night sky, she couldn't hear him and that was a _bad _thing, she didn't know where he was but she knew he was around somewhere.

She had kept running until her twisted ankle brought her down to the ground, she lay there panting heavily for a while, her throat was dry and her legs felt like they might just swell up and burst open if she continued to go on. She couldn't stay put though and slowly Flaky dragged herself over to the bushes, they were off little ferns, they worked as a perfect cover for her, they were almost like trees in their own right, little stems coming up from the ground before fanning out in a big leaf, there was hundreds of them and it would be impossible to see her under them all, so she could lay there and try to catch her breath. She had a few nice ideas about staying there until morning and hoping it was over by then but she knew better than that and Flaky decided she would be lucky to stay there unnoticed for even half an hour…that was the best she could really hope for. Flaky lay there in the grass like that was quite a while, maybe fifteen minutes before she heard boots crunching down on the grass and dried leaves, Flipqy was looking for her still and he was chatting rather happily to her as he did.

"Flakers that was really mean of you, to take my stuff like that without even asking me first, how very rude indeed." Flipqy was saying, no doubt angry about his knife, he spoke softly like he wasn't concerned but every now and then she would hear him kick something or curse.  
"Come on out Flakers, give me my knife and I'll slit your cute little throat, won't that be fast and sweet? Won't you just thank me for being gentle? I am sure that Handy or Cuddles would have thanked me for being gentle but alas I was a little bit too harsh on them all…I wonder just how much is left of them." Flakers resisted the urge to cry of move to cover her ears, even breathing seemed to be a risky thing to do and she was afraid that he would just find her by stepping on her. He wasn't far away and she could hear him walking closer still

"Get out here Flakers!" HE shouted, losing his composer as he slammed his fist into a tree.  
"Return my knife or bury it in your heart you stupid little brat! I'll make you pay for killing me the other day! I'll make every part of you hurt and you'll beg and scream for me to just kill you and end it!" He was raving before something stopped him and she could almost hear the smirk in his next few words.  
"Oh, now that is clever, hiding away under these ferns…clever but not quite good enough." Flaky's eyes widened, he was possibly only a few feet from her, he had discovered her hiding place but he had no yet discovered where she was lurking….it wouldn't be long now. Flaky buried her face into her hands, the small movement might have given her away but she didn't care, she was too scared to care.  
"Come out, come out, where ever you might be Flakers." He called to her sweetly and she began to shake much more violently, feeling the fern above her shaking as she touched it and she did her best to stop her body from giving her the hell away.

"Ah…there you are…" Flaky's eyes went wide as she heard him speak and when she peeked through her fingers she could see his finger looming over her from the gaps in the ferns, her eyes stared back up at his glowing yellow irises with a merciless grin.  
"Can't hide now can you?" He purred before reaching down towards her and she screamed.

…

Flaky:" Why do you do this to me!" *Cries.*

ME: *All smug.* "Yeah I am mean and on a bit of a cliff hanger to….oh I love my writing."

Flippy: "Please forgive me everyone…"

Splendid: "First I don't get a kiss and now I'm not even _in_ here this time!" *Furious.*

Flipqy: "I'm not done yet! You!" *Points at me* "Get writing! You!" *Points at Flaky* "Get screaming!" *Looms over them.*

Me: *Cowers.* "This is what I get I guess…"

Flaky; "Tell me about it…"

-Alice


	5. Chapter 5 All Mine

Alice's Notes. (READ THE NEWS!)  
BAD NEWS: Okay, problem, I am going to be stuck without internet for a week so…yikes…so that means I won't be posting for a little bit….  
GOOD NEWS: That's not for about another week so maybe I can get at least 3 or 4 more chapters up! AND more Flipqy, I feel like I haven't given enough of him and Splendid.

MORE BAD NEWS: My OC character is a little bit painful and I got to be careful to make her still not as important as the main characters, she may have a love interest with Splendid…that would be funny with him after Flaky and all. Tell me what you think about that. ENJOY.

Yes once again sorry aboute calling Mime a girl _ it was an accident. T-T

Chapter 5- All Mine.

Flaky.

Flaky screamed, she screamed and screamed until his hand clamped down on her mouth, muffling the shrieking sound she was making, once he was sure that she wasn't going to keep on trying to scream past his hand he lowered himself down so he was only a few inches away from her face.  
"Is it really necessary to scream like that, aren't we friends Flakers?" Flipqy asked her lightly, his legs resting on either side of her body, one hand covering her mouth and the other running over her form firmly, she knew what he was doing…he was looking doe his bowie knife. She could still feel the handle of his knife nestled in her palm but she was still half concealed by the ferns that and the dim light kept him from finding his most prized possession sooner. Flaky didn't move while she was under him, he may not have his knife on him but he certainly knew how to kill without it….snapping her neck for example…or perhaps he would strangle her….or shove his thumbs into her eyes….he really didn't need that knife but he seemed bent on finding it.

Flaky considered just raising her arm from where it had fallen off to her side to show him the knife, just to stop his hands touching her body so carelessly, he didn't seem to notice how the subtle touches affected her, Flaky didn't like it when people touched her it would often lead to bad situations but this was already a bad situation and his touching was making it even more uncomfortable…though….she didn't remember ever once being killed in comfort. Maybe if she suffocated in a wool bath or something but that was just unreasonable.  
"Where is it?" He growled snapping her out of her little tangent, his yellow eyes locked on her face, he looked angry with her…he had no patience.  
"Where have you hidden my knife!" His hand grabbed the front of her baggy jumper yanking her up closer to his face.  
"Answer me! Where have you put it Flakers!" Flippy would have had no trouble finding his knife, he would have checked her hands first but Flipqy jumped to the least possible solution first. His eyes narrowed when she offered no answer for him.  
"So that is how it is….well then let's see…" He muttered angrily, fangs glinting in the moonlight, there was something strange about this…Flipqy had never really spoken she hadn't been sure he could speak until just a few days ago and now he was saying a lot of things to her.

"Flipp-…..Ahh!" She began to tell him that the knife was just in her hand and beg him not to use it on her but she never got that far, she was cut off as a cold hand bunched up her shirt, slipping under it and onto her bare stomach getting a little whine from her.  
"If that is how you are going to be I'll just check all of you." When he said it first it was pure anger and frustration but he stopped, running that through his head again and slowly his lips tugged back over his fangs into a cruel smirk.  
"Oh yes…I'll just check each part of you, you could have hidden it anywhere couldn't you?" She tried to speak but her voice just came out as weak little stutters and pauses as his hand travelled slowly up her body , his freezing cold hands brushing against her skin, causing her relatively warm flesh to explode in tiny fires, he dragged her shirt up further still, exposing her pale stomach to the night air, goose bumps raising up on her arms as his fingers brushed past her belly button. It was uncharacteristically soft of him but at the same time the intent behind those soft touches were very much like Evil's intentions, Flaky came to the realisation that she wasn't doing all she could to stop him from killing her and for a split second guilt poured down on her when she remembered Handy giving her a real chance to run.

Flaky knew he got the knife he would stop with meaningless play and just kill her and she wasn't to keep on that idea but she decided it would be better than having him taunting her like this.  
"F-Flipp I-…!?" She stopped talking as he covered her mouth with his hand, he obviously didn't want to hear it even though she was just going to give him his knife back.  
"That's annoying…" He whispered darkly raising his eyes to look at her coldly. "Saying his name like that is really annoying." Flipqy loomed over her choking form, arms laying above her head with the knife somewhere in her clutches.  
"Even though it is very clearly me that is here you keep trying to say 'Flippy'. 'Flippy' this, "Flippy' that, can't you say anything else you useless brat." Flipqy growled at her angrily and once again she was at a loose for words and even if she had some to speak there would be no point with his hand covering her lips so firmly.  
"I'll burn my name into your mind just you wait…all you'll ever think of is Evil…Flipqy…._Me._" He whispered against her ear and Flaky felt a little burst of courage inside of herself, without thinking her arm whipped forward, slashing the blade of his own knife against his cheek. Flaky felt warm drops of blood on her cheek from where she cut him but she didn't stop, pushing forward she shoved him back away from her, dropping the knife as she did, Flaky quickly scrambled to her feet struggling to find firm ground on all the dried up leaves.

Whatever shock she had caused for Flipqy didn't last long enough for her to get more than a few meters, before she had even been able to make it back towards the park cold hard arms wrapped around her waist and when she tried to scream even colder metal pressed up against her throat cutting the sound off before it had a chance to see the light of day. Flipqy pulled her hard up against his chest, he was panting heavily and she wondered just how much she had hurt him but it turned out that soft panting was more of excitement then pain and soon he was laughing at her attempts to escape.  
"What happened to my normal Flakers!" He laughed while still holding her tightly to him, knife pressed against her neck, threatening to end her life right there and then.  
"Where is that crying little girl that just let me kill her with no more than the occasional kick? Where is all this fight coming from, you're making this so much more fun." Flipqy gently bit into the shell of her ear, his sharp teeth easily piercing the weak flesh, earning a soft whimpering cry from her.  
"You've even returned my knife to me, how very thankful I am." Flipqy continued, moving the edge of the blade form her throat to stroke her cheek with the tip of it and without so much as a pause he used the tip of the knife to 'encourage' her to to tip her face up so he could look down on her.

"I do so hope that you scream nice and loud for me again Flakers…..scream for us both." Flaky stared meekly up at him, those yellow eyes dancing with such enjoyment, she had thought she would be brave and try to fight back but all it did was get his blood pumping.  
"…Both…?" Flaky asked finally, her voice was small rivalled only by how small she felt in comparison to him right then. Flipqy smirked knowingly, like he had a nice little secret that he had not yet had the sick pleasure of telling anyone else. Leaning closer to her face he murmured quietly to her, there was no one around and yet it felt like he was whispering a secret to her.  
"He won't stop crying you know. Poor Flippy…I've figured out how to make him watch, I never got to share the joy of killing with anyone else before…but now…heh…now he can watch me kill each and every one of his friends." Flaky didn't know what to say and when she stared up into his eyes this time all she could think was that somewhere in there Flippy would be staring back down at her and she suddenly became very sad.

Flaky wasn't given to much time to dwell on that though, the hand that had been around her waist wasn't staying put and slowly it slipped back up into her shirt, dragging the material with it as he began to once again explore her form, no longer having the intention of finding his knife but instead finding something rather different.  
"St-Stop it…" She cried out quietly her hand finding his wrist trying to hold him back from what he was trying to touch, it was so awkward and so wrong to be touched that way, it wasn't something she was use to or had really experienced before. Flipqy paid her words no mind and as a little warning he pressed the knife harder against her throat, a little silent warning that drew blood. Flipqy continued on his path before he found something that caught his interest more than the skin of her stomach had. Gently his fingers brushed against the bottom of her bra and Flaky's face turned a darker shade of red then her hair, he began to wiggle his finger under the fabric of the bra and it was then that the real kicking and screaming stared, ignoring the knife she began to struggle wildly and to her surprise he moved the knife away, cursing angrily when she did start to fight back. His hand was forced him under her jumper and she felt a swell of pride but you know what they say about that, pride before a fall and oh how she did fall, Flipqy shoved her down onto the ground again, one hand grabbing her flailing arm and the other doing the same with her left arm he collected her wrists up into one large hand and pinned them up above her head. Legs on either side of her once again her flailing did very little to save her from this new hold, he looked down her her coldly bringing his bowie knife back up to her face again, warning her for the second time and she was afraid that she wasn't going to get a third warning from him.

Without another thought he stabbed the knife into the dirt above her head now using his free hand to bunch up the thick fabric of her clothes and pull it up to her shin, exposing stomach and chest to him…the bra did little to help conceal her from from him but she was still glad for it.  
"S-S-Stop…" She whimpered out pathetically squirming under his form, embarrassed to have her body on display for him and now she knew that Flippy could see too she found herself in the odd position of being viewed by two people in one mind it was enough to do a girl's head in.  
"Oh say it again, beg me again." Flipqy laughed as his hands came down to mould her little breasts through her brat getting more whimpers and whines from her, he was covered in her friends blood and still he was assaulting her like this, it was just insulting on so many different levels.  
"Let me go!" Flaky screamed but he paid no mind to her shouts and pleas, he seemed to be enjoying himself too much for that, he forced her jumper up over her head and arms, being careful to never let her free before he jerked her up by her wrists, tying the fabric around her arms to stop too much struggling from her. He turned his attention next to her shorts, normally it appeared as though all she was wearing was her long jumper but everyone knew she had shorts on as well, it was only natural after all. His fingers found the little zip and soon he was peeling those off her to, his eyes taking on a new type of feverish desire and it wasn't the normal type of blood he wanted.

(Lemon start….or…maybe that was a few lines ago…meh to bad! Sorry it is meant to be all from Flaky's perspective but I added Evil in here and there)

Flaky shivered as she was shirtless and even pants less bellow him, squirming around slightly in the cold wind she had to turn her head away so she didn't look right up into his prying gaze, he took in her form in the most perverted of ways.  
"Wearing baggy clothes like that to hide your actual body from me…sneaky tricky little girl aren't you?" Flipqy enquire with a light tone, he hadn't touched her just yet instead he had stared at her while she squirmed and made those soft noise, if only she knew how much those little whines and whimpers made him feel. If she had known….there was no way she would have continued and so he kept her blissfully ignorant.  
"I-It's…It's not like t-that…" Flaky stuttered, she didn't know why but having him think she wore the clothes she did to deceive people made her feel hollow and embarrassed, she shouldn't have cared at all though. She got another idea to stop him from continuing down the path he was though.  
"Handy! What happened to Handy!" Flaky damn near shouted and Flipqy did pause for a moment before his trade mark smirk came lazily onto his face.  
"I would think that you liked the new wall colour I chose for you. A nice bright red." Flaky didn't need or want any more explanation then that and her idea to make him stop just made her feel depressed and guilty again. Flipqy paid no mind to her emotions of her expressions, he had no interest in that type of expression, he was looking for a completely different one.

Flaky opened her mouth, she wanted to cry, she wanted to hear his reasoning behind killing the others but he was suddenly to love to her, gently for Flipqy he pushed his thumb past her lips, applying a soft pressure against her tongue as his over things gripped her chin, forcing her to be quiet and look up at his angry expression.  
"Handy, Flippy, what's next the blonde brat of the mindless super twat?" Flipqy snarled lowly dipping his head close to her own face again, he had no understanding of space and if he did he was ignoring it.  
"Don't you dare talk about them, stop saying their names, stop thinking about them, all that should fill your head from now on is me." Flipqy kept her mouth ajar with his thumb, a strange taste of metallic blood and sweet sweat clashed against her tongue, getting a whimper of discomfort from her. Slowly he pulled his thumb from her mouth, giving her head freedom to move again but she still lay there frozen by the mental confusion. Without warning or time he pushed his hand up under her bra, cold fingers meeting hot flesh, Flipqy wasn't so gentle then as his hand closed around her small breasts, earning yet another awkward cry from her, her body not use not being assaulted in such a fashion.  
"You're mind and body will be screaming only for me." Flipqy looked down at her, pinning her to the ground by her chest while his other hand slowly left her bound wrists, testing just how much she was going to struggle, when she offered little resistance he pulled that hand down her body to the edge of her panties.

"Understand that Flakers? Understand that I will own you?" Flipqy continued to whisper to her gently while his fingers wriggled their way down into her panties, brushing just above her still untouched women hood. Flaky's eyes went wide as she seemed to realise just how serious he was now, she began to squirm and kick wildly, he had tied her wrists to tightly and she couldn't pull them back over her head, it was as though the strength had been sapped from her body by his hands alone.  
"I want an answer Flakers." Flipqy growled his fingers that had clenched her breast so tightly quickly turned their attention to her nipple, under the fabric of her breast he would pinch and pull on the sensitive little nub, she never had a chance and against her will she let out a weak little moan. Evil caught that sound and he began to grin again, his normal blood lust smirk replaced with a simple lusting grin, he wanted a body in one piece for once. Flaky shut her eyes and was finally able to turn her head away from him but she still couldn't, fear was mixing in with another emotion she was unused to and still not entirely sure as to what it was.

"Give me another cry Flakers, you were actually cute for a moment there." Flipqy pinched her hardening nub again and unfailing she let out another weak cry, this time she couldn't help but whimper again as well when she saw those sharp teeth grinning down at her, threatening to devour her. As if reading her thoughts his hand turned from her flesh to brag her bra and yank it roughly away from her body, crying out in pain Flaky had to withstand the pain of him yanking on the unwilling fabric three more times before it finally gave away baring her chest to the open night air. Flipqy quickly became interested in this new part of her body, leaning down his tongue darted out to lash against the side of her left breast, the reaction was satisfying and he could feel her shaking under him again.

He continued this new experiment on her body, moving up her breast, nipping and licking until he found that particular part of her, that weak part of her breast the delicate little nub and soon he found it in his mouth. Flipqy was enjoying this more than he expected, she was kicking and squirming but nothing her body did seemed to be able to deter him from his new game. There was one other place of her he seemed to be neglecting and slowly his fingers shifted closer to her most private place, fingers skimming over the lips of her womanhood, it was so strange to see these sort of reactions from the female, she was almost as cute like this as when she was under his knife screaming and crying, this was close enough.

Suddenly he was wondering what it would be like to have something inside of her body, would that be a first for her, he was suddenly delighted by the idea of being the first to touch that part of her and the first to hurt her there to. Flipqy wouldn't explain just how the idea made his blood lust grow and slowly he began to push his middle finger inside of her, she was dry but it was so warm and he quickly found himself immersed in the louder cries she gave, her kicking had stopped and she was gasping, mouth wide and eyes large with unshed tears…yes she was be very cute from this position. He was still inside of her body, letting his finger rest there while he flicked his tongue against her sensitive nipple once more, her walls pulsed around him, inviting him to do more to her even though her voice was saying no her body had different ideas.

Slowly he pushed his finger in deeper, her body was resistant at first and her cries were getting louder still but he wasn't deterred, this was to interesting and it made that same feeling course through his body as when he cut them up. He would have to investigate further. His finger pushed in deeper until it reached the base of his index, he raised his head to look at her squirming about and the flush that brightened up her already red face, oh yes this was good. Flakers had stopped making those nice crying noises and he found himself becoming a little frustrated with her, pulling his finger out slowly he waited for her to relax, thinking it was over…that he had done, before thrusting it back in again watching her back arch slightly and another cry coming from her.

Grinning deviously he began to pump his finger in and out of her without much restrain, it was as though he was able to violate this part of her first, before anyone else had the chance and make it completely his, it was then that he became aware of Flippy screaming in the back of his head, all sorts of abuse coming from his good counterpart and then the girl had to go and make it worse for herself.  
"F-Flippy…Ah…!" He looked back down at her anger registering inside of him, she was crying out Flippy's name in such a manner? He wouldn't accept that, Flakers herself seemed surprised and immediately embarrassed after the sounds left her.  
"He is just so proper isn't he? Ratting on about no sex before marriage, simply no fun at all…don't you worry though I'll ignore that. You like that don't you?" Flipqy grinned against her ear as she squirmed and gasped, hips shifting unknowingly against his hand encouraging him to push the finger in deeper and suddenly he was bored with taking all this so slowly, Flippy was screaming to be let out and Flipqy was becoming concerned he might figure a way to force himself out.

Pulling his finger out of her completely he watched her face relax until she felt the next little move, Flipqy ignored her cries as he pushed his fingers into her body, two this time ignoring how she cried and kicked but what was to be expected? Flakers face was flushed bright red, tears making it down her cheeks now to mix with a pretty clear liquid escaping her lips as she gasped and cried. Two fingers now forced their way inside of her body, stretching her a bit more as he took his time enjoying those gasps and pants, she was wet now, he could feel his fingers beginning to slide in and out of her with more ease while her walls still clamped around his digits pleadingly though she still seemed to refused to say so. Flipqy found his breaths being a little heavier as his body stuck close to hers, the heat she was emitting heating his freezing skin, pinching and squeezing her nipple with one hand and bitting the other he was almost content to just continue like that, listening to those pretty pathetic sounds she made.

He might have been but it wasn't enough for him, he wanted more from her, he wanted to feel that heat enveloping his entire form, he wanted to hold her close and watch her crying face, he wanted to hear her scream, whimper and beg…plead with him. He was getting even more demanding ideas as this continued and he knew that he was going to make her entirely his.  
_"NO!" _A voice in his head shrieked and he winced, his fingers were so deep in her and she was twitching and withering against his touches, he didn't want to let her go yet, he wanted to have her screaming his name, he could just imagine it, her under his form as h pushed into her, making her back arch and scream every time, to take her the most intimate way that one could and Flippy was denying him this.  
_"This is my body! I say no!" _Flippy continued and Flipqy ground his teeth in anger not aware of Flakers looking at them as they mentally fought it out.

"**Say no? Don't lie we're the same you love this, you want this just as much as me, to see her helpless face like this."** Flipqy was trying to force him down but it was damned near impossible, he didn't reply to that point but he was still fighting and then Flakers just had to speak to.  
"F-F-Flippy….Flippy please…" She was whimpering but it had more of an effect on his pathetically weak side then he was prepared for. Flippy began to flip out in their head, no pun intended he started to push and scream and kick mentally until they were both exhausted and Flipqy could feel his time coming to an end already, in his anger and frustration be decided to get the best he could in these last few moments.

Thrusting his fingers deep inside of her he relished the pain filled face and cry he got in return, Flipqy didn't stop there, thrusting his fingers in and out of her he began to abuse that cute little girl, getting interesting wet noises from her body along with the loud cries she continued to emit for him and then something else caught his eye, her gaping mouth, open but letting free no sound as she silently screamed, something the girl tended to do when he touched her. Despite his time coming to an end he noticed just how good her lips looked and he decided that he wanted them first to, Flippy and the failure of a super hero had both attempted to get them and this girls defences were weak enough that she allowed that.

They had been stopped back Flipqy was certain he could beat them both. Leaning down he gripped her chin firmly, getting her to open her eyes and look up at him, those big teary eyes sent another shock of pain down his spine as Flippy struggled harder almost out and quickly he took his chance, the two shared a quick glance, he watched her and she could only stare back up at him. Completely and hopelessly helpless before him.  
"You're making this too easy, you should make this more fun, defend these cute lips of yours more or I'll just devour you whole." Flipqy whispered with a cruel grin, shifting forward toil he could feel the heat radiating off her soft lips but before he could savour their taste he found himself being sucked back down deep into their body, Flippy had ruined this for him! Flippy took control and Flipqy cursed him the whole way back into the darkness.

….

_Off in the distance eyes were watching, eyes that had long become sickened by the acts at hand, the job had been an easy one to start with. One gunshot to set off one male, he had responded brilliantly and the violence that came next made the other side of her heart throb with pure bliss. He would be very happy when she reported her finding back to him and she knew that night she wasn't going to be sleeping in a cell, such a good night….but….she was a little bit confused as she watched their reactions to his brutal killings, it was some sort of resigned understanding, like there was nothing they could do about it no matter what they did. He had told her early on this town was strange but this seemed a little to strange, it was a small town with so many places and now they had been killed and not even the last surviving girl was weeping and mourning them…just how strange a town could she have become involved with._

"Echo this is making me uncomfortable. Lets head back before he gets angry with us_." Echo didn't want to leave, she only got out so often but the little voice was right, if they stuck around any longer it was likely they would still end up in a cell.  
"Fine, we'll head back, he is going to want us to move into this place though so we can't take too long there either, the general will be happy with this for sure, it will be fun." Echo promised but the little voice offered no reply, they agreed on lots of things, almost everything in fact but sometimes Echo noticed she would just go quiet and that normally meant 'no'. She didn't dwell on it too long and instead just turned to leave, they had the information they needed on that poor old army vet and the rest of the town too.  
"This can be our new home Ali, doesn't that make you happy?" Echo asked the little voice, it seemed it had decided to just be quiet, Echo didn't give a damn, it was just an attempt to make it perk up and quit its sulking….her attempts never worked. _

_Shrugging the uncomfortable thought off she walked back to where her bike lay, they would just be back the next day but even so she didn't like having to leave and she didn't like having to head back to the base….the general was scary when he was angry and even scarier when he was happy…but she didn't have to fear him the people that had to fear him were the ones in this odd little town._

…_._

Me: "Okay, Okay I know I kinda cut the lemon short!" *Dodges knives while snickering madly.* "Well deal! Evil will be back a lot anyway so don't worry! Now onto the next chapter with Flippy and Flaky and Splendid to!"

Splendid: "I want a page! A WHOLE DAMN PAGE! To make up for being left out….AGAIN!"

Flaky: "So dirty, so dirty." *Scrubs herself.*

Flipqy: "This right here is crap! I want that girl god damn it I will have her!"

Flippy: *Is STILL in his corner.*

Echo: "…Do I get a voice in this thing..?"

Me: "Ahh….happy family…I'll try to update soon."


	6. Chapter 6 New Ties

Alice's Notes.

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while! FORGIVE ME! And I ended up bumping something important between Flippy and Flaky to earlier…to THIS chapter…I am normally all about pacing but I just had to add it this time.  
Bad News: I hate this chapter, writing it was painful and I don't think it is as good as it could be.  
Good News: ….In this chapter. ( You'll see :3 )

Chapter 6- Trying To Understand.

OC (Echo.)

Echo stood at her position under the stairs and the throne, thinking back on the rather short yet bloody trip she had taken to the town that was to become her home.

…..(Memory!)

_Echo had let off the gun shot as planned, she had watched the reaction in the young male as he killed his friends and now she was heading back to pick up her stuff, leaving her gun and bag behind had been a gamble but she couldn't track the crazed male with that heavy gear on her shoulders. Walking away from the scene that had been really just some form of rape she head back towards where she left her things only to find someone else there already picking through her stuff. A man or rather a boy, he was holding up a golden chain, one of the small ones things and something that Echo had not wanted anyone else to see, the small gold chain connected to a pocket watch that was long since broken. Rage filled her, he was picking through her things and touching something that she had kept for years without even thinking, rude little shit._

_The male was croutching down in front of her gun and bag. He was very odd looking, she could see that he was wearing a cape, almost like a super hero would a bright blue cape that she could only just make out in the dim light his hair was the same sort of colour, people in this town certainly had interesting clothes and features there was no doubt about that and just around his back she could see two strips of red material…was he wearing a mask? Truly very odd…however it didn't matter he was picking through her things and for that he was going to die, there had been enough death that night he would just fall in with the kill count most likely.  
"It is rude to go through other people's things." Echo said dryly when she was up behind him, he moved to turn and she got a glimps of pretty blue eyes under that red mask, he began to say something as he turned, no doubt about to let out a spill of explainations._

_She didn't wait to let those same eyes see her face, instead she grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the wear by wall. She could feel his head threatening to give away under the harsh treatment to the strange boys credit he didn't scream just a soft grunt, she found herself wanting to torment him a little bit, her own blood lust was rising and she kept his head down against the wall. She could make something bloody beautiful from his blood but she didn't have time, her job was simple. Get in undetected and leave undetected so she had to make this short. Pulling his head back she slammed his head against the wall again, again, again until blood was pooling out around his arms and legs, confident he wasn't getting up she dropped him, his body crumpling to the floor._

_She noticed that in his hand he still held the golden pocket watch and so she bent down to gently pluck it from his fingers it had gotten some of his blood on it but it wasn't going to be any worse for wear, what she didn't understand was how little he was struggling, it was almost as though he couldn't move at all and finally she looked down at his face, it was pale and she knew that soon it would be nothing but a dead gaze.  
"So sorry about this, you know I might have found your kinda cute under any other circumstances but I suppose it was just bad timing, thanks for minding my stuff." She said carelessly walking to pack up her things while he gasped and gagged, clearly dying and she wasn't about to change that or get him any help, she just slung her bag over her shoulder and got back up._

_She noticed that there was a puddle of vomit near him and she wondered what had made him sick before she came to kill him, easily shrugging off the thought she stood over him while he died, the boy was cute but Echo had no use for males even if sometimes the little one would react strangely to them, Echo just didn't care. It might just be a waste to just let him die like this but there was no changing it now she stood there looking down at her handy work for a moment longer before she departed. Perhaps the poor hero would have been better off dead anyway, everyone in this town would be dead soon enough so perhaps this was a mercy killing._

_(…..Memory End!)_

"But sir…!" Echo shifted her head slightly to the side being pulled from her thoughts, one of the younger soldiers was trying to protest, it was a lost cause and she knew it, their general was bent on this as he had been for years. The war had ended with their defeat and he forced all that blame into a pinpoint on a young mans head, the soldiers were uneasy about this but none of them would appose him….they were either to afraid or to loyal to him.  
"Enough!" He snapped back, things had changed a lot since that time, Echo could hardly remember she must have been only a baby looking through glass eyes when the general had been in the war. Now instead of being in a lower command he was damn near a king, a ruler and these were his people but he still demand that they stay true to old titles, soldiers, generals, all of that.

Echo wasn't about to be the next to raise their voice to him, he might just kill the next person to try it. They were all there waiting for his orders after what she had delievered to them.  
_"Echo…is he really going to send us to that place? We've never been on our own before." _That little voice whispered in her ear and she offered no reply, they both knew the answer perfectly well and in the next moment that voice could be reminded of that same answer.  
"Echo." She raised her head slightly to the commanding voice of the general, he wasn't facing her, he hardly ever faced them it was as though they were not worthy enough to see his face.  
"You will return to the town on your own, for now I just want you to stay in there, cause trouble as you please….and let _her _out." Echo was surprised by this, he hardly ever addressed the smaller voice of the two entities and it was rarer still for him to ask for the weaker one.  
"Sir?" Echo knew the question was already hanging in the air as she walked up the steps towards him.

"When I say cause trouble I do not mean blow things up, I do not mean torture them, I need a mental assult and you are not equpit for that form of attack, you would have them screaming and bleeding before we even arrived and that is not allowed. She will fit in better and won't cause so many problems so you will be returning to your dormant state for the duration of his mission. Take it off." He commanded and for a brief moment she considered disobeying him, it was only a seconds hesitation but it was enough to envoke a reaction from him. Turning just slightly she saw a flash of steel before nothing at all, her cheek exploded in white hot pain and she could taste iron like blood in her mouth. He withdrew his metal arm again, to be struck with that claw of his would leave marks on anyones skin that hadn't become accostome to it.

"Take it off, you're testing my kindness." Echo didn't wait any longer, being struck twice might leave a real scar to worry about, gently she unclipped the bracelet from her left wrist, wincing as the tiny needles slid out of her pale skin, little dots formed a ring around her wrist where the needles use to be.  
"Take more with you, you might need to keep yourself down, tell her the drill. Now get out, I expect you gone before dinner arrives." He still had not turned to face her other then to slap her with that claw of his, Echo merely bowed her head and left, her cheek was throbbing but she didn't dare address it. When she was out in the hall she allowed herself only a small sigh, she could feel the smaller voice stirring in her chest, they had never named it, they only called it the smaller one…it had not been worthy of a name. A weaker heart and a weaker mind the small one was just to be used in certain more delicate situations. Delicate just like her.

"_Echo…are you angry?" _The small one asked but Echo just shook her head, she knew that soon she would no longer be in control, she wouldn't hand control over to the little one until they were safely in the town, she doubted that the small one would be able to look after the two of them or be able to get them there in one piece, useless. As if aware of Echo's scorn the small one became nothing but a quiet buzz in the back of her head and for a moment she was envious of that Flippy boy, he was never small and his other side was so much larger….but then again he had a certain hell coming his way.

Echo had very little to pack and every little she would need, throwing all she had into one backpack she climbed back onto her bike, pausing to stroke the shining metal of the handle bars, it was one of the only things she actually did care for in the world.  
"Lets get going." She said lightly, it was something she said often, one of the only things she said, kicking the bike into life she sped out onto the road passing the speed limit by a mile if this was to be her last ride in a while she wasn't going to slow down to some petty laws…if anyone had a problem with it she would just silence them at the tip of a knife.

Echo drove along the road watching as other lights became dimmer and fewer, people didn't come this way often and there was never any reason behind that, the town was secluded and almost completely cut off from the rest of the world, she couldn't tell why that was right away. However it just made her job so much easier, the trees became thicker and the cars that had occasionally come up along beside her or went the other way were now all gone, it was strange to see just how quiet this part of the world was, their own private town cut off from the rest of the world. The town would be ground into the dust and perhaps no one would even notice it's demise.

Coming up to the entrance of the quiet town she let out a soft sigh, she had come back before it had even rolled over to the next day, no girl should have to do that, she remained the dominate part of their mind a little while longer not yet willing to just let the smaller one of the two take over. Parking her bike she wandered through the town and she found herself wondering what had become of that super hero like character she had taken down a few hours before. She had seen the light leave his eyes so somewhere he must be slowly going cold, in the morning the news of death would spread through the town like wild fire she might not even be noticed at all and for a moment she wondered what had become of the girl and the crazed male…perhaps she would be dead in the morning to.

Echo didn't care but the little one was stirring slightly as if the thought made her sick, the longer that she waited the more the little one began to come to the surface, it must have been months since the little one had control of their body, Echo wasn't happy about stepping back down to let her out but under the generals orders she had no choice. The braclet that had helped her keep her dominance was gone and the drugs affects wearing off.  
_"Echo, don't be angry." _The little one told her gently, it always tried to be kind to her but Echo would have none of it, the truth of it was that they both desired to be in control and neither of them were going to just back down and let the other take the wheel…not forever.  
_"I'll give it back soon…_I promise." The last words the little one spoke were through her own lips and she knew that it was time for her to slip back away into the dormant state and let the little one go on, she would be pent up again but at the very least she knew the general would let her out again, he liked Echo a lot more then the little one…weakness didn't sit well with him and the little one was the weakest part of Echo. With that as her last dominant thought she fell into a blissful sleep, letting little one take over for now…Echo knew that the little one was going to sing…she always did when freed.

Flaky. (Only moments after Flipqy blacked out.)

Flaky could see that it was Flippy again, he form was weak for a moment, collapsing on her own tiny body, he normally just snapped back to reality but he had been fighting hard and she knew he must be exhausted, she didn't blame him for this but….her body….it was aching. Every part of her seemed to scream in one way or another, her breasts felt stiff and bruised, her arms were sore and her legs were like rocks…her lower regions…she couldn't even think about it all she knew was that she couldn't be like this when Flippy came back to the waking world. Slowly she shifted up, trying to get her jumper away from her wrists, it was no easy task, Flipqy certainly had been wrapping her up tight and she found herself unable to have a reasonable thought.

She was numb, like she didn't want to think about what had really just happened to her at Flipqy's hands, there was no way she could lame Flippy she knew that but she hoped Flipqy was lying…..if Flippy saw all that….Flaky didn't think she would be able to deal with it. Flaky took her time working her bindings off, it wasn't easy and she knew her shirt would be ruined from the strain she put on it, every now and then she would glance over at Flippy making sure he was asleep and that he was…still Flippy. Once freed she pulled the shirt over her head hurriedly, covering her body, the night air was chilling her to the bone and she knew she would freeze out there so slowly she grabbed Flippy by his arm, hoisting him up onto her shoulders struggling to stand with him as dead weight.

"H-Heavy…" Flaky grunted under the strain of carrying him, but she wanted to get him back to the house, he didn't have to wake up alone. Flipqy had made a nice show of tossing bits of their friends all over the place, Giggles would be waking up in her own bed and so would most of the others, their bodies would be gone but the blood would probably remain, it was going to be a hard clean up and she wasn't looking forward to it. Flaky paused to look over at Flippy, he had blood on his hands and his face but his expression was almost peaceful and she relished how different it looked from Evil's expression.  
"Don't worry Flippy." She whispered as she half dragged, half carried him on her shoulders. "We'll find a way to get you to that Christmas festival, fire works and all…and after that imagine what else we could do with the others, you wouldn't have to hide away and everyone will be so happy." Flippy couldn't hear her but it didn't deter her, she was just happy to say these things, comforting words.  
"One day you can do whatever you like with everyone else without having to worry about _him _I know it must be hard…it's hard for everyone but we all…we all love you very much even Splendid will help I just know it. So please don't be so sad all the time." Flaky had been going off on her little tangent until they arrived back at the house, she hardly noticed the blood by the door, Giggle's body was already gone, as was Cuddles and hopefully the others too...Flaky couldn't deal with more frightening situations that night.

The real struggle began as the tried to pull him up the stairs, afraid that she might drop him if she wasn't careful, it took her a good twenty minutes o fhard work and straining to drag him up the steps and into the bathroom….but the bathroom was red…Flaky felt ill and ran to the toilet letting her lunch go a second time that night, there was nothing left in her…not even the late night tea that they had been drinking. It was a mess and she was only glad that whoever that had been killed in here had also vanished with Cuddles and Giggles. Flaky knew she couldn't dwell on it and so she went about her original plan, gently….dropping….okay not so gently dropping Flippy into the bathtub, fully clothed…shoes and all. She put the plug in and ran the water, she checked it constantly afraid that it would become to cold or worse far to hot. When it was just nice and warm she let it run as she got to work scrubbing the tiles, Petunia would have been horrified by this mess and her horrible cleaning skills but she was trying hard to get the almost blackened stains out of the bathroom floor.

Flaky paused wondering if she should undress Flippy but the idea turned her face bright red and she quickly focused all her attention back onto the tiles. The sound of gushing water and desperate scrubs were the only sounds in the house now and she was sure that only Flippy and herself were alive now. For a moment she stopped scrubbing the tiles sitting back on her knees as she looked at the watery mix of soap and water, it was looking a little cleaner now but she was still unhappy with it and then something touched her foot, it was warmer then the soap water she had been using, the warm touch travelled up the back of her leg and to her back, she was frozen in place to startled to move, that light warm touch travelled up to her head and she recognised the touch as fingers. A soft tug on the back of her head had her tipping her chin up to look into the eyes of Flippy, the actual Flippy had such pretty green eyes and Flaky found herself being captured again by a very different type of allure.

"You put me in the bath." He whispered softly while looking down at her and she just gave a slight nod.  
"You dragged me back from the forest and pulled me up the stairs, into the bathtub fully clothed and started cleaning…?" Flippy continued to search her face with a frown and Flaky remained silent only giving another slight nod of comfirmation…to her surprise he began to laugh.  
"F-Flaky…" He tried to speak through his laughter. "I can't bathe fully dressed you impossible girl." Slowly the fingers that had tangled in her hair released her leaving her to turn and face him of her own desire, he was still laughing at her when she turned to look at him and she could feel heat rising up in her face again.  
"I-It's not funny! Quit laughing!" She exclaimed and he seemed to calm down a little bit, slipping the hat off his head before his eyes turned to the water he sat in and that happy expression he had before faded away to be replaced by one of horror then just a dark look that she couldn't quite understand until she looked at the water he lay in….as red as the blood that use to be on his skin.

Flaky didn't dare say anything as he ran his fingers through the red water, he looked like he might just cry or scream….or something.  
"You're alive." He said finally turning his gaze to her making her tense up not sure what he was going to say after that was her being alive bad? Flippy acted faster then she was able to scream and before she knew it strong arms had wrapped around her middle and dragged her into the water with him, clutching her to his chest tightly Flippy buried his face into the joint where her neck met shoulder. Flaky couldn't move the water was warm just like he was but…..warm….Flaky stopped her train of thought as she felt his arms around her and unknowingly her fingers slipped down to touch his hand, his skin was warm almost hot to touch…nothing at all like Flipqy's freezing skin…that alone calmed her. They sat there like that, half submerged in the water and close to each other's bodies, he didn't raise his head though and she began to wonder if he had fallen asleep again.

"I am so relieved." Flippy murmured finally and Flaky watched him as he raised his head to look at her, he certainly looked as though he might just begin to cry. "After I saw what he was doing….I was so afraid that I would wake up surrounded by the dead again but….but I woke up here in a bath tub with a girl trying to clean the tiles…" He was laughing but it was a fragile sound, as though it would tip the scale and fall into broken sobs at any given moment. Flaky acted before she thought and slowly her fingers reached out to brush past his cheek, startled he looked at her concerned face.  
"Tell me it was a nightmare…those touches….those words and cries, tell me it was a nightmare Flaky." She knew he was talking about what Evil had done and she wanted to tell him the truth….but his face nearly broke her heart and she just shook her head softly.  
"The others died…yes, that's all until you collapsed while chasing me..." Her words weren't all lies but she was playing dumb on what he had actually done would chasing her through the forest, thankfully he didn't push it and instead kept his arms around her tightly.

They stayed in the bathtub for a little longer just kept content by the calm that settled between them the water was turning more red with each passing moment and she knew that soon they would have to leave the water. _Its nice in here though, I wonder if I should do this more often…_ Flaky thought, her mind in a dulled blissfully ignorant state…however that thought shocked her back into reality, shoting up sharply she stared down at Flippy in horror, her face turning the deepest shades of red as she came the startling realisation that she was in a bath with a man. A blood red and fully clothes bath but a bath none the less. Leaping out of the water with as little flailing as possible she ran to the other side of the bathroom, resting her arms against the wall as she panted, embarrassment burning through her. Flippy mistook her actions for ones of fear from the water being the colour of blood.  
"Sorry Flaky, I should have realised it was to much….may I use the shower and some towels?" Flippy asked waiting for some sort of answer, all she was capable was a series of sharp constant nods until she heard him climbing out of the bath tub.

Flaky tried to calm herself as she made a show of getting the towels ready for him, she let him climb out of the bath and get more water on the floor, by that point it didn't particularly matter how wet the bloodied floor was. Once she had a nice set of towels ready for him she walked back over towards him, to place the towels down on the top of the toilet so he could get them easily.  
"Thanks for letting me use your shower." He said formally, a soldier through and through, the formality of his words made her blush all over again, she didn't turn around or speak as she pretended to be setting the towels out though she was really just messing around with her hands.  
"As thanks I will share it with you." Flaky stopped moving as she felt large hands slipping up into her shirt to hold her against a looming figure behind her, that voice belonged to Flipqy! _No, no, no, no! Not so son I only just got away from him! _Flaky screamed in her mind, her body tensing up under his firm touch. Flaky squirmed slightly against the hands that held her so firmly, she hadn't a chance against them, she never really did.  
"Flip-Flipqy leave me alone, not again...!" She shouted in horror, before she knew it she was dragged into the shower and trapped between a firm body as he backed her up against the wall of the shower

"You lied…" Silence fell around them as she heard those two words, the hands that had slipped up her shirt slowly withdrew and she was able to turn her head slightly to see sad green eyes peering back at her…most definatly not Flipqy. Why had Flippy tricked her like that, her heart was hammering against her rib cage in the fright, she should have realised that the touch had been warm, not cold. Those firm hands were still rougher then usual as they wrapped around her wrists pinning her back against the wall, Flippy's eyes angry and hurt.  
"You lied Flaky! Why did you lie to me, about what he did…about what I did…" Flaky stared up at him with a weak expression, she had wanted to protect him from more pain, from the actions that Flipqy took with his body.  
"I just..I just wanted to protect you." Flaky said as her voice cracked and broke weakly, she couldn't meet his gaze it made her feel childish and selfish to be looked at with such sad eyes and despite her best efforts she felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes.  
"You would have been sad and angry and guilty…I couldn't see that…you already punish yourself enough so I….so I lied because I want to see you smile again!" Flaky damn near shouted and Flippy was to surprised to answer but she still pushed on.  
"I love to see you smile but you hardly ever mean it….you think I am blind? I can see the way you look at yourself in the mirror, the way you are careful never to touch people, how to plead and apologise no matter what I say…you're just punishing yourself again and again! I want Flippy to smile again, I want you to keep laughing and being the kind person you are." Flaky finished tears leaving her eyes now as she spoke so passionately, it was one of the few things that kept stutters from her words.

The silence was more tense then the shouting had been, the two stood there in the shower, neither moving or speaking and she could just hear his heart beating. Soft and steady, the sound almost calmed her but she knew that he would probably just close up on her and leave again.  
"Flaky…" Flippy's voice was quiet as he let go of her wrists but her arms remained where they had been, she dared not move. A gentle caressing hand brushed by her cheek and came to rest just by her neck, tiling her head up so he could look at her face more clearly. Another hand cupped the other side of her face while Flippy lent down to look at her closely, Flaky's heart was hammering away wildly in her chest.  
"May I kiss you?" Flippy breathed gently in her ear. "If not…just push me away…." Flippy only paused for a moment longer before dipping his head a little lower, having to bend down to be at her height as his lips found hers. Flaky had been scared but his lips were surprisingly soft and warm, kissing her almost politely as though any more contact would cause her to shatter into a million tiny fragments. It was maddening and Flaky had to slip up onto her tippy toes to return the kiss a bit more, pressing her lips against his. Flippy's body tensed slightly before he relaxed into the kiss becoming a little bolder, he pressed Flaky up against the wall more firmly his lips becoming more cooperative with her own. His scent, his feeling, everything about him surrounded her, his scent, his warmth it made her feel safer then she had ever felt before.

The kiss lingered a little bit longer as they both did something that had once seemed imposible. Slowly he pulled away from her, the two staring at each other quietly with small smiles almost like school kids.  
"You're blushing." He said finally and she nodded, knowing she must have been the colour of a fire truck.  
"So are you.." Flaky replied gently and then the silence fell again but it was sweet and content, no amount of Flipqy's horror could wash away the warmth that washed over the two of them. Time went by and slowly they returned to normal, Flippy had his shower and Flaky cleaned up most of the blood, still abuzz with the feeling of his lips against hers, her mood was at new heights that night. Flaky was just fixing up her room from where Handy must have put up one hell of a fight when Flippy ran his, his face red again with a frantic expression.  
"F-Flaky!" She blinked looking up at him then wished she hadn't, he wasn't dressed, his chest was bare and the only thing hiding his manly parts was a towel she had supplied him with earlier.  
"I…I got nothing to wear now." Flippy admitted with a childish expression, it was as though he was embarrassed but it was true his clothes were drentched and blood stained and she couldn't send him home with nothing but a towel, the situation made her laugh in a soft giggle, getting a tortured groan from Flippy.

She looked through the draws, all her clothes were loose but they were still all going to be too short, the best she could find him was an old pair of gray pants, they had been to big on her but on him they just fit, it would be good enough. Flaky only then took in how he looked, wet green hair and a toned pale body, it was enough to get her heart hammering again but she quickly went back to work just cleaning and organising until he made a soft coughing noise drawing her attention once again back to him.  
"F-Flaky….I…" His face was bright red again as he struggled to get the words out and before she knew it he was bowing deeply to her, it was no doubt meant to be polite but it was just a little bit odd…and cute…  
"Flaky! I would like to take you out for a date sometime! Please come on a date with me…!" He gushed so fast the words almost missed her, a date…with Flippy? That was….well not an unconsidered idea, she watched him waiting for her reply and she couldn't help but become a little nervous herself. Had anyone asked her on a date like this before…not that she could remember but then again she had kissed him back that night and a date seemed like a nice idea.  
"Yes. I'll happily go on a date with you." Flaky knew she probably should have thought about the reprocussions of that choice after all that happened that night it might have been a really bad choice but she couldn't help it. Flippy seemingly relieved smiled as he stood up.  
"Thank you Flaky…thank you so much…I'll come around the constructions site tomorrow and we can go get something to eat, I'll make sure you have a fun time, I swear I'll be on good behaviour and I'll…I'll…" He ranted on for a moment longer before coming to a dead stop just staring at her making her think she had something on her face.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow!" Flippy said quickly rushing from her room and she frowned going to the mirror to see if something was on her face, when she saw nothing she wondered if maybe she had made him uncomfortable, she couldn't think of anything odd but she was still relishing in the idea…a date with Flippy? That sounded wonderful and dreadful all at once….if he flipped again she might not get so lucky but she didn't want to pass this opertunity up. Crawling into her bed she smiled, she wouldn't die today, she got to fall asleep in her own warm comfortable bed with the memory of Flippy's kiss still fresh in her mind…and the chance of more kisses later…such embarrassing thoughts had her clutching her pillow tightly to hide her blushing face from the rest of the world, she went to sleep with a smile that night.

…..

(Tiny bit of Flippy!)

Flippy.

He escaped the house, running down the road, refusing to stop until he was far away from Flaky's home, resting his bare forearm up against a tree he panted softly aiming to catch his breath again. He had flipped that day and killed his friends but….Flaky had survived….even if he did horrible things to her too at least she was alive. His panting grew heavier as Flipqy stirred wildly within him, he knew that it was dangerous now, Flipqy never stirred this often or so strongely, the two of them had fallen into a battle for power because of this. Flippy had pushed his way out for once and that had saved Flaky but now the two of them were on equal grounds, each fighting to be out in the open.  
"Go away….just go away." Flippy hissed angrily to Evil, not wanting to let the blood lusting side out again already. Flipqy had also never taken that sort of action against Flaky…of course neither had Flippy and now he had kissed her. Evil was furious.

"**You pathetic runt, you ruined it, you ruined all of it!" **Evill growled in his head, it had been a while since Evil had become so angry with his counter part, he was never kind with Flippy but this type of anger was misplaced even in Evil. Flippy offered no reply, Flipqy soon also became quiet, it was strange…seeing Flaky like that had most definitely caught Flipqy's attention. Flippy allowed himself a slight smile though as he leant against the tree, Flaky had agreed to go on a date with him….it was….strangely normal for the two of them and he wondered why he hadn't asked her earlier. So a date it was it made him happy just to think about it. Slowly he pushed himself off the tree again, there was a soft rustling in the bushes and Flippy froze on spot, everything in this town was dangerous it was true and he had to wonder why one of his friends would be out so late. There was something soft on the wind, a small voice and Flippy had to strain to hear….someone was singing? He didn't recognise that voice and he didn't know of any of the others that sang like _that _Flippy wasn't sure if he should turn and continue home or go find the person that was singing, he strained to hear the words of the quiet song but he had no luck and slowly he crept forward to try and find the person that was making the melody.

He found himself heading through the forest, looking for the source of that music, it wasn't amazing but it certainly was sweet, a girls voice no doubt. Finally he stumbled on the person that sang….he really did stumble. A tree root that he had missed caught the front of his bare foot and he fell with a loud crash onto the ground, right into the view of the girl that had been singing. Startled the girl turned to look at him, long blonde hair and one bright shiny blue eye staring down at him and he suddenly felt guilty, she had been singing to happily to herself and he had gone ahead and crashed out of the trees to scare her…she looked so young and frightened.  
"Sorry, I did….didn't mean tot startle you like that!" He tried to apologise but the girl was already turning away and fleeing, shouting some sort of apology after her….he had never seen her before and he wondered if she was even from around here….that was impossible though, no one new showed up.

Dragging him back off the ground he decided that he must have just stumbled on some embarrassing act of one of his friends…maybe it was Splendid playing dress up again…the thought made him snicker but he didn't believe it. Instead of looking into it and causing more trouble he turned and head back towards the house, on the way he thought back on what happened that night as he walked back towards his home, just what was Handy and the others doing with Flaky? Where had Splendid been when Flaky needed him…for all his hero bravo he was really useless. Perhaps they were talking about locking him away again. The thought brought another spike of pain and guilt into his body and even Flipqy seemed uncomfortable, neither of them were fond of cages. However Flippy wouldn't complain if they decided to go that way. No matter what strange singing girls he found or what they decided to do with Flipqy and himself the long run…he had a date tomorrow.

…..

Me: "….."

Flippy: "I think that went well."

Splendid: "WHAT WAS THAT!? I DIED JUST LIKE THAT!"

Echo: "You're too loud…shut up."

Little one: "It will be nice to meet you all."

Flaky: "Please make my date nice….huh….Alice?" *Looks at the silent me.*

Me: "This chapter was lame….I haven't updated in ages and it is LAME!" *Grumbles all angry at the chapter.

Flaky: "EH!? But I got a kiss!"

Me: *Climbs on the computer again to type.* "Must..make….a…better….chapter!"

-Alice.


	7. Chapter 7 Butterflies

Alice's notes.

**SEX!** Now that I have your attention.  
_**BOOBS**_! I thought you might lose interest again, I love your reviews to please keep them coming.

Sorry it took so long to post, I should have written it faster, on the up side, lemons, evil flippy and Splendont to come!

BAD BAD BAD BAD BAAAD NEWS: Read bellow in the little bit at the bottom to find out what it is. XD

Enjoy.

Chapter 7- Butterflies.

Flaky

When Flaky woke up that morning she was grumpy so very _very _grumpy.

She woke up with someone pounding on her door, screaming at the top of their lungs as they did, Flaky couldn't believe this….so early in the morning and people were shouting all kinds of hell at her. Bed wrangled and exhausted Flaky forced her dry eyes open, looking at the small amount of sunlight that dared to slip into her room, she didn't know about any girl that woke up in a good mood…she wouldn't like the person that did either, slowly she slipped out of the bed, the pounding at her front door continued louder and louder demanding an answer from her. It took her a good few minutes to make her way to the door but when she did finally get there she wasn't any more awake then she had been in bed.  
"Flaky! Flaky! Flaky! Answer the door! FLAKY!" Someone was screaming and she groaned softly recognising the voice as Splendid, he hadn't returned the night before but he had shown up to so rudely wake her up.

"Splendid, she might not be awake yet." Another voice scolded and Flaky was glad that Handy had decided to tag along, maybe he could control Splendid.  
"Aye, the lass had a big night last night…we all did and you come bashing down our doors, yar." Russel too, not a bad way to wake up but if Splendid screamed anymore she was going to get angry…not that Flaky's anger was ever effective…or noticeable. Before Splendid could bust her door in she opened it to stare out at the three odd males, orange, blue and green haired boys looked back at her in something like horror, for a moment she couldn't understand what was so scary…then her girl sense kicked in. Bed…..Hair….! Flaky's hair was always a mess it was true but this was different, to have a full night of tossing and turning in a bed made it look as though she had been hit by a lightning bolt, wildly she began to rake her fingers through her hair, trying to calm it and pull it back down into place bellow her shoulders instead of up towards the sky. Splendid and the other tree didn't react for a moment, Handy and Russel seemed to be struggling to keep their laughter down and Splendid…she couldn't tell what he was thinking he was just starring at her. Flaky wasn't entirely sure it was tamed and her fluid worry driven fingers slowed in their desperate attempt to calm her hair she instead seemed to be far more calm, still running her fingers through her rough tangled red hair, just making sure she was able to talk to other people without scaring them off.

Recovering from that early morning scare she looked at each other with a slight frown wondering why they had come to pound on her door. Handy gave her a sorry look but then suddenly averted his eyes, he wouldn't look at her and that startled Flaky until she remembered the night before, he had died like the others and he had died for her…he probably thought she had died to or hated her for not helping him more…she felt that guilt in her chest again.  
"Everyone is heading back out to the work area, we still have a holiday to set up. Aye no rest for us, we got the Sunday off but now it is back to good honest work!" Russel exclaimed raising his hook with a nod, it had become a habit of his to raise his hook when he spoke, almost reminding people or just how pirate like he really was. Splendid snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and nodded.  
"I'll be helping this time, I got to make sure no one drops things on themselves." Flaky wasn't fooled, what he was really thinking was that he had to stay there in case Flippy…flipped. That wasn't a bad choice but if that was the case then why wasn't he here the night before when Flipqy used her friends to paint her house. Flaky felt angry with Splendid again but the next words out of his mouth completely knocked that anger away.  
"It is going to be fun, I am glad to be helping with construction….I really want to help." Splendid got that puppy dog look at he so often got when helping, he really meant well and so she couldn't remain angry at him.

"Come on Flaky, you're the last one we are picking up everyone else is already there." Splendid said holding his hand out to her, for a moment Flaky paused, she had a date that day….well…Flippy had said he would met her at the construction site…well that was that.  
"Changed." Flaky said vaguely. "I need to get changed…I can't go out like this." Splendid groaned childishly but nodded, dropping his arm back to his side and she couldn't help but notice the tired look in his eyes, like he had a really long night. Splendid almost seemed to be sulking…or perhaps lost in deep thought, the idea surprised her but she was quick to shrug it off. Running back upstairs she threw on whatever clothes she had, she knew she had a date but she was scared of making them wait too long, she didn't want to be left behind. She didn't even attempt to brush her hair it was a long since lost cause and finally she walked back down to the three males, speaking quietly among each other until they saw her.  
"Now can we go?" Splendid asked almost whining and she just indulged him with a soft nod of her head, he had waited long enough so she had no problems with leaving as he asked. However…on the walk towards the construction site things got a little tense.  
"About last night." Handy came up beside Flaky though neither met the others gaze as they walked, just behind Splendid and Russel.  
"Did you…..was I able to…?" Handy asked awkwardly and Flaky had to pause before she really did understand, he was asking her if he was able to actually save her from Flipqy and she wasn't sure if she should answer truthfully or not…if she said she got away she would have to explain what happened and that was an unwelcome topic. On the other hand…Handy looked so concerned and she couldn't bear to make him feel bad.

"I got away." Flaky confirmed, watching as the relief flooded her friends face, that feeling of relief was one she shared and then the air around them became cold again as Handy turned his gave on Splendid.  
"And just where were _you?" _Handy demanded of their local super hero, Splendid tensed his entire form freezing mid step it almost looked comical.  
"I-I wa-was b-b-busy!" Splendid shouted and without another word he took off with that speed of his, leaving a train of kicked up dust behind him as he left them there all confused and surprised.  
"What….did…he just..?" Handy frowned shaking his head, Splendid had run away like a kid and Flaky found herself in the odd position of wanting to laugh and knowing it would be rude. The three of them could only wonder what that was all about the rest of the walk was rather uneventful in the fact that none of them said a word, the silence was weighing them all down but none of them took the lead to break it even Russel was oddly quiet. Flaky found the silence was useful, she had a chance to think about everything that she had been too tired to consider the night before.

'_So Flippy turned back to normal after….that happened.' _Flaky though going through a little list in her head. _Then I gave him a bath…a bath…. _Flaky could feel a blush rising in her cheeks at the thought and it got worse. _Then he woke up….and pretended he was Flipqy again to get the truth out of me…then he kissed me in the shower….kiss…shower…._Her cheeks were no ablaze as the reality of what was going through her head began to sink in._  
A-And now….now I got a date with him…uh….but how do I…what am I meant to….oh no…no,no,no,no,no! What have I done! _  
"Yar ….Flaky?" Russel and Handy turned to look at the red faced girl, it was hard to tell the difference between her face and her hair she had turned such a deep shade of crimson. She didn't seem to hear them and Handy looked at Russel with a mirrored face…both very confused.  
"Uh….Flakes?" Handy tried almost reaching out to pat her head…if only he had hands, remembering he had none a frustrated expression came over his face. Russel realising what the problem was took over the roll and moved to pat Flaky on the head but at the slight she screamed. A high pitched girly scream, the two males jumped back in shock as she suddenly curled up on a night ball, arms wrapped around her knees as she crouched there in a ball.

"W-What is this…" Handy asked in surprise, when girls screamed what were you meant to do? He couldn't understand, she was still emitting a high pitched wail and was shaking her head sharply sending little white flakes everywhere on the ground bellow her, she kept muttering 'kiss' over and over again they were bewildered by this behaviour. She had been fine a moment ago now she seemed to have gone mental.  
They felt a rush of air past them and they knew that Splendid had returned again, no doubt drawn in by the sound of the wailing and they could only watch as the blue haired super hero knelt in front of her.  
"Oi…Flaky, why are you screaming, what hurts..? Come on tell me." Splendid was trying to pry Flaky's arms away from her knees but the girl kept a stubborn grip still shaking her head angrily.  
The three males were helpless, they couldn't understand what was going on, was this a normal thing for girls to do? They had never seen Petunia or Giggles do it before, was Flaky sick? Had she stepped on something that hurt? What was it!?  
Flaky knew they were all starring at her and it proved to be too much for the red headed girl and without giving them a chance to attempt and help her again she took off running towards the constructions site, eyes shut as she ran she just desperately tried to escape her embarrassment, it was horrific.

The blood hadn't left her cheeks yet and so she kept running as fast as she could go leaving the three confused males behind her….something was telling them that perhaps it was better to just avoid asking her about it….all feared a girls scorn. Well Flaky had never had any scorn before but they didn't want to risk it. Slowly they followed after her tossing back ideas about what happened and Splendid unfailing brought up Flipqy, convinced he had given her some type of day mare, it wasn't likely but it could have been close, none of them guessed what was really on the girls mind and that was for the best. Finally Flaky ran out of steam and began to slow to a stop, the construction site was just up ahead and she was able to walk the rest of the way she expected to see the others already busy with work but that wasn't the case. They were all crowding around one area muttering softly to themselves and Flaky found herself unreasonably intimidated by the gathering and watched from afar, they were all gathering around something and it might have been as plain and simple as new construction plans but Flaky was still too timid to go over and see so she instead clung to a tree watching the others in silence.

"What's going on?" Handy asked when the other three finally caught up, Handy wasn't worried like Flaky was he instead looked perhaps a little excited.  
"They might have found new plans for the tree, it is already huge but there is no harm in making it better." Handy walked out ahead of her and Russel followed suit, those two didn't often separate, they were good friends and Flaky wondered if they might just been Flippy's best friends to. Thinking of Flippy made her shake her head and she was suddenly brave enough to go over and see what the fuss was…anything to stop from becoming embarrassed with the thought of Flippy again. Splendid was right behind her, almost bouncing with excitement, large groups must have been nothing but a good sign for him and he was so easily excited. Slowly but surely Flaky pushed through the crowd wanting to see just what was so interesting, standing in the middle of the make shift circle of people was….Flippy? Flaky almost turned and ran the other way when she saw him but something else caught her eye, the centre of attention wasn't Flippy but….a little girl?

Flaky was at a loss for words for a moment, who was this girl? The girl smiled brightly up at Flippy much like herself this strange girl was about as small as Flaky perhaps even a few centimetres shorter, she had long blonde hair falling down her back to her bum, it was curly and messy a little like Flaky's own hair but it was smoother and lacked the obvious white flakes. Her only visible eye was closed as she smiled up at Flippy who bowed his head to her in a polite manner…..Flaky glanced at Splendid who looked as though he had seen a ghost, frozen in place as he watched the interaction between the girl and Flippy. Flaky felt something ugly and new squirm from her chest…something sickly and crippling…was this something like jealousy? Just who was this little girl?

…..(Moving back in time to when Flippy was waking up!)

When Flippy got up that morning he was happy, so very _very _happy

He woke up with the birds singing and the light greeting him softly, he wondered if anyone else in the world could wake up so happily…he doubted it. Flippy still had to move quickly though, he was nervous and butterflies were assaulting his stomach as he walked to the shower cleaning and washing his hair as quickly as possible. He wanted to be there nice and early his plan was straight forward, get some work done to make up for his last few days apologise to those that needed apologising to and then to take Flaky on a date….a _date_. He could hardly contain himself and his excitement.

There was something so normal and right about the idea of taking the girl he liked on an actual date, it was so normal that Flippy had almost forgotten about the need to apologise to everyone he had hurt the night before. The guilt followed him like a never lifting storm cloud though, just like Flipqy….they had only recently come to the conclusion that Evil should have his own title…he guessed it helped the others see him as another person when he flipped out. He tried not to let the thought get him down most days but soon his mind turned back to his date and even that couldn't bring him down again.  
"What do I need…okay let's see…" Flippy walked around the house madly getting ready, he had spare clothes that hadn't a trace of blood on them, it was lucky otherwise he would have to get his clothes from last night back, he felt uncomfortable when he wasn't in his normal attire. Flaky seemed concerned when he always wore the army clothes but it had become something like a lucky charm for him…it wasn't really working but he still clung to it.

"Clothes…yes, yes, obviously, money….uh…hmm let's see..I should get her flowers or maybe chocolates!?" Flippy murmured to himself as he stood in front of the mirror, making sure he was presentable for the day ahead.  
_"You sound like a fucking pansy."_ And there went his good mood.  
_"Oh will I get her the flowers? Or maybe the chocolates oh what ever shall I do?" _Evil's voice mocked him as his normal reflection became a mirror image of the sharp toothed monster grinning back at him.  
_"No wait! I got it, how about a knife through her heart?" _Flippy had been in such a good mood and the only thing that could have ruined that mood…had ruined it.  
"You're not going to touch Flaky! I finally got a date with her, an honest to god date and you will no ruin it!" Flippy shouted at his evil counterpart, pleased when he got a shocked expression, that pleasure wore off when Evil began to laugh.  
_"Good job with that Flips. After all you did such a lovely job of that last time didn't you?" _Evil was getting to him again, trying to make him angry to give him even more control.  
"Go away." Flippy hissed before swiftly turning away from the mirror, he didn't have time to fight with Flipqy right then, he was going to have a perfect day and he would _not _let Evil ruin it for him.

Flippy made a mental list of everyone he had to see that day, all the people he wronged the night before…it was the first time he had been awake the entire time…it had been Evil who wanted him to see what was happening and just how his evil counterpart had pulled off this feat he was still ignorant to. Before now the only things he saw of his own killings were snippets in dreams of flash backs…but Evil had taken it a step further and he had witnessed it all. That brought on another frightening idea…what if he had done this sort of thing to Flaky before? He shook the thought off, all he should be thinking about that day was his date with her. While he was fixing up his shirt he frowned, there was another person he couldn't actually say sorry to, that girl he had seen the night before, he hadn't killed her or hurt her but he had given her a fright and she must have thought he was some creep watching her from the bushes, the thought made his face heat up in embarrassment and even though he was alone he moved to drip his hat…only to grab at thin air.

There was one thing he didn't have a spare of and he groaned softly, his hat…he loved his hat but it was back at Flaky's maybe he could drop by after the date and grab it. Without his hat he felt a little naked but he couldn't dwell on that he instead set off out of the house towards the construction site and the slight sensation of butterflies in his stomach had become almost unbearable, he was excited and giddy and nervous and ever so happy. The construction site was already abuzz with activity when he arrived, he saw a few people were missing but his eyes quickly found Giggles and Cuddles…he felt guilty just walking up to them, he noticed just how they flinched when they saw him and how Cuddles put himself in front of Giggles. He waited for them to realise it was him by his face and sure enough they relaxed…only a little, he went though the normal apology and he got the normal 'It's not your fault' and 'don't apologise.' They meant well by it but he could feel the hollow feeling in his chest returning. Sighing he turned to seek out his other friends, he only saw Sniffles though, both Handy and Russel were missing but he knew they would show up eventually it wasn't like them to skip out on construction. So he went through the motions with Sniffles as well, he was saying the same things as everyone else and there was nothing he could do but nod and return to daily work.

"_Hurts don't it?" _Evil was talking again which only caused Flippy more distress.  
_"To have no one accept your sorry for our behaviour." _Flipqy was having a field day with the nicer side of the two and his pain but Flippy ignored him and instead walked over to Lumpy, asking what he could do that day, Lumpy as usual was jolly and a bit dim, immediately pointing to the last of the boxes to be unpacked and without a word Flippy went to work, he would work until Flaky arrived then he would be able to take her on a date, he didn't have chocolates or flowers to give and that concerned him. Flippy hadn't really been any good on dates and he wanted to have this first one with Flaky work out…he knew he should give her something but he couldn't pick just what. For a while he just worked alone, everyone was either occupied or avoiding him, he was use to it after a flip out people kept their distance for a while. Flippy sorted through the bright shiny objects for a while, they were either glass or something mimicking it so he was careful not to break anything he found something that did interest him though, reaching down into the bottom of one of the boxes he withdrew a tiny glass shape, it was red and for a while he couldn't figure out what it was, sitting back on the ground he held it up to the sun trying to figure out its shape. He was so drawn into this little glass thing that he didn't notice how people were beginning to whisper to each other about something strange, he was too busy trying to figure it out.

"A porcupine." Flippy blinked in shock as he tilted his head back to see a figure standing behind him, he was to shocked to speak for a moment when he realised just who the figure was.  
"Your….Your that girl from before…uh…what?." Flippy said in shock, the source of all the whispering had been the girl that stood over him looking down with a smile.  
"That little figure you are holding….it's a porcupine." The girl said to clarify her words, she knelt down next to him to gently touch the glass figure, outlining the little spikes and showing him just how he was holding it wrong, now that he looked at it he could see she was right, a pretty little red porcupine with sharp spikes that he had to be careful or.  
"It's really cute." The girl continued as she got back up, oblivious to the people staring at her, she was wearing the same thing that he had seen her in the night before, a plain white dress that looked more like a night gown than anything else, her hair was still messy and he could appreciate how long it was…only because it was about the same length as Flaky's and the butterflies returned to his stomach when he thought of Flaky. He remembered that he had given her that fight the night before so he quickly scrambled to his feet, easily a head taller than her when standing and he bowed to her, unlike her he was completely aware of the people staring at them, they had even formed a circle…it was rare to see new people in town.  
"I am sorry if I startled you last night, I wasn't stalking you I just heard your singing and I…I just wanted to see who it was…" He tried to explain himself to her but she just smiled more brightly.

"Thank you, for saying sorry, you're forgiven. It's nice to meet you, I should have been more polite last night, I didn't even get your name." Flippy was overwhelmed with relief, the girl wasn't angry and more to the point….her words…he felt truly happy, she had accepted his apology instead of blowing it off. Ever the gentleman he straightened up again to give his name to her.  
"My name is Flippy." He said as politely as he could.  
"Just Flippy?" She asked almost absentmindedly she seemed a little odd to him, he could only see one of her eyes, the other was hidden under her hair and even that was closed as she smiled so warmly up at him.  
"Yes miss….what is your name?" Flippy asked just as Lumpy stepped in, enough people have become interested by this girl so it would seem.  
"Actually…we were all wondering who you are." The girl suddenly seemed to notice the attention she was getting and promptly turned her head away angling her face towards the ground and Flippy just caught the blush on her cheeks.

"W-Well I….I um…" The girl was at a loss for words, she was having trouble answering them and Flippy wondered if she even had an answer for them.  
"I…don't really…I don't actually have a name. I'm sorry, I would tell you if I had one but I don't…I can't tell you who I am…I don't know. I…I have this!" The girl thrust forward some money, her face was red now and she looked on the verge of tears.  
Flippy was uncertain, new comers weren't unwelcome but usually they would leave after the first death and so as a sort of rule they deterred people that were trying to move in but the girl said she didn't even have a name…perhaps it would be cruel to send her away.  
"I-I wanted…I wanted to buy a place to live here, I'll help out however I can so please…is this enough even for a little while, I have nowhere else to go after this." The girl looked grief stricken, as if she had wronged them all greatly, Flippy didn't like the sad expression her face so he rest his hands on her shoulders and offered her a kind smile.  
"Don't worry miss. I am sure that you can make a residence here." Flippy glanced over to Lumpy who nodded, still acting as their kind big brother, their role model, he allowed this and so no one else was going to protest.  
"Can I help out here?" She asked pointing behind her towards the metal skeleton of the Christmas tree and with a glance around at the others Flippy got a few nods and smiles, another pair of helping hands was always welcome. She finally seemed to relax and that bright smile returned again  
"I thought you might not want anyone new here since…." something must have caught her eye because she looked suddenly horrified.  
….

The little one (Echo.)

She had been about to say something along the lines of 'since all the death' but she couldn't force the words from her mouth, Flippy was still watching her, they all were but her eyes were on the small group that just arrived…those two there…no hands and a pirate get up…they had been killed the night before!  
Now that she looked around she could see the pink haired girl and bunny jumper wearing blonde boy too, both very much alive and watching her, in front of the two males that she was sure were dead was the same red headed girl that Echo had watched the night before with Flippy…..then….next to her….the strange super hero male that had been ratting through Echo's things.  
The little one was so startled, so afraid, how were these people alive? Echo had smashed the blue haired super hero's face against a wall, she had damn near crushed his skull, Echo had watched the life leave him and here he was without even a scratch on him….impossible.  
The little one even felt Echo shift about uncomfortably in the depths of her being, they both knew this should be impossible and it was freaking them out.  
_"Remember what the general said, this place is strange and important…maybe this had something to do with it." _Echo intervened in the little one's small freak out trying to bring reason into their head, slowly the little one nodded, letting it slide. Slowly she forced a smile back onto her face, none of them seemed to notice the change, the only one that was looking at her oddly was the super hero…did he remember something? Surely he hadn't seen Echo's face…no this could ruin everything…the general would lock them up again in the darkness…the little one couldn't handle that again, she had to make this work.

…..

Flaky

She could only stare, the girl was the centre of attention and she wondered why the butterflies in her stomach suddenly seemed to have grown fangs, that feeling lasted until Flippy turned to her, he looked surprised to see her but then he smiled at her and the butterflies became light again, gently filling her chest and making her giddy. Flippy walked away from the girl who was staring at something past Flaky when he reached her he dipped down at the waist again, bowing to her in greeting and when he raised his head again he smiled.  
"Good morning Flaky." He murmured gently to her and she was about to offer a smile and greeting in return but rough arms wrapped around her pulling her away from Flippy and blocking her view of him.  
"Oi! Don't look at Flaky like that!" She immediately realised that it was Splendid crushing her in his hold, she could feel blood rushing to her head as she struggled to breath, Flippy was shouting something and Splendid was shouting back, her head felt like it was about to explode…he was squeezing…to tight….to tight it was going to crush her and she began to flail, not wanting to die so early in the morning.

"Idiot you are going to kill her let go!" Flippy was shouting and those must have been the magic words became moments later she was released, coughing and panting for air. Splendid was turning away from Flippy in anger, no doubt annoyed that Flippy was right for once, a warm hand extended to her and she looked up to see Flippy's concerned face sending the butterflies into a fit. Slowly a shaking hand took his and he helped her to her feet, looking relieved that she was able to stand in the end.  
"Alright, enough messing around everyone, we still have construction and Christmas isn't waiting for us to get read." Handy said and slowly everyone departed, the scene had caused a fair amount of excitement for one morning. Flippy watched the others go before cupping her hand in his larger ones, she only just saw the jealous expression on Splendid face.  
"We can go once everyone is working smoothly." Flippy seemed giddy himself and without another word he departed and Flaky swore she saw a jump in his step.

"H-Hello." Flaky blinked twice in pure surprise turning her head to face the girl, she was about her height almost exactly her height now that she saw her close up.  
"C-Could you show me what to do to help?" Flaky no longer felt anything bad in her chest when she looked at the girl and she instead felt excited as if she could make a new friend, it wasn't often she could make a new friend.  
"Of course." Flaky put on her bravest face, talking to new people was frightening but the girl seemed just as timid.  
"Can you help me with putting the angels and glass figures together?" Flaky watched as the girls face lit up and she nodded happily. Holding her hand out to the other girl who held onto the out stretched hand with both of hers, almost like a child following an elder sibling, leading her past all of the others Flaky felt a lot happier about their situation.  
"What's your name?" The girl asked her and Flaky just turned to face her with a smile.  
"I am Flaky…I heard you didn't have a name…but…I am sure you will fit in eventually." Flaky wasn't use to comforting people but the girl did seem relieved by her words and so Flaky continued to lead her, she had two things to work on and look forward to now…a date and a new friend.

….

Me: Forgive me for not updating sooner, I owe you guys…now here is the BAD news I am going away for a few days that means I can't update for a while. *Dodges knives again.* But I will be putting the date in next chapter, trying to add more Splendid, introducing Splendon't, adding a Lemon and forming up the story line a bit more so calm down!

Little One: "Is my name just going to be girl, she and little?" *Teary eyes.*

Echo: "Stop whining."

Flippy: "I want my date now!"

Flaky: "Y-Yeah me too! U-Update faster!"

Flipqy: "…."

Splendid: "….."

Me: "Nothing to say you two?"

Splendid and Flipqy: "PUT MORE OF ME IN!"

Splendon't: *Peeks in.* "Ready when you are Alice..hehe"

Me: "One big happy family! Alright girls do that thing."

Me, Echo, Flaky, Little one: "Please leave reviews and enjoy!"


	8. Chapter 8 It's A Date!

Chapter 8 it's a Date.

Flaky.

Flaky couldn't help but glance up from her work occasionally, it was hard not to, the girl was working away happily without a care in the world. She smiled so brightly and absentmindedly painting and adding sparkles on the decorations. Flaky had been working with her for a while now but was unable to stir up the courage to say much to her, she had been braver when they first met but the silence was no crushing. Flaky still didn't know the blonde haired girl's name…no one did, she said she had no name so what were they to call her by? Saying something like 'you' or 'her' was never going to work but the girl despite being apparently nameless and without memories was happily painting and humming without a care. To some point that was scary.

Flaky had something else on her mind though, it was rolling around to midday and she was becoming edgy…edgier than normal. After all soon her date would start and just what was she going to do, she was scared but it was also exciting, she just didn't know how to feel.  
"What are you thinking about too hard?" Flaky yelped falling back as the girl's voice sounded so close to her ear. Looking up into her face she saw that she was laughing at the reaction she had gotten.  
"You've been staring at that ball-ball and me for long lengths of time for a while now, what are you thinking about?" Flaky could feel her heart pounding in her head at just this small surprise…perhaps it was the girl that was scary.

She was smiling and offering her hand to the fallen Flaky but…maybe the reason that scared her so much was because this new girl was scary to her? That couldn't be it, though….no, she shook thoughts like that away and took the outstretched limb to pull herself back up.  
"Nothing…I just spaced out." Flaky was too embarrassed to tell her what she was really thinking about.  
"Say…" The girl began. "Those people really like you don't they? It's really nice." Flaky followed the girl's gaze towards Flippy and Splendid…still arguing…nothing new there. Flaky allowed herself a small smile before nodding towards the girl.  
"What I don't get….is how they are here…" The girl looked like she was lost in her own thoughts those words drew Flaky's attention but she decided against asking. Flaky didn't like asking to many questions sometimes it leads to bad places so she let the girl talk away to herself.

Soon however Flaky noticed that Flippy was done fighting with Splendid over whatever small thing they had found this time and was instead heading their way. The urge to hide behind the new girl wormed into her body but she stayed firm not moving from her place while pretending to be interested in the little trinket she was holding for the tree.  
'Uh…Flaky…?" Flippy cleared his throat drawing the red haired girl's eyes to him, he stood there fidgeting with his head down, and it was strange to see someone almost as nervous as herself. It was actually rather refreshing, not relieving but maybe just a little comforting. Flaky noticed that one thing was missing from his normal attire, he wasn't wearing his normal cap and as a result the green hair that was normally rather contained was out in the open and it must have made him feel a little nervous because he was turning red.  
"I…well I'd like to take you out now…" Flippy murmured and quickly bowed and offered his hand to her, his green eyes bright with something that was a little excited and a little scared like she might reject him after all. Flaky became aware of eyes on her, Splendid was fuming at the mouth and Handy was watching closely with Russel, clearly interested in what their friend was doing even the new girl was watching them.

Eventually Flaky turned her eyes to the outstretched hand and with another moment of hesitation she reached out to take it, the look that came over Flippy's face was borderline crazy with relief. His hand was warm as it closed around her smaller one drawing her up off the ground with a smile.  
"Thank you." Flippy whispered to her softly, he must have really been worried.  
"H-Hey! J-Just…what do you think you're doing!?" Splendid had decided to jump in shouting at them both angrily looking like a puffed up child as he viewed them together, his eyes trained on the holding hands.  
"If you really have to know I'm going on a date with Flaky." That answered basically everyone's questioning gazes, Splendid turned a brighter red and she could already see furious protests and accusations growing on his tongue as he got ready to run towards them.

Before he had that chance a laughing Russel ran up behind him, holding his arms tightly lifting him off the ground as he did and the new girl put a hand over his mouth with a bright smiling face giving Flaky a little 'go' motion with a wave of her hand. Splendid could have easily broken away from them but he seemed frozen, maybe he just didn't want to hurt them in the process of escaping their hold. Angry vibes radiated off of him even at the distance Flaky could see he was fuming at the mere idea of them going on a date.

Flippy gave the two of his friends a little salute before grabbing her arm like a child and running, Flaky ran with him this time laughing. It seemed like something friends would be doing as a game and it made Flaky happy oddly enough. Flaky and Flippy didn't stop running until they were in the middle of town laughing and panting as they smiled at each other, it was a good start and she was feeling more confident now.  
"Alright miss Flaky…" Flippy said with a bright expression when he regarded her face.  
"What do you say to a little bit of lunch?' Flaky offered a smile in return and took his hand again nodding. Lunch sounded great and Flippy was more than happy to oblige.

….

Splendid

_He was going with her…she was going with him! Arg this is impossible and these idiots won't let me go! AHHH! I'll just have to break past them….but that could hurt them…a hero never hurts innocents…_…damnit!  
Splendid was in over his head and he didn't exactly know how to go about it, Russel's arms hadn't let him go yet and Flaky had already vanished with the monsters he couldn't take it, the pressure was building inside of him and he was seconds away from exploding and screaming. His muffled protests and slight struggles were not enough to get any of them to let him go. Even the nameless girl was stopping him from speaking.  
_I….can't…TAKE IT ANYMORE! _He thought wildly throwing them off of him in frenzy.

"Flippy! You scum! I won't let you do what you please with Flaky!" He shouted enraged by this and without a pause he began to bolt down the road after them.

Thus began the spying game.

…..

(Now I am going to add a sort of montage…I guess, skipping between Flaky, Splendid ect for the date.)

Flaky.

It was wonderful, with Flippy at the café, he was perfectly polite and well behaved all smiles and laughter. This was the Flippy she wanted to stay with. Ordering food was easy and it was good food, the café was good and Flippy was watching her, it might have made her awkward any other day but it was a warm feeling that grew in her chest.  
"Hey Flaky I was thinking…" Flaky paused to imagine how that sentence would end when he paused, maybe he would ask about ice cream or desert after their food? Flaky would have liked that…he never got the chance though because without a moment's notice the chair he was sitting on lost its legs…were they burning?!

Giving a yelp Flaky leapt out of her seat, seeing Flippy sprawled on the ground with a pained expression on his face, tensing she wondered if the breaking chair would be enough to make him flip but when he sat up he gave her an embarrassed smile, green eyes and all.  
"That…could have been bad." He laughed brightly and she briefly saw the soft cushion from the chair that had softened the fall for him. The two smiled and laughed about the incident, Flippy was embarrassed but he laughed it off and took her hand again.

…..

Splendid

Hiding in a tree above the café he watched to two, eating and laughing, it made him seethe with jealousy. What was he going to do? He had to find a way to ruin this date…maybe he could stop Flippy from ever hitting on her again!  
"Hey Flaky I was thinking…" Splendid's heart stopped, what was the monster going to say?! What if he asked Flaky too kiss him!? He couldn't handle it! In a frenzied panic he looked at him angrily charging the laser beams he had aiming for the vets butt, he could fry him right now! Just as he released the power behind his eyes something sharp slammed into the side of his head knocking his aim off and instead of burning Flippy he broke the chair and now had a lump on his head…where had that rock some from? Damnit! He would just try again.

…

Flaky.

After going to the café they walked towards the shops, just to brows nothing really serious, Flaky wasn't up for shopping but just spending a little time by his side walking and chatting was fun on its own for her, holding hands and wander down the street with him. Something caught Flaky's eye and she stopped walking to stare in the window, it was so pretty….and so not suited for her.  
"Hmm…what is it?" Flippy stopped too back peddling to look in the window at the giant green stuffed bear she had noticed.  
"You like that..? Well I'll get it for you!" He announced with a smile and Flaky quickly turned to him shaking her head urgently.  
"N-No! It's so expensive you can't!" Flippy must have known he didn't have the money to buy it but he was still looking determined, glancing back at the bare she noticed something cute.  
"Hey look at that…it's go your hat!" Looking closely she could see the same cap that Flippy wore on the green bears head and she began to laugh, it was so cute she could tell Flippy was blushing behind her. Turning to Flippy again she noticed him looking around through his wallet wildly…he really didn't have the money, she didn't mind but it seemed to bug him.

Eventually he gave up, shoulders slumping in dismay.  
"I'm sorry….I…I don't know where my credit card went…" He admitted but Flaky noticed something better in his wallet, a tiny picture of her and him together….they were both asleep, it was embarrassing but cute.  
"What is it…? Oh! I-I hope you don't mind…Handy took it for me. I didn't realise I had it on me." He admitted…_how?! _Handy had no hands! Well despite that odd fact Flaky was over joyed forgetting about her disappointment over to doll and lunging into his arms without thinking. He hesitated but lowly his arms wrapped around her form in return.  
"Come on...ice cream on me." Flippy said softly and she smiled nodding in reply.

…..

Splendid.

Grinning he sat at a table a little away from them holding a laminated card in his fingers. Flippy's credit card.  
He was _fuming_, Flippy was holding her hand and chatting to her…she wanted something in the window..? A doll or something…Ah! He had it! As sneaky as he could be he ducked low creeping up on Flippy. Gently grabbing the credit card that stuck out of his wallet. Shifty and Lifty would have been proud and something about that thought made him feel ill as he stole away with the card to his current seat. He watched with eerie satisfaction as the young war vet looked through his wallet so desperately only to disappoint Flaky.

He was sure it would work this time….SO WHY WAS SHE HUGGING HIM!? Splendid stared in horror as Flaky hugged the monster seething furiously he tried to think of another way to thwart him.

….

Flaky

Walking to the ice cream shop she tried to pick a flavour she was sure was good enough, chocolate looked safe enough but she thought she saw something that looked too close to a human eye in the rainbow ice cream. Flippy saw this too and steered her away from the ice cream that might have originally been a happy tree friend. In the end Flippy chose strawberry and Flippy was spearmint…an odd choice of ice cream but he seemed alright with it. continuing around the store they laughed and chatted, Flippy stopped to point out the unicorn toy in a store window making Flaky laugh until her sides hurt.

This was so carefree and easy it was something that Flaky wished she had done sooner, thoughts of Evil and the events the other night completely left her and she didn't feel so scared.  
"Flaky should we head to your house after this…I have to-…!" Before he could finish Lumpy came bolting towards them blowing a whistle angrily, the two looked at each other in confusion just before Flippy was spear tackled to the ground. Struggling with Lumpy , Flippy tried to calm their friend in his police uniform. Just what was going on…?

"I'm arresting you for theft!" Lumpy was saying.  
"What theft!?" He demanded, the spearmint ice cream he had been eating lay smashed on the ground close by to the two struggling males. Lumpy was trying to arrest him but paused to think about this.  
"Theft….theft…well…someone said that you…uh." He murmured to himself until he heard someone shouting 'I found the thief! Over here!' Lumpy looking at a growling Flippy apologetically.  
"So sorry..I…uh….sorry…" He stumbled to get back up leaving Flippy and Flaky there still stunned from what just happened and Flippy laughed defusing the tension between them.  
"Oh man…I wonder if that was Shifty and Lifty…that was so like Lumpy." Slowly he got up noticing the broken mushed ice cream by his feet.  
"…." He looked a little upset about that and Flaky was quick to try and help.  
"Here have mine!" She said offering the almost untouched pink ice cream to him. Flippy looked at her with a surprised expression that was quick to soften and his eyes almost melted her.

"Would you really let me have your ice cream…? I couldn't do that." He sighed gently taking his wrist that held the ice cream and despite his words he took a small lick and made a face. Did it taste bad?  
"Mint and strawberry….interesting mix." Flippy said with a warm laugh moving a little closer to her.  
"If you really want to give me your ice cream then please share it with me." He whispered gently and Flaky could feel the heat rising up in her face as he watched her with those eyes, so very close to her. Without thinking she licked the other side of the ice cream getting a soft chuckle out of Flippy.  
"Thank you for sharing with me Flaky, it means a lot to me." His voice was almost a purr and Flaky felt a little light headed as she nodded mutely and the day flew around her in a happy blur.

…..

No name (Echo.)

Having seen the hero run off in a fit she followed him knowing he was probably going to cause trouble…good thing she had. She watched from a distance as he stalked the couple. She wouldn't have minded If that was all he was doing but she saw him trying to do things he shouldn't. She had stopped him each time, tossing a rock at him when he tried to…shoot (?) Flippy and instead broke a chair. Shouting to Lumpy that he was the culprit and not Flippy. The day continued and she began to enjoy this, he would try to do something and she would find a simple way to stop him and finally the day was coming to a close.

…..

Splendid.

Guess what it was like seeing two people share and ice cream when one was a monster and the other was a cute girl? Here's a hint it rhymes with pulling his hair out of his scalp.  
Splendid couldn't take any more of this…he had done everything he could think of! First he tried to fry Flippy and that got him a bruise, then he tried to stop him buying something and it got Flippy a hug. Having heard Flippy asking about going to Flaky's house he even went so far as to whisper to Lumpy that Flippy was stealing things….that got him put in cuffs! Lumpy had come bolting around the corner accusing him for the stealing because someone had shouted that he did it!  
It took a lot of convincing and reminding Lumpy that he was a hero to get him free and he returned just in time to see Flippy seducing Flaky with ice cream…._ice cream!_

Following them around the rest of the day he only have more failed attempts. When he tried to set Flippy on fire he ended up burning his own cape. When he tried to drench Flippy he almost drowned, even trying to kill Flippy almost got him crushed by a bolder. All these things would have killed him if he wasn't a super hero. Even so everything that happened Flippy just blew it off and somehow got closer to Flaky. This sabotage mission…was being sabotaged! When Flippy and Flaky finally returned to Flaky's house he tried another last resort, lifting the same boulder that had almost crushed him above his head he got ready to drop it on Flippy from the height of the next house over.

"If you do that you'll crush Flaky." A bored voice said lightly, dropping the boulder it slammed down on his chest the weight making him gasp where it would have crushed another person. He heard Flippy and Flaky go inside and knew that there was no way to stay hidden and stop them…it was ruined. In his frustration he grabbed the boulder and threw it off of him, watching it go flying away from him…if only he knew it had landed on Nutt. Turning around he saw the nameless girl sitting on the other side of the roof with a smile and suddenly he felt tense…he couldn't place it but….the girl made him feel uncertain.  
"You spent all day following them…" She said lightly and realisation hit him.  
"You spent all day following _me_." He exclaimed. "and you ruined everything!" Despite his shouting the girl was laughing so brightly, enjoying this.

"Yeah but you were doing all nasty sorts of things. What do you have to say for yourself?" She pointed out and he felt guilty…a hero wasn't meant to ruin girl's dates…but….when the date was a monster…maybe it was alright.  
"Well I was doing it for Flaky, what are you doing up here anyway!" Splendid demanded, refusing to admit what he had done was wrong in the slightest. Splendid didn't like this girl, he didn't like her at _all_. She just showed up on the scene and everyone accepted it without a word of complaint, it was impossible for him to understand. She was so small and young, almost as frightened as Flaky but…he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that there was something more to her.  
"It's impolite to stare…" She said causing him to yelp and jump back realising he was doing just that…staring. Despite his reaction she smiled and laughed brightly….this girl….

…..

Flaky.

Still laughing and smiling they returned home (Comepletely unaware that Splendid was there at all) Flippy had actually left his cap here the other night…naturally she had washed it with the rest of his clothes. The house had been repaired quickly, most of them already knew how to clean and fix in this town…after all death occurred often and it was normally messy and destructive. Flippy was in high spirits all day, despite being attacked by Lumpy and almost getting hurt when the chair broke he had just kept smiling at these events that Flaky was sure were going to set him off…in fact…all day despite the noises and actions….he hadn't snapped.

The thought startled Flaky and she turned around uncertainly to peek Flippy who was happily brushing his hat off despite the fact it was clean. He seemed perfectly fine…Flaky smiled again, today had gone perfectly. Now Flipqy to ruin it and she hadn't ruined it with her timid nature either, all up it was good.  
"Do you want to have something to eat? I'll cook diner." Flaky offered moving off into the kitchen as she did, wondering just what they could have to eat.  
"Do you have anything in mind?" Flippy asked while walking into the kitchen himself she could feel his eyes on her but it didn't particularly bother her this time as she sorted through the little food she still had left. It wasn't going to be a big meal by any means.  
"How about…ravioli?" Flaky suggested lightly, she had the pasta for it and the mince so it would be easy enough to make. Flippy smiled giving a nod but she guessed he was just happy to have any food…he looked like he just liked being there.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked a little while later when she was still beginning to heat up the mince. Flaky didn't fell like she had to go into it too deeply and instead just inclined her head gently…it had actually been a lot of fun for her that day.  
"So you're happy then?" He asked as she pulled the pasta out of the cupboard, once again she just nodded his way, she didn't feel the need to say anything and in this she noticed the strange tone in his voice.  
"All day….running around like a sappy brat…I can't bear it any longer!" Flippy was growling now and Flaky turned to face him, trying to see what had suddenly brought out the snarl in his voice but she felt cold arms wrapping around her body before she could even fully turn to look at him.  
"Flippy….?" Flaky whispered quietly when she felt the ragged cool breaths against the back of her neck making her hairs stand on end.  
"Shut up! I had to sit through that…that crap…all the laughing and holding hands I am going to be sick." Flippy growled close to her ear, the arms that gripped her waist tightened to the point where she almost couldn't breathe anymore.

"Evil…?" Flaky murmured softly and she could fell the weight behind her shifting slightly, the grip around her waist didn't lighten up though.  
"Well Flakers good to see you again. Miss me?" Flaky's head was reeling, just what had set him off? No blood, no bang, no one was coming at him with a knife so why now?  
"You've gone all silent…that's not cute." Flipqy said softly against her ear, she couldn't move paralysed by fear and ensnared by his hands she wasn't able to escape.  
"Come on Flakers….Flippy got his time and now I want mine." Flipqy purred in her ear with a sharp cruel chuckle, enjoying every second of his freedom. Flaky struggled trying to get away but when she tried to pull away he just moved with her until his hand was pressed against the edge of the sink, trapping her against it. Looking around wildly she tried to find some escape, her heart thumped wildly in her chest. The day that had been so nice was taking a bad turn.

Flipqy looked around with a lazy expression until his eyes landed on the knife holder behind her, reaching past her face he pulled the largest knife from the block with a grin. Pressing her back against the sink edge so it dug painfully into the small of her back, there was no way out, even ducking under his arm had unseen dangers. Flipqy was staring at her with that joyful expression he got whenever he knew that his prey was nicely cornered, she saw it far too often. The cold sharp tip of the blade placed against her throat drew a small whimper from her, terrified her heart hammered away in her chest relentlessly.

"Skin….hmm do I cut this or do I cut this..?" Flipqy purred in her ear the blade slipping away from her throat, training down the skin of her neck and shoulders until it met the top of her crimson shirt. Flipqy never toyed with her this patiently, normally once she was cornered it was a matter of seconds before her brains were painting the walls but he was taking his time with her this time around, it was bad for her heart. The blade easily cut through the clothes she was wearing the soft ripping of fabric parting under the knife made her flinch, this was leaning closer towards his last attempts on her life and body, far too close for comfort.

Once the shirt was cut away he let it just slide to the ground and Flaky didn't dare try to retrieve it, he was waiting for her to move, one wrong move and she would be impaled on his knife no doubt. Still she could feel his yellow irises running over her pale skin where the shirt use to hide her from prying eyes and she felt move and more like fleeing. The hand that had blocked an escape for her moved away from her side slowly and yet she still felt as trapped as she had before, not daring to move she stood there staring at the shining knife. Flipqy wasn't speaking or growling he was just staring at her shaking form with some sort of sick satisfaction and intense interest.

Flipqy's free hand moved up the flesh of her stomach, higher and higher until his just brushed past the rim of her bra getting another little flinch out of her body, smirking he continued up until he could touch her neck with light fingers, it was too soft and taunting Flaky almost found herself wishing that he would just stab her instead of drawing it out.  
"Flaky…you're so cute…." Flipqy purred shifting forward so she was jammed between him and the sink, unable to move back anymore she was terrified and trapped in.  
"You just make me want to…cut you…" The knife ghosted against her slide almost pressing hard enough to cut her flesh.

The hand that had gently caressed her neck suddenly grabbed her right breast through the bra, a loud cry of shock and embarrassment broke from Flaky's lips unable to stop it she just turned her head away in embarrassment, her face turning as red as her cut up shirt had been. Those fingers that gripped her breast began to mould it slightly in his hand getting more little cries from her, she risked a glance up at his face only getting a cold smirk in return. In her sudden shock and embarrassment she sharply turned away from him, this only got her cut by the knife on her side, not deep enough to be fatal but enough for her to cry again in pain this time. She didn't get far either she was quickly trapped against the sink and Flipqy again though this time her back was too him, his hand had let go of her bust though.

"That was dangerous Flakers." Evil murmured darkly against her ear. "You might have just killed yourself and ended my fun early, I wouldn't forgive that. Any more then I will forgive you for killing me the other day." Cold fingers gripped her chin turning her head back towards him. Twisting her body in an uncomfortable way she had to look over her shoulder at him, the knife had come up against her throat while his free hand snaked up around her body to wriggle its way under her bra pressing a cold hand against her bare breast.  
"Now then….let's not do that again Flakers." Evil told her gently and the sharp pain in her side where she had been cut only backed up those words. Flaky was surrounded by him, it was smothering with his arms around her touching her body and boxing her in. The hand invading under her bra was harsher on her now rubbing around her sensitive nub almost taunting her before a thumb and forefinger closed around it, pinching her roughly. This forced another cry from her, louder this time and soft pleas came with it.  
"L-Let go…stop…not there!" She cried out weakly but the assaulting pinching fingers only became more rough on her.

"I'm going to put the knife down Flakers…make any moves I'll just snap your neck." His voice was lower than normal…why did he sound like it was harder to speak now…? Flaky didn't want to consider the idea these actions had actually affected him too. She heard a soft clink as he put the knife down on the bench and the hand that had kept the knife against her throat now slipped its way under the other side of the bra to assault the other breast and nipple. Flaky's hands rested against the sink, they were as useless as the rest of her in this situation. Soft pants began to slip from her lips, the heat in her body clashed against the coldness of his skin. He must have become bored with just toying with her stiff pink nipples because one of his hands slipped out of the bra and slid slowly down the milky flesh of her body until it hit the waist band of her shorts. Flaky for a moment felt another spike of fear travel up her spine when that hand slipped under her shorts and was now gently running over her panties.

"Wait….D-Don't…." She whispered weakly but it was useless those fingers pushed her panties aside tauntingly slowly, the heat in Flaky's body was becoming unbearable and his slow fingers made it almost maddening. Eventually those cruel cold fingers moved along her most precious private area getting a tremor to run through her body and another soft cry. When his hand continued to move up she hoped maybe he was done taunting her but his index finger found something even more precious. Pressing that cold finger against her button Flaky almost exploded, a loud cry that was nearing a scream came from her along with a name, she cried out Flippy's name. The cold hands that had embarrassed and taunted her so suddenly froze, no longer twisting her pink nipple of pressing against the love button the hands quickly withdrew and the cold pressure against her back left. Her legs felt weak and she slumped against the sink panting weakly as she tried to stop the shaking in her legs.

"I….Flaky….I….Shit, I am so sorry!" Flaky recognised the change in his voice and gently she lifted her head back up to look at him, Flippy was standing there green eyes cast to the ground and his hands on his head, no doubt thinking he had ruined his first date.  
"I'm sorry, I'll go…sorry…" He kept saying sorry over and over against but Flaky felt mute she couldn't find the words to give back to him. He backed away turning quickly for the door it was only when he opened it she found the right words to give him.  
"Flippy….?" He paused at the door she could see the tenseness in his shoulders like her next words would cause him to fall to his death.  
"I had a fun time today…" She could see the sudden surprise rock through him in his stance before he relaxed like some sort of weight was lifted even if he didn't say so.  
"I'm sorry…." He muttered again. "I had fun too.." with that he shut the door leaving Flaky to sit on the floor and collect her thoughts.

….

Flippy.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, I ruined it all! All of it! _That was all Flippy could think when he regained control, he scream had brought something back in him and he could only stare at her for a moment, under his hands, he felt the colour rising up in his face when he realised just where his hands WERE. He quickly stepped back from her cursing Evil and himself with everything he had in him, she just slumped forwards without him to support her but he dare not touch her again. The rest was a blur of saying sorry and backing towards the door he was only half way out it when she spoke his name. He had feared her next words, what if she told him never to come back again or that she hated him or that she had a bad time or that he was a monster…? Any of those things would have been true and justified but instead she just said.  
"I had a fun time today."

It was as though those words had set him free…the guilt and embarrassment remained but the fear left him, maybe they had hope after all….even with Evil there Flippy might just have had some sort of chance. Closing the door he was quick to hurry home, Evil didn't give him a moment's peace, telling him he ruined his fun just when it started, that they both wanted to see her undressed and withering under their body. Flippy tried to ignore the images of just that happening that flooded his head, Evil's idea of a joke no doubt. He just tried to focus on all the fun they had that day.

…..

Little one (Echo)

"He's gone." She said lightly, Echo was listening this time, despite being the one inside this time the little one still had to report to Echo.  
_"That idiot might actually be a problem, he really has it in for that Flippy guy and if he does something to mess this up we're the ones that get fucked" _Echo said sharply in her head and she nodded, the boy had left them there a while ago, sitting on the roof they had just discussed what to do, after all this was important and if they did fail it was likely they would return to the cells…they didn't like that.  
"Echo what am I meant to say to these people…no memories and no name….the questions…" The little one began nervously.  
_"Quit your complaining idiot! At least you are outside!" _Echo was quick to knock her back down and the little one had no means of telling her off in return, sighing they watched Flippy leave the house in a rush and she wondered if something might have gone wrong. Slowly the little one pulled herself back to her feet, intending to follow Flippy but something else caught her attention.

"Say…Echo,…? She murmured in thought.  
_"What is it now!? Can you not see he is going that way!?" _Despite the harsh words the little one was still a little hesitant.  
"That supper hero character…..you don't think he is anything like the guy back at base? Could they….both have those powers? I mean their name…and their behaviour is so similar even their faces…" The little one trailed off uncertainly and even Echo paused.  
_"If this idiot has the same powers as the one with us we are in trouble."_ Echo admitted and the little one said something she didn't want too.  
"Should we…cann for his help then…?" The answer was immediate and harsh.  
_"Never!" _Echo didn't like the supper idiots (as she called him) and the idea of getting help on this mission was so embarrassing that she would never agree. The little one didn't mind, she thought that person was actually kinda scary, he was always loud and arrogant it frightened her being around people like that.

"_Now follow the target!" _Echo demanded and she nodded in reply, leaping from the roof top to set off after Flippy, she wouldn't be sleeping that night but it was all part of the job description….she really wished she could quit.

…..

Me: "I am….SO sorry…"

Flippy/Splendid/Evil/Handy /Echo: *Taps foot with angry look.*

Flaky: "N-Now guys…don't be to harsh…she had no computer for a few weeks…come on don't be mad."

Evil: "I had to wait damn near a month for this chapter! I won't forgive that either!"

Flippy: "I wanted my date sooner, what too so long?!"

Me: "….."

Handy: "Same for the rest of us, don't leave Russel and the others out so much!"

Splendon't: "You promised me to!"

Me: "…."

Flaky: "P-Please no more shouting! It's longer right? You're working on the next one right?" *Looks at her expectantly.*

Me: *Bows deeply.* "I am so very, very sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I hope that the next few chapters will make up for that!"


	9. Chapter 9 A Mirror Name (Long one )

Chapter 9, A mirror name.

_Alice's Notes._

_This chapter is primarily the little one's chapter (And fluff!), there will be Splendid, Splendon't, Flaky, Flippy and all the others! ^^  
Also I am thinking of adding more gore where I can, what do you guys think of that? More FLUFF, limes and lemons or more GORE, LIMES and LEMONS? I MUST KNOW! Also I am glad I have found the time to write this chapter been busy as hell you see but I want to keep updating for you guys. XD Enjoy it._

Little one (Echo.)

The morning light assaulted her eyes as it filtered through the window blinds, it was a blessing to her though.  
"Sunlight…." She whispered raising her hand up so it broke up the beams of light, her fingers swirled the dust around in the air and she found herself smiling.  
_"Don't get all sentimental idiot, if we fail then it is back to the cells. No sunlight there." _Echo snarled, always a grumpy girl when morning rolled around, the little one wouldn't address that though, it was still nice to see the morning light no matter how much Echo growled at her. Pulling herself from the bed she wandered over to the mirror, looking at the bed wrangled girl staring back at her, the girl looked exactly the same as her except for one little thing. The only blue eye that she normally kept on show was covered and the other that was normally hidden was uncovered, the yellow eye staring back at her with a cold expression.

"_What are you doing today?" _Echo asked the reflections lips moving as the voice in her head spoke. The little one smiled at her reflection, it was a sad smile but Echo didn't notice or didn't care.  
"I'm spying again." She repeated back to Echo what she was meant to say. Her job. "Spy on the people here, look around the town find the vantage points, pretend I am their friend and kill anyone that gets in the way." Echo nodded, she wasn't happy with the little one's answer she just didn't care and so the reflection slipped away leaving the little one's smile to eventually break down into a pain filled expression. Her hands came up to her face hiding it away from the world as she attempted to clam herself.

The people here were only strangers, she didn't like hurting people she didn't even know. The little one found this hard, it weighed heavy on her heart but Echo found it easy, it was following orders like they were meant to…there was no other purpose in life except to follow the orders laid down for them by the general. That was the way of things…there was no way around it. Calming herself to took a brush to the mountain of tangled hair, in a desperate effort to straighten it out and after many pain racked sobs and cries of frustration she gave up, the hair was at least not everywhere now…it was messy but….it at least didn't look like clowns hair.

She would head out to the construction site that day, after all she would have to meet up with all the people she could there, her main focus would always be Flippy as she was ordered but the people closer to him were also important, so that meant Flaky and red headed girl, Handy and Russel the two males that seemed like his friends and Splendid. That boy had it out for Flippy no doubt about that, Little one didn't hang around the house for too long, a few nights ago she had stalked first Splendid then Flippy, nothing interesting really. Of course the blue haired and eyed male had stalked the couple everywhere through time, trying to kill the male occasionally, she couldn't understand how he took killing so lightly.

She looked around her small room, she had only gotten a small place, there weren't many houses for sale around here, they seemed to be a very closed community but she was happy for at least a room with a window it was more then what she got back at home. If one could call that place a home. Heading out towards the construction site she was relieved that she didn't have Echo awake or she would have been angry about everything and the say was so nice she just wanted to relax before getting back to her mission, the one she didn't want to do. What she wanted wasn't important though so she eventually found herself at the construction site, there were only a few people there at that point, she knew a few of them by name . Over there working on the Christmas tree leaves was Handy, orange hair and no arms, hard to forget and with him was Russel, he was so…odd…he added 'yar' onto most of his sentences and wore a pirate get up, hook included, but he seemed nice enough.

She noticed off to the side painting was the two other girls she knew by name, the one with the pink hair was Giggles and the one cleaning furiously with an air freshener around her neck was Petunia, she wasn't sure she liked the other girls just yet. Flaky was nice though…yes she liked Flaky. Next to the two girls was a boy, he really was just a boy with that odd yellow jumper with bunny ears…but what was his name…? Cuddly? Coddle? No that wasn't right, she racked her head for the right name, Cuddles! She finally grasped the name and she smiled slightly almost in victory. She looked around once again, seeking out more faces she knew. Little one was unable to find Flippy, Flaky or even Splendid, just where were they? It was still early but she felt a little uneasy, she was still very much the new person ere and she didn't know just what to do. There were other faces she didn't know there too, behind the bushes no doubt hiding from everyone's eyes were two green haired males with similar faces she might have been lost on which one was which if it hadn't been for the hat on one of them and off to the side she could see a girl with something that looked like….a pickle…? In her hands.

Looking around at the cables and shiny trinkets she wondered just what it was all for, they called in Christmas but….  
"…What is Christmas…?" She found herself asking out loud as she looked at everything, silver, blue, red and green it was all so pretty. The red reminded her of Flaky and the green of Flippy and the blue of Splendid….it shouldn't have mattered but to her… but it did.  
"You don't know what it is? Where did you grow up kiddo?" Jumping to turned around to see Handy standing there with a warm smile, the lack of p arms did make her feel a little awkward like she couldn't stare but that smile was positively wonderfully warm. He seemed to rethink his words before giving her an apologetic look like he has said something insensitive.  
"Right….no memory…I am sure you must have known what it was once! We'll teach you all over again!" He declared happily but she did have memories, they consisted of a dark room and crushing fear but the idea of learning about this brightly coloured event…it warmed her to her core.

"What's it about?" She asked even though she knew she was meant to be spying not learning about something to do with a giant tree and bright wrapping paper.  
"It has got other meanings but for people like us…it is about hanging out with loved ones and giving great big gifts!" Handy said happily and she felt her heart sink.  
"It isn't for me then." Her words and tone were so sullen that Handy seemed taken off guard and she hardly even noticed Russel coming up behind the orange haired male.  
"Yar…? Why is that?" He asked with a sullen expression of his own. Looking between them she tried to understand why they both seemed bothered by her words.  
"I don't have any loved ones." She replied simply, there wasn't a shred of sadness of bitterness in her voice, it was just a fact. Little one was an item to be used and controlled not one to be loved. They looked appalled by this though and for some reasons he couldn't place they began making excuses for her.

"Did you have a falling out with someone? Don't you have any family that love you….I know you don't have any memories but surely…" Handy said and she only shook her head in answer, she really didn't, they both looked frustrated by this. Russel was the first to calm himself and he raised his hook slightly as if in suggestion.  
"Well then this is easily fix aye?" Handy glanced to his friend with a frown and even the little one seemed confused by this.  
"It is?" Handy asked slowly not entirely sure it was an easy fix, Handy and Russel looked at each other closely in silence for a long time until something dawned on the arms less male and he grinned.  
"Of course it is!" He turned his head to her with such a happy expression.  
"We'll be your loved ones!" She blinked at those words, not understanding the meaning behind those words and before it could really sink in she felt and arm curled around her shoulders pulling into a hug.

"Who is this little beauty!" A deep voice she didn't know purred and she struggled to get away from the arms that crushed her.  
"DB, let her go already." Handy said with a groan the arms weren't letting her go though.  
"I don't think I've seen this girl before, so pretty how could I miss such a gorgeous girl?" The male holding her continued and her constant pushing against his chest did little to detour him.  
"I could just cuddle her to death." He continued squeezing the life out of her until a solid THONK sounded and the arms around her went limp, the form of who ever had held her collapsing to the ground leaving her to look up at her saviour. Standing there with an angry expression she could see Splendid standing there holding a frying pan.  
"Disco Bear, don't disturb young ladies." He growled out through his teeth as she looked down at the male that had been crushing her.

Bright orange afro and clothing that would have been more suitable in some sort of disco decades ago, he was odd and the little one immediately decided she didn't like him. It probably wasn't his fault but he just came across as the sort of person she didn't want to be around to log…he was a little scary. She looked to Splendid still holding the frying pan in his hand with a frustrated expression, he had no love of the male either it would seem.  
"Just wanted to see who the pretty flower was." The orange haired male grumbled into the gravel, not pulling himself up just yet and she noticed how Handy and Russel just shook their heads at him, this must have been too common for them.  
"Don't worry about him, he's just a little….odd sometimes.." Handy explained though odd seemed to be used instead of a crueller word…like…paedophile maybe?  
"Thank you Splendid." She said brightly turning to her hero, perhaps that was a little dramatic seeing as the man did seem to really hurt her…but….it was still scary. He tensed when she spoke to him and quickly turned his head away chucking the frying pan somewhere off behind him.  
"It's nothing, just part of the job description." Splendid replied almost evasively and she only smiled at him.

"Morning everyone." Glancing up she saw Flippy heading over with a slight smile, he seemed okay that morning and she felt that same feeling of guilt rush over her, she was a spy after all. Splendid looked at Flippy to and his expression soured bitterly, no doubt still hung up on the whole Flippy and Flaky date thing.  
"You look bright this morning Flippy….something go well?" Handy asked, he was always so polite and calm…and helpful despite his lack of arms.  
"Yeah did the something happen?" Splendid demanded his eyes narrowing to the point where the little one could hardly see them. Flippy rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah, you could say that." There was an unspoken uncertainty to that statement but no one brought him up on it, so that must have been private for him. Flippy's eyes found her and suddenly she felt uneasy under those green eyes, it was much like when Splendid looked at her….almost….like he was prying into her mind.  
"Are you settling in well?" The breath she had been holding came out in a soft sigh, so he wasn't trying to see if she was a spy, he was just worried about how she was setting into town.

"I like it here." Standing herself up straight she offered another smile to them, she had to reassure them she was nothing of concern or they would keep looking into it.  
"Do you know your way around town, it's not very large but you still might get a little lost." Flippy said looking concerned about her, perhaps he thought because he met her first that it was his job to look after her.  
"Uh…well….why don't I show you around town…?" Turning around the little one saw that Flaky had also arrived, she was nervous as normal but she was smiling slightly.  
"That's a good idea, we'll show you around town if you like." Flippy offered and as if on instinct Splendid also jumped in pushing Flippy aside slightly as he did.  
"Yeah! I'll go to!" He was looking at Flippy like he was some sort of snake and she guessed he just didn't want to get left out of a date of sorts.

"Yar, we should have showed the lass around on her first day here!" Russel spoke up and Handy nodded lightly in his wake.  
"I was hoping I could ask you to show her around today anyway, we have construction under control for today at least. You should show her the nice places in town. Introduce her to everyone that you missed before." Looking at all of them she couldn't follow what they were saying. Why did they want to show her around their town at all? It wasn't an order from anyone higher than them and they didn't get anything out of it…well except maybe Splendid got to spy on Flaky and Flippy….but still.  
"I don't want to impose…" She murmured but Flippy smiled drawing her attention back to him.  
"It's perfectly alright, we were not polite your first day here….we'll show you around to make up for that, come on." Flippy told her lightly and she couldn't find the words anymore, just nodding her head mutely.

"Will you come along Handy? Russel?" Flippy asked them and the two paused before shaking their heads.  
"It's okay you four go on ahead, we'll probably meet up with you later in town, don't wait up." Handy said lightly nodding to them and she wondered if he would have waived if he had the limbs to do it.  
"Got it." Flippy saluted the two with a bright smile before he took her hand and began to lead her off, Flaky following next to her but Splendid would have none of it.  
"I'll show her the way! You're too slow!" He shouted grabbing her other hand and began running down the road dragging her along behind him.  
"W-Wait! To fast!" She called but he paid her no mind and kept running, determined to show Flippy up as he dragged and she found herself laughing as he pulled her along, somehow it was fun.

"Hey! You idiot! Wait up!" She heard Flippy shouting behind them and it quickly became a game of chase, Splendid ran and she followed while Flippy chased them and Flaky chased him. It wasn't long before all four of them collapsed on a park bench laughing and panting with the effort of their running game.  
"Don't do that again Splendid!" Flippy scolded but whatever harsh tone he had been groping for was ruined by the soft laughter that got out of him.  
"You're just sour because you couldn't keep up." Splendid shot back with a cocky smirk, Flaky and herself could only laugh at the two and their petty rivalry.  
"So what should we show the new girl?" Splendid asked and they all thought for a moment.  
"How about the theme park?" Flippy offered but Flaky shook her head quickly.  
"Everything there is a death trap! It's so noisy, let's leave that a little while longer."  
"Alright, how about we take her to see the park?" Flippy tried again and Flaky thought hard for a moment, she seemed nervous all the time so maybe she had trouble going to some places?  
"That sounds good…but how about we take her to see the shops first? Remember what Handy told us? We have to buy the last bits and pieces for the festival." Flaky reminded them and she frowned in thought, it was true they had been working on the tree and decorations for almost over a week now and it was almost finished according to Handy.

"Is the festival soon?" She asked Flaky who nodded and explained.  
"The festival is on Christmas night so everything has to be ready for it. After that there is the fireworks festival, that is already set up so we don't have to worry too much about that." Flaky paused in thought and then added slowly. "We will also have to buy you something nice for the festival, you don't have anything other than your white dress do you?" She shook her head slightly, she didn't think she would need anything else, Echo had a Jacket but she forbid the little one to wear it when she was out.  
"it's settled then! Shopping we go!" Flaky declared and both the males paled, shopping wasn't exactly something they seemed to enjoy and to be honest the little one wasn't too keen on it either.  
Slowly they all got back up, dusting themselves off she let them lead her down the road at a much more sane pace and she listened to them talk only answering a question when she absolutely had to…she wasn't use to this at all…people talking to her.

"Is there anything you like?" Flaky was asking as they wandered down the road and she just shook her head, Flaky and the others seemed a little unnerved by that but they didn't push it. It wasn't too long after that they reached the shops, they were just lined up in a row making a strange mix of inside and outside…it had a cover over it but there no doors and the light streamed in through the gaps between the cover and the shops.  
"Uh…say….is this inside out outside?" She asked uncertainly and all she got in reply were some unsure shrugs.  
"It keeps the rain off of us and lets the sun light in….so I am not so sure." Flippy admitted with a small laugh.  
"Come on we'll find the decorations we need first then we can browse for the clothes." Flaky said taking her hand to lead her past shop windows, they had all sorts of things open, candy stores in which there was this odd little boy with green hair and bits of candy poking off of him every which way…he seemed a little out of his mind. They walked past clothes stores none were the right one it seemed, toy stores, workshops, all sorts of things she hadn't noticed before.

The first place they went to was a big supermarket where she saw Lumpy cleaning something red and stick off the floor…was that blood? No that would be silly it must have been spilt wine or something else but she couldn't help but glance again, Flaky just pushed her along more quickly until it was out of sight.  
"Alright, we need all the last bits, so grab the tinsel and bags or lollies, ect, you all understand!" Flaky seemed braver then normal and it made her smile. With that said they all set off to work, she was whisked around the shop occasionally with Flippy who was picking out bags stuffed full of brightly coloured lollies, stumbling and tumbling as he tried to keep them all balanced, she hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Other times she was with Flaky as she picked out the tinsel timidly, it was soft and sparkly but that didn't stop flaky from worrying about how dangerous it was.

It proved to be dangerous enough though as they fell down and got tangled in the shiny sparkly mess. At first Flaky had screamed and struggled bringing the two boys running but they both just started to fight with each other, completely useless. Though her laughter had calmed Flaky a little bit and eventually the two of them were laughing and sprawled out in the sparky mess until Splendid and Flippy began to get them out of it. She was also with Splendid a few times, who was lamenting the problem he had landed himself in, he couldn't seem to pick the right fire works for the new years eve festival. Another festival she knew nothing about, so she had asked.

Sitting on top of one of the fallen selves (Completely unaware that Lifty and Shifty had been crushed under it when trying to get away with another theft), she had asked each person in turn to get a different answer.  
"So what is Christmas and new year's eve about? Why is there two festivals?" She had asked Flippy while he picked out a few different lollies, avoiding anything with peanuts in them.  
"Christmas is about spending time with loved ones and new year's eve is about starting off a new year with a bang." He told her absentmindedly.  
"So why all the lights and food?" She asked with a frown, trying to grasp the concept.  
"It is meant to be exciting and fun so we put all we can into it, bright lights, entertainment, food and gifts." Flippy tuned to smile at her while she struggled with it.  
"Gifts?"  
"Yeah, presents to people we care about, everyone gets something from everyone, sometimes they are bad but we smile and accept it anyway because it is something from someone we like." She jumped off the shelf at that point going to ask someone else, truly wanting to understand.

"Why does everyone get excited about this time?" She had asked Flaky.  
"Most people just love the gifts and excitement, I think it is a little bit dangerous but everyone has fun." She replied while more carefully flipping through tinsel and bells.  
"So..it's a bit like a big get together?" She had read books about social studies before she came to this town, part of the bosses orders so she understood a bit more and didn't fall flat on her face when trying to fit in.  
"Exactly, we see everyone we like and some people we don't." She added with a sigh. "And then everyone has fun and plays games, that's why it is so important to us."  
She frowned trying to figure out who would order them to do that but….it didn't sound like an order…there was nothing to gain from it other than gifts that they didn't even pick…so confusing.

"What do you think about this festival stuff?" She finally asked Splendid while he picked through fireworks.  
"I think it is fun enough, everyone has a good time and I hang around to protect them!" He said proudly.  
"The new year is that important?" He paused to think about that.  
"I guess so, people like to make resolutions, promises or personal challenges for the coming year. A sort of way to better themselves of strive for something, people like to start off the new year with a smile." A resolution sounded a little more reasonable to her.  
"What would you make as a resolution?" She had enquired.  
"I don't need to." Splendid replied confidently looking at her with a grin.  
"Why?" The little one asked in bewilderment.  
"I am a super hero remember? I don't need to get myself anything, only protect the innocent!" He declared full heartedly before returning to his work leaving her to wander off on her own. There were some things she just couldn't understand just yet.

Walking through the shopping market she looked at all sorts of odd things, toys, treats, electronics and gardening things. There was so many different things crammed into one place and she eventually found herself looking in a craft section, there was paints and pencils, canvas and odd little accessories that looked like they were used for making jewellery. Looking over her shoulder she saw Flippy toying with something that wasn't candy, the little red figure she had told him was a porcupine when they first met, he looked nervous and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because he wanted to give it to someone. Flaky no doubt.

That was cute and she found herself looking for something, her eyes landed on a little red ribbon. It was strong and just to make sure she tugged on it roughly making sure it wasn't a flimsy little thing that would fall apart. When she was sure it was right she walked over towards where Lumpy had just finished mopping up the red mess.  
"Excuse me…? Lumpy?" She murmured and he looked at her in surprise, he was so odd….he didn't seem to understand most things but he was stills somehow a role model, she held out the ribbon to him.  
"How much is this? Is there anything I can trade for it?" She really wanted the ribbon but she had used most of her money already, she insisted on paying the right price for the house and the rest of the money went into food, she didn't have any on her.

Lumpy smiled in that goofy way of his and waved her off.  
"You can have it, a gift." She wasn't sure he understood that this was a shop and things were meant to cost money but she didn't protest any further she wanted the ribbon. She smiled as Lumpy walked off and she looked at the ribbon….the puddle that he had made from cleaning caught her eye though.  
_"The fuck are you doing?" _The little one tensed as she glanced at the puddle, staring up at her with an angry yellow eye was Echo, she wasn't happy.  
_"Buying useless things? Honestly, what are you doing while I am sleeping! You need to be spying on them! Not playing with them!"_ Echo was so mean and the little one was quick to defend herself.  
"I-I am! I haven't forgotten our job!" Spinning around she looked into one of the mirrors that were on half price sale behind her, Echo was in those two, arms crossed over her chest.

"_Oh? You haven't? Don't call it our job, it's my job! You little brat don't act like you're anything." _Echo snapped at her harshly and she flinched back from the mirror like it had physically reached out and slapped her.  
"E-Echo! I-….!"  
"New girl…?" Spinning back around she found herself staring up at Splendid who looked at her with a funny expression.  
'You okay….? Were you talking to yourself…?" He asked her carefully, there was that prying looking again, warning her to be careful.  
"Yeah….sorry….I couldn't find you guys and so I started talking to myself." She muttered lamely, that excuse was weak and she knew it but he didn't bring her up on it instead he just shrugged and she noticed the bag he had hoisted over his shoulder.  
"You got the fireworks?" She asked and he cracked a smile for her.  
"Yeah, we're finished in here so I came to find you, Flaky wants to take you to get that dress now." She could almost see him shudder, men didn't like dress shopping it seemed. It wasn't long before Flaky was dragging her down the path again, apparently she needed to drag her around for this.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a shop that had dresses hanging neatly in the window, they looked elegant and fancy, something the little one never wore. Somewhere in her head Echo stirred as if the sight of the dresses had disgusted her enough to wake her. The little one knew that Echo would hate the dresses but Flaky seemed happy enough with them so she decided that she would give them a chance. Inside the shop she saw the girl with pink hair fussing over the dresses again, Giggles if she remembered right. Turning to look at them she smiled.  
"Flaky? Here for your dress already?" Flaky flushed slightly and shook her head.  
"Actually I am here to get a dress for her…she doesn't have anything." Flaky explained while pointing her way and she just smiled nervously. Giggles looked her up and down and nodded expertly….which was odd….didn't Giggles work on the construction site…? Come to think of it didn't Lumpy also have a different job. She didn't get a chance to ask about it because it was only a few moments later that she was being whisked off into a changing room.  
"Come on…it won't take long I am sure, I got the perfect one in mind for you." Giggles was saying as she was pulled away and suddenly she was afraid…just what was she going to wear!?

….

Flippy.

Waiting ….that was what the two of them had to do. Flaky had taken the new girl into the shop looking for a dress and so that left him and Splendid to sit on the couch outside of the dressing rooms waiting for them to be done. Splendid was beside himself, he didn't like shopping or waiting for _him_. Yet here he was waiting for two shopping girls with Flippy, it must have been a nightmare come true. He had stopped fidgeting a few minutes ago though just as the sounds of the new girls protests and yelped eased off, apparently getting a dress was a frightening thing for her.  
"Hey…" Splendid spoke up and Flippy was mildly surprised, he hadn't expected him to say anything to him.  
"About….that new girl." He frowned looking at the ground past his crossed arms.  
"What is it? Don't you like her?" Flippy asked uncertainly, he didn't want anyone to upset the new girl…she was new after all.

"No it's not that, I got no problem with her but …..doesn't she make you feel just a little bit awkward sometimes." Flippy didn't stop him and Splendid seemed more then content to continue.  
"Who is she? People don't just come into this town, it doesn't work that way and she doesn't have any memories at all? Not even a name? It is…unnerving She doesn't like anything, she doesn't dislike anything….it's almost like she is made out of glass…like she isn't really there at all." Flippy frowned a little, he got the same feeling sometimes to, like that smile was hollow when she gave it to them.  
"She doesn't want anything, she doesn't understand things and yet she keeps on moving about like there is something she has to do here….I don't understand it at all…and sometimes….sometimes…." Splendid stopped talking as he looked up to watch Flippy closely.  
"Sometimes she looks as scared and sad as you." That caught Flippy off guard, scare? Sad? He knew sometimes he did feel that way…but why would the new girl feel that way?

"She hasn't tried to make friends…instead she just hangs around…she doesn't speak to anyone unless she has to. There is being shy, there is being a loner but this…this just seems wrong and frankly…it is scaring me." Flippy frowned slightly, raising his head to look towards the dressing rooms where he could just see the figures of Flaky and the other two girls, twirling around and working on the dress. How could a girl like that be scary, he couldn't place it but…she was.  
"I'm not scared of her…I am scared for her." Splendid told him softly, this was the first conversation they had held together that hadn't immediately turned to swearing or punching.  
"If I just knew one thing about her that wasn't so vague then maybe I could relax but she is too plain.." Staring at the dressing rooms Flippy remembered something and slowly he sat back in the chair.  
"Singing…." Splendid looked at him in surprise.

"What was that?" Flippy continued to watch the figures moving around behind the curtains as he allowed a small smile on his face.  
"I think I know where to take her…not the park or the amusement area…I got the perfect place for her." Turning to look at Splendid he continued.  
"When they are done come and find me, I'll be in a shop around the corner." Without another word he stood up and left, leaving Splendid to look after the girls…he didn't seem to happy about waiting on his own though. The conversation they had just had….it was….so strange and Flippy wondered if he could make her smile without that hollow look to her.

…..

Splendid

(Alright you delt with that odd little scene so here is some fluff and lime ^^)

_That jerk! That great big horrible monstrous JERK! _Splendid seethed silently as Flippy vanished out the door, he had spoken with him briefly about the odd new girl but then he had just made and excuse to get out of waiting on the dresses!? Unforgivable! Splendid sighed sinking down into the seat with a sullen expression. He really, truly hated waiting and waiting on something like this…it was torture in its own right. Glancing at the curtain he wished they would hurry up, why did girls take so long with this sort of thing?

There was a sudden crash behind the curtain and before he could make sense of it Flaky came running out screaming with Giggles behind her, he could see bright red blood dripping from Giggle's eye as she struggled to catch up with Flaky. It looked like Giggles had gotten some pins from the dresses in her eye….well…that was if the eye was still there, there was a gaping hole and goring sting where her eye use to be. Whining and growling in agony she looked at Splendid. "Look after her!" Giggles snapped his way while she tried to catch up with Flaky again…it seemed that Flaky had gotten Giggle's eyes tangled in her hair.

Blinking Splendid quickly got up, the idea of running after those two was appealing but what if the new girl was in more peril? He was a hero was he not? Though when he thought about it she would need more help anyway, everyone around here….(excluding Flaky) was getting use to these sorts of horrors. Giggles was proof of that, she was running after her eye with needles sticking out of her skull and she was only screaming and crying a little bit, the first few times she had been hurt or killed there was much more wailing and sobbing….now they took it in stride almost…it would be over in the morning anyway. However the new girl hadn't died before, it would be like it was in the start, shrieking and sobbing….he felt bad for her and so he rushed into the dressing room instead of following the other two.

"Are you alright in he-…!" Stumbling through the curtain he ran into the new girl….the half dressed new girl, they both tumbled over onto the ground when he ran into her…stupid curtain! He tried to brace her fall but all he was able to do was protect her head from hitting the hard ground. She winced all the same and quickly he looked her over, no blood by the look of it, no bones or missing items of her body. He sighed in relief until he realised the position they had just fallen into. The heat rushed up to his face, he had landed on top of her, arm under her head to cushion it from the ground his other had holding himself up next to her head covered over by her blonde hair. His leg was nestled between both of her bent ones and the cry she had let out when they landed wasn't from the impact but instead because his knee had pushed up against her core.

Perhaps this wouldn't have been so bad but….she wasn't exactly dressed, off to the corner there was a dress bag and her clothes, she was only wearing her underwear leaving the rest of her pale skin on show for him. He couldn't help but do a quick double take of her form now realising how….defenceless it was…_NO! _He snarled in his head. _Heroes do NOT think that way! _But good god it was so hard! She was trembling slightly under him, her eyes still closed tight and a blush on her cheeks. The legs that had been bent up were closed around his own leg twitching slightly from where he had pushed up against her most private place. She was the image of any sexual picture he had ever encountered and he had to mentally scold himself again for seeing it that way.

"O-Ow….you idiot….why did you come running in here." She finally muttered opening her eyes just slightly to look up at him, he could feel more heat running into his face as he became more aware of her body. Small breasts and hips she almost reminded him of a child if only she hadn't looked so cute….damn it all! She was looking at him through those slightly opened eyes, she was making it so hard to find his voice and she didn't even realise it. Oh god what if Flaky came back in and saw him on top of her like this!? She would never look at him the same, he couldn't risk it!  
"So-Sorry! I'll just….!" He stammered pulling his arm out from under her head but she twisted un expertly, the legs still having that grip on his leg knocked him off balance and he had to quickly steady himself again pushing his hand onto the ground.

When was the ground so soft?

He opened his eyes again seeing exactly where his hand had landed….oh good god he was groping her now! The hand that he had used to try and steady himself was pressing against her breast , she was looking at him with very wide eyes this time but the words she spoke weren't want he expected.  
"Hey you're going to crush me, why aren't you getting up yet." She looked irritated but not angry or embarrassed or anything he expected….did she not understand the awkwardness of this?  
"Aren't you going to shout at me?" Splendid asked uncertainly though he seemed frozen in place and couldn't bring himself to move from her body.  
"It was a mistake I guess, it's okay I'm not hurt…did you see where Flaky and Giggles went to? They went to get more needles." This was very bad, why did she have to look so innocent? She really didn't understand it at all! Her body reacted as it should but her brain wasn't making the sense it should have. Maybe she had forgotten this part of life with her other memories? Quickly he got off of her but that animal inside of him that was a male's instinct was complaining, it really wanted her. But if Flaky saw….it would be awful.

He got up and quickly tossed her clothes to her, hoping to cover her from his line of sight.  
"T-They went on ahead! I'll wait for you out here!" He said quickly and he almost immediately found himself back in that waiting seat with a dazed expression….his pants were getting to tight again….this was bad but if she just go dressed it would be okay….he hoped. It was a good ten minutes before she came back out, fully clothes thank god and it took him ten minutes to calm his body back down.  
"So…they went on ahead?" She asked lightly as she walked by him, he hoped to god that Flippy hadn't been lying when he said he would be at that shop, any more time with this girl and he was going to lose it.  
"Yeah….just at a little shop ahead." Splendid replied noticing her gazing at the ground…what was that…? Oh dear.  
"Come on!" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her with him to get her to stop looking at that blood trail, looks like Giggle's eye wasn't in Flaky's hair anymore.

He pulled her along despite her confusion and interest in the eye on the ground, when they finally got the end of the street he frowned.  
"The music shop…?" He was confused, this place had been destroyed by Flippy a while back in a crazy accident with a car…he still said he didn't mean to and that he was fighting of Flipqy but Splendid didn't buy it. The shop had…changed…it was smaller and he would have missed it if Flippy hadn't been standing out front comforting a distressed Flaky….Giggles must have met her demise already that day, at least Flaky was okay. The shop was not only smaller but it was darker, the open spaces were gone and it was all crammed and it looked claustrophobic in there…dark, small and suffocating. There were violins and guitars lined along the walls, flutes and trumpets on the shelves but despite the gleam to the instruments it all seemed a little bit…creepy even.

The new girl was staring at it though, like it was the only thing that mattered in the world and she ended up walking right past Flippy and Flaky, not saying a word to any of them as she stepped inside that small place, Flaky's hysteric crying stopped and even Flippy turned to watch her look around. There was something in that gaze…it was odd but….at least it wasn't the distant hollow look she got. Flippy turned his eyes to Splendid and he realised that he really had been wanting to bring the girl here. Splendid in that moment could have even smiled at Flippy…if he didn't hate him so damn much!

…

Little one (Echo.)

Just…what was this place? She had seen something she was sure had been and eye ball but..then they had brought her to this place…it was small and dark and dusty, almost scary. She couldn't stop staring at it now, there were violins and shiny new flutes….and a soft melody came from inside. The sound was so soft and mellow and she swore she knew it from somewhere, following the gentle tone she entered the music store, it was dusty and smelt of old paper and maybe a bit of mould. The others hadn't followed her in yet but she was captivated by the the dust that shone in the thin streams of light falling into the room past the instruments that hung on the walls and sat on shelves. No one was at the counter but it didn't matter she only turned in a circle looking around the room in awe.

The melody she had heard caught her attention again and she whipped towards the sound, searching the shop until she found the source of the gentle sound. Sitting, nestled between two violins, was a small golden box, the small curved box had flipped its lid open and twirling in small circles was a golden haired singer. Her hands pressed against her heart as the wordless melody sang out through the silent room the sound kept her stuck in place. There were people walking in behind her but she couldn't draw her attention away from the beautiful box.  
"That song….it's so nice…" That was Flaky's voice speaking so gently behind her.  
"Do you like it?" Asked Flippy, the question was directed her way and she mutely nodded her head her eyes locked on the box and the twirling singer.  
"I knew you would like this place….that first day I saw you, you were singing right?" She slowly turned to look at them, the three strange people she had met were smiling at her, all honest warm smiles, honest….that was…odd.

She turned back to the melody box, it was so lovely and sweet, so mellow and sad she could feel something like nostalgia washing over her and slowly she smiled. The more she listened to the melody the more words appeared in her head and without her really realising it she began to turn in small circles and soft words left her mouth.

"_Tsukino hikarino birukage _

"_As the moonlight casts long shadows,  
I take a hold of your hands._

_I open a door, searching for a dream  
once swallowed by darkness. _

_Soon the skies will clear, I thought I felt it  
pass by in front of my eyes._

_Remembering the warmth of your hands  
I call your name  
In this uncertain world, you stood firm with me._

_The rain murmurs softly  
as it soaks the earth._

_Lured into a deep slumber  
I dreamt of life—a dream I never woke from._

_The break of dawn pulls on my hand  
taking with it all my memories-…!"_

_(English lyrics just for readers! ^^ The characters don't know it)_

_Teno nukumori o tashikani_

_Tsurete yamininomi komareta_

_Hitotsunoyume sakashi motome hirakutobira_

_Yagate harewatarusora_

_Yoru o koete hora_

_Menomae o sugitekukigashita_

_Tsurete kitanukumori o nigirikaesuima_

_Kimi o yondemiru futashi kanasekai_

_Tashikanikimito mataarukidasu..._

_Tsuchino shitanimeguruame_

_Sono yawarakai seseraki_

_Fukai nemurini sasowarete_

_Inoshinoyume samenai mamamiteru ima mo_

_Akeru yoruga konote o_

_Tsuyokuhiku hodoni _

_nanimokamo watsuresaserukedo-…..!"_

She smiled as she spun around, the song coming naturally to her with the music from the melody box….until it clicked to a stop. The magical sound was lost and she desperately ran her fingers over it trying to figure out a way to start it again. Finding a small key hole at the bottom of the box she frowned, seeking out the key that was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where is the key…if there is no key here…" She muttered angrily unaware that people were staring at her.  
"We can take it home if you like…." Flaky whispered gently and she realised she was crying…and she couldn't stop.

…

Splendid.

The song she had sung, he didn't know it but he didn't need to know what she was saying…her voice was so pure and soft he couldn't help but be captured by it, glancing towards Flippy he saw a smile. So this is what Flippy thought would help her open up? She liked singing? Well Splendid would take anything he could get to ease this awkward feeling around her. He was finally relaxing around her seeing her smile like that…then the music stopped before she was done and the happiness around her seemed to vanish altogether as she fumbled with the box…she was crying.

Flaky tried to cheer her up but she just wouldn't stop crying, looking for the key to the music box, on the bottom of the box he noticed a small carving, it just said melody, no doubt just something to tell people what it was. Watching her so distressed he looked to Flippy again the two of them frowning before he walked over to her slowly.  
"We'll get the key, so please calm dow-…?" She looked at him with that one bright blue eye, still filling with tears.  
"I was sure I knew this song…from a long time ago, it's so nostalgic.." She was murmuring and Splendid tried to think of a way to help her, to stop those tears that cascaded down her face and then Flaky spoke up again.  
"We might not need the key, so if you really want it we'll take it home and start it again…don't be sad." Flaky murmured but then she smiled, crying and sniffling and still that smile was more genuine the ones she gave earlier.

"I'm not sad…I am…really, really happy…." They all paused to look at her as she pressed the box to her chest with that same smile.  
"I am really happy….because this song…..I don't think I have heard it in years, it makes me so happy to hear it again. Like a distant memory." Looking up at them she seemed more human than she ever had before.  
"I've never had people around me like this before….you're all really kind….and you made it easy for me to sing again." The tears dried up as she looked at them and Flippy seemed to have another idea, stepping forward he placed both hands on her shoulders….Splendid didn't like that at all but he didn't stop him,

"I know what to do now." He told the girl softly as she stared up at him. "You're out friend now, so let's give you a name, not just 'new girl'." She stared at him like she didn't understand and just like that Splendid knew exactly what to say next  
"Let's call you Melody." The girl's eyes widened in shock as she was offered the name and Splendid nodded.  
"Yes, Melody is perfect for you." Flaky agreed happily clapping her hands together before shying away from a banjo that she had bumped with the back of her head. She looked around at all three of them, her expression was priceless, she was shocked and confused and happy all at once.  
"Well then…" Flippy turned back to her. "Welcome to the happy tree friends Melody."

…

Melody (Echo)

A name…..A _name_…A _NAME_! it was simply to amazing, she felt as though she was going to start crying and laughing all at once. They had given her the box to keep, promising that they would find the key to it soon. It had already been getting late after that, they said their goodbyes and set off in different directions, Flippy walked with her as they lived close together and she finally got the chance to show him why she had bought the ribbon.

"Here take this." She had said.  
"Why?" He asked in confusion but was to polite not to accept it, what a good solider he was.  
"It's for Flaky." She explained laughing when his face only became more confused.  
"This ribbon will go through the hole on top of the glass figure you found on that first day we spoke. I want you to give it to her, I saw you fidgeting with it earlier." His face turned almost as red as Flaky's hair but he had muttered a soft thanks and embraced her for a moment, he was so warm and she couldn't help but hug back.

Escorting her to her house he bowed before waving goodnight and vanishing back into his house, leaving her to return to her small room clutching the music box to her chest. All in all that day…it was perfect and for the first time in a long time she didn't fell…oddly enough like an echo in the background. Sighing contently she fell backwards onto her bed almost feeling giddy….was this the sort of emotions she had been missing in her cell?  
_"What __**are **__you doing?"_ Echo was awake again….or perhaps she had been awake the whole time…and only now wanted to speak.  
"I'm laying down." She replied simply knowing if she sat up then she would see Echo staring at her from the mirror.  
_"Don't try and be a smart ass moron. I know what you were doing today, singing!? Crying!? TALKING!? What's gotten into you, remember our mission!" _

She didn't want to remember the mission, she didn't want to remember that she was betraying all these people that had just today given her a name and made her smile. She felt a sort of anger she hadn't felt before welling up inside of her and she sat up shouting at the mirror image of her with the yellow eye.  
"I don't want to! I don't want to do this mission I never did, I never wanted to do any of these stupid missions! You didn't either, you're mean and you say horrible things to me and have no issue killing others but….but…!" Before she could finished Echo raised her hand silencing her with a cold look.  
_"It's a mission….we don't have a choice, our home isn't here, our loyalty is back at base with the commander….the general…do you really think he would just let us go if we wanted…?" _Echo's voice was softer now, they both knew that no matter what mean things she did or said…Echo was still a part of her and there was nothing that would change that.

"Echo…." Melody began uneasily, pleading with her reflection who just shook her head stopping her in her tracks.  
_"He said it was important right? This is what he has wanted…for so long….if we do this then maybe things will get better. I know you want to fit in and I know you want friends but…we never have that luxury and we never will so little one…stay little one._" Echo extended her hand though it would never be able to reach out of the mirror, the two of them always so close and yet neither of them could touch. Walking over to the mirror Melody pushed her hand against the smooth glass as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"_You idiot…" _Echo murmured though there was a soft fondness to her words. _"Don't cry…we will always be together, you and me….we can survive just the two of us." _Echo sighed gently looking at her counterpart.  
_"You don't want to be the little one though…do you…." _Echo's hand fell away from the other side of the glass to watch her and Melody gave a small nod.  
"They gave me a name you know…I've never really had a name before…" Melody was never wanted, she was the first born yes but she was softer, weaker, kinder, Echo was colder and crueller that made her the dominate side that the general wanted and so using the science he had at his disposal he had locked Melody away…she was only useful for spying and crying.

"_A name….little one…" _Echo sighed weakly, she could never tell just what Echo thought of her even though they shared a body and living space.  
_"Do you remember when you were happy like this?" _That caught melody off guard as she watched Echo with that sad expression.  
_"You called us unfortunate twins…you always did want to have your own body…so we could play properly. I am sorry but you have to remember the mission…no backing out….try to survive another blow to your heart, Melody." _Echo didn't say anything else after that and just faded from sight.  
"Echo wait!" She shouted at the mirror but it was too late, she was asleep.  
"I….didn't get to show you the melody I found…." She whispered, Echo probably knew and didn't want to be confronted with the past. Raising the box up to her face she frowned…just how had this been playing? There was no one in the shop and no key…it was worrying.

…

? (We know who it is! XD SHUT UP!)

Watching from his place up on a tree branch he watched the girl sink to the ground by the mirror she had been shouting at, a small chuckle came out of his throat, she hadn't changed and it had been a long time since he saw the little one. She coward instead of punching him when he approached her, he liked that better but the General hadn't sent him to bother her just yet, she was the one spying on the tree friends and he was spying on her. With what happened today he knew he would have a wonderful bit of news for the boss, she was slipping, the little one had always been weak and she desired friends….heh…the boss wouldn't like this at all.

He flipped the little key he had over in his fingers, it had been easy getting past them all, he enjoyed luring her into an act of weakness. Now he could report to the General and she would be in big trouble…perhaps he would even be allowed to toy with her a little himself. Adjusting his mask and running his fingers through that red hair he smirked leaping off the tree branch floating down onto the ground to wander away with his hands in his pockets enjoying his new little victory all on its own.  
"What a good day….heh….and my perverted little look alike, groping my girly like that, I'll certainly have a word with him about that. Melody huh?" He snickered tossing the key in the air as he did.

"Not a bad name, not a bad name at all, Melody…yeah I could have a little girlfriend called that. Don't worry _Melody_ the boss will call you soon…no fun being a hero, super villains get a hell of a lot more fun. Oh it's true!" He chuckled himself holding the blood stained key in one hand and in his other he held a cane, too bad the mole hadn't been a little taller or the cane would have been perfect for him. Humming a tune himself he walked off to make a quick phone call.

…..

Melody: "It's longer then normal….and I got a name! AH!" *Happy day.*

Me: "Sorry about all the typos I wanted to get this out fast to make up for being away so long…I typed forever to make this! YOU BETTER HAVE ENJOYED THE FLUFF!"

Flaky: "So….why did you pretend we didn't know who ? was?"

Splendid: "What! Who is he!?"

Flaky: *Facepalm.*

Splendid: *Skulks in corner."

Flippy: "What's wrong with him?"

Me: "He is just sulking because he molested Melody."

Melody: "He what?"

Splendid: "NO I DIDN'T!"

Flipqy: "OI! Where am I in this!"

Echo: "Why do I have to emotional bullshit?"

Me: "Oh shut up! You'll get your lemons and violence later! I got homework to do!"

Flaky: *Smiles.* "Big happy family, review and follow!"


	10. Chapter 10 Order and Enforcement

Chapter 10 Orders and Enforcement.

(You'll have to bare with this OC stuff a little longer XD Sorry about that.)

Flaky.

Well thins did end up going very well….she could have done without seeing Giggle's pop her eye out and get hit by a truck. In the end though it was a really good day, they gave the new girl a name…Melody it suited her, all she liked so far was music. Flaky was glad the girl seemed to be settling in, maybe she could have another friend…sometimes she got the impression that Giggles and Petunia weren't too fond of her. They weren't mean but they were two best friends and she couldn't help but feel a little left out so having Melody around could be a life saver. Flaky had been mulling it over for a fair few hours now, she had woken up still tired and so she had moved slowly that day. She help but think about what happened with Melody, she actually hadn't run into Melody after that.

Each day she expected her to show up at the construction site…but she was no where to be seen….it was beginning to worry her. Flippy was also worried and insisted he would check on her later…Splendid had immediately declared he would check on her first….honestly, they were rivals through and through. The tree was coming together nicely, after all the first festival was coming up, Christmas was only just around the bend and they had to keep on schedule. There hadn't been to much death either, everyone was being very careful as they didn't want to ruin the special event. Flaky was feeling a little safer now, Flippy hadn't flipped since their date and no one was crushing her under things.

Although….someone should really have told Melody what the town was like, she would push her away from blood stains and stop her from seeing death, just like how her and Giggles ran out without her seeing the other day, none of them wanted to scare her away. They all wanted a new friend and she was already starting to fit in so they didn't dare let her in on the towns secret just yet. Flaky didn't bother taking a brush to her hair that day, she figured she wouldn't be going anywhere, Flippy and Splendid were going to see Melody that day to make sure she was okay and she didn't want to be near the construction site with them gone….someone was bound to kill her by accident if she did.

"I wonder who went to check on her first…." Flaky mumbled around the spoon in her mouth. Sitting at the table with her elbows on the table and a spoon in her mouth, she had been so slow that morning, hoping to hear from one of the boys to tell her how Melody was. She wasn't really interceded in going out though, lounging around for one day wasn't going to hurt anyone so that's just what she would do. That idea got tossed out the window though when she heard a knock at the door.

Leaping up out of the seat she stumbled over to the door, fumbling for the handle before opening it to reveal a nervous looking Flippy standing there. He had his hat in his hands so his green hair was free for her to see and she noticed the slight pale blush on his cheeks.  
"Morning Flaky." He murmured softly and she, for a moment, couldn't find the words to say hello in return and instead she wondered if something had gone wrong.  
"Did you go to check on Melody?" Flaky asked, completely forgetting she was only in her night gown and was a mess that morning. Flippy didn't seem to be that distracted by it though.  
"No, I thought I would come here first, Splendid was….uh….firm about going to help her first." That meant the two of them had been fighting again, big surprise. Flak sighed shaking her head turning to invite him in but he stopped her quickly.

"Flaky.." His voice drew her attention and she saw him looking around in his pocket eagerly, she flinched half expecting him to pull out a knife but what he drew out of his pocket was small and not at all knife like. Peering at it she noticed him attaching a red ribbon around it, he was working so carefully that she couldn't draw her eyes away. His fingers were shaking she noticed, he had been nervous for a few days now, always tossing glances her way…was this it?

"Please turn around." Flippy said softly and Flaky could only comply, turning so her back was to him she felt something cold touch her neck and for a short second panic seized her. She was sure Flipqy had come again but moments later Flippy moved back and she saw his smiling face. Though he did seem a little nervous about whatever he had just done.  
"What do you think?" Flaky glanced down seeing what he had done, around her neck there was a gold chain and at the bottom of the chain a little red glass figure hung against her neck cutely.  
"What is it…?" She asked uncertainly and in his nervousness he began to gush.

"W-Well! The other day at the working site I found this will Melody and I thought it was cute just like you and it's spikes and colour reminded me of your hair so I wanted to give it to you!" She looked more closely at it, it was a cute little animal figure and she couldn't help but smile, it was so cute and perfect.  
"I love it…just like you." That didn't hit home right away, Flaky could see him trying to put together her words, her entire face had gone red, she had just said something totally unguarded and honest. Would he reject that claim and make her cry? She should have been more detached and played it cool but instead she was standing there blushing like a school girl with a crush. She had noticed it ever since their date that she liked him more then she had realised and she had just admitted it.  
"you…do you mean….?" Flippy murmured uncertainly. He was watching her and she didn't know what she could do to hide her embarrassment or try to play it off. With her mind in panic she had one of her braver or stupider moments she hugged him tightly, her arms wrapping around him tightly as if afraid he might vanish. Steeling herself she whispering in his ear.  
"I love you."

… (And I won't tell you what he says yet ^^ Mwhaha)

Melody.

"….uh…." A chocking noise came out of her throat as she held the phone in her hands, her arms were trembling and her mouth silently opening and closing without a word escaping her. _Bzzz, bzzz. _The phone vibrated again, she only had one number on the little black phone and no one else even knew she had it. But why….why was he calling now…? What had she done wrong….? Clutching the phone to her chest she let out a shaky fearful breath of air. She had woken up to the sound of the phone going off and she had been terrified for the coming few seconds, hoping it was a dream.

It wasn't a dream and that phone had really been ringing and she knew that the problems she had been facing before….they were nowhere near the type of hell that was about to ensue. Flicking the phone open she held it to her ear, she didn't say anything and she didn't have to.  
"Been busy have we?" Came the mocking voice, it shouldn't have surprised her that he called instead of the boss…the general wouldn't have time to waste on calling her.  
"…." There was no answer she could give.  
"Guilty silence, how cute. Answer the question." That voice that mocked her sounded overjoyed with her current situation.

"Yes…" She whispered shakily into the phone, wishing Echo would wake up and take the call instead of her.  
"The boss aint happy with you cutie. Been playing with your new friends and not reporting back to base properly? Tsk, Tsk, he isn't happy with you at all Melody." She tensed when he used her new name a weak whimper coming out of her throat.  
"You're here…." That wasn't a question…of course she was being watched.  
"Well that's the good thing isn't it? Boss sent me out to keep an eye on you. I am so glad you stuffed up this time." He snickered on the other end of the phone and just like that Echo was forced to the surface gripping the phone roughly.

"Cram it shit for brains!" She snarled into the speaker.  
"Watch me again and I'll be pulling your intestines out of…-"  
"You'll what?" the dark voice demanded and in their shock Melody took control again, dropping the phone and scrambling away from it like it had just grown teeth.  
_"You'll do what?"_ The voice asked again the sharp edge not leaving its tone.  
"G-General…I…" She tried to form the words but was only cut off again.  
_"Enough of this, I am already sick of your voice. Your orders are changing so listen closely."_ Their boss said calmly into the phone.  
_"__Your orders are just this, on the night of the festival…"_ Melody tensed gripping her dress tightly as the orders came, her head began to swim….why had they changed….why did they have to be that….

"_Melody…" _Echo murmured somewhere in her head, the two of them agreed on this much…these orders….would kill the last part of humanity left in Melody.  
_"I am sending someone to keep a close eye on you, keep you in line, do not give me any more reason to doubt you. Do you understand."_ The general asked with feigned patience.  
"Yes sir…." Melody whispered back numbly, she heard the sound of the general walking away from the phone leaving it to the original caller.  
"Be seeing you soon princess." Then the phone clicked off leaving her to curl up in a ball against the bed biting her lip to keep back the tears that threatened to surface. In the mirror Echo watched her weaker counterpart and for the first time in a long time she felt guilty, Echo actually felt bad for what had happened to Melody. There was nothing either of them could do though, this was and always would be their life and so she let her cry….she didn't stop crying for a long time and that hurt Echo's cold heart.

….

Splendid.

Splendid was rather proud of himself, he had been fighting with Flippy, not wanting to let him be the first to go see Melody. He had won to! Flippy gave up and walked the other way! Perfect! If only he knew what Flippy was really going to do while he went to see Melody, he wouldn't have been so happy. Splendid had been so happy that he had just flown right towards the girls house…but wait! He stopped in the middle of the air with a frown, he had accidently felt her up last time right? However she hadn't understood what had happened…that annoyed him, she was to honest and unguarded around men! He would have to inform her…no that would be awkward…urk.

He became annoyed that he couldn't find an easy solution to this. _What about a book?_ He thought, _one of those information books people get as teenagers? _Floating in the air he pressed his hand to his mouth in thought, that would make things better he decided…but there was no one in the book store…talking about it with her was just to awkward though! ARG! The frustration was getting to him but something drew his attention away from the dilemma he faced….was that someone sobbing? Swivelling around in the air he sought out the sound of a girl crying, only to find himself facing the direction of Melody's place. Was she in danger!? With that on his mind he flew right towards her house again. it wasn't exactly a house but it was her home in the end.

Without basic human manners he crashed through the window into the living room…that was also a bed room.  
"Melody!" He demanded looking around until he saw her crouched in front of the mirror her hand pressed against it and soft sobs coming from her throat. He didn't know what to do, by the look of it she wasn't hurt or in danger….she was just…weeping?  
"Hey Melody…" He murmured trying to get a reaction out of her as he gently gripped her shoulders hoping that maybe the gentle touch would stir her without frightening her too much.  
"What's wrong…? Come on talk to me…" The whole comfort thing was meant to be part of his job as a hero but he never really excelled at it. Melody was tense for a while longer before looking at him with a weak hardly formed smile on her face. That hollow smile again.  
"Yeah….sorry for frightening you…just a nightmare." She whispered her arms wrapping around herself.  
"A horrible nightmare…" Splendid wasn't sure what to think or say when she said that, she was lying….but…why was that?

He decided it wasn't worth making her cry again so he just smiled warmly and nodded his head lightly. She didn't completely calm down for a while and so….he sat with her in silence while she struggled to regain a regular breathing pattern. Looking around the room he noticed some scraps of paper on her bed, looking closely he could see crudely scribbled words…her hand writing wasn't that great. Turning his eyes back to her he watched her and a sudden interest took him, her hair…messy or neat, up or down, in the wind or still…it always covered her left eye. Maybe there was something wrong with it? Or maybe it wasn't there? That would be a new idea. He really wanted to see and without realising it his hand was moving across her face to brush the hair away, knowing he was invading her personal space but unable to stop.  
"Don't…" She whispered catching his hand clutching it to her chest tightly. "Don't look at it…" Looking up at him he was stunned to see the real fear in her one blue eye. Splendid looked right back at her in silence for a moment before moving forward a little bit to cup her face in his large hands and smile at her.  
"Melody….it's okay. We're friends now, friends trust each other and protect each other, right?" She didn't offer an answer but instead just inclined her head to him slightly, yes.

"And you believe I'll always protect you?" Another slight nod, gently he rest his forehead against hers with a small smile, she looked so confused, it was adorable but she seemed to be trusting him more.  
"You'd trust me to catch you if you fell through the sky and to protect you from everyone that wants to hurt you, right?" She gave one last little nod, a but bolder this time and he smiled more brightly.  
"Why are you a hero?" Melody asked him and he didn't even have to think about his answer.  
"Heroes are good people, only cowards and monsters hurt people weaker then themselves, the heroes protect them as best they can. I protect the people that need protecting, the people I love. I'll protect you too and I'll never hurt you, will you believe that?" He asked her softly and she nodded once again. She wasn't saying anything but she looked less terrified.  
"Then please let me see…I promise it will be fine." Splendid whispered to her gently and slowly her hold on his arm began to slacken…that was an okay he guessed. Shifting his fingers under the first strand of hair he was about to move it away when…

"Oh you got to be _shitting _me." Came an angry voice, spinning around he looked towards the door seeing the figure leaning against the frame with a smirk.  
"You!?….W-What are _you _doing here!?" Splendid shouted, jumping to his feet as he stared at the male. What on earth was he doing here? He left ages ago without so much as a 'see ya' and now he was just walking in here!?  
"What no hello for your twin? That's alright, I'll step up and say hello to you first." He said with the same snarky, proud, attitude of his. Without glancing Splendid's way Splendon't walked right into Melody's house and crouched in front of Melody. His had reached out to grip her chin lightly and before Splendid could comprehend what was happening his had captured her lips with his own.

Splendid wasn't exactly sure why but this made him fume with rage, it probably had something to do with the fact that Splendon't had just rocked up and was currently kissing a girl that was squirming to get him to stop and shoving on his chest.  
"Splendon't you bastard! Get away from her!" He shouted, he might have tackled his look alike but he was too close to Melody it might hurt her. Splendon't took his time pulling away from Melody still smirking as he looked at the girls bright red face and wide eyed stare and like the bastard he was he licked his bottom lip tauntingly.  
"Hmm, tastes sweet." He purred looking at Splendid deliberately, he was trying to pick a fight now! Splendid couldn't take it anymore and within a split second he was right on top of Splendon't slamming his fist into the red haired males smug face.  
And he was _laughing_!

"You sick prick!" Splendid growled raising his fist for another hit but was stopped by Melody's little arms wrapping around his own.  
"W-Wait! Splendid I know him! It's alright so stop." She was shouting out but Splendid didn't feel like stopping, even if she said that…it didn't excuse his look alike's behaviour. It never would!  
"Oh Mel-Mel Thank you for coming to my aid, my hero." Splendon't said dramatically using the disgusting little nick name as he did. Still egging Splendid on and it killed him not to take the bait. With a growl he stood up and brushed himself off, still wanting to punch some manners into the idiot but Melody was there looking at him pleadingly so he withdrew.  
"I…need to talk with Splendon't for a while…so Splendid please head home." She murmured with her head down, Splendid could only stare in mute horror as Splendon't got up and walked behind her. Looping his arms lazily over her head he cast a grin to Splendid.  
"Don't worry we'll catch up later twin, for now I'll protect her just like you said you would." Splendid looked at Melody who gave that same hollow smile.

"Well…" Splendid struggled to find the right words, he was beyond furious and if he addressed Splendon't he would probably end up punching him and that seemed to upset Melody…so…he would hold himself back for now.  
"Melody, the Christmas festival is coming up, you are going right?" Splendid asked her directly and she stared at him with blank eyes almost as if he had struck a nerve before she smiled and nodded.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm going…but you shouldn't." Splendid was taken back for a moment, why shouldn't he go? Was she saying something mean? Seeing his confusion she quickly explained.  
"I mean, you're a superhero shouldn't you be helping people? Maybe you and Flippy could take Flaky out or maybe…uh…" She slowly fell silent looking at the floor. Splendon't was still grinning like a fox.  
"I'm sure everyone will be there Melody, no need to be worried about being lonely. Now if you don't mind." Before Splendid could say he really, really _did _mind Splendon't forcefully shoved him out of the door slamming it shut straight after.

….

Melody.

This was bad, really horribly bad…why was he here already? She knew he was fast but the General had only called her a few hours before hand…this was too soon, it was all too soon! The Christmas night…the festival…it was all to close just like the closing and Melody was struggling with her own mind, willing for things to just stop. Splendid had been speaking so softly to her…and she was finally able to put her finger on just why she hadn't felt comfortable around him, it was obvious. Splendid was just like Splendon't, the two…they had different colours but similar faces….blue and red clashing so brightly. Their personalities were different to….she liked Splendid much more then Splendon't that much was easy to grasp.

Splendon't was still grasping her arm tightly from behind, Splendid had left and the two of them stood there in silence, she didn't want the others to show up for Christmas. However when she had tried, lying through her teeth, to convince Splendid not to go Splendon't had only tightened his already bone crushing grip on her the useless limb, a more then clear warning. Now the little room was suffocating, he wasn't speaking and his grip wasn't getting any lighter.  
"So then." He began first and she hated him more than she ever had in her whole life, speaking with a voice so similar to Splendid's it seemed like an unforgivable crime and before she knew it Echo struggled to the surface again. Twisting out of the hold and shoving Splendon't she scowled at him. He only grinned back at him though there was a sharpness to his gaze that even she couldn't ignore it and despite the outburst Echo stepped back slightly.

"You really have pissed the big boss off haven't you? Bet you never thought I'd be watching you again, have you forgotten all the fun we have together?" He asked casually walking over to her with a lazy smirk, he was faster and stronger then her, he was a super villain after all…but Echo wasn't exactly weak either.  
"We know our job, we're not pulling out. There is no need for you to be here, let alone in our home!" She snapped before thinking the words over and he stopped walking, still close enough to loom over her.  
"Home?" Echo flinched at the word and Melody was drawn back out, cringing away from Splendon't.  
"You have no control over your shifts…honestly how pathetic. To think you've deluded yourself into believing that you could have a home like this." Sweeping his hand out over the room she looked down, anger and fear coiling inside of her each fighting to be the dominant feeling inside of her.

"What's more interesting is the fact you'll let my goody, goody look alike touch you." His hand brushed past her cheek and she was quick to step back, he wasn't put off though and just stepped with her eventually backing her up against the wall.  
"The boss says I can teach you if I have to, to remember exactly where we stand. Are you happy little one? You finally got yourself a name, the big boss won't approve of that surly. After all you really are to useless to have a name." He was hitting a tender place on purpose and Melody just stared at the ground as if to avoid his gaze.  
"Don't forget where we stand Melody." He continued his hand gently gripping her chin to have her look up at him.  
"We're a team right? So be a good girl and don't make me hit you." Melody hadn't really spoken a word during all this but something slipped out of her before she could control herself.

"Only cowards and monsters hurt people weaker than them…." She muttered repeating what Splendid had told her and her eyes cast towards the ground, the hit came faster then she could blink and she almost immediately found herself sliding down the other side of the wall.  
"A monster…" He stared at her for what seemed like eternity with an emotion that she couldn't quite place. He was scowling at her but there was a sort of sad expression in his gaze.  
"Call me whatever you like, we still have a job to do." He snapped at her walking to the door to leave her sitting there against the wall staring at him.  
"The boss wants results…" He muttered at the door before slamming it shut behind him. Melody couldn't move she just sat there her palm pressed against her cheek where he had hit her. The hit didn't have the regular power behind it…Splendon't was in charge of beating her when she did something wrong but that hit was half assed and they both knew it.

"_Melody…when we get the chance…you know what has to be done…..the cell is no place for us." _Echo was right…and despite herself Melody knew it had to be that way.

….

Splendid.

It didn't take very long for the bastard to leave the house, Splendid had waited a little way away from the house. Why had Splendon't shown up? There was something very wrong with the whole thing and he was determined to find out. He knew Melody and that was enough to drive Splendid insane, his look alike was never exactly the kindest person in the world and he hated the idea of him touching Melody who was so small. Memories of when he had laid hands on Melody also occurred to him…she had been so tiny under his hands, the though brought a guilty blush onto his cheeks and almost made his pants become a little too tight.

"Well, well, well! Would you look at that expression, what you thinking about brother something a little naughty I'd wager." Splendid almost fell from his tree as Splendon't floated in front of him with the expression of a snake.  
"Not that I could blame you, more than once I've wondered just how good she would look in some clothes…or rather without them at all." Splendid couldn't stand it, his twins mouth was foul and it was about a girl so innocent he simply couldn't stand it anymore!  
"Splendon't…you…bastard…!" He snarled leaping out of the tree to tackle his look alike down to the ground raising his fist he only got two hits him before Splendon't slammed his elbow into his face.

Jumping back his touched his jaw already feeling the bruising, Splendon't didn't give him an inch of space , coming at him with his fist held high Splendid only just managed to dodge it.  
"Your fighting skills are really lacking, to busy trying to save people to really fight?" Splendon't smiled ruthful as another punch flew at his face, another near dodge.  
"What can't you share the girl? Just a little…ohh actually I like that idea!" Splendon't said suddenly as his hand curled around Splendid's on coming fist, pulling his good counterpart closer so they were almost close enough to kiss.  
"Yes, I like that idea a lot…what do you think Splendid? We could easily share that little body of hers don't you think? I bet she would scream out nice and loud to." Splendid couldn't move, it was like he was ensnared by the soft words, Splendon't didn't let up either pulling him even closer.

"Can you image it Splendid? You goody super hero doesn't want to imagine a girl so weak like that does he? Because you are so kind and good right? That makes me the bad guy in your eyes doesn't it?" Splendid couldn't reply as his twin pressed closer still almost jamming his hips against Splendid's.  
"But I know what you are really like….imagine." He breathed softly and despite himself he did imagine it.  
_"Splendid..." Melody sat there in just her dressing gown, blushing slightly with such a nervous expression.  
"Splendid please…its too hot I'm going to die…please helped me I don't understand…" She whimpered so innocently as her fingers gripped the cloth around her lower regions fidgeting as she tried to understand why she was aroused.  
"Please….Splendid…you're my hero you promised to help me so please help me now…" She was so cute…he could just…..NO!_

Splendid shook his head sharply knowing what Splendon't was doing but the images continued to plague him, the only got stronger.

"_S-Splendid….Splendon't is hurting me…ah!" She was crying out as his red haired look alike gripped her small breast driving soft cries from him lips as Splendid tried to steady himself.  
"Splendon't….ngh..ah! S-Stop…" She panted softly under his twins rougher hands.  
"It'll feel good soon little one." His twin purred softly to her but his eyes were locked with Splendid's. His pants were to tight and his arousal was becoming a real problem as he saw the girl being touched and held.  
"Splendid….Splendid please…." She whimpered out to him one hand reaching out almost close enough to touch and he reached out taking the soft flesh of her hand bringing it to his lips. Then he moved along her arm, to touch her body felt amazing and he wanted to do more, his twins hold stayed strong around Melody's arms and he could see her hard nipple sticking through the material of that little dress she always wore and Splendon't was pinching them. She kept making little nervous whimpers and gasps but Splendid couldn't stop himself, he could imagine was it would be like to be inside of her…to feel her all around him. Splendon't was watching him with glee dancing in his eyes and it was like a cold bucket of water…no this wasn't right….this day dream was too real! Stop it Splendon't stop it!_

Panting the haze lifted as his mind returned to reality, Splendon't was grinning wickedly.  
"Like my new little trick? I think it is just amazing…although…I've never seen it affect anyone so easily. Could it be because we are so similar or because you really are that weak. Even better…maybe you imagined that so easily because you wanted it." Splendid growled at him but all his strength had left him…his legs were weak and his mind still reeling.

"Do you think she might like that in the end though? I know she has eyes for you…heh…and we look ever so similar maybe she would mistake me for you in the end." Splendid scowled at him but his legs were weak, something was very wrong about even considering the idea…but he couldn't keep it from his mind. Splendon't used his hesitation to his advantage pushing Splendid up against the tree his eye eyes gleaming. The problem with the two of them was that…they were so similar….even in their thoughts and Splendon't knew this to.  
"Guilty twin?" He purred gently as his knee shifted up to rest between his legs, adding pressure that might've driven Splendid mad.  
"You always were guilty about have bad thoughts….I know you are thinking it too though." Splendon't shifted forward so they were inches away from each other the grip on his fist had transferred to his wrists, keeping him pinned against the tree.  
"Be honest with yourself because you're not fooling anyone, you're just like me and imagining her naked and panting under you…well you just snap don't you? Admit it." Splendon't knee jammed up against his crotch more forcefully getting a cry from the blue haired male and another smirk came onto his face.

"We're….very different." Splendid gasped out, his arousal wasn't helping the matter but he refused to let Splendon't get the pleasure of breaking him.  
"Not in some ways." He replied with a sly smirk the knee was replaced with a hand gripping him and rubbing the bludge in his pants, it too all his effort not to groan, the friction and heat was maddening.  
"This way in particular I believe we are the same…when you are ready to have a little brother fun come and find me…until then…" Before Splendid could stop him Splendon't slammed his fist into his gut, all the air left him in one gasp and he crumpled to the ground. Splendon't hadn't gone easy on him that was for sure.  
"See you next time twin…better thing of a Christmas gift for me." Splendon't said as he walked away waving as he did, leaving Splendid gagging on the ground.

(Well….Splendon't….uh..yaoi much?)

…

Flippy. (FINALLY)

This day, it was perfect, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and Flaky had said the 'L' word…to him no less. Flippy was absolutely buzzing, he hadn't been so happy in a long time. Flippy had left Flaky's house a very happy man…Flipqy hadn't bothered them in a long time and Flaky seemed more comfortable around him, enough to say that she loved him, it was almost enough to send him over the edge. She was his official girlfriend and one day he would hope for me. When he could control Flipqy…yes…that would be the day he popped the question to the red headed beauty.

Flaky had been worried about Melody however so he knew that he had to go and check on her, Splendid said he was going to go around and look in on her himself…well actually yeah they had argued about it. however Flaky didn't seem to think that Splendid was really the best choice to check on Melody so she had asked him to go as well. He expected to run into Splendid somewhere on the way there or maybe be greeted by him when he arrived but the blue haired super hero never showed his face.

Flaky's worry was actually called for…the girl hadn't actually been able to see the death in the tow first hand and so…as a result Flaky seemed to want to keep a close eyes on her…to make sure she was eased into living here. It was true that they had all taken a liking to her…but there was something about her that was just wrong like she didn't really belong just yet. Flippy wasn't about to tell her to leave or anything like that but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong in her life. The song she had sung for them that day had been so soft and happy but when it had come to an end she had almost been weeping. He couldn't explain it.

Flippy didn't live far from Melody at all but he had walked all the way to Flaky's house which was notably further away than his own house. The walk was long but to be reasonable, there was no really long walk in this town, everything was really close together. Flippy found himself in front of Melody's home in a matter of minutes but he didn't open the door.  
"What…is with this feeling…?" He asked out loud, the house was emitting a sort of….dark feeling like a lot of bad things had happened that day. There was a clear line between the house's dark threatening feeling and the sunny day with birds singing…and he was about to cross that line. He knocked on the door softly.  
"Melody?...Excuse me Melody…?"

He called and it was an uncertain few seconds when there was no answer…maybe she wasn't home…? He was about to step away when the door did open. Melody was a mess…her hair was a disaster and her eye was red with what seemed like crying and more concerning was the fading red mark on the side of her face. She was smiling but it was completely hollow just like before and that was almost as concerning as the mark.  
"Flippy…I didn't expect you….sorry I am a bit busy…could you go?" She asked quickly trying to shut the door but Flippy caught it and held it open so he could see her face.  
"Melody…that mark on your face…are you okay?" He asked worriedly and he could see the tears on her face…she was still crying.  
"Please leave…please, please, please…Flippy leave…" She was whispering but she didn't try to shut him out again.

Despite her pleading he pushed the door open and walked into the room while she backed up until she simply turned and walked away from him to the mirror she had set up against the walk across from her bed. Pressing her palm against it she didn't look at him, Flippy couldn't understand why she was acting this way and he wondered what could have happened to her.  
"It's your fault…" Her voice caught his attention it was cold and nothing like her normal tone, the hand that had been pressed against the glass curled into a fist and he saw a gentle expression looking back at the girl…nowhere near as cold as her voice.  
"Why did you come in…she asked you to leave…now that we've been given a chance we don't have a choice." Flippy walked towards her with a frown, he wanted to find out why she was crying…why she was saying the things she was.

"Melody…" Flippy murmured her name quietly his hand reaching out the rest on her bare shoulder.  
"Don't hate her." She whispered just before spinning around to slam something cold and hard into his head sending him to the ground with a grunt of pain. The world swam before his eyes as he looked up at the blurry figure of Melody holding a rusty pipe looking down at him with a cold expression that quickly twisted into something dark and manic.  
"If you hate her….I don't think she'll be able to stand it anymore." With that she brought the pipe high above her head with the largest most wicked of smirks and brought it back down sending him into darkness.

…..

Melody.

_Pant….Pant….Pant…..Flippy….oh no…no, no, no, no, no…..Please not yet….I was only just…starting to feel…alive…Flippy!_

…

Me: *Taps the desk with her pen not sure what to say.*

Flaky: *Also feels rather awkward.*

Flippy: *Not sure if he should laugh…or be disturbed.*

Splendid: *Awkwardly tapping his foot with an angry expression.* "Y-You guys….don't get the wrong idea…."

Me: "Well..Splendid you did kinda…well…perverted"

Splendid: "I didn't mean to….!"

Flaky: "Yeah….and Splendont….uh…."

Splendid: "I'M NOT GAY!"

Me: "Yikes! Okay okay….denial"

Splendont: "Come on twiny come to bed with me!"

Splendid: "AHH! Get away!"

Flipqy: "Where…the…._fuck….._am….I!?"

Me: *Blinks as Flipqy turns on her.* "SHIT! RUN!: *Flees.*


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas Night

Alice's notes.

Alright people another chapter getting to the point and what-not. But I might need a day or two rest, I am exhausted right now! Three tests today alone so give me a little bit of time for the next chapter. ^^ It could be out earlier then I think so don't worry to much, enjoy!

…..

Chapter 11 Christmas night.

"Christmas night….." Spinning around in the black dress to stare up at the full moon she smiled sadly.  
"The end of the road…." Walking away from the shining Christmas tree with a gift of her own for the tow she hummed the soft melody she had heard in the music store, all too aware of eyes on her. The blood that coated her skin and clothes still pooled out around her and with a manic grin she continued after those that had fled.  
"Run little rabbits run." She whispered brandishing the cleaver in one hand and a crushed phone in the other

…..(The day before)

Flippy.

_Urg…my head…_Flippy groaned softly in pain, he tried to move his hand to touch his forehead but found that they were bound behind his back by something cold…His eyes shot open as he realised that his arms were chained up behind him, looking around wildly he began to panic, this was to familiar…he was a captive! A captive! Memories of war began to flood his head and it took all his control not to flip, he calmed himself by reasoning that he was in a house he knew…this was Melody's house right? Where was she…? His eyes swept over the room until they found her, the tangled mess of blonde hair was crouched down in front of the mirror.

Her hand was pressed flat against the smooth surface and she was muttering things under her breath, he couldn't catch the words but it sounded like she was fighting with herself.  
"…Melody…?" His voice sounded faint and strained to his ears but she had heard him and whipped around to face him, her cheeks had dried tears on them and her eyes were wild with some emotion he couldn't place. Slowly she relaxed her form slumping slightly as she got to her feet again, her eyes staying glued on the ground.  
"I had hoped…..you might have gotten free." She admitted softly. Her legs carried her over to him and past him to the bed side table to pick up the music box.

"But….I was never that lucky…" She whispered softly turning her gaze back to him.  
"Why couldn't you get free and stop me….?" His heart ached when he saw that expression, she looked completely broken and if his hands weren't bound he might have tried to hug her.  
"Melody…unchain me, we can talk about whatever is wrong." He whispered to her gently but she just shook her head slightly.  
"Flippy….I like you…really I do but….I can't." She was backing towards the door and he noticed it was dark out…how long had he been out?  
"It's Christmas night." She told him sullenly.  
"Splendid told me to go to the festival…the supplies we bought all those days ago are going to good use now…the tree…I can see it from here. Russel and Handy really pulled together to make that tree and it really is beautiful." She was talking but maybe not to him anymore, she stared out the window with sad eyes.

"I guess….after tonight, I won't see any of you again….I'll be gone." Flippy was trying to follow what was happening but she was speaking nonsense.  
"I'll be gone and she…." She touched her hand to her chest. "She will do the rest..she'd never make me do something cruel so she'll do it…and I'll just fade away into the background again. The funny thing is…I never really cared before." She laughed weakly and he noticed fresh tears on her face.  
"I never really cared about being the little one…or the weak one…or even being unloved…none of that mattered very much. Existence was just existence and I was a tool so I never complained or wanted more but now….now I can't stop wanting more. I want to hear more music and I want to spend time with Flaky….I want so many different things but soon…I'll be back in the darkness again." Flippy could only stare…why was she saying these things? They were so odd and frankly a little scary.

"Now….I don't…I don't want to go." Her voice broke and she crumpled to her knees, shoulders heaving with soft sobs.  
"Don't make me leave…please I don't want to be dead again…let me stay I love it here…I love everyone here." Flippy felt his heart ache again.  
_"What is this crazy bitch on about?"_ There was an unwanted voice…Evil had spoken up, he must have been woken up but the small freak out before.  
_"She had better unchain us! When she does I'll give her something to cry about!" _Flipqy snarled and threatened.  
"Melody….I don't understand." Flippy tried again. "No one will make you leave you can stay here with us…always." It felt as though he was meant to try and comfort her…but…she seemed beyond comfort now.  
"Shut up! Shut up! We can't stay! Don't lie to us!" She turned on him sharply rising off the floor as she watched him with cold eyes.  
"This is the end of the road for this entire place and for me." In her tightly curled hands she still held the rusted pipe and he didn't fancy another blow to the head.

"_So shit for brains….going to let me out?" _Evil asked and Flippy could already feel the edges of darkness shrouding his view…Flipqy wasn't waiting for an answer. Flippy felt himself being pushed back into his mind and despite his raging and protesting Flipqy took the lead. He watched Melody was the same gaze as before and she didn't seem to notice the change as Evil began to struggle and tug against the chains that began to strain under the pressure he was putting on them. Flipqy's only complaint was that he hadn't been let out earlier and looking at the form of the fragile looking girl he got all sorts of nasty ideas.  
"I wouldn't…." She whispered and her voice caught him off guard, it wasn't soft like how she spoke to Flippy it was harsh and cold. Looking over her shoulder at him he noticed the same icy expression.  
"It'd be a shame to hurt you before I was meant to…don't make this hard on us Flippy." *She said darkly. "Killing you isn't the plan so just stay put.

"You psycho bitch." Evil snarled at her and she seemed mildly surprised, staring at his bright yellow eyes with something like horror, perhaps the girl did have half a brain to fear him.  
"You're….him…." She whispered backing up against the mirror, she flipped between sweet defenceless flower and cold hearted bitch but that didn't matter, everyone bled when cut by his knife, nice or mean. The chains groaned and strained more as he began to get serious with his struggle, no need to be sneaky when he had already been seen. The chains were no match for Flipqy and soon he could feel them bending and snapping at the weaker points, she hadn't moved, still pressed up against the glass staring at him with wide eyes. Standing up he picked up the useless remains of the chain with a smirk.  
"The chain is only as strong as its weakest link lass." He told her wanting to smell fear coming off of her like fear always should and he wasn't disappointed. Melody scrambled to her feet as if to flee from him but she wasn't fast enough and his cold hand curled around her wrist.

"Running away? Even after locking me up like that?" He laughed pulling her back against his body as the knife flicked against her neck, the green haired war vet grinned manically as he wondered just how the new girls blood would look…how it might taste…the thought of it got him to dig the knife into her throat a little deeper. He wondered briefly what it would be like to touch someone else the way he had touched Flaky but the idea wasn't really as appealing as ripping her apart. She wasn't squirming though, her eyes downcast and she whispered softly.  
"Echo…" Flipqy didn't particularly care what she was thinking about or what she said and instead he just smirked as the first bead of blood rolled down her neck.

"That's enough!" She shouted that coldness returning and much to his surprise she was able to push him back with considerable force. She was turning around to face him with a speed he hadn't expected she slammed her foot into the side of his face sending Flipqy into a nearby wall. Grunting in pain he pulled himself back up…people never fought back….not like this! The idea of someone actually laying a hand on him or in this case a foot was infuriating and he quickly became enraged. Brandishing the knife he went at her again only to get knocked away another time. This continued he would stab and slash at her and the nibble little bitch would duck aside and push him back again.

"Tsk! What is this!? You little cunt stop moving!" He was no longer going to just stab her he wanted to drag out her death make her scream nice and loud as he tore into her, thoughts like that kept him moving at a speed that she had to struggle to match.  
"You're not exactly making this easy on me either!" She snapped back forcing him back again, she had that rusty pipe back in her hands and now he was having trouble getting the knife close enough to stab her. A few good wacks to the face and Evil found himself actually in pain, yet another reason to torture here when he got his hands around that little throat out. Oh yes, he would draw it out, nice and long. Much to Evil's dismay and utter rage the girl was able to throw him to the ground and restrain him in a hold that put him mind of the holds he experienced during his time at war.  
"You can fight me later….not yet….you aren't part of the plan just yet." She told him darkly and he felt something sharp slipping up under his skin, with a growl of discomfort and a flash of hot rage he realised that she was drugging him! The nerve of this little bitch!

Slowly his strength left him and lost the ability to continue on and Flippy was brought back out…laying weakly on the floor his limbs wouldn't move as his mind commanded them and thus he was useless. Panting she stood back up wiping her forehead before leaving him there, confident he was too weak to move.  
He watched her pace about angrily and occasionally put things into a bag…he didn't like the things she was grabbing all of them were to sharp and to dangerous. Just what was she going to do…? Even if she decided to kill him he would only wake up again the next day…but…he didn't want her to feel the guilt of killing, she was to small and delicate to handle it. Flippy could only watch as she turned to him, wearing a strange black dress.  
"Flippy…just so you do know…I really did love it here and I am really happy to have met you all…but….this is probably the last time I'll see you. You'll see us…but I won't see you." She smiled, the expression so sad that he couldn't help but feel a little broken inside. Then she left…without another word she left the house just as everything went black again.

…

Flaky.

It was Christmas eve and the festival was all in preparation! Flaky was excited for this though there was a constant feeling of nervousness around her, Flippy hadn't show up yet either. Flaky had asked Splendid but he had been awful sullen and withdrawn since the visit to Melody's house. Flippy hadn't come to see her since he gave her the red porcupine as a gift and she had blurted out her feelings to him. Flaky was beginning to wonder if maybe it was because she had told him her feelings that he had vanished but even if he had felt awkward from what she had said she knew he would never just leave her hanging like that. Flippy was too proper and kind.

Despite a missing Flippy and a sullen Splendid spirits were still high for the festival and everywhere she went there were smiles and laughter with the last few things being set up for the festival. Of course the Christmas festival was just to show off the tree and exchange gifts, it was the new years eve festival that was what really captured their attention with the fireworks and rides. Although they had set up the haunted house…(with many deaths included) and the Ferris wheel early just for the Christmas event. Flaky had seen Melody only once after sending the two boys to check on her, although she had seemed withdrawn she had said that Flippy and Splendid had both come to see her and both left and that she was thankful for their concern. After that they had agreed to go to the festival together, even Splendid was coming, the mood between those two was off but Flaky decided it was nothing to worry about.

The night had finally come and she was looking forward to show Melody just what it was like as Christmas, after all….she was still the new girl and this was a good way to show her she was really welcome to stay with them. Flaky was glad that Melody had stayed this long…it was nice to have a friend. Giggled and Petunia were so tight and frankly Lammy scared her a little bit, so having Melody there was a god send. Flaky had gotten dressed up, no makeup or jewellery (excluding the porcupine necklace naturally) just a nice dress and slightly more tamed hair. She knew that Flippy wouldn't miss the festival, though it occurred to her with a sudden feeling of guilt…Flippy….they hadn't found a way for him to attend the new years eve fireworks and the Christmas festival was also a reason for concern. They had been dead set on it only a few days ago but since Melody showed up…their focus had weaved considerable.

Flaky was furious at herself and immediately called Handy, how handy had picked up the phone was beyond her but he had answered and very lightly even for him told her not to worry about it. As long as most of the loud noises or gun like toys were kept away from him he would be okay. That was an assumption but they didn't have much else to go on. Flippy had been very well behaved lately as well and she could only hope that maybe he was getting a lid on that demon of his. Flaky didn't have to much time to dwell on it though and she found her eyes being drawn towards the clock every few minutes. She was waiting for Melody to show up, they had agreed to walk to the festival but for some reason Melody had tried to tell Flaky that maybe it would be dangerous and scary. Flaky had almost backed down being the scaredy cat she was but she didn't want to miss out on something that they had all put so much effort into and she couldn't help but wonder just why Melody had tried so hard to keep her home. Maybe Melody was nervous about the whole thing? Flaky was no newcomer to that sort of nervous nature but Melody didn't strike her as someone that would worry about that.

Once flaky was ready to go she glanced at herself one more time in the mirror, happy with the results she was happy that she seemed to have done something right this time. Turning at the sound of a knock at the door she smiled, it was time to see how their hard work had paid off. opening the door she offered Melody a bright smile but she seemed sullen, her eyes down cast and hands behind her back. She was wearing the black dress that Flaky and Giggles had picked for her but somehow it was a little scary. Cute and pretty but…disturbing.  
"Ready?" Flaky asked her, keeping the bright mood in place while trying to lift her moods to, it didn't really seem to be working though.  
"Yeah I am ready…lets go…" Melody turned away from her without a word and began to walk, it was easy to see where they had to go…the tree was already beginning to glow and if they didn't hurry up they'd miss the full show light up.

The two didn't talk much as they walked, Flaky had noticed that Melody wasn't really speaking to anyone much. She hadn't been action like normal and it was beginning to get to her.  
"Christmas is special…right?" She muttered softly and Flaky watched her closely, it was strange seeing her still struggling to understand the concept behind the festival and entire event for that matter.  
"Special…" Melody was talking to herself also like Flaky wasn't there at all. "I…would like to see something special…before…" She stopped talking and Flaky's normal uncertain and cautious nature stopped her from asking any more about it.

They finally came to the clearing where the tree had been built, the boxes had been stacked away in one of the storage buildings just behind the tree line and now the tree stop completed before them and beginning to glow into life. Flaky hadn't noticed Splendid had joined them…and he was staring right at Melody…it was strange because normally he stared at Flaky with similar eyes. Flaky wasn't sure if it was relief she felt or something else when she saw he wasn't looking her way for once. Melody at one point glanced his way and almost immediately looked away again, had something happened between the two of them..? Flaky sighed she might have asked but…the atmosphere was so tense around them…the show was just what they needed to relax.  
"Flaky!" She turned to see Handy…waving at her, or at least trying to without an arm. He looked overly pleased perhaps the only one she was with that wasn't down and awkward.  
"Lucky you got here on time I thought we would start without you, everyone is here now." He said brightly and she got caught up in the moment smiling back and nodding.

Flaky turned to Melody, she was sure this would life her spirits.  
"You'll enjoy this! Just watch!" She encouraged her happily and she got a slight smile for her efforts.  
"Alright everyone ready!" Handy called and a loud call went up, everyone was more than ready, they were ecstatic and the wait was killing them. Handy nodded to Russel who, with his hook, pulled a leaver down and the sky began to light up. The Christmas tree burst into life, a bright white light filling the night sky.  
"A-Amazing!" Flaky chimed brightly looking over to Melody again who was simply beaming, she seemed to have forgotten whenever was bothering and now she couldn't seem to control her smile as the tree continued to light up. Small red and green light bulbs flickered around the white Christmas tree. Glittering and shinning so brightly they could only stare on in wonder.

"It…came together perfectly." Splendid admitted, his own darkened mood lifting when he saw how beautiful the tree was. Melody turned to the two of them and smiled.  
"It is beautiful!" Looking to the top of the tree where the light focused up into one point they looked at the crystal stare sitting on the top of the tree, sending light out in all different directions it was amazing and everyone of the tree friends was there to see it….so…why couldn't she find Flippy anywhere in the sea of faces.  
"Melody!" Suddenly Splendid turned to Melody grasping her hands tightly as if gripped by a sudden desire and Flaky's breath caught in her throat…he looked like he was going to attack her with that hard stare of his.

….

Flippy

He groaned, he couldn't believe he had been knocked out again…Flipqy…how had _Flipqy _failed?! It was unheard of….close combat with someone smaller than him and he had ended up knocked out again…!? Impossible…well actually apparently it was very possible. Slowly he pulled himself back to his feet groaning and wincing as he did. He couldn't see Melody anywhere and it was darker, which meant that she was already with Flaky and the others. Pulling himself up off the ground he noticed something on the ground….kneeling down he picked up a little picture. Holding it up to the light he saw Melody smiling face with a girl by her side, the girl had silver hair and yellow eyes, the two of them were smiling together.

When he looked closer though he noticed that Melody was leaning on a bit of glass and behind the glass the yellow eyed girls stood with one hand behind her back. Staring at the two of them he noticed something a little disturbing. The two of them had similar faces and they had the same body and the only difference with their clothes is that Melody wore lighter colours and the other girl wore very dark clothes. They were both so young though, maybe nine or eight years old and the two girls stayed close and both of them had a hand pressed against the glass as if they were joining. Looking a bit closer he realised that it was a mirror, he could see the scenery repeating itself on the other side.

Tucking the photo into his pocket he frowned as he tried to figure the picture out…it must have been edited of been a joke…but if that was true wouldn't that mean Melody did have some memories if she had this? She at least had something from her childhood. He looked around the little house for anything else of interest and his eyes eventually landed on a little box, when he opened it he only found empty gun shells…what had she been doing with those? As he continued to look around he found keys that didn't belong to the house and he noticed there was a small clean spot on the desk that was otherwise dusty. The shape of assort of chain stayed on the dust, whatever she had taken must have been like a necklace or something similar to it. that didn't mean much to him but he had never really seen her wear any jewellery before…but come to think of it….he thought back on the night he had first seen her singing and he remembered a flash of gold when she turned away.

He tried desperately to remember what it had been, even though it was such a small thing he was sure that anything would help him figure out just what was going on. The longer he thought about it the more the image seemed to slip away from his mind so he decided to move on from it. he was sure that the gold thing had been a necklace…or maybe a watch? It was too hard to focus so he turned to the last thing he had found while peeking around. It was a leather bound book, a diary by the look of it. he then struggled with himself, a gentle man does not look in a ladies diary.

"_Oi, shit head, she knocked us out twice and tied us up! Fuck gentlemanly nonsense! Read it!" _Evil snarled and Flippy agreed, for different reasons of course. If this book was her diary he might find out why she had done what she did. Opening the book was hard, the lock around it didn't show any signs of breaking for all his efforts. He did however find the rusted old pipe she had been hitting him with and placing it down on the ground he lifted the pipe high and brought it back down on the lock. A solid dint showed but still no open book, he tried again and again….and again. He was panting heavily by the end of the beating and was about to give up when he noticed that the little silver lock had broken apart at the weakest point.

Breathing a sigh of relief he picked up the diary and quickly flipped to the end…he had to find her motivation not her early entries…that _was_ being ungentle manly. As he read down the last page he found her thoughts while he was locked up and knocked out….._What….what is this? Why is she…._reading quickly his expression became more and more helpless. Finding the last thing he expected in the book he slammed it shut putting it in his jacket.  
"Oh…Melody…why didn't you say something!" He whispered as he bolted out the door…just to see the tree lighting up slowly.

…

Flaky.

"Melody." Splendid said firmly looking at the girl who stared back at him with uncertain eyes until his expression softened.  
"Why don't…you sing up there?" He asked softly and Flaky became excited, the three of them had heard Melody sing and given her new name to her from that gift and the idea of her showing everyone else…well it was magical. Just like that tree, there was no better place for it.

"But…I..there is no music!" She exclaimed her face was slowly turning red and Handy, overhearing them, turned with a smile.  
"Don't worry about that one." He said with a smug smile.  
"Aye, we have music right here, just pick something out lass and show us what you can do." Russel said bringing a book over to a surprised Melody. Flaky thought she wouldn't do it but slowly she looked down the page, seeking a song she knew or liked. Her finger travelled down the page until it back tracked to a certain track, jabbing the page gently she smiled and nodded.  
"That one yar?" Asked Russel.  
"Yeah…definitely that one." She replied softly while looking to Flaky with a warm smile.

"What did you chose?" Flaky whispered to her softly when Russel walked away to set it up and she looked at her childishly, she seemed embarrassed.  
"Blue bird." Flaky frowned, she was sure she knew that song from somewhere…a show maybe? Well no matter she was looking forward to hearing her sing again, she looked happiest when she sang.  
Russel returned a little later whispering to Handy who then smiled to Melody.  
"Alright then…time to go new girl." He chimed but Melody shook her head slightly.  
"Melody…I'm Melody." Handy looked startled but didn't protest or take offence he instead inclined his head and said.  
"Alright Melody…it is nice to finally get your name. Are you ready?" Handy asked her kindly and she slowly nodded.

Flaky felt excited…this…this was just great, no one else her heard her voice yet and now they could finally see what she could do! Turning to Splendid she saw he was thinking the same thing with a smug expression.  
"Don't look so surprised that I thought of this." He said almost insulted that she would think he couldn't come up with it.  
"It's only natural to help her out right? Besides….she needs something to smile about doesn't she?" Splendid never really showed it but…he was a really kind person and for that she would probably always like him. Handy and Melody were still talking softly, he must have just been telling her where to stand and when he would start the music.

Flaky could see the child like joy on her face and Splendid also seemed overjoyed with himself, all three of them were in brilliant spirits….so just where the hell was Flippy? She hadn't seen him yet and she didn't want him to miss this. Handy had said everyone was here but he hadn't exactly done a head count….she was still really worried. When she saw Melody walking towards the stage though she almost completely forgot about it.  
Flaky watched as she bound up onto the stage next to the giant glowing tree, looking as if a dream had seized her mind and she no longer knew what she was doing. When Handy gave her another nod she began to sing and Flaky beamed brightly as she did.  
The sound her voice swelled higher as she began to sing the words and Flaky didn't need to look at other people's faces to know they were amazed by this talent they hadn't noticed before.

(Now this swaps between Flaky, Flippy, Melody, Splendid and Splendon't.)

_You say if you could fly, you would never come back _

_You aimed for that blue, blue sky_

"_Habata itara modoranai to itte _

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora?"_

The sound of her singing voice was so sweet and sure and Flaky would like  
to think this was the true Melody they were seeing, one that loved exactly  
what she was doing.

_You've yet to remember "sadness" _

_Just now began to grasp "pain" _

_Even the feelings I held onto for you _

_Are just now changing into words_

_"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu _

_"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta _

_Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo _

_Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku_

Flippy was on his way he only hoped he wasn't going to be late, he  
was running out on the street towards the ever brighter tree. They had  
already started and he could see the tree coming up fast! The only problem  
was that he wasn't getting there fast enough, Melody…just what was she  
doing!?

_As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world _

_Spread your wings and take off_

_Michi naru sekai no yume* kara mezamete _

_kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu_

Melody….watching her up there on that stage Splendid had to stop  
and stare, she didn't look meek or nervous anymore. Up there and  
singing was exactly what she should always do. The song that he  
didn't understand stirred emotion in the super hero and he hoped  
that she would never stop singing, it made her so happy.

_You say if you could fly, you would never come back _

_You aimed for those white, white clouds _

_If you break through, you know you'll find it_

_Habata itara modoranai to itte _

_Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo _

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte_

Thoughts of her job washed away as the lyrics left her lips, up on  
that stage in the spot light with everyone able to hear her voice she  
finally let go and she felt happy. Even Echo was quiet…she was also  
happy and she could almost feel Echo's own voice mixing with her  
own and they sung together again.

So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky

That blue,

blue sky

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora _

_aoi aoi ano sora _

_aoi aoi ano sora_

Faster, faster! Flippy had to urge himself on, the places where she  
had hit him with the pipe ached and screamed in protest but he knew  
he had to keep moving. He was worried, worried about his friends,  
about Melody and about Flaky. Death was nothing new here or even  
that tragic but…something was really wrong about this.

_With a sound like all civility was gone _

_The rusted, old window broke_

_Aisou sukita you na oto de _

_Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta_

She was singing again, Splendont watched her from his place in the tree  
he would have laughed if she didn't sound so damned sweet. Splendont  
didn't care about anyones feelings but his own…so why did he care how  
she sang.  
"She is too cute for her own good. I almost feel bad for her" Splendont  
murmured watching her just like the others did. To bad he knew what had to  
happen after her little song. He'd have to move first or she would never move.

_Look, you're so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away _

_Without ever looking back again _

_That throbbing beat takes your breath away _

_And you kick open that window and take off_

_Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku _

_Furikaeru koto wa mou nai _

_Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete** _

_Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu_

Just let me sing a little longer, she thought as the song began to near its  
conclusion but she wasn't feeling any closer to reality, she never wanted  
to return to what was real and leave what was no behind.

_You said if you could run, you would obtain it _

_You're tempted by that distant, distant voice _

_It grasps your far too dazzling hand _

_Until you pursue that blue, blue sky_

_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte _

_Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe _

_Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte _

_Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

Flippy arrived at the clearing, it was crowded and he sought out the red  
hair that was Flaky, she had to be somewhere in there. Looking around  
he finally heard the music….that was Melody's voice! Speeding on ahead  
he had to push past people trying to get to Melody, maybe he could  
stop her early from doing something bad.

_I understand that you are falling _

_But still, continue to follow the light_

_Ochite iku to wakatte ita _

_Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo_

SPlendon't glanced around looking for anything to take his mind of her  
song and he found something.  
"Flippy!? How did he get out!? Damn it!" He cursed angrily knowing  
that he had to tell Melody so she could get to work. But she was still  
singing and showing no signs that she saw Flippy or Splendont.  
His job hand't included tackling Flippy! He was there to stop  
Splendid from getting any ideas. Flippy was getting closer  
to the stage…damn it! He was going to ruin everything!

_You say if you could fly, you would never come back  
You searched for those white, white clouds  
If you break through, you know you'll find it  
So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky_

_Habata itara modoranai to itte _

_Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo _

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte _

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

Finally! I found her!...uh…Flippy stopped, Melody was  
on stage singing her heart out she looked to happy, to  
content…he almost couldn't bring himself to stop her  
but Flaky and the others were at risk and there were  
to many questions. I'm sorry Melody….He thought  
before shouting over her voice, breaking the pretty  
song and feeling._  
"__**MELODY!"**_

_That blue, blue sky _

_That blue, blue sky_

_Aoi aoi ano sora _

_aoi aoi ano sora"_

_The last line of the song Melody found herself only  
more lost in the lyrics and she was enjoying the  
new feeling welling up inside of her…pure  
untainted bliss. She was so happy…nothing  
looked like it would ruin it..until…._

"_**MELODY!"**_

Broken from the pretty trance her eyes landed on Flippy and her entire form tensed, the light that had been nice and calming from the tree suddenly began frightening. Nothing had changed except for the way she saw the world, saw herself. Everything was sharp and malicious even the one comforting light from the tree and slowly her outstretched arms lowered back to her sides and she looked at the ground.  
"….That's….the end of it." Flippy had escaped…and his voice had reminded her just what she was really there to do.  
"Melody!" He called again approaching the stage, pushing a confused Flaky behind him.  
"Talk to me." He demanded. "Why did you lock me up! What is going on here, you haven't explained anything to me! So…I had to find it myself!" Melody gazed at Flippy, his green hair sticking to his forehead and his chest heaving slightly, he must have really pushed himself to get there. Melody really…truly…liked Flippy. He held up a book and she dimly realised it was her diary and for a moment she panicked. then she remembered that she had torn out each page that was dangerous to mission and hidden them away, he hadn't found everything he needed…but…maybe he had found too much.

The little ear piece she had in buzzed to life with a hard command.  
"Enough stalling girl, get to it." That was the generals command and she had no other option but to follow said command.  
"I'm sorry Flippy. Really I am." She insisted quietly feeling something like tears jabbing at her eyes and gently hands came to rest on her shoulders.  
"Echo…" She whispered softly looking up at the empty space, only she could see Echo's sad smiling face.  
_"Time to swap little one…you knew this was coming…don't fight it any longer. You can just sleep now. Sleep forever to hide from the pain." _Echo's gentle kind words almost made her weep but she knew she was right. She would never again come out of Echo and she would stop existing…just to forget the pain of what had to happen.

Slowly Melody faded away into Echo who took to the stage with malicious joy, once more throwing her arms out.  
"Alright now kiddies, Christmas must be caught short I am afraid there is something much more important to attend to!" She called getting a few funny looks from everyone there.  
"Like what…?" Asked a young boy with purple hair and teeth far too large for him.  
"Your funerals of course." She replied with a bright smile, Echo took great joy in her job and if she didn't…she was sure that Melody's pain would bring them both down to the ground in tears.

No one moved at first, it was as though they didn't quite understand what was going on, well she sure as hell was going to fix that. Reaching up over her head and into her back she found the first weapon she desired, slowly she pulled the silver shining gun from the back pack and pointed it into the crowd. They looked a little more worried now but she waited quietly for the final command.  
"Commence." The general growled in her ear and with another manic grin she pulled the trigger.

An explosion rocked through the air right into the crowd, she didn't see who got hit but blood went flying and people screamed. Echo didn't stop to note this instead she shot again, a third time, a fourth time, a fifth time and a sixth time. Pausing to reload she watched as they began to scatter and she called loudly to Splendon't who was no doubt hidden somewhere.  
"Put up the walls, no one gets out! You know the drill!" Just as her called finished the giant slabs of rock came crashing down, either crushing those that got too far or blocking in the others that weren't fast enough. Just as people began to scatter she noticed wide red and blue eyes staring her way. Melody's friends no doubt shocked at what was going on, it was too bad that they had to die and she had hoped that they would have been crushed or shot without her seeing it but they were running and soon they were out of her sight.

Looking at the bodies scattered around the clearing floor she gave a gentle sigh hoisting the gun over her shoulder as she slowly stalked the remaining tree friends. There weren't many places to go and she noticed to her amusement that some of them hadn't been shot but trampled by their friends. Looking at some of the lifeless faces she counted a few she knew or that a few that Melody had known. Petunia was laying there twitching but lifeless, her head had been stomped on by someone and not pieces of her skull lay scattered around the ground. Moving on she noticed that Lammy and Mime had also met their end, Mime had his hands on his chest where her bullet had blown a fist size hole through his ribcage. Lammy wasn't much better off, her jaw had been blown right off of her face and yet she was still clutching a pickle to her chest. Some people confused Echo but it didn't matter because she was nothing but dead now.

Walking a little further she knelt down by one of the fallen stone blocks seeing a flattened edge of Shifty's hat blood beginning to ooze out from under the giant stone. There were other people scattered around but no one she really felt like noting she was still picking under the stone lazily when she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, turning her head to say the yellow flick of the bunny jumpers ears vanishing into the darkness.  
"Well now…I suppose I should wrap up the job." She discarded the gun, it was too noisy and already she was running out of ammunition, she rather enjoyed using a blade, much more than a gun. Flowing the young boy through the trees she took her time, Splendon't would guard the perimeter and keep Splendid off her back, that was his job so she could take her time and enjoy the hunt.

"I'll just pick them off one by one…" She said to herself and unlike Melody she didn't think to consider just why she was doing this, orders were orders and she was more than happy to accept them.

…..

Flippy: "….."

Flaky: "….."

Splendid: "…Uh….Flipqy…"

Flipqy: "Cram it up your ass idiot! I let her win!"

Flippy: "…Evil…."

Flipqy: "I said CRAM it!"

Melody: "….."

Me: "None of you know what to say about this chapter?"

All: *Shake their heads.*

Me: *Sighs.* "Well….alright then moving on."


	12. Chapter 12 Hunting (Halloween gift pt 1)

_**Alice's Notes:**_

_**I GOT SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU! MWHAHAAHAHHA!  
Okay so here is what I've decided to do, I am going to work my ass off to give you at least 2 chapters in just ONE DAY I am aiming for three so in the next hour I will release the next chapter- double flip and then hopefully an hour after that there will be yet another chapter out for you guys. Because I love you lot. ^^  
Review and tell me what you think of this!**_

Chapter 12 Hunting.

Echo.

They ran fast she would give them that much. They scuttled away like little fearful rodents…but…they kept quiet, hardly any of them screamed. That was odd, when met with something scary people tend to scream and scatter but they just ran as if knowing that they had to keep quiet to avoid her. They were trying very hard but…it was no good, she eventually found the bunny boy huddled in some bushes with his pink haired girlfriend by his side, they had tried to talk to her but Echo would have none of it….did they want to hurt Melody more? These people…if they spoke to her in voices she had come to like then Melody would suffer more and Echo wouldn't allow it!

Raising her new weapon high in the air she watched their faces fill with horror when they realised what she was holding was a cleaver. Cleavers would crush through bones and cut through weak flesh and the expression that people had when they saw them was always too sweet to deny. Blood had splattered against her cheek when she brought it down on the pink haired girls head, the cleave took a large chunk of her head with it as she pulled it away watching as the boy began to tremble and shake. He looked at her again with wide eyes and she just smiled back at him slamming the ball of her foot into his chest to send him tumbling onto his back, she would have liked to be creative but with so many of them running around she couldn't afford to, slipping the gun off of her shoulder she slid the barrel of her gun into his mouth with the greatest ease she pulled the trigger watching as his head all but shattered.

Flicking a bit of his flesh off of her face she moved on, leaving both bodies where they lay. These new weapons were sharp and deadly, the boss hardly ever gave her new toys so she would use them to fullest. Echo had been locked up for so long, it had been so odd being inside of Melody instead of the other way around, their roles reversed. Those thoughts were what occupied her mind while she hunted them down, it was as though they weren't important enough to occupy her mind and instead she was thinking about how she and Melody lived. Walking through the forest that lit up with the ghostly white light from the tree she could all but sense the people that had run and hid, shaking and trembling in the grass they made soft noises and it didn't take her long to track down the next unfortunate soul. Blue hair and glasses he hadn't seen her and he seemed to be clutching something like a notebook to his chest, a nerd maybe? Melody hadn't really spoken to this one and thus she didn't even bother to pause as she brought her boot down on his head, like an egg shattering he didn't even give out a cry before his life was snuffed out.

Doing a silent head count in her mind she wandered away from the fresh corpse while dragging her boot through the grass trying to get bits of the boys brain off of her prized boots. She heard a scream and noticed the older tree friend running off, he squealed like a girl but Melody had spoken to him. Lumpy was his name right? He had been one of the first people she had met, it didn't matter he would still die but Echo made a note of each person she killed. Slinging the gun back over her shoulder she gripped the cleaver's hilt more firmly and stalked the larger male through the trees. She could hear more people up ahead, they weren't making a great effort to be very quiet, Lumpy wasn't very bright and she could only assume he was with someone equally as thick.

It didn't take her long to come across them…what was this..? For a moment Echo could only stare she hadn't even drawn a weapon on the two she found and yet…they were laying there already dead? She knew this place was odd and that Lumpy was thick but…just how had he broken his own neck? Looking at his body she nudged him with her foot, he didn't move and she could see the bone poking out of the side of his neck, close by there was a much smaller male also dead. He had bits of candy in his hair and she couldn't recall his name, not that it mattered now. He was laying just a few feet away with what seemed to be a candy cane jammed into his head. She couldn't puzzle it out, she had seen Lumpy vanishing into the trees only moments before how had they both died without her input? It was just…so odd.

Standing back up she shrugged and moved on, it didn't really matter as they were both still dead and thus out of the way but for some reason it bothered her that she hadn't been the one to kill them. How many people were left? She wondered to herself as she walked along, she had a kill count going in her head and she was running out of people left. The neck person she came across didn't seem to panicked, in fact he was just wandering around without a care in the world. It took her a moment or two to realise that it was because he was blind, holding a cane with ear plugs jammed into his head he just strolled around and it was hard not to laugh. Walking over to him she happily bounced around him a few times, finding it too hard to resist being a bit of a clown. Giggle happily she didn't notice that he had moved to cane again and it slammed into her head causing her to yelp and quickly become angry instead of playful.

"Oh for Christ sake." She cursed angrily raising her cleaver to take care of the blind old fool, she had to add him to a kill count after this and it was getting harder to keep track of all the dead. She knew for a fact that Flippy and Flaky were alive, perhaps Splendont had made himself useful and taken the other hero out, just as that thought crossed her mind she saw an oncoming blur of blue, Splendont really was good for nothing! Swiftly she leapt aside watching the blue blur of a male go past, he was fast…him and Splendont really were alike in their odd powers.  
"Melody!" He called the little one's new name and she couldn't help but get a little bit angry, they had named the little one? Why had they done that? The little one never needed a name she never spoke to anyone else except for herself so why give her a name!  
"I aint Melody you bloody idiot." She shot back coldly before smirking slightly raising the cleaver, she had missed the blind male thanks to the blue haired super hero but she didn't mind she found this much more entertaining.

"….." He didn't speak for a while, he was staring at her with the same penetrating stare that had unnerved the little one so much in her time there.  
"Why are you staring?" Echo laughed raising her arms out to the side with a maniacal grin.  
"Can't believe your eyes can you? So who is the culprit?" She asked happily, seeing the sheer look of horror on his face as she wandered forward holding the cleaver with a malicious grin.  
"First you have to remember when we met." She sang the words while dancing around him joyfully, he was to shocked to move.  
"That time when we met and you died. You can't have forgotten my face right? You remembered the day they let the little one into town." Taunting words rolled of her tongue as she skimmed her fingers against his arm and her little gold chain brushed by him to.  
"So who is the culprit" Singing the words she spun around in place dancing back to her original position arms outstretched with a wicked grin.  
"Come on say my name!" Splendid staggered off balance, this must have been doing something to his head, he looked ill.

"She really liked you and it really is a pity that you have to die. This blade of mine will cut through your bones, so who is the culprit?" Raising the cleaver again she smirked at him.  
"Come on say my name. Echo is the culprit." Having said that she whipped the cleaver behind her head and called out firmly.  
"Splendont!" There was no hesitation between her call and the blur of red that slammed into Splendid.  
"Sorry Splendid but murder calls." She said turning away from the two wrestling males and she wandered off the way he had come, passing the blind man as she did she gave one clean swipe to his head not sticking around to see the top of his head slide from the bottom and onto the ground.  
"Melody!" She heard Splendid shout out to her but his call fell on deaf ears as she noted something that smelt familiar to her, was that Flaky's shampoo? With so much hair it was impossible not to notice the sweet fragrance…Splendid must have been with the remaining small group before coming to find her.  
With that in mind she walked towards the scent holding the cleaver by her side, she would be ending this.

….

Flaky.

_Scared, confused, hurt….what happened? Why is this happening…Melody just what…happened up there? _Flaky had been pulled away by Flippy, they had run quickly and she couldn't help but noticed the strained expression on his face…gun shots would have set him off normally…he must have been trying very hard. More importantly though…why did they have to run in the first place…Melody only moments ago had been singing so sweetly and happily and then..Flippy…had shouted to her and she changed. Suddenly she was killing people and Splendid was shouting at her to stay ahead of everyone else, she caught a glance of someone being trampled and her body pushed her faster, forcing her to run faster.

Flaky was crying, purely out of fear and when they finally stopped running her throat ached, her stomach turned and her legs began like jelly. Her entire body was crying out in protest, having to run so fast and suddenly…she could feel that she had twisted her ankle but she was more worried about who was with her, looking up she saw Flippy pacing angrily, looking past the trees for any sign of danger, Handy and Russel had come with them too, both panting heavily. Splendid wasn't panting at all but he didn't look any less distressed or confused and he was quick to turn on Flippy.  
"What the _fuck _was that?" He demanded, the swearing caught Flaky off guard and she flinched, her legs finally giving out as she collapsed onto her knees staring at them all.

Flippy slammed his fist against the base of a tree looking beyond frustrated…enraged even. Splendid wasn't lighting up on him either.  
"What do you know! What happened out there? Damn it you monster answer me!" Flippy snapped, not the flip kinda snap instead it was still him and he was angry. Grabbing Splendid by his shirt he slammed him against the tree in return pressing him there roughly and Flaky saw the yellow glow forming but not quite taking control.  
"I am trying to figure it out to! Stop snapping at me!" Flippy growled before letting him go, Handy and Russel hovering nearby encase they had to hold him back. Splendid scowled at Flippy but seemed a little bit calmer himself, only slightly though because the swears kept leaving his mouth.

"What….why did Melody do that…?" Flaky asked quietly looking at the four of them as they in turn stared at her and before she knew it she was crying, tears sliding down her cheeks, the confusion and fear was doing a number on her. No one moved to touch her as if afraid it would cause her to cry more. Splendid looked at Flippy again, he knew more than them and he sighed pulling the book he had held up earlier.  
"I…well…" It was like he didn't know where to begin and he wasn't given a chance to continue, off in the distance they heard a scream that was suddenly silenced…they knew screams like that could only mean death.

"She…is still…?" One freak out was bad enough but she was continuing to kill tree friends..!? Everyone stared towards the place where they had heard the scream and slowly Splendid began to walk that way but Flaky caught his arm tightly. He didn't look her way as he spoke, his blue hair falling in front of his eyes.  
"The storage sheds…go hide there, lock the doors and hide in there…not a sound till I come to find you." He seemed so firm and almost calm as he said it but Flaky was scared…for him.  
"S-Splendid….! Don't go!" She pleaded with him but he paused only for a moment before shaking her off.  
"Handy, Russel….Flippy, look after her and keep safe till I come back. It's a super hero's job to protect others…." He said lowly before racing out of view.

Flaky sat there numb all over for a moment longer before he felt gentle hands on her shoulders.  
"Flaky…come on, the storage sheds like he said." Flippy was telling her gently while helping her up, she followed them but when Flippy noticed her limp he refused to let her walk anymore and insisted he carry her. The thought made her blush brightly and she refused immediately but Flippy wasn't going to back down and instead of picking her up he knelt down his back facing her.  
"Get on my back then, you'll slow us down otherwise." He said and before she could take offence he cast her a smile, he was saying it so she wouldn't feel like she was being a burden by riding on his back. Her fingers brushed against the necklace he gave her and eventually she did climb up onto his back, his arms looping around her legs as he carried her.

"Flippy…" Handy murmured softly and Flippy sighed nodding, apparently the two were telepathic because Flaky didn't understand how they knew exactly what the other was going to ask.  
"To be honest…I didn't expect anything to be wrong with her when I arrived at her house. She was crying when I got there, pressed up against a mirror and she said things that even now I don't really understand. She kept saying she didn't want to leave..but…when I tried to help her well..she got the jump on me and when I woke up she had chained me up." He explained slowly and no one dared speak as he continued.  
"She was a mess…she seemed half mad and she kept weeping…she wouldn't calm down enough to dry her tears. She told him she really did like me and that she liked living here but…she said it was the last time that she would see me…that we would see her and she would never see us again. it was like a riddle and I still struggle to understand. Flipqy did get us out of the chains but…then…she beat him."

There was a collective pause as that was said Evil got 'beaten'? That was too strange but still no one spoke.  
"Her mood changed so quickly from angry and cold to sad and weak every few minutes. I felt…bad for her, she obviously doesn't like any of this…and yet…she keeps insisting that she has to do it I couldn't convince her otherwise…." Flippy trailed off, he seemed really sad about this.  
"Melody…this whole time she had her memories…she knew why she was here and I think that it was killing her inside…" He said taking out the diary again with a frown.  
"After she had knocked me out again…she didn't tie me back up and when I woke up she was gone, already here I guess…so I had a look around and I found a few interesting things." Flippy stopped his tale as they had come to the storage pace but when they threw the doors open…uh? Where had the _space _part gone?!

Looking inside there it was to crammed to fit anyone or anything inside and at first they were about to give up before handy pointed out that the things piled up in front of the door where mattresses…if they could just squeeze past the gap between the two piles it would probably open up a bit more, Flaky wasn't sure that was a good idea. What if they got stuck or got crushed? It was frightening and being every sure of himself Handy proceeded to pushed his way through the gap until it closed around him and the others held their breath waiting for the results.  
"It's okay!" He called to them and Russel went next just to make sure, Flippy gently adjusted Flaky on his back, wanting to make sure she was safe as he began to force through the gap after them. The light from the tree and moon was almost completely blocked out as they travelled through the mats.

It pressed around them at all sides, it was soft with a soft of mouldy smell but Flippy's shoulders were broader then her own form and so sticking close to his back the walls of their little tunnel hardly touched her apart from the occasional brush against her legs or hair. It didn't take long before they emerged from the off tunnel to find themselves in a darker room, the light was only just filtering in and Flaky couldn't help but feel a little trapped.  
"This place is huge…" She heard Flippy murmur in shock, he was tearing down into a dark area in the floor…stairs..? Just how big was the storage area?  
"Of course it is! We keep everything in here, there are three floors this is the ground and top floor, it goes down from there…it is a really big area." Handy explained lightly and Flaky couldn't help but notice how silent Russel was being…was he spooked by what had happened maybe?

"Alright we hide here until Splendid comes to find us." Flippy said firmly as he slowly set Flaky down on the ground…well…no not the ground he had set her down on one of the mats that were stock piled there. Looking around she saw a whole bunch of odd things, some sort, some shiny and some sharp. If she didn't move from where he had put her then she would probably be safe from the sharp things, probably.  
"Yar….Flippy…" Russel murmured gruffly, he didn't say anymore and for a while they were silent, Russel really didn't want to talk by the look of it and so that left Flippy to continue with his explanation as to what had happened.

"I'm not particularly proud of it but I poked around her house for a while.." He told them softly, the four of them sitting in a tight circle as they spoke softly like speaking to loudly would bring hell down on them. Pulling from his jacket he brought out the diary again and a little bit of paper, a photo? Flippy frowned a little bit more as he held the picture up into the slight light that came into the storage shed.  
"This picture…it looks like Melody when she was still little…just a kid, with another girl. I don't know the girl but they could be sisters with how similar they look." He lowered the picture and flicked through the pages of the diary most were blank or had mindless images scribbled on them.  
"Look, most of the pages were torn out of the book to." He said and she noticed the tell tale rips in the book.

"The diary is dated back just five days ago." He said turning to the first page with any writing on it.  
"She didn't write much except that she was happy and that she had a name that took up two pages worth. Nothing to odd about that but then the next day she changed the mood entirely. Instead of the gushing of writing she kept it short and…a little confusing. Look at this one." He pointed to one sentence on the page and it took her a moment to make it out.  
"Got the call, did you hear to…?" Flaky read out loud with a frown, it was like she was talking to someone else on the page, her writing was messing and snobbish but the line down from it was neat and sharp.  
"Keep going." Flippy encouraged her and she began to read each line.  
"Of course I heard, what do you take me for?"  
"I just had to check you weren't answering me in the mirror before."

"You can't call me for every little thing little one!"  
"I know but….he gave that order….why did he have to make that order…?"  
"Little one! Stop questioning him! If you keep doing that we end up in a cell again."  
"But….Echo I…I really like these people. Can't we run away?"  
"You know we can't little one."  
"Melody."  
"What?"  
"Please call me Melody from now on."  
"That name will be blood stained if you keep it. Forget these people and this place…you know where out duties are and where out boundaries lay. Don't worry I'll take care of everything."  
_"You mean you'll…?"_  
"Yes I'll kill them so just go to sleep for a while Little one, let me slaughter them…"

Flaky slammed the book shut sharply, it was dated to just two days ago, the diary continued like that and she couldn't keep reading it. Flippy realised this to and took the book from her hands flipping over to the last page that had writing on it and following it with his finger he read out loud again.  
"Little one, I am leaving a note for you so you can read this whenever you wake up next. I'm leaving to dispose of the others now, don't feel bad about it, I told you I would do it myself didn't I? I'll never show you the images or the memories, you'll never have to know what happened. Little one try not to cry anymore, I know you like…liked these people but there is no way around it. for you I promise I won't toy with them, it will be quick and humane. That is all I can offer you now, I'm sorry."

After he finished reading he shut the book again and frowned looking at the ground, no one spoke for a while…just what was going on? Even if Melody had been speaking to someone else she wouldn't have needed to write it down in the diary like that…and the writing styles were so different there was no question it was done by two different people….if that was the case why didn't they just talk to each other? Flaky couldn't think straight eventually Flippy sighed.  
"I….think I might understand what happened there….I don't understand her reasons behind it or how or even why…but…I am pretty sure I know what is going on in this." Flippy looked at each one of them in turn his gaze lingering on Flaky as if expecting her to grasp an unspoken explanation. It was handy that understood first.  
"You think that she…? That you and her…?" Handy couldn't quite say it and slowly the light bulb in Flaky's head began to flicker and she turned to Flippy again.

"You think she is like you?" Now that she said it out loud no one spoke, it was a little bit of a wild guess but…from Flippy's explanation of her behaviour and some of her words and actions…it seemed to fit into place.  
"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet." Flippy told them softly with a sigh and they fell into silence again until they heard a loud shattering sound from downstairs.  
"What was that?" Whispered Flaky in fear and they all exchanged uncertain glances.  
"Yar…leave it to me. I'll find out what happened." Russel said getting to his feet he began to navigate his way through the sea of stored away treasures and junk. The sound had come from downstairs and that was just where Russel went. Once again silence fell around them until they heard a quick cry that most certainly hadn't come from Russel and then a comforting call came back to them.  
"Aye! You three should come down here, we got a friend."

Handy got up and went down to see what was happening and Flippy stood up next offering his hand to pull Flaky up with him travelling down into the darker level of the shed Flaky clung to Flippy's arm afraid of tripping and falling onto something sharp. Afraid of the dark and even just afraid of who their 'friend' was.  
Russel was fumbling for something along the walls, she could see the shine of his hook but not much else and when he finally found them she realised just who their friend was in the dim white light.  
"Lifty?" She blinked in surprise not use to seeing one twin without the other, Lifty had been crying by the look of it….why did this feel so real? It occurred to her that even though death was the norm here...something about this just felt more real than normal.

Lifty was seated dup on a box that use to be full of the decorations for the tree and he was wildly rubbing his face.  
"Big brother got crushed by that big stone out there…." He murmured softly and no one asked for more information, it wasn't the sort of thing that one normally asked about after all.  
"So you came to hide out down here?" Handy asked and Lifty just nodded slightly and Flippy let out a soft sigh, just how many of them were left? Where was Splendid? Could he have actually failed? That wouldn't be uncommon he often killed who he was trying to protect but…in this case the aim was to stop someone had he failed that to?

The five of them sat there in silence and listened to the sound of far off gunshots…Melody wasn't done with her killing just yet.

…

Splendid

He couldn't believe this, not only had Melody completely flipped on him and gone nuts but now he had to deal with his look alike trying to take him down as well! Splendont had come when Melody called and immediately began to try and restrain him…or perhaps just kill him. Splendid had fought hand to hand with him for a while but they were all but a even match and he had been forced to dive out of sight behind the trees to hide from him until something changed to tip the scales in his favour.

Splendont was looking for him though, all to confident that he was more than a match for the blue super hero and he spoke, good god did he _speak_!  
"Come on Splendid! Come out of your little hiding place and fight like a man. Come on where is that arrogance you showed me before?" He was asking and Splendid felt the earth rumble accompanied by a loud bang, Splendont was knocking over the trees in search for him? More trees fell as Splendont stalked him. He was sure that he could have found him in a matter of seconds if he was really trying but this felt more like a game of cat and mouse. Splendid hated Splendont for dragging this out and he began to rack his brain for something to do.

Straight up fighting would end in a dead end or perhaps he would lose…Splendont had no restrictions while he had to worry about other people getting her.  
"Annoying isn't it?" Splendon't voice continued to lazily pass through the trees he hadn't knocked over just yet.  
"Have to protect people that just keep wandering back into trouble, I couldn't keep it up." Splendont was saying and Splendid could all but envision him walking through the trees towards him. Pressing his back against the base of the tree he closed his eyes listening to the red haired male moving around somewhere behind him. Splendid and Splendont were so similar…it was so strange and unnatural and somehow this kept them closely connected. Splendont may have been bad and Splendid good but looking at the two sometimes it was hard to tell them apart…just like when Lift and Shifty had tossed the hate and clothes that separated them in appearance. It made him sick to realise just how similar the two 'brothers' were despite never being born together.

"You know that you don't have to do that." The super villain continued joyfully as another loud crash sounded as yet another tree came plummeting down…far too close for comfort.  
"You could just do whatever you want, be famous in the outside world away from this pathetic little town, you know there is no hope left for this place right? Come on come and have some fun with me Splendid. We'll set aside all the past fights and we'll work together." Splendid shut his eyes, somehow these words were getting to him, just what had Splendont been up to..? There was something wrong with this…they had been mirror images before but now…as much as it irked him to admit it….Splendont seemed to have the upper hand and it wasn't just his readiness to let others get hurt either. Splendid couldn't place it but Splendont had constantly had the upper hand this time…why?

"Doesn't that sound _good_!?" Splendid had been too distracted and was completely unaware that Splendont had snuck up on him. The tree that he had placed his back against began to groan and creek as Splendont on the other side applied pressure and yet it didn't give away.  
"Come with me Splendid. You have potential just like I did, come away with me." Splendon't voice was softer now and looking up at the great arching tree Splendid wondered just how much more strain the poor old tree would withstand.  
"A super hero is really no fun, come and be a villain with me. Let go away together." Splendid stayed frozen with his back against the tree and the oddest thing happened. He could see Splendont.

Though he did not face him nor did he look through the tree…Splendid could feel Splendont sitting on the other side of the tree and almost as if he was a third person watching himself and Splendont on either side of the tree he could see them both.  
"Come away with me." Splendont repeated and Splendid watched as he extended his arm…what an odd sight….Splendid sat back against the tree on one side and Splendont mirrored him on the other. Neither faced the tree or their look alike and yet both of them could clearly see the other. Eyes closed and yet he could see that hand extending away from Splendont, a offer that was tempting him.  
"Why stay in a town of death and monsters? Don't you know you can't help them…they are beyond help and they will never return the favour. Come with me and put that destructive power of yours to use Splendid."

Gentle words that pierced him like a knife coiled around him like a deadly snake. Splendont knew just what keys to hit when it came to him counterpart.  
"What keeps you here? Is it the idea that one day they will thank you…? Or is is maybe because of a red headed girl?" Splendid's tongue was like lead, Splendont wouldn't shut up and Splendid couldn't even whisper.  
"I assure you there are other girls…come away with me and Echo." Splendid's head snapped up and slowly he rose from the sitting position as a feeling of rage filled him from the pits of his heart.  
"No…" Splendont was silent on the other side of the tree and both were standing now neither moved just yet however.  
"With that girl? Echo…no, not a chance that thing is just a parasite inside of a cute little girl we named Melody. Come away with you? Don't make me laugh!" He shouted while spinning around on spot, slamming his foot into the tree's trunk and with a thunderous shattering sound the tree plummeted to the ground trapping Splendont under it in his inability to flee.

Splendid leapt up into the air as he looked down at the broken tree he could clearly see it rolling away as Splendon't pushed it aside. Splendont smirked up towards him.  
"You…really are very stubborn." Splendid scowled back down at him.  
"I'm not interested in your offer…I'm a super hero remember?" Splendont scoffed softly before he shot up towards Splendid fist bared and they started again.

…..

Flaky.

Flippy was going to crack.  
They could all tell just by the way he kept pacing back and forth, they had looked around the storage shed a little more just to kill off some time. They only found more boxes, rats and funnily enough something that looked like an animal cage. The town was small and there wasn't much demand for things like that…so….they could on speculate just who had brought it there. Flaky…thought she knew for sure though and she could only stare at Flippy wondering if he would ever outright tell them it was his cage, for him and Flipqy. Russel was quiet again and Handy seemed content to comfort Lifty…even if he wasn't found of the thieving brothers seeing Lifty in such a state was depressing. Flaky on the other hand was scared, nothing new there…but…she was also very sad and confused. Something had always been wrong with Melody but none of them had really looked deep enough to see it.

There was nothing to hear but the sound of distant thuds like someone was tossing heavy things onto the ground, Flippy's tapping feet as he paced and the gentle comforting that Handy offered Lifty. Splendid hadn't come back yet….it was…becoming a little worrying. If he hadn't come back yet maybe he had been hurt or maybe he hadn't been able to stop Melody. No one really spoke much and after a while even Handy didn't speak to Lifty anymore who seemed almost completely drained by this point. There really was nothing but silence as Flippy stopped pacing and the sound of something hitting the ground in the distance died away.

All five of them stayed very still, it was almost as if the tension had reached tipping point the silence was suffocating and it took a few moments for them to really realise what had caused the tension.  
_tap,tap,tap,tap  
_A fast paced tapping sound was echoing around them, it was something that they had almost missed but now it sounded ominously around them.  
_tap,tap,tap,tap.  
_it was continuous and unnerving as if someone was tapping claws on metal and no one dared to even breath, Flaky slowly slid her eyes over to Flippy who gently extended his hand to her. He stared at her but didn't say anything and eventually she reached out to take his hand it was obvious what he was doing.  
_tap,tap,tap,tap_  
Slowly everyone got to their feet making at little noise as they humanly could even Lifty who's sobbing had showed no signs of stopping had fallen silent.  
_tap,tap,tap,tap_  
They were all terrified that what was causing the tapping was indeed something that intended to kill them. Without meaning to Lifty accidentally kicked a little bit of scrap metal, it rolled lazily across the floor and no one noticed it except for Flaky and when she tried to warn Flippy it was already too late.

_Ting. _The little bolt had gently come to a stop against a metal pole letting out a soft sound of metal against metal.  
tap,tap,ta-….Bang!  
The tapping stopped for a second only to be replaced by the sound of someone beating on the metal and an eerie voice called to them.  
"Heard that." That was Melody's voice…as warped and changed as it was.  
"Everybody into the cage!" Flippy shouted, whatever effort they had put into being quiet was ruined and upstairs they could hear the sounds of Melody hitting the door harder and soon enough she would reach them. Flippy quickly pulled everyone down stairs further towards the cage and Flaky wondered…just how long the cage would keep Melody out for. Flippy's hand was gentle on her own but it was firm, he was silently telling her that he wasn't going to let her get hurt. Flaky didn't need him to speak to know what he was thinking and feeling so she followed him with all the trust in the world. They reached the cage and all of them quickly scrambled in as a figure appeared at the top of the stairs…she was faster than them.

Flippy ushered each of them in, first it was Lifty then Russel and then Handy and then he began to nudge Flaky in as well, his hand leading her gently with all the comfort in the world just for her. Flaky had only just passed through the cage door when Flippy's hand left her in a violent jerk, that comfort suddenly snatched away from her.  
Flaky felt a hand and mental hook grabbing her clothes and pulling her back behind Russel along with Lifty and she was to stunned to react at first.  
"Handy!" Flippy's voice rang out and when Flaky turned around to look at the others she saw that Handy had shut and locked the door…with Flippy still outside. There was a monster standing there holding Flippy tightly in its bloodied arms, the figure might have once been Melody but the figure was covered in blood, the blonde hair was sleek and the tips painted with the blood. The only visible eye was cold and not at all the gentle colour of Melody's but instead and hardened gold iris stared back at Flaky in the dark. Teeth sharpened to a point shown off in a malicious grin.

"I was wondering where you lot had gotten to." The voice that Melody once had was twisted and tugged into a cold sneer that was almost impossible to recognise.  
"I suppose people do like to hide more then run, I should have checked here sooner…and _you_." The girls hand that held Flippy's throat tightened roughly causing him to choke when he tried to just take in one breath.  
"Almost ruined everything! You stupid boy!" She shouted and Flaky could only watch in mute terror as the figure lifted Flippy off the ground and hurled him up through the floor onto the second level of the storage shed with one unnaturally strong toss. Flaky couldn't find her voice to scream and she was afraid that the force of that might have killed Flippy. Sounds of someone stumbling around in boxes and metal sounded as Flippy must have tried to get back up and down to them. Melody or…the Melody thing walked towards the cage with a cruel smirk.  
"This will be quick I promise, it's the least I can do for my little one." Her fingers reached out to grab the bars but that only caused something bad to happen to her, her face twisted in pain and she jumped back from the cage a sting of electricity followed her palm. Cradling her hand against her chest the look of pain became confusion then rage.

"E-Electric cage bars?!" There was a sound of someone stumbling around at the top of the stairs and Flaky could see Flippy standing there, his arm looked as though it had been broken and he had a cut on his forehead yet still wore his hat…he loved that hat.  
"Yeah, got to keep the monsters in right…Melody." Flippy spoke to her from the top of the stairs and the Melody monster turned to growl at him.  
"Monsters? That's rich." She replied with a snarl and Flaky saw something like sadness cross Flippy's face.  
"Melody…" He murmured gently but she shook her head sharply at that name.  
"I am not Melody! You know that well enough, my name is Echo!" Flippy smiled but there was no joy in it.  
"Like the Echo of a Melody…wouldn't you agree?" This seemed to take the girl back a little and it was quickly replaced with rage, without a word she took something off her shoulder and without turning her gaze away from Flippy she pointed the thing right at her. Flippy's face immediately changed to one of fear.  
"NO! Wait Mel-…!"

_**Bang!**_

Flaky was still…everything was still and silent around her….had….Melody just shot her..? No one moved of even breathed for a moment and Flaky desperately tried to see if she could feel pain. There was pain…her shoulder seemed to explode with a feeling like fire running up the limb. Behind her she heard Handy shout something and when she turned around to look she realised that the bullet had just skimmed her shoulder…and go right into Russel's chest. The blue haired pirate didn't seem to understand what had happened as he lost his balance and fell to the ground blood starting to pool out of him. Melody…or Echo, hadn't turned to look at them yet her gaze was still locked on Flippy.  
"I won't miss a second time Flippy." She told him gently as Handy and Lifty desperately tried to stop the bleeding, Flaky slowly walked over to the bars but didn't touch them. Flippy was clutching his head tightly as though he was in physical pain and Flaky recognised it…that was….that was Flipqy clawing his way to the surface again.

Echo glanced over her shoulder locking her gaze of Flaky who could feel the blood from the cut on her shoulder starting to run down her fingers and drip to the ground. Flaky could see something hanging around her neck…a gold locket was it…? For some reason it captivated her.  
"She liked you." Echo's voice sounded surreal and Flaky's fuzzy mind could hardly grasp the words.  
"Yes…she liked you a lot…so on her behalf I'll apologise for this. Orders are orders so I'm afraid I'll have to carry them out." The gun slowly angled to Flaky's chest and her breath stopped short, behind her Handy was shouting to her but she couldn't make out the words. Her eyes lingered on Echo and she couldn't help but open her mouth to speak.  
"…..Behind…." Echo's gun lowered slightly when she heard the single word.  
"Behind?" Echo repeated questioningly just before a cold hand closed around her throat and yellow eyes blazed behind her.  
"…You…" Flipqy purred gently and Flaky saw Echo's own yellow eye widen slightly before she was thrown right through the first hole she had made with Flippy and through the roof as well with a short scream.

…..

Me: "A little shorter then I meant it to be but I am sure you can find it in your heart to forgive….!" *Dodges sharp pointy things.* "OKAY OKAY! I'm working on it!"

Spendid: "No comment."

Flippy: "Yeah…mean to…"

Flaky: "Hey wait! What about that cage Flippy!?"

Flipqy: "He built it with handy for me….you sick bastard."

Flaky: "Well…what about Russel!? I don't want him to die!"

Flippy "Actually…say why are you killing them when they just live again the next day?"

Me: "Oh you'll see…" *Smirks….still having no fucking idea how she will justify it in later chapters! AHH!*


	13. Chapter 13 Double Flip(Halloween gift 2)

_**Alice's Notes:**_

_**HALLOWEEN!**_

_**Alright this chapter is the one I have released following that one day idea of mine! It IS shorter then I wanted to make it but hey! I only had one hour cut me a little slack. ^^ The next chapter is a special one to me so try and bare with the lack of lemons and limes this time we're playing the serious game! Enjoy.  
Review and tell me what you think of this length.**_

Chapter 13

Double Flip

Flipqy.

Man that bitch flew, she weighed all but nothing and it was so easy to just toss her out of the shed. Slowly his eyes turned to the others left in the cage. The one that got hit with the bullet was paling fast, no doubt about to die. Handy and the little thief brother were doing what they could to help him and Flaky was staring at him. It had been so long since he last saw the little red headed girl and he longed to simply reach out and grab at her soft flesh again. hear those cries and yelps as he held her. All sorts of ideas came into his head as he walked towards her with his hand outstretched but when he tried to grab at her he was given a painful reminder as to just how much touching the bars of that cage hurt.

Flipqy backed off almost immediately giving a low animalistic growl as he did, he had been cheated from his prey! Now that he thought about it he realised much to his horror that all of the little victims he desired were out of his reach and to make it worse the little bitch he had thrown out had already hunted down and slaughter the rest of the people he could have toyed with. He felt wronged, cheated and pissed off. the only living people left were out of his reach thanks to that brat. Flaky was staring at him large eyes but she knew he couldn't get to her so she didn't run.

This only furthered his anger, anger he had no way of releasing with killing. He was just about to give up and rage right there when something else occurred to him…the brat herself. She was out there and he had a bone to pick with her. Taking his prey and hurting him before…yes she would need a lesson knocked into her. The thought overjoyed him so much that he almost forgot all about his other lost prey, they weren't going anywhere by the look of it so all he had to do was wait a little longer for them to come out of the cage and into his waiting knife.

"Now don't you lot go running about while I deal with little miss bitch up there." He called to them as he stalked away from the cage, the idea was simple enough and the thought of ripping into the girl that had beat him about so much before was more than merely appealing. Wandering out of the shed he noticed the destruction on his way. The piles of mattresses that they had been forced to walk through were scattered around like fallen feathers. She had caused a rather large mess on her way in, not that it really mattered all that much, mess was mess and prey was waiting.

Walking out into the night air he found the girl rather quickly, she had blood all over and and some of it was beginning to cake on her skin, it was almost enough to be called a beautiful sight. He could appreciate her enjoyment for killing others but they were his prey not hers and he would have to teach the girl that. She was laying sprawled out of the ground, the impact of the roof and ground must have hurt her a bit more then he had expected. He wasn't sorry but he certainly was interested, the girl seemed rather weak when they first met, she was timid and cute rather like Flaky but now she was taking hits like they were nothing and she wasn't so cute or sweet anymore.

Giving a soft groan she pulled herself off of the ground and her one visible eye looked around briefly before landing on his oncoming form, he walked slowly towards her, if she ran he could catch her and if she didn't…well he would just walk right up to her. That was just what he did, he walked right up to the girl who had only just sat up, she looked as though she had been struggling to get up for a while before he showed up and he enjoyed the different emotions that played out on her face. First was a scowl, pure anger and irritation, next it was hesitation as though she couldn't decided just how bad the situation was and last of all it was something a little like fear. An emotion he was much more use to.

"Well it is good to see you again." He wanted to mess with her for a little while, he loved the expressions she held, her body didn't hold as much appeal and Flaky's seemed to but her face was priceless and that voice of hers….he wondered if perhaps he could drive her to scream for him, if she sang so sweetly then maybe she would scream just as nicely. She didn't reply for a moment instead she was scowling at him once more.  
"You….damn it I don't have time to mess around with you go back to your home moron!" She kept telling him and Flippy to leave, she kept trying to get them to stay out of all of this! It annoyed him that she seemed to be trying to command him and without a word he slammed the back of his fist across her face. She fell back onto the ground without giving the cry of pain he desired, she looked so meek and angry, like a riled up kitten trying to rawr like a lion. Of course as he watched her slowly get back up he was put more in mind of a fox…sly and fast and ever so tricky. The girl had gotten into this place and been accepted up till now so she had to be a fox in a kittens skin.

"That hurt…" She whispered her head down and just as Flipqy was about to snarl something else her way he felt her own tiny fist slam into his gut sending the wind from him. That tiny fist held a force behind it and he gagged trying to regain his breath as his knees turned weak sending him towards the ground. He saw the hit coming the next time but was unable to stop the elbow from making contact with his face and instead of falling forward his body stumbled back onto the ground. His face hurt…his lungs struggled to take in the breath he needed and the girl was starting to piss him off again.  
"Don't make me damage you, I'm not meant to hurt you. So stop!" She shouted at him, all business and something else caught his attention, despite her down cast expression she couldn't hide the smirk on her face. She was insane, that was clear enough.

Flipqy slowly got back to his feet and was just glad she hadn't broken his nose with that hit. Echo stepped back from him and the atmosphere around them intensified. Both were waiting for the other to attack and as a result the two of them jumped in for the attack when the tension broke between them. Flipqy swung his fist at her jaw as her leg shot out towards his chest, knocking the outstretched limb away with her foot she missed her attack but had defended herself. She jumped back after that attack and they both sized each other up again, another attack came from Flipqy as his fist moved at her again and she brought her forearm up to block it, she blocked everything he threw at her. Hit after hit she dodged and jumped away from him, she was dancing circles around him but never did any of her hits land on him.

She was fast and strong but he wondered if her bones would just crumble at the first hit he got in, maybe that was the reason behind her dancing around him. He noticed that she was beginning to breath heavily, her endurance was going to give out sooner or later so he just kept throwing blows her way, the weight of his bowie knife ever constant. When he was done messing with her he would draw the knife and see what she could do then. The dark night was lit only by the white tree and the moon, they could see everything clearly but they never forgot that it was dark around them, predators enjoyed the dark.  
"Stop this, I don't want to injure you!" She snapped at him but he very much doubted I was out of concern for himself of Flippy…she had orders hadn't she said? Flipqy could have cared less, he was having a blast! It'd been so long since he had been in a fight where someone could actually stand up to him for any length of time! It almost felt like he was back in his beloved war time!

He offered her no reply but stepped up his game a little, his blows became faster delivered and rougher, she was struggling to keep up with him, whatever training and raw skill she held didn't match up to his pure animalistic nature. The girl was a fox, clever and sly but…she was still weaker than him. Something in her gaze snapped, she had been taking a beating and now it seemed to wanted to return it, her arms must have hurt and ached but she still began to throw punches and kicks his way. He'd be a liar if he pretended it didn't hurt. She was strong but he was sure that he was stronger still than her. Her hits would leave marks but his would break her bones.  
"You're not bad, how long till you give in though?" He replied in a low growl sending a kick her way, she blocked it was her arms crossed over her chest but he didn't lower that foot and he instead shoved hard against her arms sending her back. She stumbled over her feet and he advanced on her. Her eye locked on his and he could see the anger and frustration beginning to take its toll…and…an eerie understanding that she might be outmatched.

Then, much to his annoyance, Flippy acted up.  
_"Wait…wait Flipqy!" _Flippy wanted to try and help the girl it was true but Flipqy had no such desire, he wanted screaming and begging and she was playing hard to get by the look of it.  
_"Listen to me just this once listen! Flipqy! She is a little like us, aren't you just a little interested?" _He wasn't, still Flippy was determined.  
_"Just this once…please let me out just for a little while, you could take control whenever you wanted right?" _That was a flat out challenge and so…Flipqy folded. Just to prove a point. Flippy came out again.  
"Melody listen to me!" She must have seen the change him and she did pause.  
"If you don't want to injure me then let her out….Let Melody back out." He pleaded with the Echo girl, she growled in frustration seeming to struggle with her choice.  
"Don't….Melody just sleep!" Echo shouted grabbing her head, there was a short internal battle before her shoulders sagged…looked like Melody had won that round.

Slowly she opened her eyes…the eyes had lost their cold edge and were no longer yellow. Those eyes travelled over her own forearms and clothes, Flippy could see her beginning to shake at the sight of the blood.  
"Oh god…Oh god….Oh god…..Oh god…." She whispered continuously her fingers were pulling at her fair hair and Flippy felt nothing but sympathy for her…Melody…really didn't want to do this by the look of her destroyed state. She looked up at him seeming to realise she wasn't alone she backed up with tears in her eyes.  
"Go away…Flippy…please go away! Where is Flaky…Flaky…!" Her head whipped around quickly as if seeking out the red haired girl.  
"Flaky…Splendid…where are they…are they….?" She was whispering and slowly Flippy walked forward.  
"Melody…come on…" He offered her his hand out to her but she only recoiled from him.

"N-No! I am going to kill you!" She insisted…she was pretending to be Echo…? Did she really think that would work?  
"Melody, you don't have to do this. I know you don't believe this is the right thing to do." When he tried to move forward again she snatched the knife that he thought had been well concealed under his clothes , diving away from him she held the knife back towards him in an effort to threaten him.  
"Echo…I know that isn't you." He said trying to reason with her, he might only get one chance at this before Flipqy took over again.  
"This is what it is! This is who I am!" She shouted holding the knife out in front of her…it was shaking with the way her arm trembled.  
"….This is how it has to be! I don't believe anything! I didn't want to do it but…this is what I have to do! Why couldn't you just stay home…why did you have to come out here…." She stared at the ground tears falling before she thrust the knife forward again.  
"You'll never understand! None of you could! So just….just…" Her voice trailed off and he offered her a kind smile.  
"I have no choice! I never did I don't want to leave or sleep but it's not my choice!" She shouted at him but he was able to get closer to her and gently take the knife from her hands. Flippy raised his hand to touch her chin gently.

"Melody…this is your home no matter what you ever thought. We love you very much." Something in her face changed, as though she finally felt like she might just belong somewhere, it was too late though. Flippy smiled as he felt pain stab through his chest…time was up…he had failed in stopping her. Seeing the change in his stance and face Echo must have forced Melody back down because her eyes turned yellow again and she backed off. Flipqy wasted no time forcing himself out of Flippy but Echo was having much more trouble with Melody.  
"I don't want to sleep! I never want to sleep! Echo just this once….just….this once…I won't let you out!" She was shouting gripping her head as she stumbled back. Flipqy watched almost amused by this internal struggle, she was trying desperately hard not to let Echo back out.  
"I won't…..I won't just let you out this time! Echo I want…I want to be alive too!" She screamed into the air her hands clawing at her hair as she staggered away from Flipqy.

She flicked between Melody and Echo a few times, he could see her eyes switching back and forth violently, the two were fighting it out but slowly he walked towards her and it stopped on Echo when she saw him. Echo saw the hit coming and had forced Melody back down so she could dodge the hit and he knew she would start to dance around him again if something didn't change. The night was tilting in his favour though.  
"Melody! Flippy!" There was a shrill scream from back over towards the shed and he saw Echo look towards the sound, it was Flaky's voice and just briefly there was an expression on her face he couldn't match and then her eyes changed again…Echo was forced down again and Melody was out.  
"Flaky…! Don't com-…!" Her arm shot out towards them and she was trying to scream something to them but Flipqy had found his chance and he took it, with her distracted he stepped forward and slammed his fist into her stomach knocking the wind from her like she had done to him earlier.  
"Got you." He purred in her ear but it wasn't just the air he knocked from her… in his closed fist he held the bowie knife that sunk so nicely into her stomach. She fell and that was that.

….

Echo.

"You." Whispered a voice in her ear before she felt something cold around her throat and suddenly the ground was gone and she blacked out.

_Urg….my body…._Echo winced as she opened her eyes, she was staring up at the moon…had that male really tossed her through the roof? That was…insane. She couldn't force her arms or legs to move just yet, she couldn't hear anyone else around so she took a moment to lay there. Flipqy had probably cornered the others and tried to get through the bars so she didn't have to hurry. She lay there like that in the long grass for about five minutes, checking to make sure the little one hadn't woken up at all. After that five minutes she heard footsteps and she had to force herself to sit up, it was Flipqy coming towards her and she could tell he was insane, he wore a sharp toothed grin and his eyes shone madly.

What came next was a blur to her, she knew she couldn't harm Flippy badly or the general would punish her, part of the orders was that Flippy remained untouched, everyone else had to die though. She hadn't seen Splendont or Splendid in a while and she began to wonder who it was that had won their little fight. Maybe they had wiped each other out by this point…she wouldn't mourn them. She found herself in a fight with Flippy, he was stronger than she had expected and blocking his hits was her only choice she kept running and dodging him. This dance went on for a while, the two of them both had a different objective and he was closer to his then she was to her own. Sending kicks and punches her way she had no other choice but to avoid being hit by him and he was gaining ground on her fast.

Then suddenly there was a change, his stance and expression changed, hell the very air around his body seemed to soften and when he spoke she stopped.  
"Melody listen to me!" Staring at him she listened as the regular Flippy's voice sounded around her.  
"If you don't want to injure me then let her out….Let Melody back out." He pleaded her, she growled in frustration. The boy couldn't be injured and she knew it….but she couldn't let Melody out…it would kill what was left of her heart to see this. However suddenly that choice was torn from Echo's grasp…the little one began to squirm and push her sleep disturbed as Flippy said her name.  
"Don't….Melody just sleep!" Echo shouted grabbing her head, Melody didn't listen though, it was as though she couldn't leave one of her new friends to be calling out for her. Echo tried to contain Melody but without the band that the general often kept on them to keep Echo out and Melody at bay she lost the internal struggle and fell into the dark abyss of their mind.

…..  
Melody. (I am just going to flick between Echo and Melody for this so pay attention XD)

Slowly she opened her eyes…it was dark and she was still close to the tree she could see the gentle white glow from where she had sang at only a few hours ago. Had Echo not finished…why had she wanted to come out of her sleeping so badly…she had fought Echo back down which was something that was rare almost unheard of. Those eyes travelled over her own forearms and clothes, Flippy could see her beginning to shake at the sight of the blood.  
"Oh god…Oh god….Oh god…..Oh god…." She whispered continuously her fingers were pulling at her fair hair so roughly as the realisation came to her that not only was Echo not done she was still doing her job. Melody felt pain strike through her chest at the realisation that she was beginning to drown in a feeling she wasn't at all use to at all. She almost wanted to drown in her own pain but she was unable to do so, looking up slowly she saw that Flippy was there looking at her with such a sad expression. Did he despise her now, it hurt to think of that but….surly there was no other feeling but harboured hate for her. Blood coated her skin and clothes, the blood of his loved ones…loved ones she had come to love to.

"Go away…Flippy…please go away! Where is Flaky…Flaky…!" Her head whipped around quickly as she sought out the girl with the red hair, the girl she had come to like. Flaky was nervous and cute and Melody had wanted so badly to be her friend. Then there was Splendid, he was strange and perhaps a little bit floored as a person but he really did believe in being a super hero didn't he? He really did want to protect people.  
"Flaky…Splendid…where are they…are they….?" She was whispering and slowly Flippy walked towards her and she noticed the glint of metal under his jacket, a knife.  
"Melody…come on…" He offered her his hand out to her but she only recoiled from him, how could she take his hand when her own was still stained in the blood of their friends? The pain of this began to become too great and she tried to get away from him.  
"N-No! I am going to kill you!" Melody shouted at him hoping that maybe he would mistake her from Echo and back away or perhaps he just didn't know the difference between here and Echo at all.

He didn't buy it though and her eyes kept returning to the knife he was trying to hide, she knew she would have to convince him she was Echo.  
"Melody, you don't have to do this. I know you don't believe this is the right thing to do." When he tried to move forward again she dove forward and snatched the knife that he thought had been well concealed under his clothes , diving away from him she held the knife back towards Flippy in an effort to threaten him.  
Echo…I know that isn't you." He said trying to reason with her, she knew he was trying to stop this from getting anymore bloody but she knew better than him, there was no way around this.  
"This is what it is! This is who I am!" She shouted holding the knife out in front of her…it was shaking with the way her arm trembled but she pressed on her eyes squeezed shut as the iron grip that squeezed her heart tightened.  
"….This is how it has to be! I don't believe anything! I didn't want to do it but…this is what I have to do! Why couldn't you just stay home…why did you have to come out here…." She stared at the ground tears falling before she thrust the knife forward again.  
"You'll never understand! None of you could! So just….just…" Her voice trailed off and he offered her a kind smile, one she didn't deserve.

"I have no choice! I never did I don't want to leave or sleep but it's not my choice!" She shouted at him but he was able to get closer to her and gently take the knife from her hands. Flippy raised his hand to touch her chin gently. All of his touches and words were more forgiving then she deserved and she found herself staring at him in silence.  
"Melody…this is your home no matter what you ever thought. We love you very much." Melody stared at him a little longer before something in her chest changed, that iron grip suddenly seemed to spread throughout her body and it didn't feel the same anymore. Instead of drawing tears to her eyes….the strange feeling that surged through her body made her feel…alive.

Echo was having none of it however and aimed to push her back down into the abyss, she knew Echo cared…she'd always known that Echo cared but she wasn't going to let Echo chose what was right for her this time! The fire that spread through her body kept Echo down and the two struggled for control again. Melody only lost this control when she looked up to see Flippy's face, he had lost his own internal battle, the one out now was the cruel version of him. Echo wasn't going to let Melody face that version it would get her killed and her determination became more defined, Melody was in danger of being hurt and Echo wouldn't have it.

"I don't want to sleep! I never want to sleep! Echo just this once….just….this once…I won't let you out!" Melody shouted stumbling back as she felt Echo's cold arms trying to pull her conscious mind back down into the abyss. Gripping her head tightly she stumbled away from Flippy trying to put some space between them while she struggled to remain alive. Melody wouldn't go back down, she simply wouldn't! If she let her get her way…then…more of her ne found friends would die. She didn't want to be the little one anymore, she wanted to truly be allowed to live and she would fight for it this time even if it meant going against the general and Echo on her own.

"I won't…..I won't just let you out this time! Echo I want…I want to be alive too!" She screamed into the air her hands clawing at her hair as she staggered away from Flipqy. Tears of pure frustration and fear began to drip down her cheeks, fear of the abyss, fear of the dark cell and fear of the crushing emotionless void that had been her life returning.

Just as Melody thought she had control Echo forced herself back up and thus they fought it out it felt like her entire body was being split into two different parts, Echo and Melody had always been a single entity with slightly different minds but now more than ever they seemed to both be different people. Melody didn't want to let go but when Echo saw a hit from Flipqy flying towards them she gave another violent shove and Melody lost her balance falling into the abyss and for the first time she stepped back and saw it. It was dark in the abyss and she saw Echo above her. She only glanced back at Melody for an instant before returning to the surface.

Echo had to dive aside to dodge the hit, Melody was making this hard on them both and Echo was struggling just to stay out long enough to keep away from the deadly blow. Echo wasn't use to this sort of fight from Melody…even the first time she had been forced to stay in the abyss she had only cried and begged to come out…she had never fought to stay out. Echo was sure she could hold her position on the outside…that was until the little idiots ruined it.  
Melody! Flippy!" There was a shrill scream from back over towards the shed and Echo felt Melody stir again at the found of the red heads voice and then without even the slightest fight or effort on Melody's part Echo was thrown deep down into the abyss. Echo was to shocked to even fight back, Melody had never moved so roughly against her and she wasn't sure just what emotion she was feeling…was she angry at Melody…or was she proud…?

Melody saw Flaky running out of the shed towards her, Flaky looked fear stricken and Melody felt something like relief fill her, Flaky was still alive. There was blood on her clothes but otherwise she seemed okay…but….she was heading this way! Flipqy was out and Echo was no safer and Melody had to warn her!  
"Flaky…! Don't com-…!" Her arm shot out towards them and she was trying to scream something to them but Flipqy had found his chance and he took it, with her distracted she didn't notice as he stepped forward and slammed something into her stomach. At first the impact alone was enough to drive the wind from her and cause her blinding pain…but…then something more terrifying happened.  
"Got you." He purred in her ear but it wasn't just the air he knocked from her… he held the bowie knife that sunk so deeply into her stomach. She gave a weak gagging cough, her eyes widened and she stared off into the distance seeing something like a flash of blue in the sky…..and she wondered if maybe that was her hero. The thought made her smile a little bit before she coughed one last time a bit of blood slipping from the edge of her mouth Melody could only watch from the abyss as Echo gagged and coughed. Echo had pulled her back down just as the knife cut through the cloth…she had taken the painful edge in a last ditch effort to protect her little one and all Melody could do was scream.

Echo could feel warm blood beginning to run down her body and soak the already blood caked dress, Melody had been to determined and Echo had been unable to protect her to the fullest and this pain was the price she had to pay. Echo was going to die…and she was afraid, Melody had been so bent on wanting to live and now…Echo wanted to live to. Tears stung her eyes, she didn't want to go either and that thought made her smile sadly._  
It hurts….and someone is screaming….Hey…Melody…I'm sorry. _She thought weakly before her body lost its strength. Melody and Echo fell and that was that.

….

Me: "Short I know, sorry about that but hell at least it is out."

Flippy: "….."

Flaky: "…"

Me: "Wow, a lot of these no comments going on lately."

Splendid: "Shakes her angrily.* "You bring Melody back right this instant or so help me!"

Splendont: "Yeah, come on I haven't molested her enough…"

Flaky: "I want a friend!"

Flippy: "I feel so guilty…"

Me: "O-Okay! Cool your shit I am working on it! Yikes….crazy people."


	14. Chapter 14 Melodys Echo Halloween gift 3

_**Alice's Notes:  
HALLOWEEN!  
okay this chapter is….and let's be honest here, a little short and all over the place. My original lay out for this chapter was very different but I had to twist it a little to fit my Halloween mood. The new creepy girl in the abyss that I added was NOT in my original plans…so…as a result….I will probably be writing a sequel after this. Only if there is any demand for it. OF COURSE this isn't the end, I wouldn't leave it here! Bah! No we need the big evil villain to drop by don't we?  
Now I really need a rest XD  
Review and tell me how you liked my special Halloween treat! **_

Chapter 14

Melody's Echo.  
A Coward, A Monster and A Friend.

Echo.

_What….is this…? _It was surreal, Echo had felt the knife enter her stomach so…why could she still think? She could feel her body still, her form was still the same. Two legs, two arms, eyes a nose and ears…all of her was there….but where was 'there'? Slowly her eyes opened and she found herself in nothingness, it was dark and she couldn't see but…she was there. She wanted to sit up, to move her body that seemed to have an unearthly quality to it. _Where….is this? Where am I? I'm dead so…where have I gone? _Echo wondered twisting her body around, it moved so freely as if she held no weight at all. She looked at her spotlessly clean skin, it glowed a sot pale light in the darkness and the black dress she had worn was clean of dirty and blood. Moving her hands back to her hair she felt it flowing freely as if she were under water.

Looking around in the darkness she could find no better word then 'abyss', this place held no life and no comfort…where had she been taken. Melody wouldn't have liked this place…Melody didn't like the dark….Melody…._Melody! _It came to her with startling clarity, where was her little one, looking around wildly she sought out Melody but could see her nowhere. Melody was never far from Echo! She tried to look into the abyss of their heart but…it was empty…like it had never been there at all. Echo began to panic, she was afraid, she didn't want to be alone. Not in this dark place, not without Melody, they were never meant to part so where was she now! Her head fell into her hands as small tears began to bubble out of the corners of her eyes and in a world where there was no gravity or life they floated away from between the gaps in her fingers.

_Don't leave me alone…Melody…stay with me, please don't let me be alone._ Her mouth did not move but her voice sounded in the empty abyss strong and sad. _I'm sorry that I am mean sometimes, I'm sorry that I ever let you stay in the dark. I just wanted us to stay together forever like we promised when were little. I had to protect you, you were always so soft and scared it was my job to protect you right?! Please don't let me be alone!_  
Echo's thoughts stopped leaving them to echo back at her in this strange empty world, was this death? This empty nothingness…or was it hell? There was no pain but being alone here forever was more frightening than any pits of hell. There was no light here, no warmth….Echo had always been the tough one of the two girls ever since they were born. When she looked back on the memories they became a blur as most childhood memories were. Echo could remember a small room littered with old toys and a carpet of a blue sky filled with clouds, that had been their room, their entire world had been built there. Back when they had come into existence…she could only remember them playing together, two little girls playing and having fun but she could never tell just who the host was.

Had Melody been alive back then? Had she been happy…had she ever been happy before now? Echo always told herself that Melody was just happy with them two being together but the slight expressions that she made when she thought Echo wasn't looking at her. Melody…looked terribly lonely and sad sometimes and Echo pretended not to see and this is where it had gotten her. She should have listened to Melody and taken them away from the general...but…she was so convinced that would be the only home they could ever have. Echo remember Melody's smiling face even when the general was angry at her or even when Echo was the prized child and Melody was treated like an unfortunate mishap in some experiment. Melody always looked happiest when they were outside their room on a mission somewhere pretty and Echo would let her out so she could see what the outside world was like.

"_Uh? You want to what?" Echo's past voice echoed in her memories as she remembered something they had said to each other when they were young.  
"I want to sing on a stage!" Melody had told her with the brightest face, one full of innocence and happiness.  
"We'll go on stage you and me and we can sing together!" Echo had thought she was insane at the time but she hadn't brushed her dreams right off the bat.  
"We could have a little house…with a big toy box and spa bath…then we could eat lollies all day and night and…." Echo looked at her when her speech faltered.  
"We could have friends." She whispered softly and Echo frowned.  
"Friends?" Echo couldn't understand why Melody wanted any company other than herself.  
"Maybe a friend that could treat us like her daughters…it'd be nice to have a mother don't you think?" Echo hadn't noticed until then just how lonely Melody really was but she tried to ignore that.  
"We have each other don't we little one?" She had asked her softly and Melody had just nodded and smiled…a sad smile.  
"Yeah, forever and always."_

The two of them had gone on adventures together and thus they were more then use to working with each other, exploring the dust tunnels filled with cobwebs and finding hidden staircases behind cupboards and hidden doors, the two were full of excitement and energy. Things had only started to change a few days after their ninth birthday when their training started and it became clear that Echo was always going to be the more useful for the two of them. They both had to become withdrawn for the other and Echo regretted every moment of their drifting apart. Echo looked around the place she had been trapped there were no adventures here, no new things to find and no one to share it with. She was alone and empty and she was scared.

Somewhere in the dark things moved, she didn't feel so alone anymore, in the darkness she saw a flash of white light or colour telling her that something was there. A flick of a tail or talon had her spinning around in search of something lurking in the depths of this nightmare realm. Echo spun around seeking out the things that scuttled and moved. The flick of a pink tail like thing passed by her eyes.  
_A rat? _Echo thought as she looked and focused she began to notice something strange, the sound of beetles crawling along the walls and a flick of a rats tail these were things that belonged in the cells back at base. Spinning faster she saw more things poking out of the darkness, red eyes staring at her, sharp fangs bared and a devious smirk. Faces both human and monster came into her view as she spun in the darkness and she finally stopped her spinning to look at one figure not too far away. A full figure, a girl with white hair and her back to Echo.

The girl didn't turn to face her at first she seemed to be dancing and when she did catch a look at the girls eyes the white icy expression froze her to her core. The girl danced to unheard music with a smile that stretched to far across her face.  
"Do you want to hide? Can you hide from me?" Asked the voice of the girl as pretty and high as a bell.  
"I am the one in your head whispering nasty thoughts." She continued to sing, the voice was nice but it lacked the beauty in Melody's own voice.  
"Something's waiting to make you scream, so scream nice and loud for me!" Watching the girl twirl in the darkness Echo could see dead things twist and writher about around her as though she were the queen of the death in this place.

"So cute you are, trembling like cute little mice when you see me!" The girl never addressed Echo but little things like hooks and chains brushed by her legs occasionally to the girls words.  
"Aren't you scared? That's okay! Just sing my name!" She rose her hands up high as the lyrics to this song became more deranged.  
"I'll eat your heart if you offer it to me. Those nightmares that make you squirm aren't they mine?!" She grinned showing off rows of sharp teeth, a monster under a pretty face.  
"It's alright if you scream it makes me happy, those joyful shrieks fuel this nightmarish game of mine!" Her arms lowered slightly as her voice became a deathly whisper.  
"This game of mine, the game of life that binds us all. Your first life is the best and your next will wither and all those to come become short and deprived until you're mine!" The girls suddenly turned her eyes on Echo who couldn't move, she'd never met anyone crazier than herself.

"You there…what's that you have around your neck…?" She asked in a childish voice. Echo's fingers clutched the golden chain around her neck, pocket watch she always kept close. Echo and Melody felt that watch was what bound them together and was their most precious item.  
"A pocket watch is it…? Hmm, that scent is interesting. Let me have a taste." The girl whispered and before Echo could stop her she felt something sharp like two fangs dig into the back of her neck getting a cry from her as fiery pain lit up her veins.  
"You're not whole….hmm you've come to play my game of life?" She asked gently watching Echo with happy eyes.  
"Very well…welcome to this game of life, let's see you survive." She told Echo just before everything that had been dark lit up in a sudden flash of light. Echo saw things crawling and slithering some that looked remotely human and others that looked nothing close. Gaping mouths and widened blank eyes it was a mass of death and mutilation that even Echo couldn't enjoy.

Then the lights went out and she was left alone again, the girl was god and Echo was left to wonder if it was all a hallucination in this place like hell.  
_Please…please no more! Melody where are you please come back to me! MELODY! _Her thoughts rang out loudly in the quiet abyss. The tears she had shed floated around her body as she lay floating in the blackness…she didn't want to die alone without Melody.

"Echo." Spinning around again in the weightless world she saw the one she had been looking for, they hardly ever faced each other without a mirror but there were no mirrors here and the two girls stood in the black groundless land facing each other without a mirror and Melody was smiling.  
"I'm…glad we can finally speak like this again. You stopping coming when I called all those years ago." Echo felt more weightless tears fall from her eyes. _Melody…._ She couldn't open her mouth to speak just yet but her thoughts were her voice for now.

Melody and Echo looked so similar and yet there were clear differences, Melody wore that pretty white dress while Echo wore the darker black one, Echo could only cry, Melody was smiling such a sweet sad smile but somehow it kept Echo's world alight. Melody floated over to Echo and gently she lifted her hand out to Echo.  
"We're partners, right…Echo?" Echo stared at her hand a small laugh coming from her mouth as she still cried and she reached out to take Melody's offered hand.  
"We should never be apart…isn't that right?" Melody murmured and Echo just nodded her head firmly, the darkness lit up again but this time it wasn't mutilated bodies and death she saw but instead she could see faces that she knew. Behind Melody were the people that she had earlier slaughtered but none of them looked sad or angry instead they looked happy…as if happy that they could have their friends there with them.

Melody's hand closed around Echo's and slowly she drew her counterpart to her and they joined both hands gently pressing their heads together.  
"Echo…" She opened her eyes slightly to look at Melody's kinder hues.  
"Even if we never really find a way to share this living space of ours perfectly…let's just stay together forever." Melody murmured softly and Echo could do no more than smile and nod in reply. Together was what she wanted, she never wanted to be alone and she never had to be with Melody by her side.

The darkness around them continued to become brighter until the entire world was blocked out by the white haze and Echo felt her conscious mind begin to fade away but this time she wasn't afraid, it wasn't like dying…it was more liked surviving.

…

Melody.

"Hey look." Said a voice somewhere close to her.  
"What is it?" Asked another more urgent voice.  
"I think she is coming around." Replied the first voice with a buzz of excitement.  
"Ah! Yeah I think she is! Hey, Russel! Russel! Go get Flippy and the others she is waking up!" Shouted the second voice and she heard someone else leaving the room she occupied. Her body felt like lead and just opening her eyes was strenuous and troublesome, even when her eyes were finally open enough to see she couldn't actually….see. Everything was blurring together making sight almost impossible, she saw the world in a blur of colours, two certain human like blurs stood above her. Just what was happening? Melody remembered seeing Echo taking the knife and then she remembered finding Echo screaming in the dark and joining her but then…everything was a puzzle. Was this heaven or hell? Was it either?

"Hey, can you hear me Melody? You okay?" Someone was asking her worriedly and she noticed the person speaking to her had a massive red thing on them….wait was that hair….? Could this be….? Flaky…? She suddenly felt more awake and she tried to sit up but that just caused her to feel ill and collapse back onto the thing she lay on. Her vision began to clear and she saw the two people above her were indeed very familiar figures.  
"Flaky….Handy…" Her voice was raspy like she hadn't had a drink for decades but they understood her and the both of them smiled brightly at her.  
"How…am I….?" Flaky's expression soured a little bit when she tried to ask how she was alive, if Echo died then surely she would have died along with her.  
"We'll explain everything….today is going to be an explaining day by the look of it." Handy told her gently before advising her to not move too much.  
"Try to rest, the first time is always the roughest, your body isn't use to this so just give it some time…and…" His gaze fell towards the side of the bed and when she looked there she saw Splendid laying on the sheets against her leg…he was sleeping.

"Splendid had a fit when he saw what happened, he hasn't moved from here since we brought you in, Flippy had a hard time helping at all, Splendid snapped at him if he got to close…" Handy said with a shake of his head as though it were the most childish thing that Splendid had ever done. Melody was to confused and shocked to question any of this just yet and so she was left staring at them all blankly with no real understanding. Flaky was fussing over her, fluffing her pillow and adjusting the sheets, she was smiling so brightly as though she couldn't be happier to see Melody. It didn't make sense…why wasn't she in a cell? Why weren't they shouting or at least angry at her, by all rights they should have hated her for what she had done but no one even mentioned it. a few minutes passed before she saw Russel return to through the door, behind him he had Flippy who held a sheepish and worried expression. Melody took a double take of Russel…he didn't look hurt at all.

Melody remembered Echo shotting Russel and hurting Flaky at the same time and yet neither had the slightest hint that they were hurt at all, they didn't even had a bandage or seem to limp…there was just no indication that either had been hit with a bullet. It just got stranger and stranger because before she knew it Flippy was by the bed side apologising for stabbing her, they all chatted around her and seemed more than happy to just chat and talk around her like nothing had happened and Melody couldn't take it. She just snapped.  
"WHAT!" She shouted and they all stopped talking to look at her in surprise before their expressions all seemed to fall but none of them said a word.  
"I know what I did so…why…why are you all so jolly! Don't you know what I did? It was all my fault and I…I did die I know I did! I even hurt you two but you're not showing it at all! What is this!?" She demanded but no one spoke up for a while.

"This is happy tree friend town." Whispered a voice and she turned to look at Splendid, he hadn't raised his head from his arms on the sheets but his eyes were open in a serious expression.  
"This is our town and this is what happens." He slowly looked at her locking her in his stare.  
"Bring the others in." He whispered not looking away from her as Russel left again and just as before he returned a few moments later with people in tow, dead people in tow.  
"W-What….!?" Melody whispered in shock and she felt Echo stir inside of her, obviously she was also awake…she was seeing this all too. Standing before them was all the people that had died the night before. Standing there was Petunia, fussing over some dust on the cabinets and by her side was the Mole and Lumpy, both looking a little lost. She said Shifty standing by his little brother Lifty with a bright smirk and Cuddles was holding Giggles with a warm expression. Nutty was also there, chewing on a lolly pop while giggling madly, Melody couldn't take it in! WHAT WAS HAPPENING!?

"H-Ho…How…." She scrambled back almost falling off the bed if Splendid's hands hadn't come to rest on her back stopping her from running and hurting herself by tumbling off the bed.  
"This is real, this is our town Melody." He whispered to her gently, Flippy and Flaky were holding hands and both sat on the end of her hospital bed watching her reactions.  
"We were hoping you wouldn't find out so early but…this is what happens in our town. Melody you did die." He admitted gently.  
"But nothing in this place stays dead." He told her gently and she gulped looking at each other them before murmuring slowly.  
"So….you are….zombies…?" They all seemed to collectively blink at her before laughing, the tension seemed to ease with that awkward question.  
Well maybe." Flippy admitted with a chuckle. "Don't worry though we aren't going to try and eat you I never really had a taste for human flesh anyone else?" They all shook their heads and she was drawn back to her own strange predicament.  
"So…I died..?" She asked meekly looking back at Splendid who nodded gently.  
"The first death is always hard on everyone so try not to worry too much." He said softly, being careful with her as he did.

She couldn't wrap her head around it, they had all died and yet they were standing right there…so she….really had killed them but in the end there was no point in doing it because they just came right back. It was almost too much for her to handle, passing out almost seemed like an ideal solution but she refused to take the easy way out again.  
"We'll explain more as time goes on…but…first we need your explanation." The tension returned, Splendid was talking about what had happened the other night and she slowly drew her legs up to her chest, not sure what to say to them.  
_"Hey, Melody. People come back to life in this place I think they can handle out story." _Echo encouraged her gently and slowly she nodded before looking at them all.  
"Do…you want me to tell you everything I can…?" She asked softly and there were a few nods in reply and a gently squeeze to her hand caught her attention, Flaky was looking at her with a sweet expression, it was to understanding for someone like her to deserve. Taking a deep breath she nodded, agreeing to tell them what she could.  
"But I'll need something first." Splendid blinked but they heard out her request and a few minutes later they were wheeling in a mirror to place it beside the bed so it was angled to face those waiting and Melody herself.

When she looked at the mirror she saw yellow eyes staring back at her with a gentle expression to them for once. Melody was going to introduce Echo to them all.  
"Uh…well….Everyone please meet my best friend…sister…" She decided that her and Echo might as well have been sisters. "Echo." She gestured toward the mirror where everything was the same but Echo worked their little magic spell and was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and one leg over the other. Melody sat with both legs handing off the bed and her arms by her side, there was no question the two of them were no just reflecting the other. No one interrupted her as she spoke.  
"Echo and I…as you might have already gathered shared this living space." She explained while pressing her hand against her chest.  
"Please don't get the wrong idea though, Echo isn't an evil version of me or anything like that." Flippy who had seemed almost smug with how much he understood this more than the others was suddenly lost.

"She isn't?" He asked uncertainly and Melody nodded quick to come to Echo's defence.  
"She isn't at all. Echo and I look similar and we are close it is true but…we are still different people. For example I like sweet things." Melody prompted an Echo continued.  
"And I like bitter things." Everyone jumped when the voice seemed to come from the mirror, they were starting to see she wasn't quite like Flipqy and Flippy they were instead very different and unnatural.  
"Echo and I have shared this living space for as long as I can remember and we are still learning new things about each other." Melody glanced to the mirror with a sheepish smile.  
"Of course we are not completely different, I like singing." She prompted again.  
"And so do I." Replied Echo with a smile clearly enjoying the awkwardness that came about when she spoke form the mirror.

"So…you've had her your whole life?" Flippy asked slowly trying to wrap his head around the oddness he was facing and Melody nodding along with Echo.  
"Yes, we were born together. To be honest I never really thought about it." That had just been natural for her it was only in her time outside of the cell that she noticed not everyone was sharing a body…in fact it looked like no one else was sharing a body with anyone else and for a while she had thought it was only her. She hadn't seen herself as a freak and was instead just overjoyed that she never had to be alone. Flippy seemed surprised but they continued to listen to her without speaking. She told them about some of their adventures and their closeness and for the most part everyone listened without interrupting…then it finally came down to the point that it eventually had to.

"Even if that is all well and good." Splendid cut in wanting to get to the bottom of it all. "Why did Echo attack us…what was the point behind that…just what haven't you told us."  
They were all watching her no but she couldn't answer them and out of the corner of her eye she say Echo with the same torn expression, this was very bad. Melody looked at the ground with a small frown and sighed, she knew she couldn't tell them about the general…what could she say though? There was no way around it…if she told them when he came to find her it wouldn't be the cell she'd go back to but instead it would be her grave. Melody was afraid but looking at their faces she knew that there was no other choice but to tell them.

"I was…..given a job…" She began quietly with her head down. "Echo and I….actually do have a boss you see and…he gave us a job to do in this town." The tense silence that had hung around them before had become unbearable.  
"Our jobs…are always very different but this one was very simple. 'Get into small town and fit in until the boss gives more orders.' I did what he told us to do." She glanced at their faces, they all watched her wordlessly.  
"Our boss had an obsession with this place and…he wanted us to kill all the residents…he never told us why, he just gives the orders and if we don't follow we return to a cell for punishment." She explained slowly not sure how they would react to all this.  
"I'm sorry everyone…I never wanted to do it but…I…I am just such a coward I can't refuse him. I was scared he'd punish us again if we failed and then kill you all horribly anyway….Echo promised it would be human which it more then he would give you so I had to…I…am so sorry….!" She whispered tears coming to her eyes as she said that. She knew what came next would be them getting angry and hate filled words.

"You idiot…" Splendid muttered from behind her and suddenly warm arms wrapped around her pulling her back against him. His arms stayed wrapped around her just as Flaky reached out and grabbed her hand in both of hers.  
"Don't be so silly, didn't you here Splendid before when he said we never die? It was just another accident to us." She promised her warmly and even Flippy was nodding and he took her other hand. Handy shook his head with a smile like she was being a fool as well.  
"Melody didn't we welcome you here?" Handy asked her softly and she could only stare at them.  
"But I…lied to you and tricked you and hurt people….so…why…?" She couldn't understand at all Flaky and Flippy squeezed her hands while Splendid squeezed her waist.

"Because we all make mistakes here, this is the maddest most forgiving town of fools you'll ever meet Melody and you couldn't be any more welcome here." Flaky told her with a small smile and the tears of sorrow quickly became ones of joy as she felt a feeling of relief rush through her chest. This was her home now.

…

Echo.

Watching the little one tell the others about her was interesting but what really caught her eye was when they accepted the little one…she hadn't though it possible but for the first time in as long as she could remember….she liked others apart from the little one. Echo corrected herself suddenly, the little one's name was melody now…she couldn't forget that. Melody was crying tears of joy and the others were laughing and forgiving her, no one looked her way much and she was happy to just observe. She wouldn't tell Melody about anything she saw in that black world…no she wouldn't ruin what little joy melody had obtained.

_Be happy Melody…I'm sorry it took so long for you to feel this happy….just….never forget me either. _She thought but the warmth of the moment with her new friends touched even Echo's heart and for the time being….they were happy.


	15. Chapter 15 Work Hard (FLUFFYFLUFFYFLUF!)

Chapter 15

Work Hard!

(FLUUUUUFF TIIIIIMMMEE! :3 ) **Alice's notes: _I bet you thought it was over already!_** Well it isn't, actually there are at least 5 more chapters to come hopefully with limes and lemons to make up for the lack of them earlier. When I am writting the last chapter or two I will tell everyone because I want to know if you guys was a sequel or not. ^^ I love, love, **_love_ **your reviews. Please keep them coming I was a little let down by the lack of reaction during Halloween so I didn't update for ages...and I am sorry for that. So Fluff and Lemons and Limes to make it up fro you!

Flaky.

She. Was. Exhausted! Flaky had been through an awful lot that week just like everyone else. It had taken a few days for Melody to completely calm down and recover from her first death. While she didn't seem scared of Flippy or even angry, Flippy was torturing himself for what had happened…and…that made Flaky uneasy. The festival hadn't gone so well but they could all put their heart and soul into the next festival! New Years Eve was always the favoured festival after all.

Another issue was Flippy himself, while Melody's…other part…didn't seem to pop out at certain sounds or triggers Flippy was still very much in a bad situation still. The fireworks and sounds were sure to set him off….the thought alone made her depressed. Flippy didn't say anything but Flaky could tell he was thinking about it as well. The two of them hadn't spoken much since the Christmas night events.  
"Flaky!" Looking up from her tea she saw a smiling Handy looking at her.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Christmas gifts." Flaky blinked in surprise…Christmas gifts…? In a sudden moment of shock she realised no one had really exchanged gifts because of the chaos.

That depression became darker when she realised that. Handy noticed it and laughed nervously.  
"Don't worry Flaky…we're actually planning on giving out gifts after all, we're going to spend a night at Flippy's to do the gifts, we've already set up a tree and decorations." He explained gently and she couldn't help but frown, they had gotten Flippy's house? Was she the only one thinking about Flipqy? Handy was oblivious to this thought….no…she realised…not oblivious but ignoring. No one wanted to bring the mood down by talking about it and so Flaky decided she would do the same…they had to many issues as it was.

They hadn't packed p the tree just yet but now they had another project to work on, the festival stands! They needed to set it all up in just a few days after all. So work on the tree had turned into work on the stales and rides. Death proofing them as best they could in their town there was no telling just what would kill you after all. Flaky brushed red hair out of her eyes while working on the stale she had chosen, Flaky wanted to work on one of the small shops, just a nick-knack shack. Balloon animals and flowers and all sorts of toys, she enjoyed setting up this time when there was no real threat of death. Everything in this stale was cushioned and for kids, it would be perfectly safe for her.

Somewhere off to the right she knew that Flippy was working on the haunted house with Handy and the thieving twins and somewhere behind that Russel was working on his own ride. Everyone was having fun again the events of the Christmas night almost a distant memory although….Flaky glanced behind her and sure enough she saw Splendid's form sitting up in a tree. He had been rather distant for a while now like he was the only one that couldn't put on a happy face and move on from it. Splendid had been beyond furious when he realised that Splendont had gotten away and after speaking to Melody he hadn't spoken another word to anyone else.

Flaky knew there was something off about him and it was worrying her. She wanted to speak to him but the cold air that stayed hanging around him kept her and everyone else as a distance. Melody was still at the hospital, they just wanted to make sure that the new girl didn't have any odd experiences with the first death. Everyone seemed happy for the most part but it was the little nagging suspicions that kept Flaky from being happy and carefree with them.  
"You know Flaky if you keep frowning like that you're going to get wrinkles." Spoke a warm voice from behind her, giving her a nasty fright and she yelped in surprise. Falling over her own feet in her confusion she fell down onto her butt only to hear soft laughter.

"Flaky…you're so on edge." Looking up she say Flippy smiling gently at her and a bright blush began to travel up her neck, he had seen her react so strongly to just a greeting. A rude greeting but a greeting none the less.  
"Flippy…weren't you working on the haunted house with Handy?" Flaky asked as she picked herself up with his help.  
"I was but I had to come and check on you. Are you okay?" He asked her, his hand lingering on her own a little too long and yet she didn't really mind.  
"I'm alright." She promised but he looked at her in silence for a long time, clearly not believing her one bit. She liked that about him…he was really very worried about her and lying to him lost its reasoning in her mind.  
"Just a little…shaken up I guess….with Melody and Splendid's cold behaviour…" She murmured and without a single sound Flippy pulled her into his arms, into the warmth of his hug.

"Flaky…" He murmured her name gently into her hair and she found herself powerless to do anything against him…not that….she really wanted to. With wide eyes she stared off into space the warmth from his body calming her slightly. She then noticed something that worried her, Splendid was staring at him, he looked like he had something in his eye. He was poking the skin around his eye with an agitated expression, when he saw her looking at him he just grinned and waved before turning away. That was….odd…..didn't Splendid normally snap if Flippy so much as spoke to her Splendid lost his cool and fought with Flippy but…just then….did he even notice?  
Splendid hadn't even batted an eye at this and for some reason that bothered her. Was she jealous that he wasn't fussing over her? That sounded to shallow for her…what was it she was feeling? This feeling that assaulted her mind.

"Flaky…try not to worry too much, you can't solve every problem that comes our way, just try to enjoy yourself." Flippy told her gently pulling back from the hug to look into her red eyes, she stared back at his green ones for a while without a words before she leant forward, inviting him in. Flashing her a small smile he went the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was warm and sweet and everything she wanted from him, from life and from love. Nothing was going to ruin her mood after that.  
"Oh wow…kissing…." Said a voice causing the two to break away from each other to see Melody standing there with a confused expression.  
"Ahh. You're out of the hospital, come to help us set up?" Flippy asked warmly, ever forgiving Flippy. Flaky loved that about him.

"Well yes but I…I…." Melody looked down at her feet her voice trailing off as she kicked at the dirty and Flaky just noticed the flush on her face.  
"I…..I want you to explain Christmas to me!" She shouted just to get the words out of her mouth, the two sat there staring at her. She still didn't understand Christmas? What were they going to do with this hopeless girl? Melody watched them both firmly, she really did want to learn it seemed…Flippy and Flaky exchanged a knowing expression. Melody was just a child, she didn't understand things she should have and so they were going to have fun teaching her what it was like to live there.

"Oh?~"  
"What's this~?" Came two teasing voices and Melody just blinked as Shifty and Lifty placed their arms around her shoulders.  
"_Someone doesn't know what Christmas is_?" They spoke together with cheeky grins on their faces. Up until that point the twins hadn't really bothered with the new girl but it seemed they found something interesting in her now.  
"UH well…no, not really…" Melody mumbled turning bright red as those arms wrapped around her, it was strange to see the girl so embarrassed after what she had been only a few days before.  
"Well cutie don't you worry we'll teach you." Said Shifty before Lifty gripped her chin and turned her to look at him instead.  
"We'll be gentle with you for sure." He promised the two twins grinning wickedly.

"You guys….." Flippy muttered rage just rolling off of him as he got up slowly the two twins looking at him with cheeky expressions.  
"Uh-Oh, looks like we got to him Shifty." Lifty said letting go of Melody's shin just as Shifty cupped her cheek making her look at him instead with an innocent expression.  
"Do you think he hates us Lifty?" He asked with mock innocence, Melody stood there like she couldn't make sense of the situation.  
"Just what…do you intend to 'teach' her?" Flippy hissed through his teeth at them. The two devious twins smirked at that arms still draped over her shoulders they pressed closer to her.  
"Perhaps..." Shifty said softly.  
"Just maybe…" Lifty murmured after.

Before Melody could say anything of Flippy could explode the two twins kissed her cheeks  
_"Something just like that."_ They chimed in unison and Flippy snapped.  
"Why you two little rats!" He shouted and the two ran off top speed shouting back taunts and teasing comments as he ran after them. Melody and Flaky sat there staring at them as they ran around like idiots.  
"Say….Flaky…?" Melody mumbled and she just sighed shaking her head.  
"If I knew I'd tell you." Flaky replied with a soft laugh, Flippy was one of the only people that was able to set those two straight…at the end of a knife normally.  
"So how are you holding up Melody? Living in a place like this?" Flaky asked watching for any sort of odd reaction but Melody just smiled a little bit and looked at her hands.  
"I'm really glad I am still here…everyone seemed so worried about my reaction to the death and all that but I am just relieved that all the death we caused was for nothing. It is a blessing if anything." Melody admitted and Flaky let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, Melody didn't want to leave despite their creepy secret…that was good…Flaky was a little frightened of Melody but…she wanted her to stay as her friend.

Flippy was dragging the two twins back by their ears still seething angrily but…he wasn't Flipqy…it made her happy to see he could express darker feelings without becoming that monster to do it.  
"Hey easy there!" Shifty was yelping, Lifty was shouting similar things as Flippy damn near ripped their ears off.  
_"Cool your jets army boy!" They snapped angrily.  
"Misbestow means we're meant to kiss the girl right?!"_ Flippy turned and glared at them.  
"Oh!? And just where is this misbestow!" He shouted angrily and the two gave him a sly smirk.  
_"Why right here good sir."_ They said together holding up a stick that had a bit of greenery hanging from the end…the misbestow.  
"It counts." Shifty said firmly.  
"So we did nothing wrong." Lifty backed him up. Flaky and Melody was quiet as they listened to this entire thing, Flippy began to shout at them and they would just throw taunting words back his way. Flaky sighed gently shrugging her shoulders, they were being silly. What caught her attention as that Splendid only watched.

Something must have been wrong with him, maybe his pride had been hurt after being unable to stop the killings himself…she would have to check on him later but for now she couldn't go and see him. The twins had turned their attention back to Melody again currently sitting either side of her, boxing the confused girl in.  
"What's misbestow?" She was asking and the two snickering wickedly replied as one.  
"It's a special plant from Christmas that means we can kiss pretty girls like yourself." Melody couldn't quite grasp the concept and was mulling it over while Flippy let of silent waves of rage. Flaky was watching Flippy now, he seemed rather angry….she didn't feel jealous so much as curious as the why.  
"What else is special to Christmas?" Melody asked innocent as ever.  
"Now then let's see." Shifty cast a grin to his brother who grinned in return before touching the side of her face turning her head so she was looking at him again.  
"There are special treats you can eat, want to try one?" Lifty asked in feigned kindness, Melody was to ignorant to find the warning signs.

"Alright open your mouth Melody." Lifty instructed her with the gentlest of smiles. Melody complied without a word and Flaky had to dive got Flippy to hold him back. She might have let him stop the two of them but if he did he would flip for sure so just this once she had no choice but to allow the twins to have their fun. Slipping a red candy cane from his pocket he placed the end in her mouth Lifty's eyes on Melody and Shifty's on Flippy. They were fishing for trouble this time…must have run out of things to steal or something.  
"Taste nice Melody?" Lifty asked with a sly smirk and mutely Melody just nodded her head.  
"Lifty that's not fair." Shifty growled gripping her chin to make her look towards him with the candy cane still in her mouth.  
"I want a taste to, Melody please share with me." He purred and without waiting for a response he took the other end of the treat into his mouth.  
Flippy was struggling angrily against Flaky and she had half a mind to let him go, those two were just going a little bit too far.  
"Let Melody have it, we can have one together tonight right brother?" Lifty said with something less than innocent implied.  
"I suppose so but it tastes so good…or maybe that's because it's Melody's?" Shifty replied tipping his hat low, the two green haired males snickering together.  
"Hey Lifty…" Shifty said with his hat still down.  
"Yes I was thinking the same thing to Shifty." Lifty replied and they both wrapped their arms around her with devious grins on their faces.  
_"Melody can be our Christmas gift!"_ Flaky and Flippy froze as if struck by lightning and they were to shocked to move.

"Who said you could have her as a gift." Asked an angry voice the two thieves turning slightly to see a furious Splendid standing there with fire in his eyes.  
"Uh-Oh." Lifty murmured.  
"We got caught!~" Shifty continued and the two took off to get away from the hero who was still fuming with rage. Without a word he reached down grabbing Melody's hand and pulled her away from a still frozen Flippy and Flaky.  
"Uh…Flippy…" Flaky murmured questioning.  
"If I knew I'd tell you…" Flippy replied with a sigh, it was all so silly…that…it was almost like home again. Things were settling back into their normal pace.  
"Well…why were you so angry?" Flaky asked with a frown and Flippy regarded her carefully for a moment before smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Because it was like they were going to abuse my little sister or something." Flippy admitted and Flaky laughed, a little sister feeling was it? It made sense…the two of them were so similar and Flippy had always thought he was responsible for the girl since her first day there. Flaky hadn't been worried but…it was nice to know his feelings towards her were truly only that of a big brother.

…..

Melody.

"Hey..! Splendid!" She complained as the blue haired male dragged her away from Flippy and Flaky who just began to talk with each other on her departure. He didn't look back at her as he dragged her along behind him by her arm and every time she tried to speak he would only pull harder, soon enough they were well away from all the others that were working and he finally stopped pulling her. He didn't turn or speak for a moment and when he did it gave her a fright. Whipping around to face her he grabbed her shoulders tightly staring at her with harsh blue eyes that seemed unnatural.  
"What do you think you were doing..!" He demanded in a cruel voice as he began to shake her roughly.  
"Splendid…?" She murmured meekly, why was he so angry at her?  
"Those two would have taken advantage of you if you let that continue!" He snapped furiously.  
"Why can't you tell when someone wants to use you Melody!? Why is it that no matter what I tell you or what I do you are still so naïve!?" He raged at her and she could only stand there looking at him mute surprise. He was crushing her shoulders in his grip but she couldn't push him away from her, he looked so worried about her but there was an intensity to his gaze she wasn't use to.

"Splendid…." When she finally spoke her voice was so quiet and slowly she brought her arms up as if to embrace him but he sharply knocked them away, finally releasing her.  
"Do whatever you like." He said bitterly turning away from her to leave.  
"Splendid…" She tried again trying to get him not to turn and leave but he seemed to be ignoring her, in a sudden rush of confidence she reached forward to grab the back of his cape.  
"Splendid..!" She shouted his name and he did stop this time.  
"….I'm sorry….If I had known that I wouldn't have let them get away with so much." She explained simply and he still didn't turn to look at her but she knew that he was listening.

"So…will you tell me why you're so upset..?" Splendid look at her in surprise, his surprise only grew when he saw the kind expression on her face.  
"Well…I'm glad someone else noticed it to." They both turned to see Flaky standing there with a similar smile. "I was worried I would have to see you all on my own Splendid." Flaky said as she walked over to the two of them. Melody smiled happily, so Flaky had seen it to? That sad expression and strange aura around him.  
"What are you two on about?" He demanded angrily and the two exchanged a knowing glance before Flaky took the lead.  
"Splendid…you looked so alone up there in that tree…you haven't behaved as yourself since the festival. We were worried about you." Splendid stiffened when she said worried as though that wasn't what he had expected to come after her first few words.  
"Why worry about me." He asked slowly.  
"Because we are a group, we are friends and you are someone we care about." Flaky said gently and Melody could just see the shift on his face, the confusion, the doubt and the slight joy he worked to hide.

"….I see…" He muttered and grabbed Melody's hand to pull her away, probably towards home again but he stopped when Flaky's hand touched his.  
"Splendid…even if…you don't really believe me, we all want what is best for you. So try to feel happier." Flaky gave him the warmest most stunning smile and it must have fazed him because his grip tightened on Melody's hand before he muttered a goodbye and pulled her away with him. Flaky waved them both off and only Melody returned that wave.

….

Flaky.

Splendid had seemed more tense than normal. Sure he was always a little intense but this seemed a little silly, there was no time to think about it though because they all had work to do. Spending hours hammering away and painting things, Flaky worked with the rest of the tree friends to set up all of the stales that had to be ready in just a few given days. They would go to Flippy's house that night for gifts though and that alone was going to be an event. Flaky laughed with the others as they worked away and her day went something like this.

12am- She put the roof of the haunted house on with Handy and Russel. There were no casualties in that one event.

3pm- Next she worked with Nutty painting the candy stales pictures, there was a casualty there…the walls…Nutty was unable to stop himself from gnawing on the painted walls when he saw the pictures of candy they had put on there. Only the promise of more candy and better candy to come got him off that wall.

4.30pm- Unpacking the boxes full of nails and other sharp pointy things with Russel and Lumpy…that could have ended badly but thankfully Lumpy kept himself away from most of the dangerous objects at hand.

6.10pm- Putting up some of the games and toys that would be used during the night with Flippy who continued to look at her every few minutes.

7.30pm- Finishing up and heading home with the others to get ready for the gift giving that was to come that night.

Exhausted from the efforts of that day she decided that some gift giving was exactly what they needed that night. To move past the Christmas disaster they all needed a little bit of a surprise. Thankfully Flaky had already hidden all the gifts she planned on giving that night and so all she needed now was to cart them to Flippy's house. Everything would go perfectly, she was sure they'd all have fun that night, she'd seen Melody talking to Flippy earlier, who no doubt told her about the gift giving himself. A big brother figure…..that was what he had thought of Melody right…? Although Flaky had been sure that thought would have made her angry, as any girlfriend should have been, but it instead made her happy. When she thought of Flippy thinking of Melody as a little sister it made them all seem like they were a family and that made her happy.

"A family giving presents for Christmas…. Nothing wrong with that." She murmured to herself as she head off, leaving the working ground, soon to be festival, behind her. She would have to go to her house first then to Flippy's with the gifts…she was…looking forward to a good night.

…

Melody/Echo.

"I don't see why you are so annoyed Echo…" She was saying with her back to the mirror that held her other parts image, arms crossed and eyes angry.  
_"What I don't like about it? Isn't it obvious!" _Replied the colder half of a good mind. Melody glanced over her shoulder to Echo and smiled while holding up a white dress for her to see, Echo made a disgusted face.  
"Come on Echo…it could be fun, they said it was to make up for the disaster we caused last time…the least we can do is go." Melody pointed out but Echo still seemed unhappy with the situation.  
"…Fine but you bring me out immediately if anything goes wrong…" Echo muttered, clearly worried about the fact that death was so easy to accept in this town. Melody couldn't help but smile, Echo had opened up and become noticeably kinder towards her since the event of Christmas. She displayed genuine concern and fondness towards her, Melody had always known that she cared…but….this made her much happier.

"Must we wear white though…" Echo asked angrily and Melody just nodded, they had worn black to the last event so it would be white this time. Echo sighed giving up and let Melody have her fun, Melody knew that Echo was only looking out for her….and….for good reason. Melody's smiled faded as she turned back to the mirror.  
"They didn't find Splendont anywhere…?" She asked quietly and Echo's face darkened, the real reason she was so concerned….Splendont had vanished after his fight with Splendid and Splendid had refused to say a word about what happened between the two of them. They had no idea where he was or what he was doing, had he survived, had he hidden somewhere…..had he reported back to the general…?

If he did make his report to the general he would know they not only failed but also disobeyed a direct order and allowed all the inhabitants left alive to get away. No matter how they cut it…he wasn't going to happy with them. The two stood in silence watching each other for a while, Melody was the first to recover. Putting on a smile she turned back to her dress, wanting to get to the party in time. Echo couldn't just cover up her concern though…there were…a few things bothering her now.

First there was Splendont having vanished and the general's wrath. That alone scared her more then she would say, but…Melody seemed happy enough. She was getting friends for the fire time and that was, for now, worth the risk they faced. Splendont was rash and a little dim so he might not have told the general yet, under the illusion that he could do something on his own. That left them with the concern that he might just attack them out of the blue.

Then there was Splendid and his strange behaviour, he had been so angry about those two getting close to Melody and yet he hadn't cared about Flippy being near Flaky. He had once stalked the two just to make sure that Flippy didn't do anything…and they were all close and he hardly gave them a glance over. He still seemed moody and the strange dark feeling coming off of him wasn't lightening up any time soon. Echo didn't know what to make of Splendid's odd behaviour anymore then Melody.

Last of all…there was that time….in that strange place. Had it been a dream? Melody didn't remember any of it but Echo could remember it in startling detail. Echo had never really dreamed when she wasn't the controller and even then dreams were rare and easily forgotten but now…this one nightmare was boggling her brain. The girl in white…she had been uncanny and frightening. Echo looked down at the golden chain that hung around her and Melody's neck, she had only seemed mildly interested in it but the memory flooded back to her.  
_That girl….she called it the game of life, her game of life. _Echo frowned at the thought. _A game…? Even though she called it a game of life…just what is it? _Echo had thought about it for a long time, while Melody had fun with the others, laughing and smiling, Echo had been puzzling out her own dream. It had just been a dream…imagination….not real. That's what she kept telling herself .

"How does it look?" Melody asked turning to face her with the brightest smile, Echo quickly shook off her thoughts and groaned. The white dress was pretty there was no denying it but she just didn't like white. Black always suited her much better after all.  
_"You look fine…get going to that party."_ Echo sent her off with a wave of her hand, hoping that she did have a good time and stayed safe.

…

Me: "….I know."

Splendid, Flippy, Melody, Echo, EVERYONE: *Glares.*

ME: "I'm SORRY! I got distracted again…X_X It won't happen again...I hope… This chapter was meant to be at least another two pages long but I figured you'd all waited long enough so I gave you this. A lot of fluff, there was meant to be a lemon here and I am sorry but I think I'll put it in the next one. Forgive me!" *Bows all sorry.*

Flaky: *Sighs.* "Alright, Alright…please update faster or people won't review like you want them to."

Me: "Sorry, I was just so tired after the Halloween one…and I didn't get much feedback so I took a break. I'll update soon. Please Review and tell me what you think or I tend to lose steam."


	16. Chapter 16 Flaky's Christmas (lemon)

Chapter 16 For Good or For Evil?

Flaky.

She had arrived first, it wasn't a surprise, once she gotten all the gifts she had immediately head out for Flippy's even though there was still a good hour or so till the party. When Flippy had opened the door he had nothing but a smile for her though and she couldn't help but smile back at him as she was ushered into his house. It was nicely decorated with green and red tinsel and ball-balls, a great big tree sat in the middle of the room also finely decorated. Candy canes lined the walls and there were a few glass deer and angels hanging around delicately.

"Wow…you…did really nicely…" Flaky praised him and Flippy seemed to beam with pride, he took his decoration skills very seriously it would seem. Kneeling in front of the tree Flaky began to pull out the gifts she had brought with her, setting each and every one down around the tree, each with a different name. She had gotten something for everyone of her friends, even the ones that weren't so nice sometimes, Flippy was busily adding the last few touches to his presentation and the two of them were both happy to work on the Christmas night they had planned.  
"Oh Flaky." She raised her head to look up at Flippy who was looking in the bag she had brought with a frown. "What's this?" HE asked holding up red cloth and she blushed brightly in embarrassment.

"That's…a costume I got…" She admitted quietly. "It's a Santa's helper costume I thought was cute but I think I got one a bit to small…" Flippy was staring at it intently she thought it might just catch fire with his gaze being so very heavy.  
"Will you show me what it looks like on you?" He asked her quietly while not looking right at her, he was purposely looking away from her at the decorations again. "You can use my room if you like and I'll just tell you if it is too small or not." He was keeping his eyes away from her as she gathered up the costume into her arms. She wasn't sure she wanted him to see but he had asked her so nicely and she did need to know how small it was, just like that she convinced herself it was a good idea. Slowly she crept upstairs into his room stripping herself out of her normal clothes and pulling on the costume.

It was a dark red with white puffs around the cuffs and thigh line, she was sure it was to small pressing on her chest that was small to begin with and it was too tight up against her private parts making her a little uncomfortable. It didn't look bad but it felt pretty awful though she was quickly becoming fond of the Santa hat that hung a little puff down in front of her face. She was staring at herself in the mirror, so intently so that she had no idea the door had opened and that Flippy was there until he spoke. "Flaky are you alright up here? You were taking a little longer then I….ah?" he stopped talking when he saw her and she turned bright red turning away from him, sure that he was about to make fun of her or laugh at the outfit.  
"I'm sorry, it was stupid to get this I'll just change out of it in the bathroom…" She said hurriedly moving past him but as she tried to move past his fingers curled around her elbow stopping her in place.

"You don't look silly Flaky." He said in a hushed voice as if he was straining to speak and when she looked at him he smiled at her with green hues. "You look really pretty." He promised her gently before letting go of her and collapsing against the wall. "Maybe…just a little too pretty…" He muttered and she bent down to look at him with a frown.  
"Flippy are you alright?" She asked him worriedly and he gave her a strained smile.  
"Don't think badly of me Flaky but…you look too cute it's making things a little difficult for me and for Evil to, I think please will you lock me in here for a bit." Flaky didn't make sense of his words right away but she acted when he said 'Evil' and walked to the door pausing only to glance back at him once.  
"Are you sure you want me to lock you i…- Eh?" Suddenly he shut the door, he was standing right up against her back with his arm outstretched past her head to shut the door. "Flippy…?" She whispered softly hoping it wasn't Flipqy there…she just wanted a nice night for once with no problems.

"I'm sorry Flaky…yes it's me..." He promised her gently but she couldn't see his eyes and she was scared he might be lying to her, it wouldn't be the first time that happened. "Trust me Flaky…" He whispered darkly. "I don't want to show you my eyes…it might give you a fright." He said but Flaky had to know.  
"Please show me your eyes…Flippy?" Sighing his form sagged slightly before ever so slowly his eye lids slid back over his hues, staring at him it was frightening and at first she believed that he was Flipqy but those yellow hues grew large into green eyes then back down to yellow. It was as though they couldn't quite pick what to stop on and Flaky became aware that it really was him there…but he was struggling and she knew it.  
"It really is me…" He told her in a strained voice and suddenly his arms were wrapped around her from behind. "I…really am trying Flaky, just give me a moment…I am sure I can-" His thought was cut off by his own actions as his hands slid up to grip her breasts roughly, this action caused Flaky to let out a sharp cry of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That's not my intention!" Flippy sounded so panicked and trapped, him and Evil were fighting over control over the body they shared and it seemed that Flippy was coming in and out of control as the grip on her breasts tightened and loosened as the two of them almost bickered with the others choices.  
"Flippy…" Opening her eyes slightly Flaky knew she had to make a choice and do something or Flippy would end up doing something he would hate himself for and ever so slowly her small hands came to rest on top of his large ones. Flaky could feel his form tense behind her, no doubt confused as to what she was doing. Smiling slightly she pushed herself and by extension him, back off of the ground by kicking off of the ground. They fell crashing down onto the floor and his hands left her breasts to wrap around her small body and protect her from harm as they landed.  
"Flaky!?" Somewhere in the movement she had landed on top of him stomach down and she raised her head to look at his startled face, his cheeks were turning red as he realised just what position they had landed and his eyes had stopped changing on green for the time being. Flaky for a moment couldn't feel her body that still had adrenaline racing through it at a startling pace but as she regained feeling in her limbs she realised Flippy had more reasons to blush.

His knee was jammed up between her legs, pressing roughly against her private area and the already tight costume made it impossible not to feel the rough pressure against her clit also. Her hands were on his chest and she had pulled a few buttons off of his shirt showing the pale toned flesh beneath it. Anyone that could see this would see just how suggestive it all was and Flaky didn't actually mind too much, looking down at green eyes instead of yellow she didn't feel violated by where his knee was, it was almost comfortable.  
"Flippy." She whispered his name once more before kissing him, stopping him from saying anything along the lines of sorry, he said sorry far too much already and it was her fault, she had pushed them over on purpose. He was so stiff under her, scared to move, scared to hurt her but she was encouraging with her kiss and soon the tension left his body and he was kissing her back…it felt good and it made Flaky wonder just what else could feel good. Finally though she did pull back to look down at him, cheeks red and a shy but almost hopeful expression on her face as she looked at him, he looked confused and uncertain but slowly his arms tightened around her and she felt almost accepted.

"Flaky…you're making this so hard for me…to just be good." He breathed out softly against her ear, one arm staying around her body firm while the other slipped down to just run over her stomach, it was as if the costume wasn't between them at all and his fingers almost felt as though they were just touching her bare skin. Her hands tightened into small balled up fists against his chest as his hand continued to wander down her body further until it reached just where his knee was and as if realising it was there again he gently shifted it up against her crotch. This action forced a small cry from Flaky's lips and Flippy took just a moment to make sure she wasn't in pain but indeed enjoying the sensation and when he was sure he wasn't doing something wrong he continued the action causing a few new feelings to fill the pit of her stomach and make new reactions for her body. His hand brushed along the bottom of her breasts and softly skimmed over the costume and what lay beneath it, he became a little bolder with his actions without warning her his much more roughly shifted his knee against her private area getting a much louder cry out of her and without realising it she spread her legs a little more the tingling sensations in her lower regions was good and she wanted more.

His hand was running over her breasts more firmly now and she could have sworn he was struggling for breath himself, her eyes were shut tightly as she rested on his chest just letting him do what he wanted to in that moment, trusting him to do only what was right. She had originally only wanted to stop him and Flipqy fighting for control but it had lead to something else that had frightened her until now. "Flaky…" His voice was soft against her ear and she gave a little tremble when he spoke her name in such a dark tone. His knee moved away from her now wet crotch and was replaced with his hand, a much more coordinated tool, his palm rest against where her entrance was and his fingers rubbed just slightly behind it, feeling her panties in the movement. His other hand was preoccupied with her breast, squeezing and massaging it gently in his large palm, everything he was doing was soft and slow, easing Flaky into it.

"Flaky?" His voice broke through the haze in her mind once again. "Are you sure…?" She gave a slight nod, it just felt right in that moment and she didn't want it to stop, "Then….say you love me. Flaky." His hands left her body and grabbed her shoulders sharply twisting them both over until he was on top of her instead of the other way around. She stared up at him with big eyes as he stared back at her with his own green hues, such a strange expression on his face, almost calm and almost dark, it was…strange and filled Flaky with butterflies.  
"I love you…Flippy." She whispered her arms wrapping around his neck firmly and he gave her the kindest smile before leaning in claiming her lips once again only briefly before he turned his attention to other parts of her. His hand travelled down the costume in slow up and down motions as he seemed to ponder what to do with her. He looked nervous and excited much like how Flaky was feeling right then.

"Flaky, I am going to take off some of your clothes…okay?" He told her softly and she just nodded slightly, he didn't want to send her running but he was also eager for this so she had to be brave and just trust him this time. He gave her a small smile before moving to pull the shirt off of he, she knew under her clothes were matching Santa's helper under wear but she was still a little nervous about becoming naked in front of him. Flaky helped him rid herself of the shirt, lifting her arms above her head and wriggling out of it she moved to take the hat off of her head as well but Flippy's hand stopped her. Glancing away he murmured softly. "Please…keep that one on for a little while…I like it." He told her and she could see the red painting his cheeks again so she just smiled and kept it on.

She wasn't wearing much apart from the shirt and underwear to begin with so now that she was just in her underwear he moved back to look at her and he just stared. At first she was frightened he was staring because something was wrong with her but that stare seemed almost hungry and before she knew it he was kissing her again. Flaky was quick to react to him returning the kiss as best she could, it was breath taking and when they both paused to breath she whispered the words of love to him once again. His hair fell in front of his eyes and slowly this time he leant in to kiss her.

The kiss was warm and affectionate, everything she loved about Flippy in that one action. Though the kiss took a strange sort of turn the feeling became slowly rougher until his was gripping the side of her face with one hand and her hip with the other with such force she though he intended to break her and slowly his skin became cold against hers. He bit her lip a little too roughly causing her to yelp and pull back from him looking up she saw the glint of shrunken gold hues and the ghost of a smirk. Flipqy leant down slowly, making her tense in fear.  
"Try saying those words again sweet heart. Say my name this time." He whispered against her ear.

Annnnnnnnnnnnd stop there. :p

…..

…..

….

….!

I kid, I kid! Don't kill me! *Runs away.* _Yikes_, calm down.

"Say my name Flakers, don't you love me too? Maybe a little bit more?" Flipqy whispered softly to her his hand moving to tangle in her hair and the other down to rub at her woman hood, not nearly as soft as Flippy had been and she was making soft noises of both discomfort and fear, weak cries that escaped her without consent. "Just listen to you mewling away like a cute little thing, you must love me more right Flakers? Don't make me sad." There was a soft click and she opened her eyes slightly to see him holding the knife's tip against the red fabric just down past her thighs, he used to tip of the knife to just skim over the material that just separated the cold steel from her entrance.

"Say my name Flakers." He growled more forcefully in her ear, the fingers that tangled in her hair gripping tighter and pulling her head back to expose her neck to him, his tongue flicked out against the shell of her ear before travelling down to her throat. His aim was simple enough at that point, scare the hell out of her and he was doing brilliantly thus far. She was in just her panties and bra in front of him…and the hat but she didn't think that was helping to conceal her from him in the slightest. He gave a slight jab of the knife just making it press against the fabric a little too much and she could feel the sharpness against her skin. "You're taking an awful long time Flakers. Don't you love me? That would make me so upset." He purred in her ear clearly he was enjoying his new little game with her. "Say it." He ordered her cruelly.

Slowly Flaky shook her head, she had just told Flippy she loved him, she didn't want to turn away and say it to anyone and least of all at the tip of a knew, she wanted it to mean something and he was going to take that away from her. He made a low angry noise in the back of his throat and she heard the sound of fabric taring and she screamed thinking he had decided to cut her but instead of blinding pain and blood there was nothing by her pounding heart and when she timidly looked through her lashes she saw him looking down at her with cold yellow eyes, no grin, no cruel look just a cold stare. "You'll say it for him but not for me when we share a body and mind? You narrow minded woman. I will make you love me." He told her darkly his hands resting on either side of her head looming over her.

"I'll make you love me even if I have to kill you every day for the rest of our unnatural lives." His lips crashed down onto hers forcing her to kiss. She couldn't stop him and she was scared, terrified that he was going to cut her apart. She realised to her horror he had used the knife to cut the middle of her bra away leaving the cups against her small breasts uselessly and the knife imbedded in the floor boards next to her head. He pulled back grinning again as he looked down at her helpless form and slowly his fingers travelled up her pale flesh until they just wriggled their way under the cup to touch her sensitive flesh. "You're breasts are so petty, not at all interesting." Flicking the other cup away he lowered his head and to her horror flicked her sensitive nipple, gasping sharply she arched her back in shock.

"Oh? You like that Flakers? Perhaps I will be kind to you, you do like this...you little slut." His words were harsh she began to shake her head sharply trying not to become too scared and ashamed by her own reactions to his cruel movements. His lips wrapped around her nipple with his hand squeezing and pinching her other breast getting weak cries from her mouth. He was wicked, he was evil, he was scary and he was a monster.  
Once her nipples were stiff he moved his attention down to her panties again kissing and biting on her neck his hand travelled down her body to slip under the tight fabric of the panties and she let out a sharp cry of shock. "You excited Flakers? Oh, you are so wet down here…so very wet my little pet." He cooed against her neck.

Trembling Flaky couldn't do so much as move her arms to dislodge the offending hand that teased at her entrance. She was trapped by him mentally and physically but she loved Flippy…so…she would just have to endure. Perhaps he wouldn't remember doing this, she hoped silently, if he didn't remember doing this to her than she was sure the two of them could just over look it. Flaky just had to be strong for Flippy this one time, squeezing her eyes shut she tried to mentally prepare herself for the worse that was to come. "You've settled down quite a lot Flakers. Don't tell me you really are beginning to enjoy it?" He sneered in a voice so very similar to the man that she had fallen for. She offered him up no reply and he began to get angry and as a sort of punishment he pushed his middle finger in without even a little warning or preparation.

Flaky let out a sudden sharp cry of horror and pain, it wasn't hurting so much as uncomfortable but…knowing what he was doing was enough to make sure scream. Her eyes flashed open and she was met with shimmering golden hues that danced with cruel mocking joy. "There's that pretty voice, you should be happy Flakers." He purred while thrusting that didget in and out of her roughly getting a soft cry from her every time it went back in. "You should be pleased that I chose this today, I am going to do this to you a lot now Flakers, every day I come out we are going to play a game, a different game every day. Tomorrow it will be a game of chance and the next wit and the next whatever I feel like." His tone became increasingly deranged as his thrusting finger got rougher with very word he spoke to her. "If you lose this game I pick I'll kill you nice and slowly like always and if you are able to somehow win then I will still do what I like with you…but perhaps I won't kill you."

He began to pull the finger out and she was filled with hope that he was done but he was merely relishing in her thoughts of safety that fell in vain, without a word or taunt or warning he was pushing three fingers into her unready body. Crying out loudly she arched her back and her nails scratched across the ground as she sought out something to hold in that moment but found nothing but empty space. Again it wasn't the pain that took her by surprise it was just so uncomfortable and so...violating, it was wrong in every way and yet if only it was Flippy it would have been so perfectly right. Squeezing red eyes shut she lost herself in thoughts of Flippy even as the rough thrust of his other side's fingers were making her pant and cry out. Remembering how happy they could be together made her happier and calmer even as this went out...however...the longer she got lost in her thoughts of the green eyed male the more she forgot what was truly going on.

"F-Flippy…Flippy…!" She whined out forgetting who was really there for a moment, his gaze narrowed on her and Flaky could only stare up at him in horror, she knew that his moods were unpredictable and what he wanted from her was unknown...but..She knew when he was angry at her and he was furious at that point.  
"Flippy... Flippy?! You useless girl! Pathetic weak little thing!" *He raged at her one hand curling around her neck while his thrusting fingers continued to slam into her already sore body. "Even when it is very clearly me doing this you're saying his name? You little rat...just shut up and be a good doll!" His fingers slid away from inside of her body leaving her to squirm slightly as the feeling after that was something similar to pain. His hand on her throat tightened until the air was cut off from her desperately needing lungs, gagging and gasping pathetically she tried to draw in some sort of air. He watched her squirm loosening his fingers for a brief moment to let some air in before closing it off from her again, it was torture...she couldn't draw in one full breath and he was enjoying it...almost like a child playing with a toy. Occasionally during this little process his fingers around travel around her body, feeling and pinching at her sensitive flesh...however...he soon bored of his game and abandoned it for something more interesting.

His fingers released her and she was about to finally draw in some air, desperately coughing and wheezing as she did. He paid her no mind and seemed to be thinking of something before he was on her again. His hands grabbed her again something tight being forced around her wrists, looking up she saw him using the outfit from earlier to bind her.  
"I don't want you making a fuss when I can't hold your hands." He told her casually as if this was all very normal and for him...she guessed that it was. Once he was happy with her being bound his attention turned back to her and there was a sort of calm malice around him now, not deranged or excited insanity...he just looked very calm as if some sort of game had been won and he was enjoying his prize. Without a single word to her his hands gripped her ankles and hoisted them up into her air exposing her to him, shame and embarrassment hit her at once like a brick wall slamming against her as he just stared at her. He slowly lowered her legs onto his shoulders so his hands could be free the reality of the situation reached her finally...she was going to be raped by this male. She didn't even have time to consider maybe she looked ugly or something because soon one solitary finger found its way inside of her again, pumping almost...gently in and out of her. "Soon...I know I'll make you cry my name out. Fear, pain, lust, love, it doesn't matter. It'll just be my name you're screaming and I don't care how I have to get it out of you Flakers."

With that being said his finger slid out of her body only to be replaced with something very different, it wasn't much thicker than his fingers but...it was hot and moist and it took her only a second to come to the conclusion it was his tongue. His head between her legs and his hands against her hips he softly licked and toyed with her clit getting small whimpers from her. But it didn't hurt...Flaky couldn't scream...he was being far to soft and just for that no loud cries could escape her and it was maddening. His tongue continued to probe and play with her for a while longer before it finally nudged its way through her folds and into her body. The sensation was shocking and it certainly didn't hurt, he twisted her tongue and inside of her he would lick and thrust against her. It was maddening in another sense as his all too experienced tongue made her pant, his fingers slowly pinched at her clit while his other hand reached out to fondle with her breasts again. On instinct she pushed her legs apart a little more as a heated feeling took over her body, she was scared of what she was feeling and what he was doing...it was impossible to keep a straight head and with him being soft it didn't feel bad enough for her to fight back.

There was a point during this that he changed up his game and found something that would really leave a mark on her, this wasn't so much physical as mental...and the closer she got to this unknown feeling the more the mark was scratched into her mind, body and soul. She found her tipping point just as his fingers expertly pinched her clit once more her back arched and the coil in her stomach tightened as something like pure bliss flooded through her body, sick, regrettable bliss. Flaky let out a loud cry that held no trace of pain as her hips bucked involuntarily against his form, he pulled back and she could all but feel his eyes raking over her as she lost herself for that brief moment. When her eyes opened and her body calmed she didn't dare look at Flipqy...disgrace was something she was now acutely aware of.  
"Would you look at that." His calm act from before was falling away and she could all but hear the manic grin in his words. "Little Flakers came for the first time and poor Flippy doesn't get to be the one to do it, he stole the first kiss so I get this." He was overjoyed at her torment and happily rattled on more to himself than to her.

Noticing her refusal to speak his words faded away and his grin widened. "Of course...now that Flakers got to come...I suppose that makes it my turn right?" His words brought her attention back and she realised with a sense of dread that he meant he was actually going to rape her now, no more playing around.  
"Please..." She whispered as his body loomed over her exhausted trapped form. "Don't..." His fingers gripped her chin so she was looking up at him again, staring into golden eyes of malice.  
"Oh Flakers...that is so cruel. Why should you be the only one that gets enjoyment tonight? Be a good girl now." Flaky was terrified but she didn't know what to do...they were back at square one where she was defenceless and it would end up hurting Flippy because of that.  
"Please...Flipqy...please." She whispered catching his attention when she said his name, she had tears running down her face now and his cold gaze didn't offer any sway or sympathy.  
"Please what Flakers? Please don't hurt you? Don't enjoy you? Please free you? Please don't kill you? What do you want to ask for this time?" He asked in a dark tone. "More importantly...what should I give you?" She heard the sound of him unzipping his pants and she knew her time was almost at its end.

"Please don't hurt Flippy anymore!" She shouted and she could feel his body tense above her, she feared she had only angered him again.  
"Don't hurt...Flippy?" He repeated softly from above her. "Don't hurt _him_ when you are the one I want to hurt? Idiot girl."  
"You're hurting him...!" She snapped back...she was in too deep to let go now. "Every time...every time you kill or hurt his friends he suffers for it! Aren't you his other half to be there to protect him! Why are you making his life hell...please stop hurting Flipp-.." Before she could finish his hand slapped over her mouth. His angry expression became pained and she could see the flicker of green in his gaze.  
"Stupid useless bitch! Stop talking!" He hissed and she guessed she had said something that started to draw Flippy back out. "Protect him? Why? So he can be happy and live with everything he wants? No way...I'll take what I want...even if it destroys him." He glared at her with crazed eyes and Flaky expected pain for the words she had spoken so boldly...but his eyes began to rapidly change again as he fought to keep her safe.

After a moment the hand on her mouth slid away and she could see the green in his eyes growing larger...he wasn't completely in control though. With the effort he must have been putting his breath became heavy and his shoulders sagged slightly.  
"I'm sorry Flaky...I can't keep him silent...I have to..." He breathed out his kisses trailing from her nipple down her stomach and finally to her undies. "I'm sorry...for all the things he did and said...but I really have to finish this..." He breathed softly, she could see him struggling and she understood...she in no way would blame him. "Please Flaky…just….I'll try and be soft." He kept apologising to her but she was just happy to have him there instead of Flipqy, even if he was only barely in control. Flippy really wanted her she could see it even when Flipqy had been tormenting her and she figured that maybe...he could gain full control after this again. Flippy noticed the small bit of bondage Flipqy had put her in and easily tore it away freeing her arms, once freed she wrapped her arms around his torso...to tell Flippy that it really was okay.

His form relaxed in her hold and she felt a soft kiss against her neck and his arms found their way around her shoulders, holding her up slightly as something large pressed against her entrance. Without thinking she tensed but a soft word from him made her relax, she had to trust him a little with this or things would go terribly wrong again. His gentle touch coaxed her into it and even though the first few moments were close to something like hell she only let out a few cries of pain as he pushed into her. Taking it very slowly and gently as he was the first one to actually claim her body this way, her nails sank into his back and her teeth into his shoulder as she bit back tears and whimpers of pain. He did stop for a moment to let her get use to the new feeling that assaulted her but pretty soon she was almost completely comfortable with it and he was able to start moving. Flaky let out a series of small cries with each thrust of Flippy's body, he looked at her occasionally with a pained expression, a mix of desire and concern. She knew that he was doing his best not to hurt and while at the same time he had to control his own urges that so easily allowed Flipqy to take charge.

Flaky could feel something warm running down her legs and she knew well enough to know that was blood, she had been a virgin after all...now that virginity belonged to Flippy and that made her happy and scared all at once. Soon the awkward discomfort and pain left her and it began to feel good...she began to want more, tightening her arms around him she gave him that silent hint and he took it. With his arms wrapping around her tighter he picked up the pace, sending her spiralling down into ecstasy for a while of bliss. Time ran together for them as the tension and lust began to build higher and when it finally reached its peak Flaky screamed the loudest she had that entire time and they collapsed there together in each other's arms, all traces of Flipqy vanishing from both their minds as they were content to just hold each other.  
"You know you guys." A new voice sounded at the door causing them both to leap up and grab the sheets off their beds to cover their...nakedness. There in the door way with Splendid at her side was Melody with a wicked smile that told Flaky it was Echo talking. "The walls aren't sound proof around here...the party started a good ten minutes ago and all we can hear is sex." Flaky wanted to fall right through the floor and never be seen again at Echo's words, she was beyond the simply point of embarrassment but eventually Melody came back around and smiled brightly to the two of them

"It's good to see you two are finally being so truthful to each other!" The tension diffused as she said that and the gentle smile on her face was rather...calming. "You two should have gotten around to the physical love a little sooner...since the emotional love bloomed a long while ago." Flaky felt like she should be embarrassed but...Melody's words were so oddly sweet and accepting she couldn't find the embarrassment to feel. "We'll wait down stairs, get dressed and we'll see you down there." Having said that Melody pulled the door shut leaving them there and something occurred to Flaky.  
"Flippy did you see...?" She asked slowly and he nodded with an equally confused expression, looking back towards the door she realised why that had been so strange. "Splendid...didn't even glare..." Splendid had almost looked bored as Melody spoke to them...he didn't even react to it at all, just like before when they were setting up for New Years Eve...was he okay? Flippy placed his hand on the small of her back.  
"Don't worry about it...he will probably get angry like normal when you aren't around." It was strange wanting Splendid to get angry but she just nodded and the two of them set off to get dressed.

While getting dressed Flaky at one point spoke up. "Hey Flippy." She said casually.  
"What is it?" He asked distracted by his clothes.  
"You were really good in bed." That tipped them both over the edge and they began to laugh uncontrollably all the way down the stairs and to the waiting room of friends.

...

Me: "Again...sorry it took so VERY long to get this out, but there is my first attempt at a Lemon and whatnot, the next chapter is already planned there will be fluff and more plot development as we get closer to the end of this story!"

Flipqy: *Seething over in the corner.*

Splendid: "What's wrong with him?"

Me: "He didn't get to take Flaky's virginity." *Shrugs.*

Flipqy: "YOU!" *Points at me.*

Me: *looks around and points at self.* "Me?"

Flipqy: "This is your fault! You wrote it wrong! Pay me back with your body bitch!"

Me: *Poof, is gone somewhere to hide until the next chapter.*

Splendid: "...right..."


	17. Chapter 17 Gifts Between Friends

Chapter 17 Gifts between friends.

Melody.

_Something is wrong with Splendid._ Melody thought to herself as her eyes slid over to the blue haired super hero that stood by her side as a companion. She had met up with him on the way here but...he seemed off just like he had before and she couldn't place it at that point. He hadn't reacted at all to the things he normally would have, he didn't react when they had busted Flippy and Flaky having...private time...the thought alone made her blush. However the past proved that Splendid was known to flip out himself and go ape shit on Flippy's ass but he was completely calm back there...bored even. It worried Melody but she didn't say anything about it to him or anyone else for that matter. She looked around Flippy's home it was rather large and even more beautiful than she had expected.

All over the walls and ceiling hung red, green and white tinsel, it shone and sparkled and made for quite the eye candy. The tree was large and just as nicely decorated, she could tell that Flippy had put his heart into this and she loved it. One by one the other friends showed up, each reacting happily to them and each admiring the work that had been done for them that Christmas. The first to arrive were Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles...Melody hadn't quite gotten use to seeing them after all...she had killed them all only a few nights before...that memory was fresh in her mind but they had all but forgotten it by the look of their cheery greetings. After that came the Mole and Lumpy...from what she had heard they were just lucky to get the party without hurting themselves...then she heard that the Mole had been driving...god that was terrifying.

She wasn't...friendly with anyone just yet but soon Russel and Handy showed up making her much more comfortable as they came over to her with ready smiles.  
"Where is the host then?" Handy asked looking around for Flippy causing Melody to blush knowing what she had seen...she couldn't give a truthful answer and lying wasn't her strong point.  
"He's upstairs getting dressed." Splendid's monotone voice came out saving her from having to answer in a lie.  
"Flaky as well?" Handy asked with a knowing smile and after that nothing more was said about it. Russel sat down next to melody finding a nice spot of carpet as she sat on a bean bag. He didn't look right at her and she began to worry that he hadn't forgive her and Echo for hurting him on that night but he put her fears to rest when he glanced back at her and spoke softly.  
"Aye...You look fine in the dress lass." Everyone sort of stopped to look at the blushing pirate when he said that, his gaze slid off towards the tree to stop from looking at her and Melody just noticed Splendid's sharp gaze on the male as if he was angry he would dare even say that.

"Thank you very much Russel." She spoke brightly easing the tension with her warm smile and gentle words. Splendid made a rude noise and got up to leave into a different room. Russel glanced back at her his face still slightly flushed but he smiled thankfully and turned his gaze back to the tree thinking that had gone well until two new voices presented themselves.  
"What's this?~" Whispered one dark voice as a green haired theif popped up on her left side causing her to flinch away in shock.  
"Who knew Russel was a pervert.~" Whispered another suggestive voice as the familiar theif with a hat popped up on her other side. Russel looked mortified when those two showed their faces.  
"Don't know what you're on about ya blood sewer rats!" He snapped but they were relentless, speaking like sly foxes as they moved closer to Russel.  
"_Where were your eyes going when you complimented that dress?"_  
"I think it was her thigh brother" Shifty whispered loud enough for Russel and Melody to hear.  
"No it must have been her breasts big brother." Lifty disagreed and suddenly their sharp eyes turned on Russel again.  
"Or perhaps." Lifty began.  
"just maybe..." Grinning wickedly they pointed at Russel accusingly.  
_"He imagined her with no clothes at all!"_ Russel snapped and lunged at the two clowns, clawing at him with his hook as they laughed and bounced out of view.

Melody was left sitting there in shock and confusion as handy sighed shaking his head and it looked as though he would have facepalmed if he had any hands to do it with.  
"Those two just beg for trouble...don't worry about it too much, they always do this when they aren't stealing." He explained offering her a slight smile to calm her nerves.  
"So Handy...those boxes over there...?" She frowned looking at the beautifully wrapped boxes, they had names on them but...she didn't understand what they were doing there.  
"Still don't understand Christmas much do you?" He mused and pointed to the pile of gifts. "Those are for everyone here, as a sort of expression of friendship and love people give gifts on Christmas morning. It doesn't have to be something the other person likes but it is meant to be a nice sort of thing to make them happy." Melody had frozen down to her core and she could even feel Echo shifting uncomfortably. "Huh? What's wrong Melody you got really quiet...you look upset." Handy peered at her worriedly and she looked down at her hands.

"I don't have anything to give..." She whispered softly. "I want to make friends...but...I don't have anything to give them..." Handy seemed to understand the situation and smiled brightly and moved to reach for her before remembering that he had no hands and getting rather frustrated.  
"It's alright, everyone knows your situation and your...uneducated view on this event...just have fun with everyone else and maybe next year you can contribute." Melody caught onto the next year part the most...they wanted her to stay around until then? That alone was a gift to her and her moods brightened.  
"Hmm, you know brother that reminds me." Twin voices spoke together and Melody looked up to see the two twins standing in front of her with their arms drapped around each other.  
"Didn't we pick a special gift this year Shifty?"  
"I believe we did Lifty." His brother replied before they both bent down to her height with wicked grins.  
"Do you remember what we wanted for a gift Melody?" They asked in a sing song tone that she got a little lost in.  
"You said you wanted..." Melody trailed off in thought remembering back to earlier that day when they had messed with her, she was so happy that she had been able to remember that she didn't consider what would come about from her actions and she pointed to herself with a bright smile. "Me right?"

Handy stared at her...actually almost everyone that heard that stared at her this time, the twins glanced to each other with a wicked grin between them and a gentle shrug of their shoulders before then bent down at the waist together to her height.  
"That's right, you wanted to learn about gift right?" They spoke in unison...which...was frankly a little creepy. Handy opened his mouth to say something but before she knew it they had each grabbed a wrist and pulled her up and out of the room, looping their arms around her shoulder they lead her over to the kitchen chatting as they did.  
"Well all gifts have to be nicely wrapped right?"  
"That's right little brother so what colour should we use?" Shifty asked as they got their hands on some gold wrapping paper, turning to look at her their eyes sparkled dangerously. Melody was at a loss, she just stood there blinking with wide eyes...was this getting out of hand...she wasn't sure but she felt like she was in a dangerous place all of a sudden.  
"Don't worry Mel." Lifty said lifting her hand up to his face delicately while his older brother walked around the other side of her pulling the wrapping paper with him.  
"_We'll teach you all about Christmas gifts. Hehehe_." Grinning Shifty pulled something over her eyes that she could only assume was the wrapping paper. Lifty still held her hand in his and she could feel him moving her palm up against his face. More of the wrapping paper loosely covered her body.  
"You haven't made a peep yet, what a good student..." He praised her as something moist brushed against the tip of her fingers causing her to flinch before realising it was just his tongue...that would have calmed her...but...it just didn't. "Hmm, what's next once a gift is colourfully wrapped?" Lifty asked his brother in a tone Melody couldn't place.

"A gift needs a pretty ribbon doesn't it? To finish the wrapping." She could hear the brothers ratting around the room and she wondered if they were really going to find a ribbon.  
"Ahh, perfect...it's such a lovely red ribbon it'll look wonderful." Lifty's voice was far to close to her ear and he had not yet let go of her hand...something else occurred to her...how could she tell which twin it was that was speaking? Oddly enough...she had no trouble telling them apart, it was as if they were entirely different people even if they did look so similar. "You won't protest to a pretty red ribbon will you Melody?" Lifty asked her softly but she was to lost in her thoughts to process what was going on and before she knew it the red ribbon he was speaking of replaced the wrapping paper over her eyes making it completely black for her. She could feel the ribbon being wound around her wrists and ankles loosely and although she could still move there was a point at which her arms wouldn't move any further away from each other and the same story for her ankles.  
"_There now you're a perfect Christmas gift!"_ They were speaking together again and she could feel their arms around her shoulders again, pressing in close to her body and then a new voice presented itself.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing!?" That was Flippy's voice, he must have finally gotten dressed. She could hear the twins snickering softly like boys being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  
"Hey, hey, soldier boy don't get angry at us. Just embracing the spirit of Christmas." Melody couldn't see a thing but she could feel slender fingers grabbing her chin and angling her head up to the side.  
"She's not protesting is she brother?"  
"Not at all, we're not doing anything bad." Melody could feel Echo stirring in her chest...she must have woken up to find they couldn't see and for a moment Melody took advantage of her new connection with Echo to dive into the black abyss of their shared living space.  
"_What's going on up there?"_ Echo demanded, grumpy as always. "_I can't see a thing_."  
"I think Flippy is getting angry at the twins, they blind folded us." Melody explained to her counter part who looked furious with this new peice of information.  
_"Stay here for a moment."_ Echo said sharply and dove up into the surface, leaving a confused Melody there.

...(Echo)

Melody hadn't been kidding when she said blind folded, it took Echo a few good tries to get the blind fold off just enough for her to have a peep out. The two bloody twins had racked off by the look of it but instead of Flippy there she saw the blue super hero standing in the door way. The lights were off and she was on the ground with the only light coming into the room coming from the door way in which the blue hero stood. He was looking at her but she didn't think he realised she could just see past the blindfold...he was just staring at her...nothing else. His fingers probed at the edge of his eye...as if something was getting caught in it and irritating him, whatever ever it was he was cursing and growling all sorts of nasty things about how annoying it was. A sudden glint of familiar deadly steel caught her eye...a knife? Tensing she realised that perhaps Melody really had been in danger, she had figured the twins were just being rat bastards and playing a practical joke but the super hero Splendid had a knife and she was bound...how had Melody not noticed the tightness of the ribbon that bound her wrists and ankles together? Was her little one really so dim as to the dark desiers of other people, it was likely that if Flippy hadn't shown his face Melody might have been already undressed by the two thieving twins.

Oddly enough the usually dim super hero noticed the tenseness in her and stopped picking at his eye and walked over to her the knife raised a little more.  
"You're awake...Melody?" He asked softly as the sound of laughter and shouting drifted in from the next room over where the warmth and light came from. Slowly Echo inclined her head wondering just what it was about this that set her on edge. "Didn't you listen to what I said last time..." His voice became slowly more furious as he walked towards her. "I told you to stop being so god damn innocent and naivee!" He was pulling the knife up a bit higher and Echo's heart started to pump as she put strain against the ribbon trying to break out of that little bit of bondage. "The same two morons almost took advantage of you again if the freak hadn't popped in to stop it! Melody you...-!?" He had gotten to close and Echo had acted in her and Melody's best interest. Kicking her ankles out sharply she took the hero off balance and broke her legs free of the stubbornly tough ribbon at the same time. Jumping up onto her feet she got her own balance and tried to break out of the ribbon around her wrists as well.

"So it's you..." His voice caught her attention and just as she looked up his arms slammed down past her head and trapped her between the wall and himself, bending low to look into her eyes he gave her such a dark expression. "Echo." He spoke her name softly making her stop for a moment in her struggling. "Of course it would be you...Melody wouldn't have even questioned my intention with the knife. She likes me you know...god does that girl like _me_." He sounded very annoyed with that fact but still he continued. "Echo...I'll be frank with you. You're a giant pain in the ass, since day one you've been a bother but you're clever, you understand and do everything Melody can not...or will not." This sounded wrong everything he was saying and doing was just...wrong...even if Melody had known the hero better...even Echo could tell this was wrong. He raised the knife a second time and Echo instinctively squeezed her eyes shut expecting the worst but the knife so gently cut through the ribbon that had bound her. Opening her eyes again she looked at the blue eyed super hero questioningly for a moment. "Like I said, Melody wouldn't have questioned my motive for even a second." He pushed off of the wall and turned to leave. "The others are all waiting for her, for Melody. You had better get a move on." He then vanished from the room leaving Echo to look at the cut ribbon...Melody couldn't know about that either...it would scare her and so as she had done many times before Echo locked off that memory from her little Melody.  
"She doesn't have to remember some things...she doesn't ever have to remember them." Echo whispered to herself as she stared over at the knife he had used. Most of the memories she hid from Echo were of the murders they had commited over and over...and other memories...were too painful to taint Melody with. The party in the next room paused and a soft voice called.  
"Melody, come on in, we're waiting!" That was Flaky's voice...did Melody want that red headed girl for a best friend? Echo was scared to think that maybe in the near future...she would be replaced.  
"My turn to be dead I suppose..." She whispered as she stepped out into the bright lights of the other room and the waiting friends she would never actually have, they were for Melody now and that was enough for Echo to live with.

...

Flaky.

They were at it again, Flippy had found the twins doing something to Melody again, they must had nicked all the silver wear already and had to turn their attention onto a new toy which just so happened to be Melody. Flaky wanted to feel bad for the girl but she also felt relieved...she use to be on the other end of all of their pranks and now it was something her and melody were sharing. Her thoughts on the matter were inturupted as the twins came flying out of the kitchen with Flippy hot on their tail wielding his bowie knife, he hadn't changed though so he must have just been that annoyed with the two of them. Flaky watched them run of the stairs and slowly she slipped away into the kitchen, Melody was sitting on the ground with wrapping paper and ribbons all over her, her wrists and ankles were tied as well but otherwise she was okay, fully dressed and all that. A hand clapped on her shoulder and she almost screamed before seeing it was just Splendid.

"I'll get her out of all that, you should probably go save the twins before they get blood over everyone's gifts." He advised her and without a word she nodded and wandered off, glancing over her shoulder once at Splendid to see him rubbing his eyes...he had been doing that a lot lately. Maybe he hadn't been getting enough sleep or had eye lashes in his eyes? It was a little bit concerning along with his strange attitude but there was a time and place for that sort of thing, now was not it. When she returned to the living room she was greeted with the sight of Russel and Handy holding back a furious Flippy while the twins coward on the bean bags.  
"You two bloody perverts!" Flippy raged. "What do you think you were trying to do to her!?" The twins shrugged with a smug air about them  
"What were we trying to do?" Shifty repeated with a huff while he adjusted his hat.  
"Why we were merely teaching her about gifts." Lifty nodded lightly.  
"_Of course...what you lot were thinking is the real question. You bunch of perverts_." Russel, Handy and Flippy all stopped when they said that looking confused then embarrassed.

"Th-That's not..." Flippy tried to speak first and Russel tried next.  
"We were just worried about what you two were..." Handy didn't speak only because he looked to shocked to say anything. Without thinking Flaky laughed at their misfortune and attempts to clear their names.  
"F-Flaky..." Flippy gave her a pathetically pleading look but it was in vain, everyone would chuckling now and the twins seemed much more comfortable with this.  
"Speaking of Melody...she should be in here by now." Flaky mused and she called out for her friend. "Melody, come on in, we're waiting!" It took a little while before the girl appeared in the door way, some bits of wrapping paper still on her body. Her blonde hair was messy but now it had a few red ribbons entangled with the curls also...she looked adorable and Flaky was glad to see that she wasn't hurt. Walking over to Flaky, Melody didn't say a word. Standing there in silence for just a second before she suddenly sat down like her legs had lost their strength, she looked confused and perhaps a little bit lost.

The thieving twins noticed this and inched towards her only to be stopped by Russel who just thrust his hooked arm out in front of them with a look that just said 'no'. Flaky sat on her knees next to the confused girl and smiled brightly, hoping to make her relax a little bit...however the first thing out of her mouth just showed how little she understood.  
"I didn't learn anything about gifts..." She muttered head bowed and Flaky had to stifle her own laughter, taking the blonde haired girl's hands in her own she smiled to her again.  
"That's perfectly fine Flaky. There's no need to worry, you're with your friends and we'll just let you catch on like anyone else. So don't run off with the twins anymore, you'll give us all a heart attack." Melody stared at her with that one eye that wasn't hidden behind the blonde hair and nodded mutely. Glancing back towards the others Flaky decided that it was time they did the gift giving thing. "Well...who wants to go first?" Just like that all the awkward tension lifted from the gathering and they began to throw out gifts.

It was interesting to see what each and every gift contained, some were just down-right silly and occasionally she would look over to Melody who seemed happy and sad at the same time, Flaky knew she wanted to be a part of this and so she edged over to Flippy to whisper in his ear. He nodded and listened to what she was telling him. He didn't question it at all but instead he got up and left the room while Russel was busy fussing over his new wooden legs that were no longer splintering. Cuddles was playing with his new bunny eared jumper and Giggles looking over her new dress and make up. Petunia was setting up her new vacuum cleaner while picking up the scraps of wrapping paper left behind. Handy was uncertainly testing out his new claw like arm under the instruction of Mime who at the same time was applying his new make up. Everyone seemed happy with their new gifts and Flippy came back a moment later carrying two boxes with him both of which he set down in front of Melody, whispering to her softly he gave her a smile before sitting down behind Flaky and pulling her into a hug that she all but melted into.

"Go ahead...opening it." Flaky encouraged Melody who paused for a moment, clearly uncertain about the whole thing but slowly she unwrapped the gift stopping dead when she saw what was inside.  
"This is..." She murmured lifting out the little head set that lay in there. "A...microphone?" Flaky smiled at the expression on her face, it was priceless.  
"You like singing...so we got that for you. For you both." Melody looked up at them in surprise before looking at the gift again pulling out a little mirror, Flaky was quick to explain how it worked. "See you can attach it to your wrist or to the side of the micro phone so we can see Echo as well...Melody?" She paused in her explination to look at Melody, she was crying? "Are...you okay?" Melody looked at her for a brief moment before lunging at her and drawing her into a bone crushing hug.  
"Thank you..." She whispered clinging to Flaky tightly, slowly she wrapped her arms around the other female, hugging her back almost as tightly. After that the night went rather smoothly, they were all very happy for that night...and just this once...no one died in an event.

...

Splendid.

Watching them was annoying. Melody had rejoined the little group and their gift giving, he remained standing over in the darkness of the hallway just watching, he hadn't really been all that interested in this gathering but everyone was there so he had to be as well. His fingers rubbed and probed at his eyes, it felt bad, it felt uncomfortable but he had keep focused for a little bit longer. When he got home he could fix this frustrating feeling that had nagged at him all this time but for now he had to endure. He looked at Melody as she got into the festive spirit of it all...it was annoying, she smiled so brightly, so innocently. Sharing the same space as the two that had tried to take advantage of her earlier and she was still to innocent to figure it out.

The night was drawing to its close and so he began to head out the door as the second person to leave, everyone was buzzing after having a fun uneventful night and he was content to leave it at that for now...if only that girl hadn't come running after him.  
"Splendid...! Wait up for a second!" Melody's voice reached him and after a soft sigh of agitation he turned to face the smiling girl, she held a brightly wrapped box out towards him, one of two...just what was this? "I'm sorry the wrapping is so messy but...I had to get it done quickly!" In the back of his head he began to put together the peices, he had seen Flippy hand to her two little objects when she had been given her gift...had she wrapped them herself? The wrapping although colourful was just god awful and so he knew it had to be her that wrapped them like that.

"Are they both mine?" He asked her bluntly but she looked a little taken back and gently shook her head looking down at the boxes, one blue one red.  
"Well...actually...only one is." She murmured in that voice that was just far to innocent and cute...it pissed him off. "One is for Splendont..." She admitted bringing him to a very sudden stop.  
"For..._him_?" He demanded looking at the girl, she was mad! Positively mad! Splendont had always been Splendid's enemy and her tormentor, he knew this so why was she...!? Without thinking he grabbed her shoulders roughly and spoke his mind. "Why are you giving him anything! What would drive you to do something like that, have you forgotten that he is your enemy!? Or are you really just that god damn stupid!?" He snarled at her and he could see the hurt growing in her eyes...dammnit...he had snapped so easily and she had seen that so close up. Now she would run away crying and never go near him again, that would be so annoying...what was he going to d-...  
"That's true." She said simply, looking back at her he saw a determined look on her face. "It's true that Splendont is our enemy sometimes...that sometimes he isn't nice and makes bad choices...but...no one else would have given him anything!"

He was at a loss for words but she kept pressing on despite his surprise. "No one would have given Splendont anything for Christmas! He...isn't very nice...but...he doesn't have to be the only one that is always alone you know! So I want...I want you to give this to him when you see him! You two look so similar and seem to know each other...so...I want you to give this to him when you see him again! From me and from you." She thrust the gifts out towards him with such a look of determination that he took the boxes purely because he couldn't think of anything else to say to the girl that was normally so quiet and withdrawn.  
"But...why...from you and me..?" He asked dumbly and she gave him such an sweet smile.  
"Because we know Splendont the best don't we? Even if we're enemies...even if you two are rivals that makes you so much closer. No one should be alone forever after all...he'll understand that one day I am sure and when he does..." She looked at the ground before back up to him with a confident expression. "We'll all welcome him!" Just as those words left her mouth something like a gun exploded and when Splendid looked up at the sky the stars were blocked out by a mass of falling wood and leaves.

"Melody!" His mind became blank when he heard her scream and on instinct he grabbed the small girl and pulled them both out of the way of the falling tree, Sniffles hadn't seen so lucky though and Splendid could hear the cracking of his little bones as the tree crushed him, thankfully Melody didn't have his hearing abilities so she had no idea that someone had died under that fall.  
"Are you okay?" It was her voice that asked that question before he could and staring at her worried face he remembered just what he was suppose to be doing. Pulling away from her he nodded stiffly.  
"I am fine...you should head home before it gets to dark..." He muttered and after another minute of making sure he really was okay Melody did just that and set off home leaving him standing there with the little red and blue boxes in his hand. "Like I said, Melody wouldn't have questioned my motive for even a second..." He whispered to himself looking down at his hand that held the boxes then to the hand in his pocket that had set off the timer for that bomb the second that he had left that house. He looked towards her retreating form with a twisted smile. "That's...why she'll be killed so easily."

...

Me: "Hmmmm so I see..." *Nods all thoughtfully.*

Flaky: "What did you do you Splendid!" *Shakes her angrily.

Me: "Dunno what you mean...he is exactly the same." *Snickers all secret like.*

Flaky: *Groans angrily banging her head against a wall.* "Damn you woman...update soon.."

Me: "I will, I will but reviews always help that process. Speaking of Reviews I want to thank the person that was called Lalala for an amazing review! ^-^ A fan fic stalker is always welcome!"


	18. Chapter 18 All Good Things End

Chapter 18 All good things come to an end.

Flaky

The mood around the festival grounds was brilliant, everyone was working again and this time Flaky was able to see Melody working as well, she was fitting in with everyone else a little better now. She never took the head set she had been given at Christmas off though, the little mirror constantly angled towards her and occasionally Flaky would see her talking to Echo through it. She seemed more alive and more settled in than she had been before it made Flaky happy to see that but...at the same time something seemed to be wrong. The sort of thing that sat in the back of her head...something she couldn't place right away...Splendid's attitude hadn't changed and there was just the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something dangerous was going on. The tree that had fallen after the Christmas event had been cleaned up with only one casualty and since that day it had been rather regular, she had already been killed at least three more times, it was all rather basic though. One beheading and two burnings, nothing note worthy but they still kept Melody as far away from that as possible.

It was hard to be alive in a place where death was normality. Today they were working on the haunted house ride again...the first test run had been...well...to put it simply they were still finding bits of themselves in the walls and jump scares. Haunted rides and houses had never been one of the town's strong points but they were doing their best to make it work that year, against her and Flippy's objections Melody had been allowed to run the haunted house. She had been ecstatic...or rather Echo had, it was strange meeting them both now, the differences were blinding and yet they were also very similar. They'd both sing while working but they'd sing entirely different songs, she could hear Echo singing right then while she fashioned some of the jump scares in the house.

Flippy slid over to her looking down at Echo from the stair case that lead up to the higher levels. "What is she singing...?" He whispered in her ear, he was comfortable with getting closer to her now and she was more comfortable but she was still a little nervous.  
"I think it is a Halloween song..." She whispered back as they watched her dance around the room while working.  
"A Halloween song...? How fitting for her." Flippy mused leaning against the railing as they watched her, sudden the distant cry of someone falling from a ladder sounded and Flippy sighed in frustration. "Our first casualty of the day...you stay here I'll go see the damage." He told her gently before running off to see what had happened. When Flaky turned back around she was met face to face with Echo's glowing eyes, startled she let out a cry and stepped back into the weak point of the railing, it gave away and she fell. She hadn't expected to die of a fall that day...god she had hoped that she wouldn't die at all. Before the ground could come up to sap the life from her broken body a cold set of fingers wrapped around her wrist, looking up into the pale face of Echo she wasn't sure if she wanted to fall or not now. Slowly Echo pulled her back up onto the second floor making sure she was alright before she smiled, it wasn't sweet like Melody's smile but...it wasn't too cruel like it had been on Christmas night.

"You're accident prone aren't you?" She laughed softly seeming almost as startled by that almost death as Flaky had been.  
"Thank you...Echo." She murmured feeling strange that she was thanking the evil part of her friend...was Echo that evil? It didn't seem like it...she had saved Flaky for no real reason and hadn't killed anyone lately. "Um..Echo?" Flaky murmured while the strange female began to fix the railing.  
"What is it?" She asked distractedly, her voice was colder...her personality was to but...she most certainly didn't seem evil.  
"I was just wondering...about you." She began slowly wondering if she was crossing a line as Echo stopped working to look at her. "You and Melody...seem close but when I compare you to Flippy and Flipqy you're nothing alike." She explained and got a reaction she hadn't expected, Echo laughed. Covering her mouth she tried to stifle the sound.

"Like those two? Well...we're not really anything like them, Flipqy was born from Flippy's fear and rage during war and is triggered by sounds and images, stuff like that right?" Flaky nodded listening to what she had to say. "Well as you may have noticed...I'm not a triggered reaction and Melody and I were born at the same time. Neither one of us is he smaller part of the other...the way we look at it is that we are two people bound together and we like it that way." Echo seemed content to leave it there as she returned to nailing the railing into place but Flaky was still unsure.  
"If...that's how it is then...what are you two?" Echo stopped dead after slamming the hammer down roughly...Flaky had just stepped on a land mine.  
"I suppose...you could say we're freaks..." Echo muttered softly looking at Flaky for a second. "...It'd be best you don't say things like that to Melody...keeping memories from her is becoming a chore...-!" She made a sound of shock realising she had said something she shouldn't have but Flaky couldn't let it slide.

"Keeping memories from her...?" Echo sighed angrily and stood back up crossing her arms over her chest as she did.  
"Melody...is only the way she is because I let her be that way. There are just some things that she doesn't have to remember...including what we are..." She whispered so quiet that she was almost sure Echo hadn't wanted her to hear. Flaky also realised something else...no one had ever told Echo anything about how Flippy and Flipqy had been made...how did she know about that war..? She wasn't able to ask though because Echo turned to her suddenly.  
"Flaky, Melody likes you a lot, she likes all of you so do me a personal favour...be a much better friend than I ever was to her." She smiled slightly and Flaky was about to ask a little more but the sound similar to an explosion shook the house and all but deafened her. Echo spun around towards the sound. "What the hell was..." She began to say before she grabbed hold of Flaky's arm and yanked her out of the way of a falling tree that came crashing down through the roof. "For Christ sake...I _just _finished that roof...I'm going to kill a fucker." She whispered angrily while dragging Flaky out of the haunted house...to keep her safe maybe? It had been the second time Echo had saved her that day.

When they got outside they saw a group of the tree friends gathered around the base of the tree that...was still perfectly on the ground, the tree had broken almost half way up the trunk and it was still smoking like it had really been an explosion...inside of the tree. Flaky felt Echo's hand tighten on hers and she gave the female a questioning glance that was completely ignored...Echo...was treating her like a child and protecting her...Flaky couldn't understand why though.  
"What happened?" Flaky asked when they got closer, it was Russel that turned to her first with a frown.  
"Aye...It...was a little bit...strange." He muttered rubbing the back of his head. "Handy and Lumpy were working on the ladder over there trimming back the trees leaves...Lumpy accidently knocked Handy off of the ladder and then fell himself. That was when Flippy and Sniffles came over to help...but..." Russel looked back towards the tree and Flaky saw the familiar army coloured hat laying blood stained against the ground under the tree.

"Flippy!" Tearing her arm away from Echo's hold she ran towards the tree only to be caught by Russel.  
"Calm yourself Lass, he is fine, he is fine." He promised her over and over again until finally her struggles stopped. "Takes more than that to put our soldier boy down. He just broke his ankle getting Cuddles out of the way, that's all." She calmed a little more to see Echo walking closer to the tree with a dark expression.  
"Another falling tree...? Flaky...!" She turned to her sharply making her jump with the force of her voice. "Get yourself and everyone somewhere safe for a while...trees aren't supposed to blow up on their own so...I suppose that means someone here is doing it." She muttered glaring at the tree's base as if it had personally wronged her and judging by the effort she had put into that roof...it just might seem that way to her. Flaky glanced over her shoulder seeing Splendid walking over to them...that was strange shouldn't he have been there first?  
"Anyone hurt?" He asked stopping when he saw Echo his expression becoming tense.  
"Aye, we lost a few people..." Russel informed him letting go of Flaky as he did. Splendid noticed Flippy's hat much like she had and frowned.  
"Oh did we...lose our fighter too?" He asked not sounding that worried about it, he never liked Flippy it was true but...he had never been so cold about it. Flaky noticed that he was scratching at his eyes again...perhaps he had an infection?  
"No, he got away with just a few bumps and bruises." Russel told him while still looking like he was trying to calm her.

Before anyone could say anything else another explosion shook the earth and blew her senses off balance, she could see Echo reaching out for her, shouting something like a warning before her vision was taken away in a shroud of smoke. Gagging and coughing she tried to find her way to anyone that would help her...that was a startling realisation...Flippy was always the one she expected to come and save her but he was hurt so...was she on her own?  
"Flaky! Flaky? Where are you!" She could hear the distant voice of Echo shouting out to her but her own voice wouldn't cry out so she tried to follow the sound of that voice. A dark figure rose up in front of her and Flaky reached out to grab it, assuming it was Echo that had been calling her but she stopped when a glowing blue light turned towards her, freezing her to her core. Slowly a silver glinting claw rose up towards her face, to terrified to move she watched helplessly as it got closer to her face. There was a shout from Melody this time and the claw stopped inches from her face, the blue light turning towards the sound before back to her again.

Arms wrapped around her body and she looked up to see Splendid, he cast her a brief smile and motion to be quiet before covering her eyes. If she could have seen she would have been able to see the gesture he gave the figure with the claw...she only couldn't see at all and after a moment he let go of her leaving her there in the smoke...then she heard melody screaming. "Melody!" Kicking off of the ground she ran towards the source of the scream..but she was so lost...

...

Melody.

She couldn't see a thing and she was choking. Echo had tried to stay out she really had but the smoke had driven her back inside...it tasted funny...Echo would have died if she breathed it in too long and yet Melody could just take in a few gasping breaths of air. That was enough air to call out for Flaky again, she didn't know what had happened...she had been working in the haunted house one moment and now Echo had her out here...all she knew was Flaky had been with her. Struggling to walk through the smoke she sought out the red headed girl but instead of red she found blue...a blue light cut through the smoke and it only took her a second to recognise it from so many bad memories.

As she backed up the black figure came towards her, she couldn't speak anymore and breathing became harder for other reasons. Where was Echo...? Wasn't Echo going to save her? Echo always saved her...but...this time Echo was no-where to be found so Melody...had to do something on her own this time. Turning around she ran only to feel cold metal calm down on her shoulder, cutting through cloth and into her skin enough to draw blood. That clawed hand yanked her back towards the black figure and she found herself trapped against its chest.  
"Little one." A cold voice whispered in her ear softly, that mix of barely contained anger and cold disapproval she was so use to in its words. "What do you think you have been doing...?"

The voice that scared her stiff coiled itself around her entire being constricting her, holding her, tormenting her. "Did I not give you a simple job?"  
"They don't die sir..." She whispered quietly staring blankly ahead of her as that claw came up sharply in front of her face.  
"Do you think I did not know that little one? Do you mock me as a fool?" The arm across her body tightened getting a soft yelp from her as that claw lowered to skim along her throat.  
"N-No sir...it's...just that...they don't _die_." Melody whispered tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "Our job...made no sense...when they don't die."  
"Our job?" She knew she had said to much as the claw broke the skin of her throat just a little bit. "Your job was to be a good cover, you've never had another job. Be cute and weak, entertain me when I feel like wasting time and do what you can to aid the real girl." His words were not new but it still stung her and that pain woke Echo up.

When Echo woke up she couldn't breathe...this smoke...it wasn't natural but Melody was in trouble so she struggled her way to the surface and slammed her knee into the person that held her Melody in such a manner. She barely got away from that persons hold and when she spun around to crouch low to the ground she realised just what it had been difficult to escape. "Boss..." She muttered quietly realising who it was that had restrained her.  
"Impressive as ever Echo. However you seem to have forgotten just who I am in your absence also." Echo gritted her teeth together...so their boss had finally gotten tired of waiting, she backed up slowly...she had to escape...Melody had to be away from him...but...she couldn't run. She could hardly breath, collapsing to her knees she gasped for breath as their boss walked over to her in that calm manner of his. "Having trouble breathing Echo? I should hope so, we restrained the little one with that bracelet when it suited us and this smoke will restrain you when it suits me. I am not done speaking with the little one...be gone." Even thought she did try she couldn't stay out...she was choking and she was forced back down and Melody was let back out.

Melody knew that Echo had tried...but she found herself at his feet again, looking up at him defenceless like so many times before. When she tried to get up his foot back down on her pushing her down into the ground and letting lose a few tears. "You always were the weak one weren't you...always, _always _crying. _Useless_ girl." The pressure and fear became too much...and she screamed. As soon as that sound came from her throat another figure shot through the smoke and gathered her up in her arms.  
"Sorry maybe next time sir!" Opening her eyes she looked up at Splendid who gave her a brilliant smile. "Didn't think I'd save you? Trust me." He told her gently as he got her out of there. He shot up into the sky allowing her to see just how far the smoke spread out, the entire festival ground was covered in it. "It'll clear up soon I am sure...don't worry..." He murmured to her gently as they flew away from the scene, he was taking her back home and they flew in silence. When they finally set down he gently sat her on the ground and smiled so kindly. "You're okay...so smile for me." She gave a pathetic smile but he took it with his own much better smile.

"That's a good girl..." He praised her patting her on the head before pausing as if thinking about something important and slowly the hand that had pat her on the head moved down to her cheek and lifted her head to look at him. Melody didn't know what to think as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock but she didn't move away from him as he kissed her. After just a moment longer he moved away from her and grinned confidently. "And the hero gets his reward...might be something fun to this whole super hero thing...Uh...?" He looked over his shoulder and they both saw Flaky running towards them, Flippy close behind her, not seeming that hurt at all. "I guess your friends will look after you from here on out." He mused and got up walking away at a normal pace leaving her sitting there in a daze. Flaky ran right over to her and fell to her knees hugging her tightly, Melody hugged the red headed girl back tightly, they had both been very afraid after all.

...

Splendid.

His eyes were bothering him again, rubbing them angrily he tried to just pace himself, soon it would feel better again. Walking into Splendid's house he looked over at the red and blue boxes that had sat on the bench since the night she gave them to him...chuckling softly he picked them up and walked to the middle of the room, throwing back the rug he looked at the hidden door for a moment in silence. It had been long enough...perhaps he was ready by this point. Opening the door he jumped down into the little hidden room bellow it, walking down the steps that lead from that room in a spiral down into a hall way like room that only had one purpose. It was a jail.

Chained up to the wall in chains that faintly glowed a sickly green colour was just who he had come down to see. The figure panted heavily and looked very ill, matted blue hair fell in front of his eyes and the poor male that sat in the cage was all but naked.  
"Today was fun." He spoke softly as if having a casual conversation with the prisoner while he was finally able to take out the blasted contact lenses that had been bothering him.. "Everyone was working again, it was nice...until some of the trees blew up. The poor idiots haven't discovered me yet...Why don't you say something?" He asked turning back to the blue haired male with a mocking smile when he raised his blue hues to glare at him hatefully. "Don't you have anything to say to me?...Perhaps you're angry because I didn't say hello properly? Well..." He walked over to the cage while pulling off the blue wig that he had been wearing that whole day, much happier to have his red hair back out.  
"Good evening...Splendid."

...

Me: "GAHAHAHAHA" *Is having a mini fit."

Flippy: "Do you think that she is having a mental fit?"

Flaky: "I don't think so...maybe she is laughing for being such a cruel writer?"

Echo: "I think it's because she got her first bad review."

Melody: "Actually...I think that this is because she wrote all the chapters in 3 hours..."

Everyone: "Ahhhh...okay."

Me: "Urg...I am tired...I did my first Pokemon and Rise of the Guardian's chapter...OHH! 100'000 WORDS! YES!" *Does a dance...uhh...she was odd like that.*


	19. Chapter 19 To Be Hated (Yaoi)

Authors Note: :3 Yaoi...hehe...I've never written yaoi before so sorry if this is just a tad bis half assed. T-T I'll learn I swear! Enjoy! (Also that counts as your warning.)

Chapter 19 To be hated

Splendid...No! Splen_dont_!

"Oh lord does it feel good to have those contacts out, I've been scratching up them all day." He sighed in relief acting oblivious to the stare that his blue counter-part was giving him. "What a fun day it was too! Almost killed that war vet as well...not that it really matters...still it was good fun seeing everyone in such a terrified state. Having people think on the spot under pressure sure brings up some interesting results like a nicely wrapped surprise. That reminds me...lookie here." He picked up the blue box pressing it against his mouth with a grin when he saw that Splendid looked up.  
"Wondering what it is? It's a little gift that Melody got for you, too bad she had to give it to me." The look of rage that crossed Splendid's face was brief but rewarding and so he pressed on. "Such a sweet little thing, she didn't think for a moment that it was me. I suppose that means that she really doesn't care enough to know you at all, hmm?" Another look of pure loathing was offered up as a reward for Splendont's efforts.

"However I am not interested in keeping it to myself." He tossed the blue box through the bars of the cage grinning when it landed at Splendid's feet, the chained male couldn't grab it so it just sat there out of his reach. Splendont had hopped by this point the superhero would crack under the pressure and surrender everything to him, that rage that was building up inside of him was entertaining but it wasn't getting him anywhere. Turning back to the bench that he had put the contacts and wigs on he dropped the red box that had been meant for him on it as well, just for a moment his eyes lingered on it remembering the brat's words...she was just speaking nonsense he was sure! But...even so...it was the first gift he had been given and by a girl no less, to bad she had mistaken him for the super hero.  
"I...had my hands around her throat..." He whispered softly in frustration while curling his fingers into a tightly balled up fist. "Melody...is far too naive, I stole a kiss from her and when I did...my fingers just curled around her throat...she never even noticed." He laughed for the sake of tormenting Splendid but the truth of the matter was his hands had been coming up to strangle the poor girl. Her neck had been so tiny so easy to snap but his hands had never finished the job...He had stopped...a third time he had spared her life...for entertainment perhaps?

"Hgf..." A small sound came from the blue haired male and when Splendont turned to look at him he could see him straining to stand up, the chains were holding his arms above his head and his efforts to hoist himself up were pitiful at best.

"Finally trying to get up Splendid?" He mocked walking over to the bars of the cage looking at his captive with the same taunting gaze he always had since he captured him.

"Shut up..." The first words he spoke were such harsh ones, this made the villainous male chuckle softly as he lent back against the cell's bars.

"How cruel of you...I was hoping you might just have something nice to say to me. Something along the lines of 'Free me and I'll do whatever you want.' But alas you seem far too gallant for that." Having said that he pushed the door open easily, had had not locked it...after all...Splendid wasn't going anywhere with traces of that green glowing rock imbedded into the chains. He was lucky to still be alive...but of course if Splendid died then Splendont would have to go through the trouble of catching him all over again.

"Should we play some more games while I have the time Splendid?" Splendont asked pleasantly while running his fingers over the various whips and knives he had brought down here just for his beloved blue counterpart. He was happy to play with his toy...but...he couldn't help but feel the trouble he had gone through to get him wasn't worth it.  
"You really are a pest Splendid." He whispered watching the struggling male for a moment before slamming his knee into the blue haired male's rib cage. The air rushed out of his captive before he fell limp again letting out heaving gasps for air.

"That night when Echo caused such a distraction with her killing...you were actually given a choice weren't you? I gave you such a kind offer and you threw it back into my face...and for what?" He asked calmly while slamming his foot into the hero's face not showing any expression as blood began to slip down his chin, a busted lip looked alright against blue.  
"To protect people? That's just disgustingly weak of you, how could anyone mistake me for _you_!" Kneeling down in front of the injured male Splendont felt rage coiling in his chest, begging to be released on this helpless male.  
"I won't take full credit for over powering you at the Christmas night...after all it was Echo who played her part perfectly...infecting you with that little pocket watch of hers." Splendont saw the understanding in the blue hero's eyes...that night when the gold chain had brushed up against Splendid's arm...it had also been infected with the green stone and had weakened him enough to be captured...just like on Echo's first night in town the hero had ratted through her things and found the watch by accident...damn near killing himself when he did.

"Mon...er..." Splendid whispered pathetically, gripping the blue haired beauty's chin Splendont raised his head so he had to stare at his other self.

"What was that hero?" Splendont growled quietly but the answer he got in return made him stop.

"Monster..." That word struck Splendont sharply to his core and his mind travelled back to that moment only a few weeks ago.

_"Only cowards and monsters hurt people weaker than them…." _That brat's little voice murmured to him, he had struck her after that and she had fallen back against the wall...but he had felt no better, her words were nothing new to him...hadn't she always said that?  
_'Echo... Echo...! Save me from the monster. Save me from the red monster!' _She had only been a child back then...he remembered it so very clearly, the first time he had ever seen her scream like that...that had been the day that he met the little one and not Echo and...she had despised him...feared him all from that first meeting. Dropping his head low he let the red hair hide his face away from the world and the prying gaze of that damn super hero...that bastard goody two shoes...Splendont hated him!

Without thinking his hand shot out to wrap around his twins throat. "A monster? Me? Well...perhaps but...I don't really mind that but you Splendid...I really hate you the most." He brought his head back up to glare at the blue eyed male.  
"You...who was so loved by everyone that you touched. Loved by that stupid brat...I hate you the most." He whispered tightening his grip around the male's throat watching him gag. "But...we can't be that different...I mean look at us! All that separates you and me is a colour, one tiny pathetic colour! Why am I marked the monster and you the hero!" His other hand came up to close around his throat also, all his anger slowly leaking out of him. Her face flashed into his mind, a smiling face and a weeping one...why did she only look at him with the face of pain and anger and she looked at Splendid with such a sweet gaze? When she had given him the gifts...that cute smile had been for Splendid hadn't it!

He forced himself to calm down, if he killed Splendid in a fit of rage it would be ruined...but wouldn't that just be so sweet? If the plan was ruined...wouldn't it be the brat that suffered for it? The general might just give her to him...right?  
"Does it hurt?" Splendont whispered quietly as his hands fell away from Splendid's throat. "To be hated by me? Does that hurt Splendid?" As he spoke these words he leant forward to press his lips against the chained super hero's own soft lips. There was a soft sound of protest...but he could do nothing to stop Splendont from doing what he wanted to. Forcing the hero's mouth open he explored the cavern of his mouth before pulling back slowly to look down at his prisoner.  
"Answer me...hero..." Splendid looked up at him with such a strange expression but he could draw no enjoyment out of it.

"It hurts..." He finally spoke and Splendont smiled slightly, that answer was good enough for now.

"Good...it should hurt..." He muttered while pulling open the hero's shirt exposing his pale flesh, running his hands over that bruised and cut skin he couldn't help but grin.  
"It hurts to be weaker than me? It hurts to know that you failed? It hurts to know that you are not good enough? It hurts to know that she couldn't tell it was me and not you...Right?" Splendont continued and Splendid just gave a weak nod...as though he couldn't do much more than that. Splendont lowered his head down to Splendid's chest biting the exposed nipple that he found, the hero strained his arms and let out an animalist whine but not much more than that. Sucking on that part of his body for a moment longer he enjoyed the small thrashes and sounds that came from the action.

"What hurts your body will hurt your mind...and vice versa..." He murmured quietly before he stopped speaking all together. Splendont grabbed the chains that held Splendid and pulled him up sharply off of the ground, barely able to stand Splendid hung there uselessly in the red villain's hold. Pulling Splendid close to him Splendont took his dear sweet time in undressing him, ignoring the pitiful whines and struggles he offered up. His fingers brushed over vulnerable nipples against pinching and teasing them to draw out louder cries and pants, Splendid's face was flushed red and he knew exactly where this was going...where it had been going each night he had been locked up that place.

Splendont took a moment to look at the hero's naked body before holding him close to his own form, pressing his ever obvious bulge against his ass, Splendont's hand came up to the hero's jaw forcing two fingers into his mouth while the other hand began to travel down towards his lower regions.  
"You're getting use to this aren't you...Splendid?" He whispered softly but after that he did not speak again and instead his hand gripped Splendid's exposed manhood gently. That slight touch was enough to get a reaction of the hero, crying out around Splendont fingers he arched his back slightly no doubt causing himself pain as the chains rubbed at his skin. Pumping his fingers in and out of the poor trapped male's mouth he continued to toy with his man hood, pleased when it began to harden under his touch. Slowly he slipped the fingers from his mouth and lowered them down until they met with his entrance.

Splendid's eyes widened and became openly fearful as one long didget invaded his body, he cried out loudly again squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to do anything in his mind to escape this violation. Splendont looked at him with what he imaged was the same cold expression that the general gave the little one when she cried, his finger pumped in and out of the trapped male while the other hand still stroked and unwillingly hardening member. Splendid was weak when it came to perverted things...it had always been that was and that was why this was so god damn easy. Adding another finger Splendont was only mildly surprised when Splendid's body reached its limit and his hips bucked weakly as he came...it was at that point that Splendont let him escape his mind.

Splendid's eyes flew open, his body shaking with every heaving pant , his eyes sought out the villain and he found him sitting against the bars of the cage with an eerie smile.  
"You're still too weak to get away from that little mind trick...you've cum again...naughty, naughty." Splendont teased him in his usual fashion before getting up and walking over to the panting hero. "Perhaps I should reward you Splendid? Would you like that?" He whispered tauntingly but Splendid was stubborn enough to pull away and shake his head. "In that case it is just more punishment for you...heh.." Splendont gripped Splendid's still hard member getting a growl and moan from him, he was still feeling the effects of coming. Lowering his head he knew that his blue twin must have looked horrified as his tongue travelled up Splendid's cock slowly, tasting him as he did.

"St...hf.." He tried to protest something like 'stop' coming from his mouth but Splendont completely ignored him as he took that hard member into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it as he did, it was good to have the other super powered male defenceless and weak under him...it felt good to have that. He taunted the male a little longer licking and sucking on his dick a little bit more before pulling back to look up at that flustered ashamed face..it looked gorgeous on him.  
"Is this another illusion Splendid? Can you even tell you're so horny?" He taunted him relentlessly before getting up to adjust the chains...he wanted to go a bit further this time and he didn't want to continue pleasuring him even if it was guilty pleasure. Dropping the chains down low he gave him more leash to move around with...but only for one reason. Gripping a fist for of that beautiful blue hair he thrust Splendid down onto his hands grinning as he noticed that weakness he was displaying.

Splendont was enjoying this more than he should have as his fingers once again invaded his ass, pumping in and out quickly this time as Splendid let out sounds that were more suited to a girl. Slowly he withdrew his fingers from that trembling body, he wanted to see Splendid's reaction when he was met with the sensation of Splendont's own throbbing member pressing up against his entrance. Splendid let out a sharp cry for him to stop and listen but Splendont was most certainly not listening as he began to push himself inside of Splendid.  
"Why!?" The sudden cry caught Splendont off guard for a moment he looked down at the trapped male who had tears forming at the corners of his eyes from pain and hallucination. "Why do you have to hate me so much!?" Splendont's expression became bitter and he decided he no longer wanted to take his time, slamming his hips up against Splendid's ass he groaned out softly as the heat surrounded him. Splendid screamed as this force of another hero's thrusts tore him apart, that was okay with Splendont he didn't care how much pain the hero was in. He didn't speak at all...no words of how good it was to take the blue haired male or any dirty words to boost his ego...none of that...he was forcing all his hate and frustration on the beaten body and each thrust brought forth a new spill of cries from the hero...until finally...Splendont got _bored_.

The illusion cut off sharply and Splendont got up moving back to the table that had contacts and wigs there for him, he all but ignored the panting superhero...he knew the expression he would hold was one of absolute shame. They didn't speak to each other for a while, the silence becoming heavier with every passing second.  
"It's because being hated hurts." Splendont said after a while and with those simple words came a crushing silence.

"It's not...me..." Splendid's voice broke through the heavy silence of the room and Splendont slowly turned to look at the beaten hero who was staring at him with such firm eyes. "That...you were talking about..." Splendont's eyes travelled back to the table the little red box still sat there...why did she have to get him anything at all? Why did she have to exist...she was a fucking bother!

"Well goodbye Splendid, until next time. I got my pretty little Mel-Mel to play with...after all...she is in very big trouble and who better to punish her than myself? Bu-bye!" He laughed softly as Splendid's shouts followed him back up the stairs.

...

Flaky.

Melody was scared. Flaky could see that, after the...strange events of the day before Melody had stayed at Flaky's. Melody had not said a word to her since they got her down from the tree, nothing about Echo, nothing about the smoke not even about Splendid...it was as though her entire voice had just been taken from her. Melody sat in Flaky's room in silence for most of the night before finally...around about one in the morning she did finally say something.  
"Flaky..." Her voice had been so quiet that Flaky was sure she had imagined it for a moment. "Are you...awake?" She was sure she didn't have that vivid of an imagination and sure enough when she pushed herself off of her pillow she saw Melody sitting up on the floor looking up at her with a haunted expression.  
"Yeah...I'm awake. Are you alright...you've been awful quiet this whole time." That was an understatement, she hadn't even made noise to breath since being pulled down from that tree.  
"If someone...is mean to you...does that make them a bad person..?" She asked quietly staring off into space for a moment.  
"I...don't think so Melody. I don't think...anyone is truly that bad of a person." She smiled at that reply and nodded in a far away kind of way.  
"I think so too...Echo was mean to everyone for a very long time but I know she isn't a bad person...so maybe...that applies to him as well." Melody was acting strange, stranger than normal anyway.

"Melody what is this about..?" Flaky asked not sure if this conversation was going to take them anywhere at all but melody seemed to be making a choice in her head, choosing something important that needed to be said. Turning to Flaky very suddenly she gave her a strangely determined look.  
"Flaky, I haven't been honest with you. I've been hiding more than just Echo from you guys..." She looked at her hands for a moment before returning the piecing gaze to Flaky, this time it was a mix of Melody and Echo she saw.  
"_Listen to what we have to tell you."_ Just like that...everything began to make sense to Flaky...as they spoke the more Flaky's eyes widened...until finally she understood...they were going to see Flippy!

...

Me : *stares at her hands.*

Flaky: "She's been doing that for a while now...what do you think is wrong?"

Flippy: "Not sure...do you think she lost it...?"

Splendid: ...*Thoughts of gayness ruining his mind.*  
Splendont: *Steps in for Splendid.* "Maybe the pressure of writing new chapters and new stories got to her...?"

Melody: "I'm worried..."

Me: *STILL staring at hands.*

Echo: *Pops up.* "I know what it is. She is simply shocked at all the short chapters she is throwing out. She feels like she is letting people down." *Nods all sure like.*

Everyone: "Ohhh~"

Me: "THIS ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! I NEED TO GET MY WRITTING SKILL BACK!" *Hurriedly types to make another chapter.*

Melody: "Yep...she snapped."


	20. Chapter 20 Her Sake (OTOME)

Alice's Notes. My friend has told me to try a different lay out for this chapter, tell me if it is better please!

I NEED HELP! Well yes I need that type of help to but I need help from anyone that writes HTF FAN FIC.  
Me and my friends are throwing together a sort of OTOME anime HTF game. (If you don't know what that is it is a sort of dating game where you can date the characters.)  
However we were kinda hoping that anyone that writes fan fic HTF lot could let us use some of their story ideas. Of course we'll credit you for the stories if that's what you want.  
If you're interested please message me. PRETTY PLEASE!

Chapter 20 For Her.

Flippy.

It was late when the two girls came beating down his door. Flaky was out of breath and Melody looked as though she had just been dragged right through a thorn bush, twigs and leafs poking off of her from all sides.

The sight had been startling, Flippy had immediately wondered if they two were in trouble but Flaky had insisted that they come in, something important was going on it seemed. They were here to tell him something and so before he knew it he was pouring tea for them, Flaky was panicky..._more_ panicky than normal, she stuck close to his side and kept looking around like something was on their tail.

Flippy couldn't place what was going through their minds but...he began to fear that it was something not just important but dangerous. Seating himself down at the table with his own cup of tea he watched their faces...waiting for one of them to say something and thankfully they didn't make him wait all that long.

"Flippy..." Flaky's voice was the one that broke through the silence, she stared at her tea intently while gently rolling the contents around, he noticed how deathly pale she had been this whole time...this was too timid even for her.

She looked over at Melody who was looking at her own cup but what surprised Flippy was that she seemed to be talking to her cup...uh..?

"It's okay Flaky, I'll do most of the talking, it's better that I explain it." Melody spoke but she sounded more like Echo at that point.  
"Echo...you should probably explain more then me as well...you were awake the longest at that time after all."

Melody spoke and just like that they swapped places, it was eerie...almost disgusting to see for Flippy for him if he was going to flip it was always a bad thing but these two played it like a tag team.

"Right, let me start by saying that this is probably the last thing we have been hiding from you...more because we were hoping the threat would simply pass over and ignore us...but that doesn't seem to be an option anymore." Echo set the mug down and looked at Flippy with those startling gold eyes that reminded him all too much of his own other self.

"This is your fault Flippy." She announced bluntly making Flaky gasp softly and grab Echo's hands.

"Echo...!" She murmured in protest and Flippy couldn't help but notice how close she got to Echo...she was so comfortable with Echo..but she still cringed away from him at the mere mention of Flipqy, that made him feel something like...jealousy?

It was an ugly emotion for him but he couldn't help it. Then the strangest thing happened Echo smiled at Flaky almost comfortingly.

"Don't worry so much Flaky, I am just being harsh after all this all started with the war that he was in." Flippy tensed hearing this and somewhere in his body he could feel Flipqy stirring around, lurking like a silent danger.

"I want to tell you first about how this is tied to you and then...I'll finish telling you what we are...Even though I hid it from Melody for such a long time." She sighed softly setting the cup down and placing her hands on her lap looking at Flippy with that intense golden gaze.  
"Pay attention."

"When you were in the war you had to fight against the tiger generals army." Flippy tensed, the reminders of war weren't doing much for his control but he didn't say a word...just listened.  
"You got into a fight with the general and you both took some serious damage out on the other and it did appear at the time of Flipqy's birth that you had completely wiped out the general but...I am afraid...that was not the case." Flippy's head jerked up to look at her in disbelief.

"What did you say? What do you mean 'not the case'?!" Flippy hadn't meant to raise his voice but he ended up doing it without realising it, Echo remained calm and emotionless while it was Flaky that jumped. He felt immediately guilty for scaring Flaky...after all...Echo wasn't doing anything wrong she was just presenting him with facts.

"It means just that, it was not the case and the tiger general was not at all dead. Don't misunderstand he didn't come away without injury though, lord knows that Flipqy beat him close to death and since then he has been...well...nothing like a human." Echo paused looking at her hands for a moment before a bitter laugh sounded from her.

"Of course...we were not even born at that time so I can't say for sure how much change there was in him..." This caught Flippy off guard, he looked over her again...her age...it looked like she should have only been a few years younger than he had been when he was in that war...so how could she not have been born?

"I...don't understand. That time...was only a few years ago how could you not have been born at that point?" Flippy asked slowly, wondering if he was missing something very important in this.

"Just wait, we'll get to that.." Echo sighed leaning back in the chair to look at the ceiling.  
"The bottom line in all this...will always come right back down to one thing. Revenge, revenge for losing the war, revenge for being injured and humiliated and revenge for what _you_ did to him. This is the entire reason why we are here in the first place." Echo stopped talking her hues sliding over to him with that same sharpness to them that stopped him dead in his tracts.

"The tiger general is our boss." Flippy could only star at her for a moment...their boss? They worked for that man, even little Melody?

"Why...are you two...?" Flippy couldn't find the right words, he felt something like betrayal but...of course...he couldn't be angry just yet. They were still explaining the situation...but he could feel Flipqy becoming more awake, more _interested_.

"I suppose..there is no way around it from here." Echo sighed softly looking back down at her hands again seeming far away for a moment.

"Melody and I...were not originally born together...or to be more correct we were never actually born. Using what he saw in you and Flipqy the general...he...set out to create a creature similar to you two. Assuming this type creature could only be born from another person, sapping of their energy and giving all pain and thought to the other he decided to create us."

"To create us...he killed a lot of people though, fear, sorrow and pain...that was what to two of us were made out of that and of course death. Still..Melody and I...turned out totally different. The first time that I met Melody..we were not one. " Echo stopped talking for a moment closing her eyes as if it were all a distant memory.

"I guess... at least for me...that was where it began."

(Going to show this as a sort of memory. Say did you read my Authors note asking for your HTF stories...? No? WELL DO IT!)

_..._

_It is dark...it is so dark...it's scary here but...just where is 'here'? Where am I? What's going on? Who am I..? I've forgotten something...Something important to me..._

Those first few thoughts that dawned in the young girl's mind were full of confusion but when she finally opened her eyes she felt a presence next to her, something soft and filled with warmth and she unknowingly reached out for that warmth.

Small fingers connected with soft flesh, another figure lay next to her...another child that slept so soundly besides this creature. Without name, without purpose the young child stared at this other creature, a creature that she could not actually see...what was this. When she tried to touch her own body...there was nothing there to touch.

_What is this? _No matter what questions the strange child asked itself...she had no answers.

This feeling that she got from the figure next to her...it was so familiar, so nostalgic. The girl that lay next to her gave off the warmth that she did not, the warmth of a beating heart, the warmth of life.

Why wasn't she filled with that same warmth!? She could only feel the warmth of another body...her eyes...they were not working she couldn't open them, she couldn't see anything at all and she was becoming scared.

"Sir, I think one of them is waking up...should we continue..?" There was another voice, a far away voice asking questions.

"Yes, continue. If one does wakes up then we act accordingly. " A voice that was ice cold cut through the young being like she had been struck by a knife. Desperately she tried to open her eyes, these actions, these thoughts...they were the first she ever had and yet it felt as though she had been doing similar things for years, it was all natural.

Slowly heavy eye lids pulled back over yellow hues. The explosion of light was too much for the eyes so new to the world but slowly the creature could make out shapes and figures...but nothing else. No sharp figures defined themselves, she was in a world of messy colours and shapes.

"Sir...!" A voice cried out in shock...was she the thing they were talking about? Was she the thing not meant to wake?  
"Sir you shouldn't go in...! Sir!" The heavy pounding of slow steps came towards her but when she turned to look at the thing that came her way all she could make out was a large dark shape.

"So, you are awake? The Left child." That same cold voice spoke to her and she understood without trying but when she opened her mouth to reply no sound left it. No matter how hard she tried she could not speak.

Her vision was blurry and her voice did not work, she could smell nothing and her hearing was like listening static from a radio, the only thing that was working properly was her feeling. She could feel the cold metal under her fingers and the ever constant warmth from beside her.

"Humph. How pitiful you look, not even a real child. Speak to me, _speak._" The force of that voice increased and she had to obey...but how could she? Her voice...was non-existent.  
"Come creature, you should understand your own position in life now answer me!"

"_What have you done to me?_" A small voice sounded but not her own, the figure by her side had spoken, a small voice that carried no power to it but it had spoken her words. Without knowing it she had found a way to speak..

Though the being next to her...suddenly she felt something. This other figure by her side...was the only thing in the world that she could feel and the warmth it gave off pulled her in.

"I have done nothing more than bring you into being. Listen to what I have to say...for I will never say it again. You are not real." Listening closely to these words she felt something like pain attack her. These harsh uncaring words of cruelty that she would carry forever with her.

"You have a conscious mind but your body...is pathetically fragile. Your body might entirely vanish in just a few hours and you will die, you who was born out of fear and sorrow. Of course this fact has not been over looked, you can live." Hearing this she grasped onto the idea...she did not want to die. She wanted to live, she always, always wanted to be alive!

"_How?_" The figure laying next to her asked softly in her words.

"You're doing it right now. All you need to do is take this body here, the child's body next to you. Your eye sight, your hearing, your very life will be saved. Is that what you want?" The creature paused, her own body was frail as he had said...the very act of keeping her heart beating was beginning to put a strain on her but if she was to take the body of the child next to her..What would become of the consciousness in it?

Guessing her thoughts the dark voice above her continued to speak.  
"By doing this, the girl in this body will die. Taking all of the power she has and healing your own lackings will keep you alive. Your mind is perfect and her body is perfect, take over the body and you will be more than simply alive." Listening closely the creature made a choice.

"_I'll steal her body_."  
It had been so easy, a girl she had never known...a girl who had never known what life was..she could just snatch it away.

She was more deserving right? She deserved to live more right? She was the one with the stronger mind so it was her right to survive right!?

The man had made something like a laughing sound and left her there...wondering what to do...but soon bright light shined down on her and everything became white. The pain was intense for a moment, her entire body seemed to just...burn away into nothing and she was left in this white abyss that slowly became black.

Fading ever so slowly into the darkness.  
Looking around slowly she had a sense of being able to move and yet having no weight...just what was this place?

She then saw a small figure of white in the darkness not too far away. A female child was floating there and slowly she made her way over to that body...this was the body of the girl next to her she was sure of that fact so now all she had to do...was kill the girl.

"I don't whana die...so you're gonna have to." She whispered her voice echoing in this empty land. It was all so obvious to her, all so clear as if she had done this a hundred times before.

Slowly her hands wrapped around the throat of the girl and she began to squeeze...it would be easy...as if the girl just fell asleep and never woke up again. However as she began to squeeze the girl opened her eyes and she smiled. Shocked by this her grip loosened sharply.

"What are you doing...?" The girl whispered in a gentle voice, the voice she had heard speaking her words before, she was indeed the girl that had been next to her.

"You're not squeezing hard enough." The girls hands slowly rose up to her throat also gripping it as she began to choke herself, her smile never fading.

"Stop!" She shouted, her voice working in this abyss, grabbing the girls hands she jerked them away from her throat. More than anything else these actions freaked the creature out...how could this girl so calmly wrap her hands around her own throat?  
"Stop it!" Screaming at the girl that smiled so sweetly while killing herself she felt that familiar pain in her chest.

"Why?" Opening her eyes she stared down at the girl with the blue eyes in shock.  
"You're meant to kill me anyway aren't you? I know who you are...what you are...to survive you have to kill me. Isn't that right...it's okay, I don't mind at all because...aren't we best friends?" Shocked by the other figures willingness to die she froze.

"Why are you...?" She tried to get the words out but the other girl wouldn't let her.

"Why am I willing to die? That's a silly question, I'd always die for you...because you...are my most precious person. My most precious...Little one." Frozen solid she had no choice but to listen.

"My body will save you and I will fade away...It's okay." Although she said that she was crying, tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes and all but floating away from her in this strange zero gravity land.

"So...I don't mind dying for you!" She could only stare as this girl began to choke herself again...intending to do it herself, this girl...the warmth by her side that had been so familiar...was going to die for her? Why did that thought hurt her heart so much...?

The girl was beginning to fade away...slowly moving further apart from her as she died and it was only then that the girl's thoughts came back to her. The reason why she felt the pain of losing this person...was because this person was her most beloved one also.

She remembered the nostalgic feeling of her hand warmth that had grabbed her own when she had been slowly cold and dying. The girl that now slowly died in front of her...was her best friend, her sister, her everything.

She didn't know how this had come to be but...she knew that...she would not abandon her in this black place! Even if it cost her life...she was going...to change this unhappy ending!

Running after the fading figure of the blue eyed girl she reached out for her.  
"Wait..." _I don't want you too. _An image of the girl offering her hand out to her when she was hurt.

"...Stop." _I don't want to be on my own...stay. _The sound of their laughter together.

"Please...don't..." _Don't go! _The warmth of her embrace and the feeling of her fingers running through her hair.

"Listen to me!" _Live with me...! _The smile that she gave only to her...she wanted this person with her always!

"Live with me!" She shouted rushing forward she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl who slowly stopped fading away.

"Live with you...?" She whispered softly in confusion.  
"But you need...this body..." She murmured softly but she only increased her embrace around the other girl and after a moment she returned that embrace.

"Okay...I'll stay by your side." She whispered and slowly they moved back from each other both smiling lightly at the other. Slowly they pressed their foreheads together, a moment of total bliss and understanding between them.

"Us two fateful twins...would that be to strange to say?" The other girl had asked with a smile and she couldn't help but laugh in response. Fateful twins? It was a little dramatic..but she liked it, that made them not only sisters but also twins.

Even if they were both to die in the end...she was happy just to have someone that truly understood her by her side, always that feeling of love and companionship.

"Hey now..." She whispered softly. "Don't cry Little one...this is a happy moment." A soft hand brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"You and me...can always be together from now on." Just as the words left the other girls mouth a loud ripping sound split the otherwise still air, blood spraying out from her own body.

When she looked down at her torso she saw a giant hole in the centre of her body appeared, spilling blood out into this weightless land. For a moment she could only stared at the ghastly gaping wound unable to understand what had happened and then she collapsed into the other girl's arms.

"H-hey! Come on...what...what's happened to you!? Little one!" She could hear the other girl calling out to her but the pain was intense and her whole world was beginning to fade.

Somewhere in the back of her head she understood what had happened, her body was to weak...without killing her...she was eventually going to die anyway.

That was okay though...if that happened...the other girl would get to live. Perhaps that was better...after all...she had been the one that tried to kill her, greedy and disgusting of her, this girl was more deserving.

That was where she was going to die, without ever being truly alive.

...

Echo (bouncing all over the place aren't we!?)

Cradling the body of the girl, of her little one she almost began to weep. She had always remembered...when they had been together. The little one was always sad...always hurt...she had been created from those feelings for the man that had spoken to her before.

The little one...had been conditioned to try and kill her but...in the end they had been to close and when it came down to it...the little one was going to die.

"I am sorry..." She whispered pressing her forehead against the bleeding girl's but her eyes showed no sign of being able to see anymore and a rage took over her...the rage that she had been created with.

"No. It won't end here. You won't die!" She shouted and then she screamed in pure frustration and anger. The force that pushed itself from her body shattered through that abyss of black.

Glass shattered all around her as she pulled herself from a mass of cords and strange green liquid that pooled out of the tank she had been born in. By the side of the tube there lay two cribs...where their small bodies no doubt once lay.

Turning her gaze on the black tinted glass she felt that rage flare up again, her little one was dead, _her little one_! Pulling her naked form off of the ground she felt strength in her limbs now and a blood lust that wasn't going to be quelled.

"Bring her _back_!" She screamed, rage blocking out all other thoughts.

"You bastards...I'll slaughter you.." She whispered, grabbing the metal slate that sat before the testing tube she pulled it out of the floor that it had been bolted to. Spinning around she threw it through the glass hearing screams of shock and fear go up like an alarm.

Behind the glass people scattered about wildly, the metal table had landed on the control panel and a fire now caught and began to spread, wild fire how fitting.

Panting heavily she felt her body shift and change, teeth and nails becoming sharp, eyes dilate, everything about her became animalistic, she wanted the taste of blood their blood...the people that had allowed the little one to die.

As such primal instincts took hold of her body she began to feel a little bit better, anger blocked out the pain of loss and so she didn't regret a thing as her clawed hand buried itself deeply into a young girl's throat. Gurgling and choking on her own blood the young scientist crumpled to the ground and more terrified screams went up...all she could do was laugh though.

"You're all just small fries...your bones are too fragile..." It was a hallow laugh but something about this seemed so funny to her..what was so funny, surely not the fact that she had just torn out someone's throat?

She could hear people moving about behind her and slowly she got up leaving the body of the girl there on the floor...there were still so many others that had to die...so many others and just like that her mind became blank, blind to all the blood and deaf to the screams that sounded in the blood covered room.

When she came back to her senses she was surrounded by the dead, nothing moved all that was left were corpses...was this really going to make her feel better?  
Slowly she heard clapping, spinning around to face the direction the sound came from she growled lowly.

"Very good. Your power is admirable...but why such unprovoked anger?" That man's voice was cold and dark but she felt no fear...she knew this man also.

"You're the one that..." She began anger beginning to swell up in her again.  
"Made us..." He nodded calmly placing his hands behind his back, always in the shadows.

"Indeed, I created the two of you and formed a beast perhaps powerful enough to become a match for the one I hunt. You will be the crowning jewel for me." She shook her head and lowered her arms slowly.

"I have no desire...to do anything for you. Without the little one...there is no reason for me, no point to my own existence."

"You wish for her to be with you?" He asked calmly, catching her attention.

"Is there a way?" Blunt and straight to the point...she had no interest in fucking around with this guy's head.

"Of course...all you must do is kill for me. She will be kept alive by my science and after you have done all I ask you may leave with her." His words were like poison to her, promising such sweet things...she could do nothing but sarcoma to those words...even if...perhaps they were lies.

"There are naturally some terms to this agreement. Kill for me, follow my orders and...you may not tell the little one about her past." He continued walking over to her still so calmly.

"You will never tell her of her origins and if you do, she will be terminated and you will be alone. Are we clear?" She nodded mutely and after that everything had been a blur. People had hooked her up to machines and devices she did not know anything about.

In the end although she was given her little one...but she had been cheated.

"Where is she!" She had demanded when their creator returned, he had put her in a room...a child's room, suitable in her own young form.  
"You promised she would live! Did you deceive me!?" She demanded angrily, shouting at him.

"I have not deceived you at all. She is very much alive...but she is in that empty space." She realised that the empty space was that black abyss she had been in before.

"How...you mean she has no _body_!?" She shouted at him and he had merely chuckled at her horror.

"Exactly my dear...and...on top of that. She no longer the one with the weak body...how is your eye sight doing?" He asked coldly, she had been ignoring it but...it was true...her eyes no longer saw a large picture but only a small circle now with blurry edges.

"Do not look so betrayed, everything will be fine. Your bodies will balance out...but you must do one thing first. If you wish to be able to keep your sight...all you must do is steal hers." With that he had left her there, sitting on the floor staring ahead of herself blankly.

No matter how she looked at it...she really had been tricked. The little one was alive but without her own body...what type of hell was this going to be? What were their lives going to be like from here?

Closing her eyes she let herself fall into the empty space and sure enough there she was...floating there in the darkness. She thought about it for a long time, just sitting there looking at the floating figure of her most beloved one and then she made a choice.

"Little one...from now on...I'll protect you. I'll never let you get hurt this way again and so for you...I will become evil." Moving over to her she looked at her face one last time before she did something unforgivable.

Running her finger tips over the left side of her face she sighed gently before ever so slowly...she pushed her fingers into her eye socket.

The little one woke up, screaming violently she began to thrash but she wasn't letting her go, the screaming and kicking was useless against her and after a long struggle, many shrieks of pain and more blood than she had been aware could linger in one small body...she had torn out the little ones eye.

Holding the blue hues sphere in front of her face for a moment she felt her own heart begin to shut down...she did not want to feel the pain of hurting someone so dear to her.

The little one was not moving anymore, blood still sliding from the gaping hole in her face, her mouth was open and her only other eye also wide open...but she was not there. It was as though her entire body had just shut down, too much pain and fear had frozen the little one.

"For you little one I will become an echo of life...I will become an echo. For you...I'll do anything...anything at all." She whispered softly while tears rolled down her cheeks...she plunged her nails deep into her own eye. An eye for an eye..._what a sick joke_.

...

(Many months later.)

Only in that room was she able to be happy, in that room she played with the little one who smiled so innocently. No memory of how they were born, no memory of anything painful, she protected her from all of that.

_For her I'll take any of her memories. _The little one who made her life for bright was also making it so dark. When Echo was called away for training or for a session with their master...the Little one was locked away, she must never see the darker side of this world, she should always smile and be happy. That was what she had thought.

_For her I'll hide anything._

Kneeling before her boss she listened to her orders...her first orders. They were simple enough, go to the small town to the north and kill everyone she came across. A simple job. With each slash of her knife, each explosion of her gun, with every blood curdling scream, with each splash of blood that painted her face she buried herself deeper and deeper into her own hell.

_For her..._ She thought even as she tore out a young girl's throat...  
_For her I'll kill anyone... _With a screaming babies head crunching under her boot, a mothers weeping as she choked on her own blood...all she could think was.

_For her...For the little one I will become evil._

"You have done well on your first job. Keep up this work and perhaps you will be useful to me for a long time, Original." The boss praised her while she was still covered in the blood of so many innocent people...but she didn't care about that.

"Echo." She whispered catching his attention. "My name is Echo." He had not cared at all for what she had called herself, simply ordered her back to her room...where the little one finally woke up again and smiled so sweetly at her, no memory of what Echo had done.

"Echo, Echo look! Look!" The little one had cried out so happily running up to her with a music box that played a soft tune for them. "Isn't it beautiful?" She looked so amazed with the little tinkering melody that Echo could not regret her choice.  
_For her I will be a killer. As long as she keeps smiling so innocently...I will become an Echo for her._

...

(A few months before she arrived at Happy Tree Town.)

"Echo, I have a special mission for you. This is the mission you were originally created for. Go to the town Happy Tree, there you will find the soldier that did this all to my body. You're not to kill him though." Echo had been surprised, she expected another simple killing mission, nothing of interest to her really.

"The Little one will be involved with this mission." That had surprised her further, the little one wasn't used for anything and she liked it that way...it kept her safe that way.

"Why the Little one? She is useless, just let me do this!" She insisted, using her usual mask to cover her true feelings towards her most precious person.

"That is why she is useful, the little one is to be used as a cover for this mission. Getting in and unsuspected is her goal, her pathetic nature will play to our advantage in this case. More to the point this town is special, very special and the person you will be hunting it much like you. He too has a great monster in him...just as you do."

"You mean to say that he is like the Little one? How she has the monster inside of her?" Echo had asked but the general had laughed lowly at that assumption.

"Indeed I wonder if it is her with the monster inside?" That had been overly cryptic for him and Echo hadn't cared at all for it. Of course the Little one had the monster, _she _was the monster in the little one after all.

"However you understand the situation well enough. I will be calling you back for another meeting later, make sure the little one is awake for that meeting. She must believe her own cover..." Echo was uncertain about this...letting the Little one out on her own in the world...it seemed dangerous...but...it was his orders and she followed them.

_All for her sake._

...

Me/My friends: HTF OTOME! If you didn't read up above I left a note for everyone that writes HTF fan fic asking for help. In short we're making a fan made HTF game and we'd really like any stories anyone would offer! Pretty please! Message me if you're interested. MOVING ON!

Me: "Okay, okay, quick note about this. Let me just explain what happened...because that came out terribly.  
Echo and Melody were drawn out of two different infants that had already been filled to the brim with those bad emotions through *Ahem.* Various tortures and murders that I didn't care to mention in this chapter and put into a single body by the general using all sorts of science bullshit."

Flippy: "Is it just me or is she angry..?"

Me: "SHUT UP! EXPLAINING TIME! Ahem! After telling Melody (AKA the little one) to kill Echo who had the stronger body Melody tried to do just that, choking Echo in the hopes of killing her-...what is it now!?"

Flaky: *Lowers hand* "Well uh...it's just that Melody is so sweet and timid...you sure Echo wasn't the one trying to kill Melody?"

Me: *Sighs angrily.* "Yes but that's just why it is strange. Originally one would think Echo was the first girl but it was really Melody. After they didn't kill each other however Melody's body gave out on her and in a bloody fashion she 'died'. This was also planned by the general who then manipulated a pissed off Echo into becoming his personal killer. NOW WHAT!?"

Flippy: *Lowers hand.* "You didn't say very much about their childhood...weren't you going to do that? Go into what life was like with Splendont and the cell and whatnot?"

Me: *Sighs x 2* "I was but I think people have had MORE than enough of Echo and Melody's back story don't you? In the end Echo dedicated herself to becoming the 'evil' side of Melody so she could keep her safe, innocent and happy. Echo's a bitch by nature but she really isn't that evil...if anything it is Melody that is the evil one." *Grins.* "You know what they say about people that are just too nice...got to be hiding something. In this case I think that Melody is the evil one, after all she was going to kill Echo in the start right? Having said all that I think she is a little bit bland in character still."

Melody T-T "I'm not..! I'm not evil...! You're so mean...whha~" *Sobs and sniffles.*

Echo: "Comforts her gently.*

Splendont: "Oho~ What's this Echo? Being honest about your feelings are we?"

ME: "HOLY SHIT! Where did he come from?"

Splendont: *Glares* "Yes where indeed...seeing as you left me out of this chapter you bitch."

Me: "Aha...sorry...well...on the up side I think most of the Melody and Echo stuff is out of the way so I'll stop torturing people with it. ONE LAST THING! To everyone that has ever left me a review! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am too shy to send a private reply message to you in thanks...but..I really am happy for what you sent to me!"

Flippy: "I still thing she is being grumpy today..."

Everyone: *Nods.*

Me: "SCREW OFF! ARG!"


	21. Chapter 21 Old Times

Author's note.

I am back at school…SHIT! Well I am still going to be asking for HTF fan fics, I'll probably ask in every chapter, :P I am persistent you see.  
Quick explanation, my friends and I are making a fan based HTF game and we would love to have some OC and happy tree friends pairings. If you even have an ideal or summary of a story that would be just fine to! (Primarily het pairings though.)

Also I am making the format more spread out, it is hard to read bunched up like that, I'll probably edit all the earlier chapters for you as well. Would that be good? Tell me!

Anyways enjoy this chapter…getting closer to the end. :DDD

One last thing, the Otome thing again...I really do need to get some stuff, I mean if anyone has just an idea of a plot line for any character please let me know. Thanks. ^^

Chapter 21 Old Times.

Flippy.

"..." He just stared...just stared...Echo was...crying? Sitting there with the coffee mug in hand tears slowly rolled down her pale face, each one dripping onto her hand and into the cup. No one was speaking at all, what she had just told them...was so disturbing.  
"You see...in the end everything went perfectly for him. Melody was used as a cover to get closer to you all giving me a chance to kill everyone but...Melody didn't know that no one could die here. I did but why would I question orders? I didn't care if anyone died or lived I would just follow his rules to protect the thing I loved most and in the end...I still feel that way. We were created from pathetic emotions like anger and sorrow and stuffed into one body. He always knew what would happen, he always knew that Melody wouldn't go through with killing me. That bastard...he...planned out our whole lives up to this point." Echo's voice began to tremble with rage, he had never seen her so emotional. "So for that...I'll betray him by telling you all this. The general wants you dead Flippy, just you. It's your fault we were made at all...and so...I cannot like you, it would have been better if we were never born at all."

Flippy wanted to feel angry that she could hate her for a thing but the constant river of tears made that impossible for him. "The things I have done...just to keep her safe. I don't regret them...I would do them again for her but...I can see a different path for Melody, with all of you she will be happier than in a cage, happier than I ever made her. Flippy." Echo turned her gaze on him again there was something sad there for a moment. "You were not created like we were. You and Flipqy are the same person so I can understand how it is hard for you...but...maybe you should try talking to him a little more. He might just be a monster but it couldn't hurt to try." She told him gently before pulling herself to her feet.

"The general is already in the town though, it was him who attacked Melody and myself in that explosion.." She told him while dusting herself off.  
"So he is the one that has been setting off explosives?" Flaky asked with a frown and Echo shook her head with a dark look.  
"No, that's not like him. If it is his doing at all he must have some lackeys here...because he would never get his hands dirty with little things like that. All he wants is to kill Flippy, he wouldn't waste his time with the rest of us. Sadly I don't know where he is...and even if I did it wouldn't help us." She looked disappointed in herself for that, what were they meant to do?  
"The show goes on." Flippy said suddenly catching them both off guard. "We continue with the festival like nothing has happened...everyone needs an up lifting night after all...we don't die for long. That...man...is really no threat however you look at it we'll just come back again in a day or two." He two stared at him like they couldn't understand how he could be so sure of himself.

It was Echo that broke the tension with a laugh. "Hey, hey, just look at you, you're being so sure of yourself! How unusual for you Flippy, ever since I met you I can't help but notice you're hesitant about everything you do but you'd never guess with a bold move like that." She gave him a bright smile as if she approved. "It's good to finally see a determined look on your face for once Flippy. Now if you excuse me..." She murmured walking for the door only to be caught by Flaky's hand.  
"Wait...you're going ahead on your own?" She asked worriedly and Echo's expression became bitter.  
"Well...Melody was awake for pretty much all of that...so she heard everything. I am sure I got some explaining to do so I'll be taking my leave a little earlier than you." She sounded...more of less human with that comment.  
"Well...okay...but go back to my house." Flaky told her, pale fingers slowly releasing her arm. "We'll go to festival together!" Flaky gave Echo one of her heart warming smiles, making her stop in her tracks for split second she seemed confused but eventually she just nodded and let herself out. "Ja, I'll see you back at the house."

Flaky turned back to face him still smiling but she stopped when she saw the expression on his face. "When did you two...get so close?" He asked, Echo had seemed almost warm towards her.  
"W-We aren't!" She exclaimed, blushing a bright red over something so simple. "It's just that...well Echo saved my life a lot today." Flippy was caught off guard...Echo had saved her? Flaky continued to explain. "After you left to check on the others...I kinda tripped off the railing..." _Typical Flaky._ "But when I felt Echo caught me and pulled me back up and after that when the tree came down she got me out of the way and even pulled me all the way to safety...we got separated when that smoke showed up but even then she was looking for me..." Flaky looked at her hands fidgeting slightly as she did with a smile on her face. "Maybe it's because she is sorry for all the pain she caused everyone."  
"That's not it." Flippy said with a sigh while pulling his hat off. "It's because you're like her." Flaky looked at him in surprise but didn't speak. "You're cute and you're timid, I suppose to Echo you're almost like Melody. Echo might say it was only for Melody but...I think she'd protect anyone that was like that."

Flaky smiled slightly, a content happy smile. "That's probably how it is...but then she told me 'Flaky, Melody likes you a lot, she likes all of you so do me a personal favour...be a much better friend than I ever was to her.' So maybe...she is protecting me so I can be Melody's friend one day?" Flippy frowned at that, did Echo have any interest in living anymore? He had noticed in the way she spoke and the expressions on her face, it seemed like all she was doing now was leaving Melody the perfect body to live with the rest of them. "I don't think Echo was ever alive. Those two...they both talk about wanting to live but...neither of them seems like they're really trying. Anyway." Flaky suddenly dropped the subject and pointed right at Flippy with a smile. "What I really want to do is talk about you and..me" She pointed to herself when she said that and suddenly he was nervous again. What could she want to talk about?

"What is it...?" He asked slowly, not sure he really wanted an answer to this.  
"We should go on a date!" Of all the things she thought she might say...that wasn't one of them. It was sudden and without explanation that he could only stare. "Tomorrow night is the night of the festival and I won't forgive you if you don't attend it with me!" She gave him such a bright smile but suddenly he understood why she was using it for a date...he wasn't originally going to go. Of course he couldn't, the bright lights and noise would surely set off Flipqy...But Flaky was being sneaky, she still smiling so innocently while at the same time binding him to her will, when had she gotten so clever?  
"Flaky..." He began knowing he had to reject her but she stopped him in his tracks, holding up her hand for silence.  
"I know what you are going to say and I won't accept that as an excuse. Here." She then produced a...head set? It looked like she had just given him some huge head phones. "Wear these and the sounds will be muffled...Flippy..." She looked at the ground for a moment. "I don't want you to be alone on another New Years Eve...come and be with your friends..come be with me for the festival." She was making this hard on him...she looked so cute...he couldn't say no and slowly he gave in, nodding his head slightly.

Flaky's entire face lit up and she all but dived over the coffee table to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you! Flippy thank you!" She cried out clinging to him so tightly and in that moment he couldn't regret his choice, she was just too happy. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, he began to get some less then holy thoughts though and so he pushed her back with a smile.  
"Flaky...you should be getting back home about no don't you think?" She got the hint and nodded lightly getting up off him.  
"You'll come by my house tomorrow before the festival right?" She asked him still absolutely glowing with joy from knowing he was coming with them this year.  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Good night Flaky." He had barely gotten his reply out before Flaky had pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss, stopping his mind in its tracks for a split second until she pulled back.  
"Don't be late Flippy." With that she bounced out of the door leaving him there to wonder when she became bolder than he was...it wasn't a bad thing though.

...

Echo (Yes I know you are sick of the OC but...I'm _evil_ you see! :3 )

Melody wasn't talking to Echo, they sat there in the empty space that they normally spoke through, Melody was in a sitting position, though there was no ground, with her legs pulled up to her chest. Echo had tried to speak to her a few times before but Melody hadn't opened her mouth once. Echo didn't know what to make of this...was Melody mad at her or was she scared? Confused as to what their past meant? Just what was Melody feeling right now? Echo didn't speak either, for a while the two girls sat opposite each other without a word passing between them. Echo desperately wanted Melody to speak, to say _something._

"Melody I..." Echo tried again expecting the same stony wall of silence but what she got was so uncharacteristically angry for Melody.  
"What else are you hiding?" She asked coldly, shocking Echo with the tone of her voice alone. "What other memories are you hiding from me?" Echo was still hiding a few it was true...the night with Splendid at the gift giving party...the events after their first death...anything she was sure would hurt Melody more. "Do you think I am pathetic Echo? Do you think I am too weak to bare these memories? Just what is it that you think of me Echo, am I still only a little one to you?" Echo closed her eyes listening to everything that she said...she was getting close to hysterical with her questions.

"If I thought you were strong enough to handle this on your own I would have killed myself back then." She spoke, at those words Melody's gaze snapped up to her as if remembering the way that she had almost killed Echo back when they were fusing together. "However...you're stronger now. You have more friends, more freedom so once all of this is said and done...I think me might end up parting way, it'd be for the best then you could have such wonderful friends like Flaky." Echo had been speaking not watching Melody's movements and so she was shocked when Melody's hand came down across her face. The force of the hit threw Echo off balance and she fell down, there was no ground so she didn't hurt herself but...her face felt like it was on fire.  
"What are you saying Echo..." Melody whispered her voice showing only barely contained anger. "Part ways? What type of shit is that!" Melody wasn't raising her head, her hair covering her eyes from view as she spoke with a trembling voice.

"You have guts Echo...making choices like that on your own. After all this time, after everything you said and did 'for me' you are honestly considering throwing all of it away and removing yourself from the picture!?" Melody shouted this time. "You think that I'd accept something like that!? Echo! What do you even think of yourself?" Throwing her arms out to her sides Melody continued to scream at her. "Is this truly all you'll be happy with huh? To be a constant Echo of life, don't you care about yourself at all Echo! Why don't you fight for your own right to live once in a while...? Echo...you should...love yourself more." Melody slowly calmed down while her hand came out to touch the eye that was hidden beneath her bangs...the eye that Echo had torn out and replaced with her own, a blind eye.

"Echo...between us we share many things. Our body, our lives, our experiences, our feelings and desires...and even the burden of these blind eyes." Melody's voice was much quieter now. "You know...I don't regret any of that though. We've always shared so many things...but never once...not _once_ have you asked me to shoulder your burdens while you willing take all of mine. My pains, my fears, my angers anything that you think will hurt me, you take onto your own life without ever even asking me. You can't always be the one that becomes evil and sad...Echo sometimes its okay for me to be the evil one...after all..." Melody walked towards her now she was smiling. "Aren't we beloved twins, Echo, I don't mind." Without her realising it Melody had gotten close enough to take her hands in her own. "Your guilt and your pain...you should share it with me. That's what best friends are suppose to do, we smile together and we hurt together...so...just for a little while let me be the one that is hurt." She whispered pressing her forehead to Echo's.

Echo was surprised...the little one she knew would never offer to shoulder the pain of another...the little one she knew was greedy and scared...that's why the little one was dead, the person before her now was Melody and that was just fine.  
"You...want to be hurt...?" Echo whispered softly her fingers entwining with Melody's who just smiled gently.  
"Yes, I'll be the one that gets hurt. Anything that's ever hurt me before...I've given to you so this time...let me be the one that feels pain and Echo?" She paused waiting until Echo looked at her eyes. One that shinning blue and the other a faded white, one that was hers and one that was not, while Melody stared into her eyes, one yellow and one that same faded white, one that could see and one that could not.  
"Don't you ever talk about leaving again. You keep your promise to me and never leave my side and...in exchange I'll keep my own promise to you." Echo smiled softly and closed her eyes...indeed...perhaps this was for the best, everyone had to be hurt once in a while...or...they would never see the wonder there was in the world. Echo only saw the red of blood and the black of darkness while Melody only saw the blue of tears and the white of loneliness...it would be nice to see other worlds from those.

A soft melody played between the two of them...the melody that she had shown Echo all those years ago in a little music box. It was nostalgic and it was something that bound them together. The two smiled at each other brightly for a moment, it was better this way and even if things were going to be strange and touch from here on in...it was worth it now to break out of the cage of their birth.  
"Do you remember how this tune came to us Echo?" Melody asked quietly with a smile but Echo did not remember where Melody had gotten it from. "Someone...very kind gave it to us...for our first birthday." Having said that the tune began to reach the end of its cycle and Melody looked at Echo again with a small smile.  
"Let's do our best...Echo."

... (O.o Say...Melody, Echo...are you two aiming for some sort of inspirational kids program? Both: "Shut up and write!")

Splendont.

Watching the town finish construction on the festival was a pain, they were taking their dear sweet time considering it was that night and there was still a fallen tree on the hunted out...perhaps they were just going to leave it like that. It didn't matter that much to him but he had to see something to pass the time and seeing them all slowly die would be amusing but they were doing annoyingly well that day. Reaching into his pocket he felt something cold touch his fingers, in surprise he pulled the thing from his pocket, a little golden key sat in the palm of his hand.  
"Oh. I had almost forgotten..." He whispered remembering back to his early days in this damn town hunting Melody. The key belonged to the music box that she had found in the music store. "..I wonder if she is still missing this?" He muttered softly, just thinking about the little brat made him angry.

_Echo, Echo! Save me from the red monster!_ That same line echoed in his memory and he almost threw the key away in his rage but settled for just leaving a gaping hole in the tree he sat in. "Red monster...what a child." He hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes were bothering him again...the blue contacts were a both for him but it was worth it not to be detected by the other tree friends. His pokerfaced however kept slipping every time he became annoyed, as he thought about this his phone buzzed softly in his pocket, flicking it out he pressed it to his ear.  
"Speak." He answered lazily already having a fair idea who it was.  
"Watch your tongue, you're on thin ice as it is." The general growled on the other end of the phone.

"Right, right, I suppose playing hero at that point wasn't ideal for you right boss? Well it could have been worse." He mused lightly, not at all worried about his threats though they were all genuine.  
"Report." The general wasn't in a mood to play games with Splendont that day it seemed...a pity...he liked playing games.  
"The blue hero is still locked away so you won't have any resistance from him. Your only obstacle now would be...well me I suppose!" He laughed brightly at that before pausing to think. "None of the other people in this town are really fighters. Flippy and Splendid were the only ones that might have caused problems for you and one of them is your target anyway."  
"What of the little one?" He asked coldly and Splendont spoke without thinking.  
"Melody." There was a long stretching silence...he couldn't believe what he had just done, it wasn't the fact he had corrected one for the single creepiest people alive it was that he had said something so stupid about the brat.

Splendont continued like he hadn't said anything, knowing the general really didn't give a damn about small things like that. "What about her? I mean she's always been terribly weak. One look at you and she just collapses anyway so I don't see why you'd even think about her."  
"Very well. How are the preparations going?" He asked, he really didn't give on solitary shit about anything else other than he his main objective.  
"Very well."Splendont said, almost mimicking him which would have been an awful choice on his part. "The entire place is rigged, there is no reason to worry. Just give me the word when you're ready...until then I got myself a date." He said brightly and before he could hang up on the general...he was hung up on.

"Damn that bastard is fast...I want to hang up on him for once..." Splendont sighed angrily while looking up at the sky for moment thinking back to Splendid's words in the cell.  
"_It's not me you were talking about._" Splendont grit his teeth together angrily.  
"Of course it wasn't about you...who'd waste time on talking about you?" He hissed sharply before thinking about the two boxes that Melody had given him...why had she given him one..? He hadn't opened it because it was stupid! Why should he need to open it, he should just throw it out! When he had tried to throw it into the fire however...he had just stood there and stared at it...eventually he placed it back down on the bench and left it there.  
"I just didn't want to waste anything!" He told himself angrily...angry at his own sudden weaknesses, why was this suddenly so different? Sitting there for a long time he thought about his position but every time he thought he was getting close to an answer that brats face popped up in his mind...she was a plague! She wasn't even a real girl she was just something the boss had frakenstined together on a whim...and still...he couldn't help but wonder about her about the gift she had given him.

"It doesn't matter...it really...does not matter." He muttered before looking at the time on his phone, it was getting late...getting closer to that time. Looking up at the construction site he noticed that they were beginning to finish up...it was going to be a festive night for sure.  
"Well..." He mused while getting to his feet. "I suppose that means I got to go get myself a pretty date...too bad the brats the only one available right now." Leaping out of the tree he for just a moment forgot all of his troubles...tonight...was going to be spectacular for sure!

...

Flippy.(Evening.)Flippy talks to Evil about the general and decides that this time they have to work together, if at all possible. They head out for new years eve. Splendont disguised as Splendid also goes with them.

Flippy stared down at his working hands, he wasn't that worried...in fact he just appeared to be numb. The festival was tonight and he had been convinced to go by Flaky...so...he had to attend. Would he be accepted by his friends? Would he be a danger to them? Would it be fun? Would it be safe? So many questions swirled around in his head, his barely covered anxiety clearly waking Flipqy from his long sleep.  
"_Oi shit head, it's chaos up here. What gives?_" Evil asked aggravated, he was always angry and snappy but he had been particularly angry since he didn't get to violate Flaky like he had wanted to.  
"Tonight...is the festival." Flippy said quietly, not sure why he answered Flipqy at all.  
"Festival huh? Sounds like a gay parade, you going to go and be a lame ass with the rest of them for once?" Flipqy responded in his normal attitude.  
"Yes..." Flippy didn't say anything besides 'yes', no matter how numb he looked on the outside...he was very nervous inside.

"Hmm? What's this? You're scared?" Flipqy pried but he really didn't have to seeing as they were really just the same person...he knew that Flippy was nervous there was no way around that and so he didn't reply. "Hmpf! Figures you are a scaredy cat." Flippy sighed softly as Flipqy spat harsh words at him but then things...changed.  
"Say...soldier boy." Flipqy's voice echoed in his head...but it was softer now...more serious. "Is it true that...that man...?" Flipqy was talking about the general…and there was suddenly an understand between the two of them.

Flipqy owed his birth to that war and Flippy still held the grotesque memories of that time, the two of them however both had a common thought.  
Kill the general.

Flipqy desired chaos and bloodshed and killing the man that had made him almost appeared like a prize to him while for Flippy killing the general was vengeance and a way to protect the people he had hurt and threatened…even for Melody's pains he would kill the general….he could finish the job that Flipqy had failed to do.

"You know me soldier boy I don't believe in miracles but…just this one rare time how about we work together, you and me." Flipqy's usual dark voice coiled around his mind and Flippy felt something that wasn't like him dawning inside of him, something that was much more like Flipqy, he felt rage.

"That…sounds like a good idea." He whispered softly, a surprised Flipqy staring back at him from the mirror before slowly he smirked like the Cheshire cat himself. "However….Flipqy there will be rules you realise."

Evil growled lowly but he settled into the idea slowly, almost as if he was enjoying it.  
"Don't kill the pipsqueaks I assume?" He didn't sound at all upset, he was far to joyful.

Flippy said nothing he just stared into the mirror with a stare that rivalled even Flipqy's dark gaze. Evil snorted after a moment almost giving in a nod of approval.

"Very well…it's been a while since I've seen that stare, I am glad you aren't a complete piece of gutless shit." Flipqy then straightened himself back up. "So then do we have a deal buddy?"

Flippy closed his eyes for a moment thinking of a few special people, Flaky's smiling face, Handy and Russel's happy expression, even the twins and their cheeky grins made an appearance, Melody standing back to back with Echo….and last of all he saw Splendid's angry expression, all important people to him.

He had made his choice and when he opened his eyes again Flipqy could see it to and his grin slowly crawled back onto his face.

"Good choice." He purred softly and together they made a deal…._together_ they would rip the general apart and that would be that. "It will just be like old times, you and me slaughtering that bastard."

Flippy didn't say anything but he knew that his attempt at a peaceful life...was going out the window just for now...he was waiting for the blood of an old rivalry to begin again.

His thoughts remained dark as he finished up getting ready for that night, his mind filled with dark thoughts...thoughts he thought Flipqy was only capable of.

He would never let something this horrible slip by unpunished, the general had just been the enemy in the war...but now...he was targeting him personally and those around him so he had no issue with destroying him. War was war.

…..

Melody.

Getting ready for the festival she smiled slightly to herself, it was a strange smile and not entirely happy…but she was excited.

She knew that somewhere Flippy was getting ready to go, Flaky would be rushing around trying to finish everything off and Splendid would be lounging around in some tree.

They were all going to the festival that night and she wondered if maybe things would finally begin to draw to a close…after all…there were still things that hadn't been resolved yet.

There were things being kept from her…kept from everyone she was sure that this festival would be more than just a little bit fun.

Melody stopped getting ready for a moment, just standing there in her room thinking.  
"What is it?" Echo's voice asked her softly and for a moment Melody was completely silent staring out the window into the dark night.

"Melody?" Echo tried again, surprised as to why she suddenly stopped dead in the middle of her preparations, even the humming had come to an end.

Melody looked at the window staring into nothingness for a moment before giving a small smile.  
"I was just wondering...about something." Melody murmured softly as she closed her eyes a familiar face popped into her face, the face of a superhero...one cloaked in red.

"You're acting strange Melody...are you upset?" Echo asked her softly and Melody laughed brightly, the sound was so sudden and surprising that she could all but see Echo's confused face.

"I am happy!" She declared spinning in a circle. "Even though things were bloody and I remember lots of sad things now...! We get to spend a special night with the people we have befriended..."

"We...?" Echo murmured, her voice so pitifully confused that Melody chuckled softly, unable to help herself.

"Of course you moron...our friends, you have friends now to...don't forget out chat about this." Melody told her gently...she felt a little freer now. She had always been so sweet to everyone...it was...nice to be able to be a bit rough around the edges now.

The memory of her own plan to strangle Echo when they were born...had reminded her that she was human, she could be wrong and make mistakes as well...that in itself made her happy.

Echo was the same way...she had to play the bad guy plain and simple...but now she could also be a little good. No one was entirely princess like and no one was entirely evil...that was why Melody hoped to see the red villain again...just to say...something to him that he needed to hear.

Just as that thought passed through her mind there was a knock at the door.  
"That time already? Oh man...I am going to hold everyone up at this rate!" She exclaimed before opening the door to the smiling face of Splendid.

"Don't be tardy Melody. The others are going to meet us at Flippy's house, if you're not fast enough I will carry you out." He threatened in a joking manner but she had a feeling he really would carry her out so she quickly went about grabbing her things and getting out.

In a small showy manner Splendid waved his hand and bowed at the waist before grabbing her hand.  
"Well milady, accompany me to this splendid event." He winked and she laughed happily...he was such a clown.

She was looking forward to this.

...

Splendid.

In the dark, in the cold...in the pain filled cell...Splendid lay in his chains. The only light that slid down from the hidden door landed on the blue box at his feet...the blue box that had been a gift from Melody.

Had Splendont been lying to work him up about this...? He was not sure...but...no matter what the reality of it all was...

"...I am getting out...and..." He whispered the thought out loud...his friends all needed him and he wasn't going to let this happen while he lay there helplessly.

"...I'll _kill_ Splendont."

….

Me/My friends: HTF OTOME! If you didn't read up above I left a note for everyone that writes HTF fan fic asking for help. In short we're making a fan made HTF game and we'd really like any stories anyone would offer! Pretty please! Message me if you're interested. MOVING ON!

YES That is going to be in every chapter. XD My friends are stubborn.

Me: "Ohoho, Flippy how unlike you to do anything with Flipqy and Splendont you are getting rather moody aren't you!"

Both: "Shut up!"

Me: "Touchy, touchy! Anyways, Flaky you seem to be okay right now, a little dose of Evil might be in order and Melody you got to cut out the crap about love for a while! GO BACK TO HAVING A HARD TIME! Oh wait that's my choice isn't it…? Well hard time it is!"

Both: " DDD: "

Splendid: "You're being awful today…occasion?"

Me: "Nothing really just…being a bitch is all! :DDD Mwhaha :3 "


	22. Chapter 22 Ferris Wheel

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up, we're nearing the end of the story now so please hang in there for the last chapters.

I hope you don't mind all the OC I am using but it helps drive the plot points for all the characters. She is a good tool.  
Once again...any HTF fan fics you're willing to offer up please do so I can write this game faster.(Otome dating game for teh HTF animal boys.)

Chapter Ferris Wheel

Splendont.

Walking along-side the brat he was a little bit annoyed.

Melody was busy chatting away with Flaky not taking any notice of him at all, she was so…so…_comfortable._

That was annoying him more than he cared to admit, she was smiling brightly, the two small girls giggling and chatting next to him was slowly becoming a small annoyance to a huge one….why? He had no idea.

Girls always talked like that but why wasn't she paying more attention to him, how could she be comfortable enough with Splendid that she could let her guard down so much!

It was beginning to wear his patience thin and they weren't even at the festival yet. It was going to be a long night…that was the only thing on his mind until he felt a pat on his shoulder.

When he turned around he was met with the green eyed freak that Splendid had so often growled about.  
"What do you want." He asked coldly, he didn't have to pretend to be Splendid at all when talking to the soldier boy which was reason enough to like him.

Of course to Splendont liking someone didn't mean that they had a right to live.

"You were looking rather angry there Splendid, something on your mind?" Flippy asked him, looking honestly concerned…that was sickening. These people…were always so damn considerate even when talking to their rivals!

"Yeah I'm fine, got nothing to do with you though." He replied coolly while batting his hand off of his shoulder, the acting caught Flaky's attention and before he knew it she had left Melody's side to bound up to him.

"Splendid are you okay? You look a little grumpy." She said in a way that was too damn cute, why was Flaky always that cute?! This was becoming annoying, they always saw right through him…not enough to know he was Splendont and not his pathetic blue twin but…they were looking at him to closely, now even Melody was looking at him.

It was strange. Suddenly he was under her gaze, a gaze that was far too intense for sweet gullible Melody…perhaps it was Echo…? But that eye was blue…not yellow.

Just as the situation was getting a little awkward something happened to Flaky and Melody, as if a certain scent had reached their girl senses at the same time they turned on the spot staring towards the light of the festival and in sync they turned back to the two nervous males with bright smiles and shiny eyes.

"_Hey, Hey! Come on let's go!_" They shouted together at the two terrified boys…was this some sort of girl thing..? No matter what it was they were helpless as the two bolted off ahead of them.

"What…" Flippy murmured in a hesitant voice.

"Just happened…?" Splendont finished staring after the two running girls, completely lost as to what he had just seen.

"Well…no matter, can't let them down." Flippy got over the shock so quickly and walked after them with a slight smile. Splendont on the other hand was far to confused to go on after them. What type of thing was this….?

The closer they got to the festival the more bright lights there were, the more laughter and happy squealing. This type of atmosphere…it was…electric but he had never felt anything like it before…was this a good thing?

When he finally caught up to the three of them Flippy was holding the two girls that were desperately squirming about, each trying to go for a different ride or toy. Despite the effort they were putting him through all three of them were smiling…it was baffling.

"I only want to go on that ride! That one!" Melody was shouting pointing towards one of the bigger more dangerous rides.

"Uh-ah! That one looks scary! Let's go play a game!" Flaky protested squirming about in Flippy's hold.

"How about you both just agree on something!" Splendont snapped at them but they showed no interest in his frustration and eventually the four of them were going to each and every ride and stall.

Flaky was overjoyed when Flippy won her a toy at the ball toss game but when his eyes began to drift towards the shooting game Flaky quickly pulled it out of his view. It was then that Splendont noticed he was wearing head phones…so that was their plan? Make every sound muffled to him and hope that was enough to stop him from flipping?

Splendont had to stifle his laughter, those fools! How pathetic! Flippy was looking at the gun again despite Flaky's efforts to stop him and he knew it was only a matter of time until he flipped.  
_It will never work…never in a thousand ye….ah!?_

Just as the thoughts were entering his head Flippy had picked up the toy gun despite Flaky's protests and began to line up the target. Flippy was still for a long time…and despite himself Splendont felt a little uneasy. The intensity of his stance while staring down that target was a little bit unnerving and he didn't move for quite a while.

What was this…? From everything he had learnt about Flippy the slightest pop or image that could be related to war set him off and here he was holding a gun getting ready to shoot something, it should have set him off without question.

No one moved…all eyes were on him and he seemed to only have his focus on that target it was like some sort of silent battle was raging in his head…and shot down the prize that Flaky had been looking at so longingly earlier. Everyone was staring at him but he slowly turned to her putting the gun down with a soft click.

The air around them all had lost its joyful atmosphere that had confused Splendont so and had taken a darker twist to it, the air around them was heavy as they all waited for what would happen and Flippy did something that threw that atmosphere out the window. Looking at Flaky with happy green eyes he smiled ever so brightly while holding out the stuffed toy to her.

Flaky took it but she looked honestly surprised by this but she took the toy with a smile all the same and when Splendont looked over at Melody he saw her eyes flick to gold for a second and a smug look came onto her face….what did Echo know that they didn't?

He felt threatened by that look but as quickly as it had come onto her face it vanished and the ditz Melody was back, when she saw him staring at her she smiled brightly…oblivious as ever, that idiot was going to die without even knowing it was him.

…

Flippy.

He shouldn't have risked it, he shouldn't have risked his friends. He knew that and yet he had still reached for that gun, gambling that Flipqy was really a conscious mind that could chose to stay down.

Gambling that he would keep their bargain…but…he had. As his fingers curled around the barrel of the gun he felt Evil stir into life. Perhaps he really didn't have his own conscious mind and was just a trigger reaction to the war.

He lowered himself into the position of shooting…staring at the target his mind did strange things to him, the target shifted and changed into a living thing, it was Flaky he was aiming the gun at them. it was Flipqy's mind taking over but he starting to become the dominate mind.

Flippy stayed steady though, staying conscious he forced a mental change to take place. He could all but see his yellow eyed counterpart staring him down, taking his measure…and he pulled back.

Evil's image of Flaky shifted back into the target but it didn't stay there…it continued to shift until it shifted into the general, Flippy felt rage filling him, his own rage…not that of Flipqy. It felt good to be able to be angry on his own terms.

His finger travelled down to the trigger and for a moment he felt pain, he remembered what it was like to hold a gun for the first time, he remembered the clenching feeling in his stomach the first time he pulled the trigger and the initial rush of adrenaline and uncertainty as somebody fell down dead.

Was he a monster for what he had done? Thoughts like that had plagued him for a very long time but… that was the way of the world wasn't it? People went to war for what they believed in and they could just as possibly lose what they believed in the nightmare that followed.

Flippy felt an eerie calmness settle over him as he thought of this…he was still Flippy…he was still himself…he would rid himself of Flipqy one day and prove to everyone that he was not a monster.. but first…..

But first he had to pull the trigger.

With that thought in mind he did pull the trigger and he watched as the target's head exploded, for a moment he was sure he saw the blood of someone that had been shot but…slowly his mind returned to normal and the target became wooden instead of the general.

Sitting back he stared at the target before putting the gun down…there was a lot going on in his head. Putting that gun down so softly on the counter…it meant a lot to him. Leaving it there without injuring anyone…that in itself was a sort of reward to him. Perhaps he and Flipqy could come to more agreements until he finally vanished all together.

He became aware of people looking at him and the first pair of eyes that sought his would were familiar ones, turning slightly he saw Melody looking at him with an unreadable expression but he saw her change into Echo.

Echo stared at him with her golden hues so very much like Flipqy's before giving a slight nod and smile….she was praising him. That made Flippy happy and he regained his composure looking up to a startled Flaky and he smiled.

Tonight was going so well…he thought he was ready for anything.

…

Splendont.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully….nothing irregular happened. Flaky and Melody dragged them onto all sorts of different rides but suddenly there came a moment that he wished really hadn't.

Flaky stopped walking and turned to Flippy with a smile.  
"Flippy…do you think we could go on the Ferris wheel?" Flaky asked shyly, being cute as she so often did. It was a little bit surprising because it was high up and probably dangerous…Flaky feared everything.

Of course that had nothing to do with him until Melody grabbed his arm looking up at him big obvious eyes…she wanted him on that kiddie ride!? There was no way in hell! Of course….if he protested to much they might just catch onto who he was or at least catch onto something being different with him and that could be rather…dangerous.

"Seriously…? A kiddie ride like that…?" He asked trying to decline in a less obvious way. Melody didn't seem to get the hint though and insisted that they get on the ride, nodding her head sharply as she grabbed onto his hand she looked hell bent on getting onto that ride.

Flaky was looking at the high tops of the Ferris wheel nervously before she whispered something to Flaky who nodded slightly. Turning to them he opened his mouth, no doubt prompted on by whatever Flaky said.

"The fireworks will be starting in just a few moments, so Flaky and I are going to see if we can get a good seat on the Ferris wheel." He said, poker face in play but Splendont could see through that farce easily. This was to keep Flippy contained.

If their little head phone trick wasn't enough Flaky was going to contain him to the Ferris wheel until his flip out was over and she was dead no doubt. Splendont found it too funny to be angry about the kiddie ride anymore, if Flippy was going to flip out then he wanted to be close to see it.

Turning back to a still staring Melody he nodded with a small shrug.  
"I guess if that's the ride you really want to go on…" He hadn't even finished saying yes before she, without a word, grabbed his hand and began to run, dragging him along after her.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!? What's gotten into you!" He shouted at her but she didn't reply, she didn't even look back. She had tugged him up to the ticket booth leaving Flaky and Flippy behind in her wake…she was to determined it was scary.

No matter what he said to her she didn't answer, didn't look at him just grabbed her ticket and all but dragged him into the ride…this brat…what was she doing?

…

Flippy.

Flippy watched as a helpless Splendid was dragged off by Melody…he knew the two girls were excited but that type of determination seemed a little extreme for something like a Ferris wheel….perhaps it was just a girl thing?

Flaky by his side took his hand and when he looked at her she was smiling up at him in the most honest way, she was trying to make this easier on him and he knew it…but he wasn't upset, Flaky just really cared.

So with that thought fresh in his mind he squeezed her hand and walked over to the spinning ride, surprisingly it was Handy giving out the tickets. When Flippy asked about it he said he just wanted to help out and his new arm that he got that Christmas was just the right shape and size for giving out tickets.

He was just glowing. Being armless he knew that his friend sometimes suffered hard times…and although he tried to be bright and helpful…it was obvious to everyone that he was burying his own troubles.

So if it was so obvious…why had Flippy never noticed it before?

The thought and realisation of his own oblivious nature towards his friends hard ships hit him like a truck…and he _had _been hit by a truck before. Flippy just stopped and stared at Handy until it began to reach the point that it was creepy.

Flaky was tugging on his arm and for a moment he was unresponsive, he had been in so much pain himself hadn't he? The constant false smiles and chorus of 'it's okay' and 'forget about it' had struck him down so far and yet he hadn't noticed someone else that was also suffering…how much more had he missed?

Looking at Flaky he could see she was also in pain…concerned for him and afraid of everything…wasn't she always suffering also? He saw Melody climbing into the ride, he knew she had suffered…Echo also. The more he thought about it the more he became aware of his own selfish attitude, he wasn't the only one that was struggling.

The thought made him sick to his stomach and just as his mind began to travel into darker waters Flaky wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly….his life line.

Without even realising it he must have been flipping because Handy's new arm was resting on something shiny…looks like Handy was ready to stab his friend if he got out of hand. Their eyes met and Flippy gave him a nod of thanks, a silent agreement passing between them…they both knew what had to be done sometimes.

Flaky was still squeezing him tightly and when he turned around to face her she relaxed somewhat.  
"Come on you want to get onto the ride don't you? We'll miss it if we don't hurry." He murmured to her, telling her he was himself as he did.

Flaky smiled again and gave him one more squeeze before letting go and grabbing his hand again, Flaky was constantly grabbing his hand and holding him. She had trouble even sharing the same breathing space as him for a while, she had been so scared of Flipqy…it had been a little sad for him but he had understood and respected that.

Now however she was much more comfortable around him and he was letting it go to his head…it was good. Once seated in the ride though Flaky's true colours showed as she pressed up against him, holding his arm in a death grip. Naturally she was already frightened and the ride hadn't even started yet.

Slowly the ride chugged into life, it didn't sound like it was rattling or fragile…but…still Flaky clung to him so tightly, she was naturally frightened…not her fault but it was working to her advantage this time. It made her look that much more cute.

Slowly the left the ground, rising up higher and higher into the sky at a steady pace that a snail might just match. Flaky opened one eye slightly as if to check and see if they were still alive.

As soon as she peeked through her lashes and saw the sky that stretched out around them however she reacted rather strangely, instead of hiding against him or scream she jumped onto the other seat and pressed her palms flat against the glass, a look of awe on her face.

"A-Amazing! We're so high up…the sky is so pretty!" She all but shouted, she looked so happy and cute there. But something was strange…she was so close to the window and they were so high up yet she wasn't scared.

He didn't ask her about it right away….she looked so excited and comfortable that he couldn't ruin it for her. The blue light looked so strange against her red colour. He found himself staring at the contrast between her and the world, she noticed him looking at her and turned to face him…with the brightest smile.

Flaky always had the most beautiful smile and it made Flippy smile right back at her. She returned to staring out the window but something was different, she didn't look so bright anymore…was something on her mind?

"You and Melody…why did you insist on this?" He asked her finally, the fireworks still had a good fifteen minutes to go…they'd have to ride this thing twice to see them on it.

Flaky paused before slumping down in her seat turning to look at him with an expression he could place.  
"Actually…Melody and I both wanted to talk to you two about something. I'm not sure about Melody and Splendid…but…I hope it's a declaration of love. How romantic!" Her girly switch had been hit at the idea of two falling in love on a Ferris wheel on a starry night.

However Flippy doubted that was the case and more to the point her words seemed more like a diversion than an explanation.  
"And what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked, staying on track.

Flaky sat down properly on her seat….a little too properly. Legs tightly pressed together, hands clasped in her lap….what was wrong with her? Taking a deep breath as if to calm herself she looked him straight in the eyes and dropped something bomb shaped on his head.

"It's not you I want to talk with….I want to talk to Flipqy." Flaky said, dead serious as she did…Flippy could only stare at her.

He opened his mouth then shut it…once…twice….a third time and on the fourth time he just sat there gaping at her. Flaky continued to stare at him, she was deadly serious.

"Wh...what why would you...? What...Flaky!?" He was stumbling over his own words, becoming increasingly more aware of the fact that Flipqy was now watching this situation...sick fuck.

"I know it sounds bad, I know it seems dangerous but…I really want to speak with him so please let me." Flippy noticed Flaky's hands trembling, she was putting on a brave face but she was terrified.

"Why would I let him near you…in this sort of enclosed space it is out of the question!" Profusely he refused her request shaking his head sharply.

"_Oh come on shit for brains, I've behaved so nicely already...let me have a little chat with Flakers_." Flipqy's wicked voice echoed in his head, he was interested in this and it infuriated Flippy.

The two of them were both working against him and before he knew it Evil had shoved him down to get his turn.

…

Flaky

Flaky found herself under Flippy suddenly, his eyes bright yellow with no restrain in sight. Evil grinned down at her as he pinned her to the seat.

"Here I am Flakers, you want to reconsider my last offer, was Flippy boy not good enough to satisfy you?" His teasing voice made her heart begin to race, fear took place over bravery and she trembled slightly.

She tried to be brave but it was hard…harder than she had thought. She had to be fast and she had to be blunt…before he got touchy or stabby.

"I want to accept you." She said firmly, Flipqy stopped to stare at her as if thrown off guard from her comment.

"Ehh? Accept me is it Flakers? What could you mean by that I wonder?" He murmured while the sharp edge of his knife began to dig into her stomach…so he had brought it….why would Flippy bring the knife to the fair? Did he feel threatened maybe?

Thoughts about his reasoning vanished from her mind as she forced herself to focus on the problem at hand.  
"I love Flippy and so….I want to spend my entire life with him. All my lives." She added as a sort of dark joke. "That means living with you also…so..I want to accept you as part of him also!"

This seemed to annoy Flipqy and his knife cut through the cloth of her jumper and the cold point jabbed against her delicate skin.  
"Careful Flakers…I might just slip with the movement of this ride….come to think of it.." His gaze travelled around the ferries wheel they were on.

"What are we doing on such a pissy pussy ride..how boring…I suppose that is also your doing eh Flakers?" He grinned a sharp toothed grin down at her no doubt intending to make her jump or tremble but she stayed firm.

His grin slowly faded into a straight line and the spark in his eyes was lost in a dark expression.  
"Say Flakers…what's with that attitude? Where's my trembling and begging? You're not much fun like this." He complained.

"Flipqy…." Whispering his name she tried to focus on her words and chose the right ones. "I am going to stay by Flippy's side from now on. That will mean you and I….are bound to cross paths often."

Regrettably his eyes lit up at that, no doubt thinking of everything he could do to her with that many chances.  
"Oh wonderful! Think of all the games you and I could play! I can stab you and carve you into beautiful things day in and out! I could dangle you from the fan or crush all the bones in your fingers! Oh lord think of the screaming….you're grabbing more than just my attention."

He murmured and she could all but feel the bludge in his pants, he really was a little too sick. But she loved Flippy.

"I could tied you to the bed, start exploring this new torture method and I-" He began to go off ranting but Flaky cut across him sharply.

"I don't care." Flipqy's joyful words stopped in his throat and he came to stare at her again and she returned what she hoped was a confident stare.

"Even if I die horribly every day for the rest of our unnatural lives…I won't care! As long as I get to see Flippy smile every day I'll take anything you throw at me. Let me make this clear…I want to stay by his side no matter the cost."

The more she spoke the more Flipqy's expression soured and before she had a chance to defend herself he had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the floor of the little compartment they were in.

The entire ride shook with the force of the impact and she was sure he had broken something inside of her but…she didn't scream out. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"What's with all that rot falling from your mouth? That's not like you at all Flakers, why don't you run and hide from me again? Don't pretend you can do something like that!" His hands pinned her down with her hands above her head and his legs trapped her lower body.

"You can take any punishment that I offer up can you? What a naughty little lie you decided to tell me." He growled while pushing his free hand up her shirt like he had a few other times before.

However he wasn't in any mood to play, his hand getting right to the point, grabbing her left breast sharply forcing a small yelp from her, sure there would be finger marks on her after this.

After a little rough handling his hand slid up and out of the top of her jumper to grab her chin and make her look at him. She didn't try and look away.

"You want to accept me Flakers? You'll put up with everything I do to you and for _what_?! For _him_?" snarling at her his grip on her chin became insanely tight, so much so she was sure he intended to break her jaw.

"If what you're saying is true then you'll quietly accept this won't you?" He mused his grip softening just a tiny bit as he lent down towards her face, realising he wanted to kiss her Flaky quickly turned her head away out of habit.

That had been the wrong thing to do.

He chuckled, breath pushing along her neck as he did.  
"So you really are all talk Flakers. No matter I'll get my kiss one way or another….."

"Stop it Flipqy!" She shouted suddenly squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Why do you have to be so awful to everyone!? To me….to Flippy?!" She demanded glaring at him darkly.

"Echo loves Melody but you….you're just a cold freak!" She shouted at him, he was taken back by her screaming but she pressed on. "Flippy is the only person in the world you have and you're still making him hate you as well! Why can't you love anything!"

Flipqy's hands came to rest on either side of her head glaring into her red eyes with his own yellow hues.  
"You have no idea what you are saying Flakers. I'm not like you, I'm not a human. I was born because Flippy needed me. He _needed _me to save him. After I did that…what reason did I have to exist at all?"

"I was born in war and I will create war again and again…so that I have a purpose to continue existing. If I fade away who would remember for me. Certainly none of the twats out there or Flippy. So why should I stop?"

"I'd miss you…." Flaky whispered quietly startling Flipqy. "Flipqy if you vanished….I would know…You might not be the nicest guy in the world…hell you can be a monster but…I'd never forget that you existed!"

Flipqy and her sat there in silence for a long time just staring at each other and finally he laughed pressing his fingers to his forehead as he did.  
"Tsk…honestly. To be surprised by a brat like you. How lame." He murmured seemingly amused by all this.

Sitting back on his heels he grinned down at her but there was a strange emotion there she couldn't place.  
"Fine, for now I'll scram, made a deal anyway. However…I will be taking you up on that idea of killing you every day." He reminded her with a wicked grin and wink.

However his face quickly mellowed again…it was so strange.  
"You know Flakers, you say the stupidest things." He whispered before he vanished all together leaving a linking Flippy behind in his wake.

"You're okay…?" He asked looking surprised and she just smiled brightly up at him. Flipqy…might not be as 2 dimensional…even so….she wasn't looking forward to his many games and her many deaths.

Just at that moment the ferries wheel came to a stop for them and Flaky jumped off much to Flippy's surprise.  
"Flippy! Lets both enjoy the fireworks. I'll get into another pod as well!" She called to him watching his surprised face vanish behind the door.

Only briefly did she see him smile back at her.

Melody was already off and Flaky noticed something red against her throat….it looked as though hands had closed around her throat to choke her…but that was impossible because Melody had been with Flaky.

"How'd it go?" She asked when she saw Flaky walking to her side. She smiled in reply, showing her friend it went okay. Melody smiled back as well.

"Let's see the fireworks while the boys have a little time to think." With that they both climbed back into separate ferries wheel pods and set off again.

This ride was like a gift from heaven!

….

Splendid.

Stumbling out of the house he had been trapped in Splendid was met with the fresh cold air of the night, it was good to have good air again...the air down in his holding cell was stale and thick.

The night sky was almost black, the stars just beginning to shine down through the few scattered clouds, he could see something bright and shining though, something that was not part of the sky.

The closer he looked the more he could just make out the orange glow in the distance...how long had he been down there?

Splendont had come to visit him about five times...each time with food.

...

Splendont.

He couldn't believe this, here he was stuck on a pathetic kiddie ride and the brat wasn't even looking at him!? What did she think he was!

He tried to quell his anger, even the most oblivious brat might be able to see his agitation and nut out something was up…but…he doubted it, the brat was rather dim.

The ride slowly began to rotate, taking them further towards the sky, he wasn't all that interested…he could fly after all but the little one…no Melody seemed fascinated by the height and he swore he saw her talking to Echo at one point.

They were slowly travelling up the stars getting closer and the glow of the festival lights vanishing under them. Once they were a fair way off of the ground…things…change.

"Do you know what's worth fighting for?" She suddenly opened her mouth and came out with a strange question…strange even by his standards. Suddenly the air was heavier, the girlish joy on her face before replaced by a cool smile and an almost content expression. Had she flipped maybe?

She still stared out the window while waiting for his answer.  
"Why do you ask?" He asked slowly, not wanting to give anything away if it really was Echo there.

"You want to answer me with a question? Is that really your answer?" Splendont suddenly found himself in a bad place…she was testing him wasn't she? That behaviour…was more like Echo but somehow it didn't seem like her at all. Sighing softly she continued when he said nothing.

"Theses no point starting a war that you aren't sure what you're fighting for." She leant against the glass watching the world vanishing under them. "Which is why…I think I feel bad for people like the general.." He tensed when she spoke so casually about their boss…just what was this situation?!

Melody continued to stare out of the window into the night sky as if in deep thought.  
"I wanted to know your answer...I wanted to be sure but...I think I've made a mistake. I thought this time would help you...that maybe you would become a little happier but in the end...you haven't changed."

Splendont tensed suddenly he knew that this was going to be bad...this Melody that sat in front of him was nothing like the dim witted oblivious girl he knew. Where was that sweet brat!?

"You're saying something strange Melody..." He said carefully trying to avoid being too obvious about what he was thinking. The wheel had reached the top of the cycle now and came to a stop, somewhere off to the side there was another cart...he saw a flash of red hair and guessed it was where Flippy and Flaky were.

She smiled and gave a soft laugh, finally she turned to look at him. It was blue eyes that met his…not yellow…this was strange. The blue glow of the darkening sky and the moon reflected off of those blue hues, she was all but glowing in the shinning glow of night.

She smiled at him before she gave him an oddly determined look and leant towards him, they were only a few centre meters apart and he became uncomfortable...around _her _he was uncomfortable!

"Tell me….how long?" She asked softly her gaze not dropping from his, her gaze piercing through him like a knife but she wasn't done. "How long has it been you? Splendont."

It was a flash of movement, in seconds he was on top of her, fingers closing around her throat. His rage had gotten the better of him and he had lashed out before thinking.

Sitting on the floor of the Ferris wheel straddling her side while he began to squeeze her throat closed he stared down at her. Melody stared back at him, she didn't look scared or even surprised...she just stared at him.

"Echo..." He growled softly, sure it had to be the stronger of the two, Melody was too cute and stupid to figure this out and be so calm in the face of death. Her crying face from childhood flashed into his mind along with that same phrase.

_Echo save me! Save me from the red monster!_

The familiar echo in his mind drove him to tighten his grip around her throat again.  
"Melody..." She whispered softly, her bangs covering both her eyes now, her left eye was normally covered...he had always wondered what was under it which was why he had been so angry when she offered to show Splendid before him.

"What?" He snarled when she whispered that name, loosen his grip just a little bit so she might be able to answer.

"I am Melody..." She replied in a mono-tone. "Did you think I wouldn't notice Splendont...? Even with Echo hiding memories from me...even with you wearing that get up...how could I not know it was you? Don't worry though...no one knows but me..." Splendont couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That night...back at the party, I didn't know. When I handed you those gifts…I had been sure you were Splendid at least…that was what I told myself." Splendont couldn't move…couldn't squeeze her throat or get off her. He just sat there on her stomach staring down at the strangely calm girl…it was eerie.

"Then…you blew up the tree…" She continued quietly. "Yet still you tackled me out of the way when I was sure you intended to crush me…then again you blew up another bomb to try and crush Echo and Flaky in the haunted house and hopefully cripple Flippy but that also missed. It continued from there as well didn't it? You set off the smoke bomb…that poisoned Echo and forced me to face the general."

Closing her blue eye she let out a quiet sigh as if remembering the event fondly. "Then…when he had me in a bad place you still flew in a saved me. When you kissed me your hands tried to wrap around my throat like they are now.…you're really cute." Her talking was cut off as he suddenly got control of himself cutting off her air as his fingers tightened around her vulnerable throat.

"What….are you talking about!?" He found himself growling at her. "You knew this and still you did nothing? Why? What were you planning for me! You're going to trap me and make me look like a fool Melody!?" He shouted at her shaking her slightly as he did. She was struggling to breath but he didn't let up on her…he was angry and he was confused…and she was far to calm!

After the fit of anger had passed his shoulders slumped slightly. He didn't move at all, many thoughts racing through his head to fast to catch it was then that a gentle touch brought his eyes back to her. Her hand pressed against his hand he thought for a moment she was trying to free herself but….her hand just sat there on his.

"Nothing….like that…" She whispered, just able to form words in this position. It was almost pitiful to see her struggling so much to get out just three words.

"Then what?" He demanded sharply, shocked when she smiled at him so honestly.

"Wasn't it nice to play the hero Splendont?" She whispered softly, the palm that rest against his hand not enough for her as her free hand reached up towards his face, he flinched away from the gentle touch that lay against his cheek.

"Playing….hero…?" He whispered softly his hand rest against her red and bruising throat but no longer was there any force behind them, they sat there on the floor of the Ferris wheel bathed in the blue glow of the over-head moon.

She was breathing more regularly again…but he could see the effort she was putting into just speaking.  
"Every accident…every explosion….each and everything you did to try and kill me. Did you save me from all of them?" Splendont tried to protest but she didn't stop.

"The first tree…you grabbed me out of the way. The tree on the haunted house you pushed out of the way, the smoke and the general you whisked me away to safety, even from your own suffocating grasp you stopped yourself. Was it fun? To be the hero that saves people from disasters…even the ones you cause." She began to sit up one hand staying on his hand as she did.

His hands fell uselessly to his sides as he sat motionless…rendered useless by the truth of her words. She was sitting eye to eye with him now and slowly her hand squeezed his own softly.

"Splendont…was it nice to be loved?" She was so close to him now but still he was frozen….stuck in place…unable to think or move…held in place by this girl's desire.

When he did not speak she smiled with a small laugh and brought her other hand up to cup his much larger hands. "Splendont…you really can be very cute, playing dress ups and pretend when you could just be the real thing."

"What….?" His voice sounded far away as he asked the meek question, how had it gotten to be this way? He had been uncovered by this oblivious fool right before the end of the game…

"If you had just come to town…just walked in and said hello…don't you realise that you would have been accepted? It's hard to believe…in this place of death and mayhem even someone like me…someone like Echo and someone….like you can be welcomed with open arms and smiles." She whispered sweet poison to him with the greatest of ease.

"No…." He whispered his words going by unnoticed.

"Why don't you stop playing pretend and become a hero?" She continued oblivious to his emotions.

"Enough…" Again he was unheard.

"Then you can have lots for friends." She promised him her hands gently squeezing his own.

"Stop…" He tried again, his mind still in a haze from all of this.

"Then you can be loved." She whispered to him quietly.

_Snap_

It was as though something in his head had broken at her words and once again he found himself wrapping his hands around her throat, the sat there still eye to eye but now he was panting in his own rage and she was just staring at him with her arms limp by her side.

"What would you know…." He growled softly. "What would you know about me!? You….you're not even a person! You're a thing made from people's own misfortune and pain! How could you possibly understand my feelings! What could you possibly want from twisting me this way!"

"I do not want for anything…" She whispered to him, her eyes filled with an unspoken sorrow. "It's true…I was a monster made from the worst of people, built on the blood of innocent children and I was ready to kill Echo just to survive. I am a thing." That was that…she knew she had been backed into a corner. He could relax.

"However." His head snapped back up to meet her steel gaze…that same determined gaze…this girl.

"I have learnt to be human. I was actually very scared and hesitant…the world was big and I was sure everyone was like me…a monster behind a pretty smiling face. But…in this place I have met many people and they are good down to their core, I believe that they really are the best type of people and although I've made many mistakes and forced a burden of pain onto Echo….I know what I want to do now."

"There is nothing back in that place for us…Echo and I…should see the world together and she can finally be loved like she should have always been. You to Splendont…you need love as well so you should stay with us. I may not entirely understand Christmas and love but…I know I can learn those things in time also."

She closed her eyes seeming to be content for a moment. "This is the place that we can call home now, people here think about us and worry about us…so….this is the place we should return to."

"I have no place to ret-…" He began to snap back at her but was stopped when she opened her sharp eyes again.

"We are the place you can return to." She spoke so firmly it was almost frightening. "Echo and I…will always continue to think of you so that you will always have somewhere you are desired….Splendont…you should finally do something for yourself…and end this ridiculous war you've created."

The moons glow was slowly beginning to fade away as the wheel took them lower to the ground, the soft blue glow that had lit up her face was replaced with a fiery glow of the fair lights bellow.

Slowly she reached up to her bangs. "I've said so much now…that…there is something I have to do." Speaking such soft words with closed eyes she pushed the bangs out of the way of her left eye…for a moment her eye remained closed and it seemed as though her face was just like that of any other child.

But when she opened her eyes Splendont's hands fell away from her throat as he fell back onto his knees, the shock of seeing what was there on her face had driven him back from her. She stared at him in silence…having exposed her own flaws to him, she was not oblivious, she was clumsy…she was greedy…and paranoid…and she was Melody.

She was still sweet and kind and caring but…she was human, she had flaws and not just the emotional flaws she had showed him…she had also exposed her physical flaw to him. He stared at the left side of her face for a long time no words passing between them and by the time he wanted to speak the ride had come to a stop.

She closed her left eye and let the bangs fall back into place. "This was the price that Echo and I paid just to survive….it means little now and only serves as a reminder that we are freaks….but….I wanted someone to see it. That's why I hid it. As strange as that is…hiding it was my way of asking someone to discover my secret."

"Splendont…you are the first person to see this…keep my secret." She had gotten to her feet looking down at him for a moment before bending down and pressing her lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss.

He was still frozen as she got off the ride and spoke to Handy softly…the door closed on him blocking her from his view, just once she glanced back at him with a smile.

He did not move for a long time…just sitting there until the ride started once more, Melody and the others had gotten back onto the ride…they must have been looking for the fireworks.

His hand rest against his forehead as he stared blankly into space. He'd never forget those eyes and the way she smiled so sadly when showing him…this…situation was different somehow.

Splendont stared up at the night sky just as the first of the fireworks exploded in a dazzling show of red against the black back drop of the sky….funny….that was just too much like what he had seen.

"Melody…Echo….when did you two grow up so much…?" He whispered softly dropping his head into his hands. "War….is that what this is…? Huh that's _almost_ funny of you Melody."

…..

The fireworks that exploded over head filled the sky with such a brilliant radiance, all four that sat in their separate seats stared up at the sky in awe.

Flaky felt like she had finally been able to complete something...to somehow help Flippy in his pain. She had always known he was a little bit lonely...she had only addressed it now and her only regret was not doing it sooner. Of course...she still had to get over her own timid nature...but that would take time.

Flippy was beginning to trust himself a little more and those around him...Flaky had accepted all parts of him so bravely...he was sure everyone was able to do the same. Finally he could be happy with Flaky and the others...just when things seemed hopeless a life line was thrown.

Alone in her own seat Melody gazed up at the bright flashes of light, in every flash she could all but see the glowing image of Echo by her side, the two girls looking up at something truly amazing...something that they would have never seen from their cell. Neither of them regretted the choice to live here...it was likely they never would and together they hummed that soft tune to each other.

Splendont stared up at the brilliant lights not sure where he stood in the world anymore...he had seen many things he never expected to just in that night...the brat had seen right through him and he no longer knew what to do. He remember back to the last tune that Melody had hummed on her way out of there...such a nostalgic tune.

Down below in the fairgrounds Splendid stumbled around seeking out his red counter-part with all he had left in him, pushing his body to its limit in his desire to deliver one thing to that villain. Just as the fireworks began to shoot up into the sky he caught a glimpse of blonde and red on the Ferris wheel...Flaky and Melody and no doubt that was also where his twin was.

All four of them had something on their minds...good or bad it was important to them.

...

Me: *Whistles innocently.*

Splendont: *Glares.*

Flaky: *Glares.*

EVERYONE: *GLARES.*

Me: "Whaaaat?! I did nothing wrong!"

Flippy: "You were listening to sad music again weren't you?" *Arms crossed.*

Me: "Yes…" *Shame.*

Flaky: "And you watched sad anime again didn't you?" *Arms on hips.*

Me"…Yes." *Shame x 2* "I'm sorry! I know I was meant to make fluff explosions and sex happen but…but… T-T " *Tears up a little.* "That sad music got to me…I AM SORRY!" *Screams and runs out crying.*

Echo: "Emotional as usual…."

Everyone: *Deep sigh.*

Me: "AH! SHUT UP!" *Flips a desk.*


	23. His Nostalgic Tune-Flip out Flipppy!

Chapter 23 Splendont's Nostalgic Tune + Flip out Flippy!

Author's Notes: I am nearing the end of this fic so I ended up putting two chapters together, the first based around Splendont's memories of Melody and then how Flippy and the others deal with the trouble that arises. This is probably the second or third last chapter so...ENJOY! Another serious one...sorry.

...

_Bang, bang, boom, boom._

The fireworks continued to explode over-head filling the dark night sky with such brilliant lights. It was beautiful.

The pretty night sky made so many thousand times better with the display, down below the other tree friends had stopped to gaze up at the show.

_Boom, bang, boom, boom._

The ferries wheel was finishing its rotation as the fireworks continued their elegant display of colour. The first person to step off of the ferries wheel was Flaky, jumping from the ride she moved away and turned to wait for her three friends.

The next off was Flippy, head phones, smile and all. He seemed over joyed that he could see the fireworks without flipping and causing a problem for them. Immediately he went to Flaky's side with that brilliantly happy smile that rivalled the glow of the fireworks.

_Bang, bang, boom, bang._

The next cart neared the ground but no one got out of it, inside they saw a flash of red and blue…that must have been Splendid…was his door jammed? The two were worried but he cast them a shrug and a wave as if to tell them he was going again.

Finally the last person on the ride , Melody pushed opened the door with her own smile in place but just as her feet neared the ground from her jumped.

_**Crack!**_

A different type of explosion exploded hidden by the cover of the fireworks. Melody's pretty blue eye widened to an inhuman rate and the body that had been leaping towards the ground was sharply shoved back as if an invisible fist had hit her chest.

Crimson blood flew out into the open air and in slow motion Melody's body hit the ground with a splat as her blood spread out along the ground. A great gaping hole in her chest showed and it was slowly staining everything around her in a deep red of her life.

No one moved for a moment as the sound of her breathing gasping and gagging dwarfed that of fireworks over their heads. Someone had just shot Melody right through the chest…

Flippy looked the most surprised, all sounds were muffed almost mute for him so he hadn't head the crack….the sound of a gun firing. Flaky spun around to look for someone that might have shot another person here.

Her eyes fell on a familiar figure, the dark shadow in the smoke. Flaky's throat clutched and air became scarce in her lungs…this was the man that had caused the smoke bomb…? The man that had made Melody and Echo…the same man that was after Flippy…?

Flaky's eyes moved towards Melody who was making some sort of frantic waving motion…telling them to run for it. Suddenly the threat became very real and Melody grabbed Flippy's hand…and they ran.

Flaky didn't need to be told twice, running past the ferries wheel she dragged Flippy after her, more gun shots echoing behind them. Flippy was keeping up with her as they fled and in the background of the fireworks she could hear a few screams as people fell victim to the gun wielding man.

Dark shapes and figures moved around in the shadows…no doubt also enemies. Flaky looked around for a place to hide and finally her eyes landed on the haunted house that the three of them had made together.

She trusted that the three of them hadn't made anything to dangerous…or rather….they had but they knew where the danger was so perhaps it was the best place to hide.

A sudden dark idea occurred to her…if anyone was to try and get in that didn't know the way…they'd probably die. It was perfect and Flaky was willing to try anything…something about this situation seemed dangerous.

She didn't think the general wanted to kill Flippy…at least not here. He would probably take him to the place Melody grew up…and he would die there. The thought pushed Flaky to run faster…faster to escape from the man with the gun.

She was aware of a few people with them…Handy who was never far from them, Petunia who had probably been on a date with him and Russel.

A few of them were trying to speak to her, asking questions or demanding answers for this bizarre event. None of them stopped to ask though, they knew when something was dangerous.

…..

Melody.

"Sh…shit…" She breathed with a soft laugh while she clutched at the cloth that began to slowly turn red with her blood. Coughing violently she saw some more of her crimson blood spew from her mouth and onto the ground.

"He…got me…" Laughing slightly Melody wince in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. "I suppose…that's alright…" Opening her eyes slightly she stared up at the sky that was still illuminated by the shining light of the fireworks against the pale blue moon.

Lifting her hand up towards the sky she saw the clash of pale skin against the glowing red of her blood…it really hurt more than she had expected but…she had decided she wanted to be hurt instead of Echo this time.

Smiling weakly she saw another clash for red against the pale moon…red eyes stared down at her form the ferries wheel…Splendont was staring right at her and she found herself f humming again before another hacking cough silenced her voice and let out a fresh spray of blood.

A dark figure blocked out her view of the pretty moon and vibrant display of light, looking up at the figure she instinctively knew who it was.

"Hey…boss." She murmured trying to grin a little bit while completely aware of the fact blood was sliding from her mouth, how grotesque.

He stared down at her with those cold piercing eyes of his and in a gruff voice he growled to her.  
"Echo. This will not keep you still for too long will it? Next time you think of betraying me a bullet through your head will suffice as punishment."

_Ahh._ Melody thought, _so he thinks I am Echo? He's an idiot….is it because I am not crying and screaming? Because I am not acting weak?_ Despite herself she grinned more widely.

What did it matter who he thought she was? Melody or Echo it didn't matter…together they were the same person…the only thing that separated them was a purpose.

Melody remembered back to when her hands had curled around Echo's throat in those early moments of their life. Wasn't Echo the good one of the two of them?

Echo who had bettered herself form her pain and Melody who had become bitter from her own pain.

Slowly she pushed herself up off of the ground her hand reaching into her back pocket slowly withdrawing a knife, grinning manically up at their boss Melody all but leapt off of the ground to stab the blade through his chest.

He was still for a moment before coughing up his own blood much like she had.  
"Oi bosso." She purred in his ear. "Thank you." With that she tore the knife from his chest and collapsed back to the ground, unable to stay standing with her injures.

"Curse you…Little one!" He snarled at her, hands gripping at his own wounds but to her horror he began to laugh. "You're still as foolish as when we met. It's funny isn't it? Echo played the villain but between the two of you….you're the wicked one aren't you?"

"You hide so nicely behind that mask of cute innocence…but you're a monster aren't you? It's only natural… you have nothing to live for after all." His words punched another hole through her…he knew how to manipulate her as he always had but he was done with her. Tearing his cloak from his body he walked away as if her stabbing had only momentarily hindered him.

Melody lay there on the cold hard earth again staring up at the moon….a monster? Was that how she could be described? Closing her eyes she remembered everything she ever did, thought and said…yeah…Melody was the monster between herself and Echo.

"That's….really troublesome…" She whispered before the world turned black for her.

…..

Splendont.

Watching all of this from the ferries wheel Splendont felt numb inside. He watched the tree friends scatter away from the general and the brief exchange between Melody and their boss. He knew where everyone was hiding but he felt no drive to go out and find them himself.

Melody wasn't moving back on the ground and the wheel had stopped its rotation leaving him up there halfway between the earthly world and the sky that still was illuminated by the colour of the fireworks.

A small sigh escaped him and as he moved to stuff his hands into his pockets his fingers met a small box. He knew immediately what it was…the gift Melody had given him that night.

He withdrew it from the dark pocket and held it up towards the moon with a frown. It was still wrapped…messy as it had been when she gave it to him…couldn't see at least wrap things right? What a useless girl.

As he thought that he sighed again but this time the sigh left a smile on his face. She was a clumsy naïve idiot…but…before when she had been in the ferries wheel with him it had almost been a different girl.

"It doesn't matter. Why haven't I opened this thing yet anyway?" He cursed himself and began to tear away the stubborn wrapping.  
"Good god…it looks awful but she wrapped it as stubborn as a mule!" He exclaimed as if to egg himself on.

Eventually the red material came away under his fingers and thankfully there was nothing else that caused him any problems. Pulling the ribbon away from the box it really was just that…a box.

He frowned for a moment staring at the little box in his palm and when he opened it…it made sense.  
Nestled inside a plush red blanket was a small golden box, the small curved box. Splendont knew what it was right away.

"This is…" He stared at it for a while without moving.  
"Could it be that maybe…..she remembered that time…?" Murmuring quietly to himself his fingers gently grabbed the key that hung around his neck.

He hesitated before pushing the key into the music box stopping when the melody began to play. It was nostalgic and…he couldn't help but look back on the first time he heard that tune.

With the flood of gentle music came a flood of memories he had all but turned a blind eye to.

…(MEMORY TIME WHERE I SCREW WITH THE CHARACTERS! MWHAHAHAH! :D)

It was his first few nights in the generals base when he noticed a certain door that was always locked and bolted. Splendont wasn't one to keep his nose out of things and the more he asked about it the more interested he became.

"Stay out of that room newbie." One of the soldiers had told him when he asked.

"Yeah even if you're the general's new favourite you need to stay out of that." The other had agreed both content to leave the secrecy of that room secret. "It's not exactly...a nice place."

Splendont wasn't looking for trouble but he wasn't going to look the other day when people were refusing to let him in on something. These rebellious thoughts grew when he heard something strange from coming inside.

On one of his trips past the metal door he heard a strange sound, he was the only one able to hear it thanks to his super powers so no one else could tell him what it was. The next time he passed the same sound came from inside and his curiosity got the better of him.

Pressing his ear against the metal he was able to get a clearer sound…what he heard surprised him.

"Okay, okay! Echo I got it! Let's try again!" It was a child's voice, a young girl's voice speaking brightly from inside.

"Don't forget the low notes this time Little one. Okay once again." Another young voice sounded from inside and then the sound that had aroused his suspicion in the first place came from inside.

A string of soft 'Ahh's' came from the inside the room. The notes fell together in a small melody, it was a sweet tune but it lacked lyrics. Before he knew it he was enthralled with the song.

The girls continued not knowing anyone could hear them, singing together their voices ran together in the sweet lullaby. Splendont sat against the door listening to them tweak the song and change the tune as they went along.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he began to listen but eventually their voices came to a stop and there was some scuffling inside that room. He was confused until he hear a door open on the other end.

So there were two dors into that place? He began to wonder if maybe he could get inside one day, he wanted to see what two children were doing in a place like this. That was when he was caught.

"Splendont." The sharp voice of his boss cut through the door more cleanly than the singing had. Splendont tensed before laughing softly with a wicked grin.

"Aye. Big boss man. I got it." He got up and got out of there as quickly as he could but he couldn't help but look back towards the door on the way out. He was interested…and it'd probably kill him.

Back in his room he lay on the bed restlessly tossing and turning as he did, wondering what he could do. He remembered the tune and couldn't help but feel something was lacking in it.

….Words.

It came to him clearly and in seconds he was up and at his desk, pencil and pen in hand be began to scribble down some notes. Looking at his handy work he hoped the two girls understood what he was drawing.

Under the tune he had added some lyrics, he smiled fondly to himself. Perhaps this could be interesting, there was nothing to do in the base and this was at least a good way to waste time.

The next night when his duties where fulfilled he snuck out of room and went back to that door, he could hear the girls talking again and paused to listen.

"Echo are you alright?" The softer voice was asking quietly.

"Yeah, don't worry about me I'm not some weak brat." The harsher girl's voice snapped back but then softened a little bit. "Really don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine."

He felt like he was stalking the two girls but he was interested as to why they were here at all and if no one would tell her then he would find out another way.

"We got scolded again Echo….this is awful. Papa said he would lock us back up if we…" There was a sharp sound that echoed around the room and it took him a moment to realise it had been a slap.

"Little one! Don't call him that! He is boss or sir or general or master if you like but not that! You'll make him angry again…" There was a sniffling on the other end of the door and Splendont actually felt a little bad for the other kid.

Who could be warped enough to think of that creepy cyborg man as their 'papa'.

The girls stopped talking for a little while but occasionally he would hear soft nothing words…like one girl was comforting the other.

Now was a good time.

With that he slipped the paper under the metal door, it was difficult…that door wasn't meant to have a gap under it but hell….he had super powers all he had to do was dig a small hole and that's what he did.

The paper slid under the door and he waited for a moment to see if they would see it.

"Hey Echo! Look at that! Something's under the door!" The sniffling girl stopped her crying and aw the paper, he listened as they looked it over.

"What is it? Is it a letter?" The older girl was asking in confusion as they unfolded it. "Maybe more orders?"

"I don't think so…look at it…these words don't make sense." The little one spoke up reading over the lyrics and notes.

"I recognise these…music notes. Look this is the note that you sing hallway through the song. It's higher here see?" The older began to explain it and suddenly they were both very excited.

"Look it's got words to it now! Maybe the words go with the tune! Echo, Echo! Can we try!?" They both seemed incredibly happy and he sat down to listen to it play out.

At first they missed a few notes and messed up the words a little bit but the longer it went on the better it sounded and finally it was as good as they could get it.

He wasn't satisfied though, he wanted to change the song and add more so he made up some more lyrics in his head and when he got back to his room that night he wrote those down as well.

That was how it all started.

Each night he'd slip a new list of lyrics under the door and they would put them to the music. It seemed harmless enough and Splendont was beginning to enjoy himself during this.

The girls seemed over joyed with each of his visits and they even began to wonder if he could hear them so every time they got a new set of words the sweeter one would thank him through the door in hopes he would hear her words.

He began to work on a gift for them also, figuring that instead of his notes to them...he could one day slip something nicer under the door for them to enjoy.

However….

One night when he went to their door there was no sound inside…no chatter or movement of small feet. It didn't even sound like anything was breathing in there.

Confused to this turn of events he decided to lightly tap on the door to see if they'd answer or make some sound…however….there was nothing on the other side of the door.

Despite himself he became worried and began to become restless, he returned to the door three more times that week but each time he would arrive there would be no sound from the other end.

It was on the fourth night that he visited the door that finally something could be heard on the other end. It was almost impossible to hear at first but the closer he listened the more he could hear, a girl was sobbing.

By the sound of it she was leaning up against the other side of the door and her sobbing was very quiet. Splendont couldn't get the girls to sing if they were sobbing like that.

And so he did something different.

Gently he tapped on the door listening to the sobbing stop for a moment.

"Who's there?" A soft sniffling voice asked but Splendont couldn't answer her…there was no way she could hear through the metal like he did…so he tapped again.

The girl was hesitant on the other end but gently and surely she tapped back. Once twice and four times more quickly.

Splendont sent the same pattern back to her and the girl made a soft gasping sound, realising someone was really on the other side of her little world.

"Little one!" Hiss the older girl. "What are you doing tapping on the door? Get to bed!" She ordered, apparently the young girl was more responsible than her roommate.

"There is someone on the outside of the door!" The younger one replied brightly, excitement obvious in her tone.  
"I want to see who it is! Maybe it's the angel!" there was a sharp exhale of breath, the sound filled with frustration.

"Little one there is no angel, angels aren't real….someone has been slipping notes under the door that's all…" Despite the reasonable explanation the other girl's resolve was dwindling a little bit.

Her words inspired an idea in Splendont and he took out his note book and began to scribble down a few words.

'I'm not an angel but I have been giving you notes.' Nodding in approval he slipped it under the door listening to the girl's reaction.

"See! See! Someone is able to hear us!" The little one said happily. "Will you bring us more music?" She asked him through the door quietly.

Yet again his life took a happy turn, as time went on they exchanged notes and words through the door, he was growing fonder of his daily visits to that metal door.

On the odd occasion however there would be no reply and he would always wonder where the two kids would go off to.

They were all happy at that point no matter how bizarre the situation was…but….as all good things do….it ended.

It had been a few days since they last spoke to him, they hadn't been gone this long before and every night he went with hopes that they would be there again.

On one of these nights that he would get no reply from the girls…he instead got a startlingly dark voice instead of the sweet one.

"Splendont. You came here again and again lately." He recognised that as the bosses voice from inside. "How many nights have you been wasting away in this place? Do you insist of breaking my rules?"

Splendont knew that this room was off limits, he always had but caught up in his curiosity he had disregarded all thoughts of punishment or discovery. For some reason…it felt as though the song that they worked on together was worth all the risks….and so…he had continued to break the rules.

"Answer me Splendont. Do you intend to keep breaking my rules?" Splendont felt a rush of that all too familiar rebellious nature flare up inside of his core.

"Yes. I will continue to break your rules." He murmured quietly the silence seemed to stretch on forever and finally his boss chuckled. That creepy man could actually create a sound of humour! How shocking!

"Very well…you may come in." Splendont's heart missed a beat and he heard a firm click on the other end of the door, it was being unlocked for him.

Excitement welled up inside of him, he couldn't help but be interested in what he would finally be able to say to the girls, finally he could tell them things in person!

This excitement was what led to his down fall.

As the door opened he rushed in not knowing what he was walking into. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the state of the room. The walls….the floor….even the ceiling every inch of it was covered in blood.

It was fresh and still dripping from the hanging light in a soft steady motion. The dull room consisted of one white bed that was torn and old, it looked like a prison cell with a few scattered toys…and….torn up paper.

He recognised the paper as his own letters to the girl. Staring at the mess he almost missed the small blonde haired girl that lay motionless on the ground, something clutched to her chest.

He stared at her now, covered head to toe in what seemed to be lashes from a whip. She was panting heavily and tears were beginning to dry on her face, not an inch of her body was spared from the abuse.

Turning to look at his boss no words formed on his mouth, the man stood there with a whip clutched in his hand and the claw itself covered in blood where it had imbedded itself into her body.

"Little one. Open your eyes." The general barked an order at the struggling girl….and the worst part was she truly tried to obey. Pushing trembling limbs against the blood stained ground she began to push a shaking body up.

She was completely naked and it seemed as if not even her most precious places had been spared the punishment.

Slowly her eyes opened….he could only see one blue eye staring at them blankly behind a mask of pain and fear. His heart tugged in his chest….she was so small and so young.

"Little one do not forget the face of the man that punished you." With that the general left through the open door slamming it behind him. It took Splendont a good few seconds to realise….the general had meant his face.

They sat there in the room that stank of drying blood. Splendont began to walk towards her in hesitant steps, his hand reaching out towards her…he had no idea what he would do but he felt like he had to help her.

"v…e….." She mouthed quiet words so quiet that even he missed it but when he opened his mouth to speak she screamed. "SAVE ME!"

Freezing in place he had no choice but to hear the rest of her plea as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Save me from the red monster! ECHO!"

He backed up quickly finding himself against the door, the expression on her bloodied face had shredded his heart into a thousand pieces. He had left the room running, he barely saw the boss grinning on the way out as he ran.

He didn't go back to that room for a long time…he had been making something for the two girls until this all happened…..it sat gathering dust on the dresser and finally he made his choice.

One last time he'd visit them…and then he'd close off his heart to all of them.

Returning to the room he had heard soft sobbing from the other side and a voice telling the little one she could not put all the paper back together.

"The angel gave it to us! I got….to…I got to…" Her voice had broken down into hysteric sobs…she was trying to put their letters back together?

So she didn't realise he was the 'angel' it should stay that way…from that moment on the angel would leave a parting gift and he would return to being a monster to her….always a monster.

With that thought he pushed the last gift under the slot listening for their reaction with an exhausted expression.

"Little one….look…" The older girl murmured softly directing the other girls attention to the crudely wrapped red box.

"I can't open it.." She complained and he could hear the ripping of his wrapping paper…he had done it up to tightly it seemed. Finally the girl's got it free and began to figure out how to work it.

"It's an odd box isn't it….look there is a key hole here…" They were fussing over it excitedly and finally he pushed the key under the hole and waited until he heard the melody play.

The soft tune played into the air and it took them a few moments to pick it up.  
"This is the song we made! It's….so pretty." The little one whispered and as he walked away the sound of their singing following him while he locked off his heart.

And became her monster.

… (Back to present.)

Everything after that had been dull and boring…however one day when he was reporting back to the general he saw the girl there…she was bowing to their boss before getting up to leave.

When she saw him a cold yellow gaze cut through him and then…..she just walked past like she didn't even remember him. When he asked the boss he had learnt the nature of the two girl's lives.

He realised the two girls were one…one feared him and the other despised him. His heart and darkened from that point and the memory of every day from that point…all ran together in a blur of shouting and teasing.

The only way he could interact with her…was to tease her and torment her…and he couldn't stop. He was playing the monster for her and for some reason…that seemed logical to him.

Sighing in frustration he closed his eyes and held the box in his hand for a while just staring out at the sky….when had things become so warped for him?

The song clicked to a stop and the world became a little colder for him. Just what had the point of becoming her monster been when it ended up leading to something like this...?

He had stopped looking out the window…but if he had continued to do so he would have seen a bloodied trail where Melody once lay.

….

Flaky.

Panting heavily that had all bunkered down in the lower levels of the haunted house, a few sounds over head were that of feet on floor boards and the explosions of either gun fire and fireworks.

The atmosphere was even heavier than when Echo had attacked them, this felt truly terrifying. Her eyes slid over to Flippy who was still speaking to Handy, putting together what had happened with the restriction of his head phones.

Handy was good at explaining it but there was that ever present feeling of unbearable fear between them. Occasionally they would hear the scream of someone that had run into something but none of them had died yet…they would eventually find them.

Flippy's expression had become dark and troubled once being filled in about all of this. Finally he turned that troubled gaze onto Flaky and gently he pat her on the top of the head as if to tell her it would all be alright.

"Flippy…." She murmured his name softly just as a loud thud sounded from upstairs making them all flinch. There was a loud scream followed by a barking voice that warped any words it might have been saying.

Another thud and a few more shouts of alarm…could it be that they had fallen into a trap? It didn't sound like it…it sounded much more like a massacre up there. Flippy was staring blankly and her, unable to hear any of the commotion upstairs.

Finally the shouts and thudding of bodies stopped and small shuffling steps were all that remained. A constant dripping was also audible…it was a few moments later that someone threw back the hatch to the lower parts of the haunted house.

Russel pulled his claw up, Handy tensed himself and Flaky put herself in front of Flippy…but what they saw wasn't a solider or the general with his strange half human half robot appearance.

Instead standing at the top of the hatch was a bloodied smiling face with a gaping hole in her chest.  
"Melody…!?" Flaky asked in shock, she looked terrible but she was still moving around after having something so violent happen to her body? It was creepy…

"Yo…" She breathed out still grinning brightly while she limped into the room, holding her arm that appeared to be dislocated. "I found you guys….ahh how lucky…" She murmured looking over them before a sound caught all of their attention.

Firm confident steps had entered the haunted house and Melody's grin widened. "Looks like he's found us also….Flaky…" Her eyes landed on the red haired female.

"Us three built this place…" She was talking about herself, Flaky and Echo. "We know where all the traps are…let's slow them down just a little bit." Flaky wasn't sure how to feel, Melody looked so strange right then…almost like Echo but…it really was her.

"R-Right…" She got up to go to Melody's side but Flippy's hand gripped onto her shirt, she turned to him with a reassuring smile and after a small silent exchange between them he let go of her and gave her a nod of consent.

"Russel…please come and help us." Melody asked pleasantly watching as Russel got to his feet also. "Right…now let's see just what non-violent plans can do."

…..

General

The soldiers fanned out into the haunted house, they were being careful as they stepped over the bodies of their dead comrades. Most of them were drenched in their own blood and others were no longer recognisable.

The general recognised this as Echo's work. He was becoming increasingly weary of the freak he had created. Her job had not changed however, she would be the death of Flippy. That would be that.

She had served her purpose correctly up until now. Infiltrating this place, making a distraction for Splendont to capture the hero…it had all gone perfectly if only the little one hadn't been such a weakness things would have run more smoothly.

Just as he thought of this the first of his men's cries went up into the air, how surprised he was to find that he had not been killed by Echo or any of the others…but instead by a falling chandelier.

The abnormality of his death put the general off…just what type of sick luck was that? It turned into a running joke however. The next of his men was crushed by a coaster that hadn't been secured proper.

Another killed by a pop out scare that had teeth sharp enough to sever his neck, death by decapitation from a fly away bat, next three died by a pit fall trap that had not been finished to a point where it wouldn't kill the rider.

A wrong step on a panel taking their eyes out, another wrong turn into a fire breathing mummy. Axes swinging to low, tin soldiers accidently stabbing them, death by being squished in between the wall and a rotating book case.

At one point one of is men was even crushed between two falling logs, that one was particularly bad and the general was still pulling bits of his late soldiers face off of his body.

His patience for growing thin and he began to recognise this not as Echo's work but as the little ones. These sort of practical jokes were just her style before she got all weak and childish.

A little demon in a sweet mask…she really was a bothersome brat for him.

…..

Flaky.

This was working just great! They had taken out so many soldiers now and it seemed that their numbers were seriously dwindling. She glanced to Melody one or twice who just grinned in response and ordered them onto the next trap.

However their traps were running low and the one man they really had to kill was still calmly making his way through halls of his head men. Walls crushing them, spikes stabbing them, fire jets incinerating them.

It was really a maze of death and Flaky was just glad she didn't want to go on this ride.  
There finally came a time where they had to return the lower regions of the haunted house.

Flippy looked so relieved to see her she was almost feeling guilty about going at all.  
"That did the trick, I'd say we stopped about three quarters of that group he brought with him. We didn't get the bastard though." Melody cursed softly, her new tone surprised them all but…no one commented on it.

"The worst part is..we're out of traps and I'm running out of ideas…" She admitted before a hacking cough rocked her entire body and a fresh wave of blood sprayed through the fingers that tried to conceal the cough.  
"and…" She croaked. "I can't keep this up…."

"Melody….sit down…" Flaky murmured leading her over to a plush red lounge to lay her on it, they were never going to get the blood stains off of it…thank god it was red.

"Thanks Flaky…" Melody murmured before closing her eyes trying to regain her strength. Flaky couldn't help but wonder just how bad the damage was under Melody's clothes. She didn't dare look…

The fireworks over head were still going, no one had turned them off yet. It was then that Flaky got a crazy….an insane idea. Flaky whispered her idea to Melody who looked surprised and then smiled a bloody smile and nodded….approval for such a mad idea from such a nutty woman.

Turning to Flippy she cupped his cheeks in her hand looking at him seriously.  
"Flippy…we need you to do something for us…" he was reading her lips and he was just about to ask her what it was, she could all but see the question forming on his mouth.

She didn't let him get that far.

She grabbed the head phones and tore them away from his head just as one of the fireworks exploded. Flippy's eyes widened and turned yellow almost immediately…she had let him flip out for a second time that night.

There was a collective intake of breath and her friends all moved back a little bit. All of them seemed to be wondering if she was mad, instead of a death from general's army it'd be death by Flipqy!

Flipqy stared at her determined face, her hands still cupping his own face and slowly he gave her a sharp toothed grin.  
"Can't seem to keep me away can you doll." He chuckled before glancing up towards the other floor…he was able to hear the general also.

"Flipqy…" She demanded his attention. "Please kill the general!" Flipqy's face lit up, he was being asked to kill someone as he pleased but he wasn't so nice as to do something for free.

"On one condition Flakers." He mused with a wicked smiled. "Close those pretty eyes of yours." Flaky hesitated by did as he said waiting for the blood of his knife…it would be worth it to save Flippy ultimately.

However what she got wasn't a knife in her throat. Instead She felt cool lips press gently against hers in a fleeting kiss, her eyes shot open in shock realising what he had done she scrambled back covering her mouth tightly.

"Heh, didn't I say I'd get a kiss out of you?" He teased her before standing up and stretching before flicking his bowie knife out from his pocket. "Alright kiddies, pay attention to how a real murder kills. After I've educated you on this general fucktard I'll demonstrate on you lot so stick around."

With that he left the room and into the haunted house above.

….

Me: *Collapses.*

Flaky: *pats her back gently.*

Me: "So….Much..WRITING!" *Groans and whines.*

Echo: "Shut up and grow a set you spineless whiny bitch." *Cruel as ever.*

Me: *Sniffle, sniffle.* "Echo is just awful…."

Echo: "No one even reads your stuff." *All smug and mean.*

Flaky: "That's not true! Melody tell her that's not true!

Melody: "Eeeeeh….weeeell."

Flippy: "I think a few people read it…when they got time."

Flipqy: "BAHAHAHAHA not even then! They only like the smex and there is not enough smexy stuff in this."

Me: "*Goes into a deep depression.*

Flaky: "Damn it you guys! How can she write another chapter like this?!"

Me: "I'll just push along…." *Drags herself to the desk to write up the next chapter.* "The story is almost over after all…."


	24. Chapter 24-Little Things Not Forgiven

Chapter 24- The Little Things Not Forgiven.

The general.

The haunted house was beginning to try his patience, the soliders were dropping like flies and they were making absolutely no progress in finding the group that had run off.

He knew for a fact that Flippy was with that group…..that little bastard that had all but destroyed him in the war time. The memory of that meeting still burned in his mind, kindling the hatred he felt towards the green haired male.

It was just then that the object of his hatred emerged. Breaking off a hidden door on the floor formits hinges he slowly pulled himself up and out. For a moment his back was to the general.

With one swift movement he turned to look over his shoulder at the general his yellow hues filled with that all to familiar insanity that had saved him in the war time.

"Oi rats. Scram." He said lowly stepping back as the people that had been hiding down that hidden door scampered out, he caught a fleeting glance at the girl he had found in the smoke days before. He had briefly mistaken her for the little one but Splendont had sent him the right away.

That girl and another blue haired male were holding the little one up, she was a wreck and he felt an uncontrollable rage take hold of him whens he cast him a mocking smile.

The girl had the nerve to actually insult him with such a look? She had disobeyed him to the point that he was sure it would be more profitable to murder her than let her continue on.

However Flippy was standing in front of them and blocked off his path of attack to them, he noticed that the green haired males eyes were not entirely yellow, the left eye was still its normal green.

This was almost as off putting as the little ones own eye. Slowly he positioned him in the correct manner for a fight and with his own remaining hand he pulled a gun from its holster.

He wasn't taking any chances with this man. Not again.

…

Flipqy.

Letting the others escape hadn't exactly been his idea, Flippy had been messing around again. Their deal had been put into place and that meant that Flippy was going to help him kill that robot man before them.

He didn't look like he had aged to much past the sunken eyes and strands of white in his blue hair. He was still tall and still inspired a hatred in him he couldn't really describe. This had been the man that he had first thought he killed. Now he was discovering his first kill wasn't dead? Insulting.

That was enough reason to rip him apart again, he didn't care about what this man did to others but he wanted a fight and he was going to get one.

They stood there for a moment just facing each other, the click of the gun alerted Flipqy and finally they began. Bouncing away from the spot he had once been in he saw the floor boards he had been standing on all but explode.

Just what type of gun was that!?

He remembered the gapping hole that had appeared in Melody when she had been hit…it was amazing she was still breathing. If he got hit with one of those shells it was going to slow him down for sure.

All this passed through his brain in a matter of seconds, he landed on the wall using his speed to hold him there for a second as he locked eyes with his enemy again.

"_Flipqy. Be careful, don't get hit by those shots!"_ Flippy whispered harshly in his head, he and Flippy were both working together on this and the power of that was almost adictinly sweet.

"I knew that you moron. I can see what it did to the floor." He snapped back before leaping off of his perch as another shot went right for his head.

"We can't get close to him like this…" Flippy murmured thoughtfully as they looked at the hole in the wall. It was then that Flipqy got a startling bright idea.

"Oi shit for brains…I got it." He grinned and ran at the general head on this time, as Flipqy expected his shot a round straight at him again. the general didn't want to risk them getting within arms length of him.

Leaping aside he ran at him again, it was obvious what he should do. He remembered back to the first time they had fought..he had been crushed under a log. It hadn't been enough to kill him but…this time he was going to make sure he was dead!

Another shot fired and dodged Flipqy was beginning to feel the excitement grow as he got closer to his prey. Flipping back against one of the primary pillars that kept this place standing he waited for the sound of gun fire before again jumping aside.

The pillar shattered into a million bits and splinters, the roof above them groaned and creaked in complaint, the general must have been seeing red because he didn't stop shooting this time.

Flipqy kept running in a circle making sure he got a good shot of the next two pillars, the roof groaned against in protest. The strain that the roof was undertaking was beginning to become to much and it was only then that the general noticed his mistake.

Flipqy grinned at him, standing in front of the next pillar taunting him. If he shot him he would take out another pillar and this place might just come down on top of them.  
"Come on old man I'll take you on head one."

Tossing the gun back over his shoulder he produced a knife now making Flipqy's grin broaden, so it was to be knife to knife? That would be easy. Flicking his knife back out he sized the general up waiting for a move on his part.

They ran at each other at the same time both kicking of the ground with their blades in hand. The sound of clashing metal echoed sharply around the room, grinding the blades together they were face to face.

Flipqy's grinning face against the cold rage that hid just under the cold mask his enemy wore. He didn't care enough to look into that mask…all he wanted was to rip him apart.

They broke apart from each other and went at it again, blades glinting in the dull light of the haunted house.  
"Do you hate me?" Flipqy asked pleasantly whiel they were so close. "Because I despise you. You created the situation that gave way to my birth so perhaps I should call you daddy but….I hate you more than I have hated any other living thing."

Flipqy slammed his foot into the generals leg pushing him back again giving him a moment to swipe down with the blade towards his throat, the bastard was fast enough to avoid it.

"You created me sure! You made me what I am and placed me as a burden on Flippy! I am happy to be alive but in all of that you've never given me any purpose. What an awful parent!" He shouted, the mocking edge still there…but there was some real truth to his words.

They stopped going at it for a moment to stare at each other in the house of nightmares. Flipqy and Flippy both stared out at the man from one eye and in the…empty space...that Melody had told them about they exchanged their own glances.

Looking into each others eyes now, green and yellow they both knew that neither was free of their hate for the other…or for the man that stood before them. It was looking into a mirror..and seeing everything you hated.

Flippy saw the monster he barely contined while Flipqy saw his own weakness and both longed to be rid of the other…however…in this situation…they needed both of them to defeat the man that had bonded them.

Coming back to the situation at hand Flipqy pulled his knife up and pointed it at the general.  
"When I was born from fear and hate and instinct you gave me that life but you put a curse on me also. I was born for that one reason and when the war ended and we were safe that reason no longer exsisted."

"So why…." Flipqy paused for a second with his fingers curling around the blade more tightly. "Do I still exsist? I don't want to fade away and be forgotten but I have no reason for living because you never gave me one. For that I will always hate you more than anyone else."

"I use to be so scared…" Flipqy murmured softly, the ears of a soon to be dead man could hear the truth. "I was so afraid…that I would never have a reason.

"Evil…." Flippy murmured his given name softly as if he couldn't understand where this was coming from. That idiot was part of him he should have known his feelings.

"I didn't want to have no purpose…so I sought one out. I enjoyed killing and I enjoyed the screaming and the blood, I enjoyed the fear others harboured when I was around because that made them acknoloedge my exsistance and life." He paused before sighing and tipping his head back.

"So my reason became my own hobby. I had no other reason…of course that was until you stolled into town. Now I know my reason for being alive…it was and always has been…to murder you!" With his mind out int eh open he lunged at the silent man again.

"I'll never forgive what you did to me! I'll never forgive any of it! So I'll just destroy until there is nothing of you left!" Flipqy took full control for a moment and decided to have one finishing blow…this man had to die!

With one firm shove the knife slid along the other and threw the general's arm off to the side moving forward in that moment he stabbed for the mans chest and was surprised to feel his knife slide through an already made hole…another knife wound?

Surprised Flipqy paused, that pause gae the general all the time he needed to slam his knee into the murderous teen sending him back a few feet with the force behind it. Flipqy coughed and it felt as though the air had been knocked from him.

That sort of hit wasn't human. Flipqy could withstand having his hands ripped off and even fought with his bones…so that kick must have been one hell of a kick.

"What….is this.." He cursed lowly, back in his head he could feel Flippy also struggling. A single hit had almost landed them on their ass…this guy…what part of him was human anymore?

Grabbing his cloak the general tore the fabric away from his body…he really wasn't human anymore. Flipqy's eyes widended…he was actually horrified with what he saw before him.

In his chest there was a hole that his knife had sunk into…but there was no blood. The hole sat there uselessly inside his body that was no longer made of flesh.

From the right half of his body there was no flesh, the wires and metal melted into his body from his claw seemed to snake itself onto his torse and legs. The metal only stopped just below his left shoulder where the remaining flesh filled out his face and arm…even then there were bits of metal poking through his skin and his mechanical eye was still as grotesque as every.

"You had some work done…" Flipqy murmured before coughing again blood coming up this time…he must have broken something in him.

"DO you see now? You cannot beat me, I am beyond the failures of humanity. Bow down to me, beg for forgiveness, beg for you pathetic life and I shall make it quick." The general was walking over to him so confident and sure of himself.

Flipqy struggled back to his feet, the general however wasn't giving him a moment to breath. Slamming that mechainical foot into Flipqy's stomach he forced him onto the ground again with another spary of blood from his mouth.

"Disgusting creature that you are…" He growled softly looking down at the struggling Flipqy who snarled back at him angrily. The foot again connected with his body, sending it flying into a pillar.

Flipqy collapsed to the ground coughing violently as he tried to regain himself.  
_"Evil!"_ Flippy's voice was concerned and that pissed him off, he didn't need that weakling to worry about him!

Forcing his body back to his feet he turned to face the general. His own blood was clouding his vision he must have had some sort of cut on his forehead.

"After I am through with you I will take care of the rest of this pathetic town. Before the time is up…of course." He mused looking at a pocket watch as he did and suddenly there was a very real danger.

The way he was acting…could it be that maybe….the general had broken the chain of life and death here? If that was the case and Flipqy really lost….he wouldn't be coming back!

"You know…" Flipqy breathed pushing himself up the pillar with one hand clutching his stomach. "Those bunch of idiots are mine…you can't have them." He growled looking at the blue haired monster with a smirk on his bloodied face. "Don't you know you're not meant to touch other people's play things without asking? Leaving a hole in one of them was very rude of you as a guest."

"You're talking about the little one." He said dully. "She is my property to do with as I wish." He was annoying…

Sighing Flipqy tossed his arms out to the side of his body in an arrogant way. "Sorry old man but since she moved here I own her butt now. You don't get to kill her when she is in my town. Speaking of which…it's about time you leave my town."

The general wasn't happy about this and he was stalking closer to him….that was good. _  
Just a few more steps you great idiot. _Flipqy thought pleasantly as he watched the enemy get closer.

" I created her just as I created you, I can put you down as I please. I am the rightful master of your lives!" He shouted losing his cool and Flipqy just gave a soft chuckle of amusement.

"Is that so?" That was all he said as finally the general got close enough.

"_Flipqy…? You sure about this….? If you finish it this way we might…" _Flippy tried to reason with him but Flipqy had set his mind to this.

Slamming his open palm against the pillar he had landed on.  
"Sorry old geezer…I got no plans of dying first. I am the killer not the killed. So ja."

With that last insult said he put all the force he had behind his palm and…he broke the last of the pillars holding the roof up and the entire world came down on top of them.

They were buried and perhaps now Flipqy's purpose could be fufiled with this final grave.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone screaming, not the general screaming his last as he was buried but instead a loud femine voice that screamed out to him…but he was already going to die….it didn't matter.

…..

Me: *Twiddles her fingers.*

Flipqy: *Slams his hands on her desk.* "What is the meaning of this! Where is my long violent chapter! WOMAN!"

Me: "Shuudup, you're always violent. Anyways it's not over for you just yet."

Flaky: *pokes at Flipqy* "Aww so you're not a bad guy."

Flippy: "Flaky don't get that close!"

Me: "Too late…"

Flaky: "Ah! Evil put me down!" *Has been picked up and stolen away by Flipqy*

Flipqy: "Not a chance cupcake! You're mine now! Catch me if you can moron!"

Flippy: "BASTARD~!" *Runs after him.

Me: "What a fun family we have here… :3 Review please!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Something New and Old

Chapter 25. Something New and Something Old.

Flaky

The roof came down…the entire building crashed and crumbled to the ground, shaking the earth they stood on and Flaky stared.

Her eyes as wide as golf balls and her mouth gapping. Flippy had been in there…her Flippy had been in there!

Without thinking she was running towards the destroyed haunted house. She didn't get far before a warm arm wrapped around her flowed by a clawed hand, Russel and Handy were holding her back.

She could hear Handy trying to reason with her but she would have none of it! Flippy was in there and she was sure he was alive…so she had to get to him and help him out.

She began to scream his name struggling against her restraining friends. She was almost hysterical…no one was helping her! She had to get to him…but no one was letting her!

"Flippy!" She screamed as loudly as her lungs allowed.

…..

Melody.

She could only stare at Flaky who screamed and thrashed about like a wild animal. They were holding her back but she wasn't making it easy.

Melody felt bad for her but there was something more important to all of this…who had won that fight? One of them was going to climb to the surface and they all knew it.

They could only hope it was Flippy that came up…if it was not Flippy but the general…things would take a nasty turn.

Melody winced feeling the wound in her chest, Echo had been patching it up while they were fighting but it still stung like a bitch…one more solid hit like that and she would be a dead girl again.

….also….she knew that the general had messed around with the life and death of this all…she wondered just how many people would no longer be coming back to life after this.

How many new friends they had lost.

The thought made her blood boil and slowly she flicked out her knife if the general was to crawl up through the ground…she wasn't going to give him a moment of rest.

He had to die.

Just as that thought passed by her mind a hand shot from the earth, bleeding and dirtied the hand began to claw its way to the surface…but…she didn't see who it was.

…

Splendont.

When Splendont had finally left his own past behind in his head he had seen the blood trail left behind by Melody.

His eyes travelled back down to the music box…something that was so old and nostalgic to him…he was a fool for getting caught up in the memory.

He had sat there in the ferris wheel for a long time just with his thoughts but his peaceful thinking was ruined when an all too familiar figure had appeared in the window of the ride.

Floating in the air glaring at him with such a heated look was Splendid. The two look a likes stared at each other in silence and slowly Splendid pulled his fist back, Splendont only watched as he shattered the glass of the ride.

The blue haired super hero reached in and grabbed Splendont by his shirt and pulled him up high into the sky, obviously surprised by the lack of resistance on his part.

However he wasn't in any mood to mess around. Lifting the red villain up into the sky above his head for a moment he just glared at him before tossing him down at the earth bellow.

Splendont slammed into the ground and he was sure that some part of him had been broken in the impact, the ground around him and been pushed away leving a sort of SPlendont shaped hole in the earth.

"Why won't you fight!" Splendid finally shouted at him, aggravated by the lack of returned fire. Slowly Splendont pulled himself out of the earth to look up at the super hero with a lazy expression.

"If I was to fight you…you'd probably die right now." Splendont mused with a tired smirk, none of his usual attitude behind it. "How you got out here in the first place is beyond me…however…you're to late."

He glanced towards the blood trail, he was convinced that even if she had the energy to pulled herself up again…Melody had died. He knew the general ha dmade death permanent here.

"These people…are probably all gone by now. Melody and the rest of them had probably dug their own graves." He didn't stand up he merely sat there in his body shaped hole.

"It doesn't matter so much now does it?" He glanced at the music box he had kept safe in his hand. "I have forgotten why I was fighting in the first place." He said with a bitter smile.

_You have to know what you're fighting for before starting a war. _Melody's words mocked him in his mind. Rolling his head to the side he looked up at Splendid with a tired expression.

"Even if you have the moral high ground…I suppose you don't know what you are fighting for either. We're the same you and I we're both just pathetic…-" Before he was able to finish Splendid slammed into him.

Elbow pressing up against his air way, blue and red eyes met in a single intense gaze that seemed to last forever.

"Don't you ever lump me in with you. I know what I am fighting for, I know why I fight…I know what I want to protect!" Splendid snapped at him, the certainty in his voice taking the red villain by surprise.

"I want to protect what I hold dear, even if I never get thanks, or recognition…I want to look after the things that I have come to love. Just like Flaky and Melody and everyone else! Even that damn freak Flippy!" The hero continued on his rant shaking Splendont as he did.

"Things like revenge and hate never do anything to help anyone! It will just consume you and spit you our as a monster! That's why…I have better things to do than kill you." He murmured getting off of Splendont who lay there in a daze.

"Better things like saving the people I love…" Splendid just got ready to leap from the ground and into the sky before he was anchored down by Spledont's hand.

"Don't tell me…" Splendont growled lowly. "That you are in love with the brat." Splendid stared at the suddenly angry male. The brat had to Melody he was sure and he decided to answer as confidently as he felt.

"Yes." Splendid didn't even see the hit coming.

…

Flipqy

And…..he broke the last of the pillars holding the roof up and the entire world came down on top of them.

They were buried and perhaps now Flipqy's purpose could be fufiled with this final grave.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone screaming, not the general screaming his last as he was buried but instead a loud femine voice that screamed out to him…but he was already going to die….it didn't matter.

…..what type of shit ass thinking was that!?

Flipqy's eyes shot open , the dirt and rubble stinging his eyes as he did. Clawing his way towards what he hoped was the surface.

"Flipqy?" Flippy asked in his head, it was like the weaker of the two had been ready to lay down and die. Evil knew better than to believe that.

"We're not done yet! Moron keep your head up! We're not done, not by a long shot! We got fights to have, people to stab, things to do, funny experiences, arguments and fist fights! No way we're dying here with that pile of shit!"

Flippy was taken back a second time by Evil's determination. "Also…" Flipqy added as he saw the flash of fireworks over head, signalling he was close to the top. "We're not done fighting over that little red head!" With that last thought he broke free.

His arm slamming through the thin barricade of rubble and dirt. The cool air hit his skin and he grinned viciously as he pulled himself up and out into the waiting cool air.

….

Flaky.

A hand had broken the surface of the earth and she stopped her screaming for a moment. No one could tell whose hand it was and everyone was nervous.

Slowly that hand felt around the rubble before wildly clawing at it as another hand shot up to join it.

A body began to force its way through the surface and she saw the tell tale sign of green hair, over joyed she shouted out to him but the reply she got back wasn't what she expected.

"Aye, aye! Lass stop your screetching already!" Flipqys voice shouted at her just as yellow hues locked with hers followed by a lop sided smirk.

He rest his arms on the earth as if he was just calmly chilling with half of his just happening to be buried under the ground. "Miss me everyone?"

Russel and Handy tensed pulling Flaky back…even if he had saved them…they all knew just where he was going to turn that knife of his next.

"What's with that greeting, I save all your sorry asses and…" He chuckled by pulling the rest of his body free, the glint of his knife shining under every fresh explosion of light.

The boys pulled her back slowly, edging away from Flipqy as they did…she didn't know what to do. On one hand she didn't want to be killed by Flipqy and on the other hand she wanted to run to him.

He finally got himself free and held the knife out in front of him. "Small fries can wait…first things first I got one last little grudge match. Is the little bitch present?" He called out and it took Flaky a moment to realise who he was talking about.

Almost dutifully Melody stepped past the three of them, leaving the others that had joined them behind as well, safely away from Flipqy.

Seeing her Flipqy's grin widened even more and he stretched himself out lazily. "You know…I don't like it when people make a fool of me and I've been told I don't let things go…so…you're going to have to die here kiddo." Lowering the knife to point towards Melody's chest he smiled pleasantly at her.

Melody stared back at him with an even gaze, not once flinching or moving away…it was strange…why didn't Melody swap with Echo? Evil seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Oi…where is that other side of yours? She fights much better than you…got no interest in little people." He told her angrily almost like he thought she was mocking him for not switching out.

"Echo…has done enough for today." Melody spoke up her fingers gingerly pressing against where the blood had stained her clothes. "She needs her rest….so this time I'll be your apponent." That calm confidence in Melody was….different.

"Tsk…whatever you say darling. Just don't start crying when you lose." Flipqy said brightly with a smile and it looked like any second he was going to take off and attack her so it was surprising when Melody was the one that took the first step.

She absolutely flew at Evil, taking him off guard as she slashed down towards his head with her knife. He was just able to back away from the on coming slash, clumsily falling back as more violent swings came his way.

Flaky watched on in shock…this behaviour was so unlike Melody and it seemed that even Flipqy was struggling to understand this change in his opponent.

"What's with the sudden change…" He growled at her finally his blade met with her and sparks all but began to fly as they grinded the two weapons together viciously. Neither giving in an inch to the other.

"Flipqy…" Melody murmured his name spitefully. "You annoy me." It was simple and not much of an explination, they broke away from each other both falling back into a ready crouch.

The rest was a flurry of movement, the sharp sound of blades meeting at high speeds making Flaky cringe every time. The fireworks overhead that had still not been shut down were exploding in a red light that illuminated a certain hate between the two of them.

"You that was born out of fear and a need to kill to survive…that began to smother Flippy and drown him in your own hate…how could I tolerate someone like you?" Melody shouted at one point the reply she had gotten beind a low feral growl as they once again went at it.

Blades, hands, feet, everything that they could use to hit the other was used in such a violent manner. It looked as though they were intent on slaughtering each other.

"To make it worse we were created by the same man and the pain he inflicted onto others…" She growled at him and Flipqy used her honest words to pry at her a little.

"So what you're saying is we're like siblings." He taunted her. "Like twins, two in the same."

"Don't you dare lump me in with you!" She shouted losing her composure as she tried to stab him through the chest only to get a cut on her cheek for beind careless.

Jumping back from him she wiped her cheek the blood smearing on her pale hands as she did. "You know I can't help but notice that you don't seem to be talking about me Mel." Flipqy continued, having a verbal battle with her also.

"What are you talking about?" Melody snarled at him, her hatred for him seeming to boil over the edge as she glared at him with an angry stare.

"Well it sounds like you're describing yourself." Melody tensed and Flipqy knew he had hit a nerve in her so he pushed on. "When you were first born didn't you try to strangle Echo? Then you smothered her with your own burdens and pains and had her experience everything bad in your life so you didn't have to."

Throwing his arms out to his side he continued dramatically, seeming to enjoy this. "After all that you came here and tricked everyone into trusting you only to betray them and now you are finally honest with yourself and your true nature…you are using me."

"By forcing your own bad traits onto me…do you think maybe if you kill me you won't hate yourself anymore? What a stupid girl you are." Melody looked as though her entire view on life had just been tipped upside down.

Arms limp by her side she just stared at him with an unblinking gaze, she was only so in control of her own being after all.

"You're right…" She said finally before laughing a bitter laugh that made Flaky a little nervous. "But what does that matter between monsters? Oi…Flipqy if we are alike then perhaps I know you better than you think."

Melody closed her blue eye and slowly she pulled her hair back from her eye that had always been covered. That eye that had always been kept hidden from the rest of the world seemed important to her.

"I might not be sure of who I am…I might not be a good person and I might have used you and Echo…but…I've decided what I want to do." As she spoke those words she opened both her eyes.

The sight shocked Flipqy so much he actually took a staggering step back. Where the whites of her eyes should have been was pitch black with thin lines of red running through it to the pupil like steams of blood.

The pupil itself seemed to be made of blood. It seemed to sqirl and move as if the liquid had been bottled up in her head. Melody stood there staring at Flipqy as he took in her eye.

The skin around her left eye had jagged scars leading to it as if the skin had been torn at by nails…by her nails. "Like your yellow eyes…this eye is proof of my exsistance." Melody murmured touching it gently.

"It was so grotestue….so disturbing that I decided to keep it hidden even from myself because no one would accept a monster with an eye like this…however." She paused to look at the sky as if remembering something important.

"I think this is a place where maybe I don't have to have it hidden all the time…a place I can begin to call home…I may not really understand love or Christmas or anything like that. But I know that this is the place I want to remain and so…as a result I won't let you kill me or anyone else here."

Having said all that she began to pull the knife up at Flipqy. "If I have to cut you apart, if I have to be cut apart to keep the rest of them safe…that's what I am going to do!" She lunged at Flipqy who was still staring at her eye with an unreadable expression.

Flaky saw that he wasn't going to be able to dodge it if he didn't snap out of it and that scared her.  
"Flipqy!" She screamed his name and he snapped out of it…he reacted so quickly that Flaky didn't even see it happen but before she could understand what had gone down…Melody was done.

Flipqy had abandoned his knife, letting Melody's blade sink right through his palm he had let her get close and then he slammed her down intothe ground pinning her there.

The fight…had come to a close…

….

Melody.

She stared up at the male that sat on top of her, his blood painting her face where the blade had cut through his hand. He had let himself be hurt to get to her and it had worked.

He looked down at her with a serious expression. "You lost." He said calming while watching her reaction.

"Yeah….I did…" She murmured in reply the strange air between them making her uncertain about the current situation.

"Now I am going to kill you." He continued in that same monotone voice.

"I know…" This…somehow felt right like it was a good thing that she would die here. It was unavoidable as she lost.

"And you won't come back." He added pressing his knife against her throat as he said that. "And no one is going to miss you. Because us monsters are never missed right sis?" He said with a sad smile, he said sis in such a bitter way…it was almost like a way to slander the general even in death.

"Yeah….I guess not." Closing her eyes she felt the knife press against her neck, the skin breaking away to spill blood over her neck. Melody let out an unintentional whimper…she was afraid….afraid that a monster would have no place in the next life either.

They sat like that in silence for a long time it seemed though in reality it was only a few seconds that had come to pass. She could feel Flipqy's eyes on her as he slowly pressed the knife deeper.

"He'll miss you." He whispered softly…just to her. "Flippy will miss you but that's the end of it." The strength behind the knife became firmer and she steadied her thundering heart…death would at least be swift for her.

"You brat!" A loud voice screamed and when she opened her eye both her and Flipqy looked to the side to see running toward them was….Splend…ont!? he was screaming at her as he came. "You think I'll forgive you if you just lay down and let someone else kill you!? You fucking stupid brat!" He roared just as he reached Flipqy.

The green haired boy tried to protect himself but SPlendont's speed was far to impressive and before he knew it Flipqy had been thrown off his feet and away from Melody who gasped of breath once the weight of his body was gone.

Splendont reached down to grab her by the front of her shirt, yanking her up off of the ground as he did. "What do you think you were doing down there brat!" He demanded while shaking her furiously. "If that idiot had killed you what would I do!? Don't you know you're mine to kill! You idiot!"

Melody was confused by his outburst and before she knew it he had rest his head against her chest, bending down to do so his hands rest on her shoulders as he panted…it looked like he had been in a fight which meant he had probably been fighting with Splendid to have that kind of damage.

"What would I do…." He whispered quietly as he held her there like that. "If you were to vanish…?" Melody's expression softened as she wrapped her arms around him gently patting his hair back as she did.

"I suppose…a villain without a victim would be a little depressing…" She agreed softly before resting her head against his. "Thank you for being my hero…Splendont…" She smiled softly and added. "Thank you for being our angel…"

Splendont looked up at her in surprise, the look of pure shock on his face was enough to make her give and honest laugh and smile.  
"You…knew…?" He questioned softly.

"Well…you have the music box don't you?" Before he was able to answer there was a glint of steel under the flashing lights and Melody turned expecting to be run through by a furious Flipqy.

However…the pain of that blow never came…when she opened her eyes she saw the blue haired super hero standing in front of her with his teeth gritted as blood began to appear through his clothes.

"You're….so damn clumsy Melody…" Splendid hissed through his teeth in pain and then collapsed to his knees. Melody followed him to the ground holding him tightly.

"Splendid!" She cried his name, looking terribly worried about him. Splendont was even by his blue counter-parts side now.

"You're one to talk about being clumsy when you just got stabbed. Real smooth moron…" The air between them seemed different...had they cleared the air between each other…?

"Shut up….it's a heroes job to protect girls…" Splendid grunted back the two looking at each other and grinning a sort of secret smile to each other. Momentarily Flipqy had been forgotten and it had annoyed him.

"You pests…don't get in the way!" He shouted raising the knife high again aiming for Melody but this time it was a strange hero that entred the scene. Running up behind Flipqy, Flaky threw her arms around him tightly. Everyone froze.

"Flipqy….please stop it! Please!" She shouted clinging to him tightly. "If you go any further and you get hurt anymore…if you die I won't see you or Flippy ever again! Please…stop!" She begged clinging to him tighter still, her little fingers gripping at his army styled clothes.

Flipqy looked back at her with that threatening gaze of his but he didn't instantly start stabbing at her instead he laughed. "Heh. What a bunch of soft heads you are…honestly…can't kill a single person without a tear fest can I?"

His hand reached back and roughly slammed down onto Flaky's head making her yelp but despite the rough treatement that movement could be considered a pat. "You're a fucking idiot Flakers…running into the middle of a fight like that could get you killed…and…" He glanced back at the red haired girl with a shameless grin. "If you died forever who would I play with every day?"

"Well everyone looks like I am at my limit…later." He said and those yellow eyes faded back to green looking at the scene for a moment Flippy sighed heavily as if he couldn't believe he was such a bother.

"Sorry everyone…" He murmured but Flaky was smiling brightly and everyone else followed her lead. Flippy looked like he was getting ready for the normal 'it's okay' bit…Flaky drove a bloody stake through that idea with her next words.

"Worry me again like that Flippy and I'll fucking kill you. Got it?" Flaky said pleasantly taking Flippy off guard looking at his girlfriend in shock.

"Wh-What a mouth you have on your Flaky…." He said as she turned bright red, even the tops of her ears were tinged with the colour of her hair. Before she knew it Melody was laughing.

Flaky laughed next and eventually everyone was in good spirits and then…something strange happened.

Super heros, villians, monsters and normal people all sat down together and watched the end of the fire works just like they had originally planned to that night.

Melody and Flaky exchanged a fleeting glance and both smiled brightly to one another…even if it was a nightmare along the way…the festival actually ended up being a lot of fun.

…..

Me: "I think I'll re-write this soon…but for now that is the end!"

Everyone: "WHAT!?"

Me: "Okay that's a dirty little lie. Mwhaha. There is a short chapter after this that should wrap things up just a little bit more."

Echo: "I was barely in the end of this you twat."

Me: "Deal with it."

Flaky: *Tugs on her sleeve.* "Will you make a sequeal?"

Me: "Perhaps…if you all behave!"

Everyone: "Got it!"


	26. Chapter 26 The End

Chapter 26: The End.

Flaky.

"Ah….this is exhausting!" She complained while taking down the last of the Christmas tree decorations. Under her Flippy was holding her up on his shoulders and he chuckled at her complaints.

"You know the rules Flaky, after a big festival there is always a big clean up and this year is an extra large effort." He reminded her making her pout angrily before glancing over to Melody who was packing boxes back up with the decorations.

"Her job looks easier…" She grumbled grumpily only to be laughed at again, this time by Melody.

"It is easier but I am the one that has all the bandages so I get the easy work." Melody then poked her tongue out at Flaky to piss her off further. Grabbing one of the stars off of the tree she threw it at Melody grinning as it landed on the girls head.

Melody yelped and turned to glare at the red haired who poked her tongue out at her in return. "I suppose that's fair…" Melody mumbled quietly before getting back to work. "Flippy do you know where the other two idiots are?" She asked calmly.

"I'm pretty sure Splendid was fighting with Splendont over who got the larger room." Flippy told her with another soft chuckle. "Those two…are just strange. Speaking of strange, do you think Splendont is going to stick around? Didn't he openly say he wants to kill you?"

Melody smiled sweetly before looking up at them both. "Yup he did…and to kill me he has got to stick around. I'm sure he'll settle in just fine, so long as he and Splendid don't rip each other to bits in the process. They're like children…" She complained with a huff.

"Hey Melody that reminds me…didn't Splendid get locked up for a while? SPlendont was pretending to be him or something like that?" Flaky hadn't really gotten the whole story yet.

"Yeah that's right. Splendid got out the night of the festival." She said evenly. "I gave him the key." She added.

"You knew he was trapped?!" Flaky asked in shock. "Why didn't you say something to someone!?"

"Well actually Echo figured it out first…no that's wrong I knew Splendont was pretending to be Splendid but Echo found out where Splendid was locked up and so…" She looked up at them with a little grin. "When you two gave me the boxes to give a gift to someone I gave Splendont the music box and I gave Splendid the key out."

"Melody….that's a little…" Flaky began to say but trailed off awkwardly.

"Cunning. Yeah I thought so to." Splendid finished for her, showing up finally to help with the pack up.

"Just where have you been?" Flaky demanded, wondering if their hero intended to let them do all the work that day.

"I was sorting out rooms! But Splendont doesn't want to come out in public yet….he's just a baby. Something about no one liking him, I bet he is having a good cry right no- URK!" Just as he was about to be done with his tanting words Splendont himself came flying out of the sky to slam his foot onto Splendid's chest.

"You lie!" He shouted as they crashed into the ground. "What type of hero tells lies like that!" Flaky and the others laughed quietly as the two went at it again, there was never a dull moment when they were around.

Normally it would be Flippy and Splendid fighting but Splendid and SPlendont were always at it…never a dull moment indeed. Flaky glanced down to Flippy as she got the last of the decorations off of the tree. "All done." As if on command Flippy picked her up off his back and set her down on her feet…but couldn't stop his own comment.

"You're really just so tiny, it's like having a child on my shoulders." Flaky felt anger boil up inside of her and she decided to go with the traditional girls approach to things. She turned on her heels, stuck her nose in the air with a huff and walked away.

Worked like a charm to.

"H-Hey…did I say something wrong? Flaky? Come one Flaky!" Flippy was after her immediately trying to remedy his mistake. These girls knew how to bait a boy didn't they!

Melody gave her a thumbs up before going to separate the two fighting boys. Flaky looked at Flippy with an angry expression. "Am I not the right weight Flippy?" She demanded.

Flippy seeing his mistake tried to correct it and ended up over compensating and making to worse by saying that she wasn't under-weight just was just maybe even bigger. That had been a much worse thing to say.

Flaky had strung him along, hearing countless apologises and reminders of his love and eventually she just broke out laughing at his own worried expression. Realising he had been played Flippy looked at her with a playful growl. "You little brat…" He growled swooping her up off of her feet as he did. "I ought to tickle you until your sides split for that."

She giggled away happily as he spun her around in circles, not much of a punishment for what she had strung him along for but she was happy nether the less….at least that was what she thought. That was until he had tossed her into the bucket of water used during the festival for the man to drop into when someone hit the target.

Staring at him in shock she felt her anger rising up in her again as he laughed away happily. Grabbing him by his shirt she yanked him in after her as well, the two of them splashing each other and fighting playfully.

Finally Handy came by and ordered them out, they were soaked to the bone and ordered again by Handy to head home and get cleaned up. They were having a get to gether for dinner with everyone anyway so it was alright for them to be done packing up for now.

So Flippy tossed the light girl up onto his back and gave her a piggy back ride the whole way home. At first she had complained by the warmth of his back was welcomed so she eventually just quietended down and sat on his back.

"Flippy…I was wondering…" She began softly. "Are you happier now?"

"Absolutely." The confidence in his answer startled her at first and he continued on just as confidently. "People don't seem as afraid of me now…I have better control over myself and thus I can join in with the others occasionally. I was able to bury my past literally and make some new friends. To put the icing on the cake or the ribbon of the gift I finally got to be with the girl I love." He glanced back at her just to see her face turn red for that confession.

"I don't think I've ever ben happier, before or after the war. This is probably the best time in my life. Flipqy seems a little better off as well…as odd as it sounds I am beginning to consider him as well to be a real person. After seeing how close Melody and Echo were despite their faults…I have to be more considerate of him and maybe he'll eventually adjust to life here and stop being such a wicked thing." Flippy murmured those words hopefully.

"People don't brush me off with 'it's okay' and 'forget it' anymore either. I am able to accept responsibility for my actions and although everyone forgives me they also acknologe my faults. So yes…I am very happy. Oh I'm sorry." He laughed awkwardly. "Did I say to much?"

Flaky smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him tightly as they walked. "No…you said exactly the right amount. I am happy to…" The rest of the trip passed by in silence but that didn't matter…they were both very happy just to be around each other.

…

Melody.

_These two morons…_Melody thought angrily as they began to exchange blows, soon enough the two super powered idiots were throwing things at each other. The things she had just packed up no less!

Melody pinched the bridge of her nose angrily as she tried to remain calm through this childish behaviour….eventually though everyone had their limit and Melody had met hers.

"Shut up!" She roared grabbing them both by their ears and yanking them down into the earth with all of her strength. "Honestly in all my years I've never seen such stupid arguments between two boys your age!" She began to lash them with her tongue, furiously going at them. "You're both heros time to start acting like instead of spoiled little school boys with their heads full of nothing but hot air!"

"Look at that Splendid you upset her." Splendont spoke up first pushing all the blame onto Splendid which sparked another pointless argument.

"Me!? You're the one that kicked me! It's your fault!" He snapped at Splendont who just shook his head with an arrogant expression. Melody could feel that limit coming into reach again.

"Aint got no time for your complaints Splendid." Splendont waved him off and turned to Melody with a wicked glint in his eyes. "We haven't had any alone time since the ferris wheel. My turn to play with Mel-Mel for a while."

Splendid jumped in front of her protectively. "Just what are you thinking of doing with Melody you bastard." Splendid had taken on a rather serious tone this time, whenever the conversation turned to her they got strangely serious…just what had happened between them?

"Just a small chat with her is all. Don't trust me Splendid?" Splendont asked pleasantly enough but as always there was that same wicked edge to his tone, he really was a born villain.

"Not on my life." Splendid snapped back angrily, the two twin like males glared at one another for a while in silence before Splendont laughed brightly.

"Fine, fine, you keep playing your hero roll for a while but be warned the minute your back is turned I'm going to snatch that one away from you. Later." With that he leapt off into the air leaving Splendid and Melody behind as he did.

"_He hasn't changed at all…"_ Echo spoke up in Melody's mind but Melody was smiling so widely, it seemed as though she couldn't stop. _"What's with that expression?"_ Echo demanded, bemused by Melody's good attitude.

"It suppose it's just the thought that we ended up getting such a wicked angel." She replied with a soft sigh. Echo stared at her in shock, they both fell back into the empty space for a moment to look at each other.

"_That day…"_ Echo murmured softly_. "When we first met Splendont…could it be that you knew who he was?"_ Melody shook her head slightly.

"No…I figured it out after that…he slipped the music box under the door on the last day he visited us. That was a parting gift and so I just put two and two together. Of course…I just blocked that thought like I did with all unpleasant things and because of that Splendont had such an awful time." Melody sighed heavily at the thought.

"It was selfish of me…but things will get better from here I am sure." Echo watched her closely for a long time before roughly patting her on the head.

"_You're still a brat…but…you're making nice progress. It's good."_ Echo told her gently. _"You're not even hiding that eye of ours so much now.."_

It was true Melody's fringe that had been so drastically long on one side was much more realistic now, just showing her other eye though she did often keep it shut or slightly hidden she was comfortable enough to have some of her friend see it by pinning her fringe back when she was in the mood to feel…normal.

Echo and Melody exchanged smiling gazes before returning to the real world outside of their mind to find Splendid looking at them seriously.

His hands gripped her shoulders shaking her gently. "It's alright!" He was telling her urgently. "He won't get you! I promise don't be scared!" Splendid was reassuring her everything would be okay and she ended up laughing again.

Surprised by her bright nature Splendid let go over with a confused expression. "What's so funny?" He asked her with a huff, as if he had been personally insulted by her laughing.

"I was just thinking that you worry to much. SPlendont is just getting under your skin is all. Try not to worry, I am sure he will get use to life here quickly. Now onto the important stuff!" She declared pointing to the giant white tree. "You got to take that apart, you're the only one with the strength and ability to do it quickly."

Splendid's horrified face was worth ever box she had packed. The rest of the morning was spent watching Splendid work himself to the bone. Melody laughed the whole time.

…

Flaky.

The hot water of the shower hit Flaky's face as a welcomed feeling. Sighing in a relaxed way she enjoyed the cleansing feeling that came with a good warm shower.

Flippy had carried her home and the two of them were both getting ready for dinner that night. They were beginning to share both their homes. Flaky found her clothes at his house and he left his clothes at hers.

It was a little scary but incredibly sweet to Flaky. All the drama of the holiday season had passed them by finally and they could relax at last.

Flaky didn't regret anything despite the fighting and blood that had been spilled. Everything had worked out and they now had three new residence, Echo, Melody and Splendont were all slowly fitting into this place.

However….as always there was still one worrying left over problem.

Was the town broken?

No one had died since the general's defeat and thus no one knew if his medling her permanently screwed up how life and death worked here. For the first time they felt how fragile their lives were.

Flaky in particular…she knew for a fact that with her promise to stay by Flippy's side, Flipqy would come into the picture often. Which made death a daily thing for her…if she was to die and not come back…it would destroy Flippy for sure.

The thought made her frown up into the oncoming water, she thought about that for a long time before she decided to take it up with SPlendont and Melody who knew the general's plans better than anyone else. Perhaps they would have the answer.

Trying to take comfort in that idea she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. Her thoughts quickly turned to what she would wear to the dinner that night, she only really had red clothes and most almost made her body vanish under the baggy cloth.

She had been mistaken for a boy many, many times before and she blamed it on her own clothing mostly…her lack of feminity was nothing short of shameful.

"Flippy?" She called while rummaging through her draws. "Have you seen where I put the washing…?" She couldn't find any of her undies or bras anywhere and she was sure there were some that had been washed.

Her entire draw seemed to have been cleaned out of underwear. When she pushed her hand deeper into the draw she felt something that wasn't clothing at all. Pulling the thing out of the draw she realised it was a balled up it of paper.

Uncurling the crumpled paper to find out what it was she froze reading the words.

'_Perhaps you should go without, eh Flakers?'_

Flaky stared at the paper for a while, her mind just stopped working. Did this have to happen so soon…? She knew Flipqy was going to become part of her life from now on…but it had only been a day!

Turning the paper over she continued reading…finding that this was just getting worse for her.

'_Well!? Get to it! Start looking for them!' _Flipqy's messy writing all but screamed the order at her.

Was he messing with her? Flaky frowned in confusion and looked around the room, no sign of Evil lurking anywhere but also no sign of her missing clothes. Where had he hidden them?

Despite herself…she did begin to look. She checked all the draws, she checked under her pillows, in the cupbords, behind the curtains but always careful to keep her still somewhat wet body covered.

She was getting frustrated…but she didn't want to look anywhere outside of her room incase he was waiting for her. Glancing to her bed she noticed something red sticking out from under the darkness of the bed.

Flaky jumped on the clothing pulling it out she had found a bra. Her face brightened considerably but when she began to reach under the dark bed to look for the rest of the clothes she stopped herself…it was Evil's style to scare her by hiding under the bed.

So she grabbed a weight and tossed it under the bed with all her meight…just lifting the little ball weight was hard for her but it bounced intot he darkness and out the other side not hitting anything.

Satisfied by this she reached under the bed finding more clothes that she had to crawl further under for…then…

"Not a bad view from here." She froze hearing that cold voice coming from behind her by the door, she had to twist her body slightly to see Flipqy standing in the door way with his arms crossed and a satisfied look on his face.

At first she didn't understand what he was talking about but then she noticed just how far the towel had rolled up her back as she was bent down looking for her clothes.

Her face turned the brightest realising just how revealing the position had become for her…no doubt Flipqy had planned it just like that.

"Y-You pervert!" She shouted bumping her head on the bottom of the bed as she scrambled to get out of that position, falling back against the bed with one had clutching her head and the other holding her towl up again.

"Wh-What were you thinking tricking me like that! You jerk!" She had momenterrily forgotten just who she was talking to as she raved on. "Hiding a girl's clothes just to tease her like that! Shameless!"

In her shouting she hadn't noticed him crouching down in front of her and when she finally opened her eyes she stopped talking seeing the tip of the knife pointed between her eyes.

"My, my you get loud when you're embarrassed." Flipqy mused with a bright smile…he was clearly enjoying every second of this. "This arrangement is going to work out just fine Flakers."

She looked at him with a shaky expression, she really didn't want to be the first to test if the town was broken or not but with Flipqy here…she'd probably die no matter what she wanted.

Almost reading her mind Flipqy's expression became bitter. "You a moron or what? Like I am going to kill my toy if there is a chance I might lose it. idiot." He reached forward flicking her between the eyes sharply, the contact making her yelp.

"Seriously…why did Flippy decide to like such a dim girl. Your brain is tiny and your bust is even smaller, what a let down!" He complained angrily while sitting himself next to the terrified girl.

"Well I can't kill you and we are going out tonight so blood and cuts on you wouldn't look good for either of us. Let's do something else instead." He decided cheerfully, his hand getting dangerously close to the towl that covered her body.

Squeezing her eyes shut she huddled up more tightly hoping to protect her body from him again but his hand never reached the towel. Instead his fingers touched her cheek and turned her face to look at him.

Just as she had begun to open her eyes his lips clashed with hers, the familiar feeling of his cold lips causing her to jump. He didn't let her pull away though, his arms bringing her small body almost into his lap as he claimed her lips with his own.

His tongue probed for entrance and when she denied him his fingers tugged at the towel making her gasp and try to pull his hands away, giving the monsters male the chance he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth and dominate her own.

The kiss continued on like this for a while before he finally freed her, she was short of breath and her soft panting was the only sound in the room.

"Consider that my full kiss Flakers. It was cut short the other night and that's no fair. The heroes got to get real payment right?" He chuckled softly, his arms encircling her, trapping her in.

"Flipqy…" She began but he covered her mouth with his hands trapping her further.

"Be quiet Flakers. Until we find out just how life and death work here you are safe from me. Once we find out just how far I can take our fun however… you are going to be my prisoner forever." He grinned wickedly and she began to shake slightly.

"If I can't kill you anymore…I'll have fun making you do my bidding and tasting your body. Perhaps I'll hide ally our clothes and leave out little maid outfits for you? Eventually…I'll even steal you away from Flippy. I won't share owning you Flakers. Consider that to be your official heads up." Flipqy ran the knife along her throat but it was…in a twisted way…almost an affectionate touch.

"Well…Later Flakers." He whispered in his ear and then he vanished letting Flippy take the reins again. Flippy understandable was mortified to find that Flipqy had hidden her clothes and stolen another kiss from her, he raged through the whole house shouting all sorts of nasty things while Flaky calmly got ready for the dinner party.

Listening to his furious ranting Flaky couldn't help but smile, it didn't matter that Flipqy had hidden her clothes or said all those things….he hadn't killed her that night and even if no one else noticed…Flipqy was obviously happier and softer.

Flaky just wondered how long it would take until Flipqy became something almost…human…almost nice. She just hoped that maybe he wouldn't kill her to many times while figuring it out himself.

….

Melody.

The dinner get together was impressive to say the least, they had all gathered at the time of six oclock, all ready for dinner. She saw familiar faces as well as some others that she had only just met.

Handy was there with Russel the two of them happy to see that she had come and lurking around here somewhere was the two thieving twins, she knew they'd be up to something, stealing the table wear probably.

Giggles and Cuddles where dancing together, the music was soft enough to hold up a good conversation with other people but it was still able to be heard. Melody was looking for Flippy and Flaky but they hadn't arrived yet.

However she did have a Splendid stuck to her side. He was making sure that a certain red villain didn't jump on her and rip her to bits. It was sweet but Melody was sure she would be just fine.

Handy was the first to speak with her and the first to ask about her tense guard. "Splendid….escorting you Melody?" He asked uncertainly glancing to the serious super hero.

"Well…not quite…" Melody murmured glancing back at Splendid who seemed to be oblivious to how uncomfortable she was. "He is worried about SPlendont." She told Handy who nodded in understanding.

"Taking it a bit seriously is he?" Melody nodded with a heavy sigh. She was glad Splendid wanted to look after her but…this was a little bit to much for her to handle.

Russel joined them slinging his arm over Handy's shoulder as he did, almost falling when there was no arm to help hold him up. Handy gave him a fierce gaze for reminding him of his short comings.

Laughing apologetically Russel turned to Melody and Splendid. "Dontcha think you be bothering the lass hero? Yar." Russel asked with an annoyed expression.

"I am just protecting her from a meanacing pervert we for some reason let stay here!" He shot back angrily. "Why is he here again!?"

Melody took charge from there. "Because he has no where else to go and no other connections besides myself and you. Thus we are like his family and we don't turn freidns or family away. Right?" She glanced over her shoulder with a sharp gaze at Splendid that took him down a few notches.

Having cleared the air there Melody turned back to Russel and Handy. "Do you know where Flippy and Flaky are? They are late…" It was just then she saw the flash of red and white that was Flaky's hair.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She cried out running over to them while panting. "We didn't mean to be late…I couldn't…uh…find where I left the washing." For some reason Flaky blushed when she said that and even Flippy looked a little guilty.

"Well you got here and that's all that matters." Melody smiled to them both before seeing their suddenly serious expressions. "What is it?"

"Melody…we wanted to ask you about the security of the town…" The room hushed into a heavy silence and Melody understood quickly what they meant.

"You're talking about if life here is still eternal…" She murmured running her fingers through her head. "To be honest…I don't know how the general upset the balance in the first place."

"I got an idea." Melody turned towards the mirror that Echo's voice had come from…so did most of the others there. "I…am not really sure about it but I think I can take a look into it. if you all don't mind I won't tell you anything until I see if I can fix it or not. No point get hopes up." She told them sollemly.

"You think whatever it is will work?" Flippy asked, all business right then. Echo shook her head slightly.

"I have no idea how solid this plan is…I am sorry but I can't promise anything." Melody sighed this time.

"Thanks Echo, anything you can try would be a great help to us." Echo nodded and vanished from the mirror leaving Melody's reflection behind…apparently she didn't want to be social that night.

"Well let's start dinner." Splendid declared and everyone nodded in agreement, they had all been working to pull down the festival left overs and everyone was just starved.

The night was pleasant enough, everyone was on their best behaviour and even Lumpy didn't cause to much chaos…he did drop a glass and step on the sharp shards that then had to slowly be pulled out of his feet while Flaky scolded him for not wearing shoes.

Russel got his hook stuck in the meat loaf at one point but everyone was doing their best to be reasonable…the fear of death hung heavy in the air and Melody hoped that Echo's plan worked.

The night despite the tension ended up being a great sucsess, everyone was smiling and laughing at the end and occasionally Melody would try and ring SPlendont…he wasn't answering and she hoped he would eventually show up.

Just as she was staring at her phone for the fourth time Splendid caught her. "Just let him be! He doesn't like other people he is just being a big ol' wuss-" As if SPlendont had a seventh sense that told him when Splendid was bad mouthing him the door flew open and he flew in confidently, floating above their heads.

"SPlendont! You rat! Where have you been?" Splendid demanded angrily getting up to confront his red other half but SPlendont completely blew him off, shoving him out of the way he strode over to Melody who stared up at him blankly.

He took one look at her phone seeing she was calling him again, and as a result he swooped down grabbed her chin tipping her head up quickly before kissing her.

Melody was thrown off blanace by this sudden unexpected action and coul only remain frozen as he claimed her lips. She heard Flaky gasp beside her and she was sure that Splendid was loosing his mind.

When he pulled back Melody stared blankly back at red eyes, even her grotesque eye open wide staring at him. He gave her a devilish grin. "Sorry I'm late cutie." He purred softly to her just before he was kicked into a wall by a furious Splendid.

"Shamless rat!" He shouted chasing after the red male while Flaky fussed over her and Flippy muttered things about them being children angrily.

Melody however couldn't stp laughing, no matter how strange the entire set up was she thought that this was a wonderful feeling between all of them.

Everyone….and everything…for the moment was just perfect, just how it should be.

…..

THAT'S THE ENNNNNNNDDDD!

Me: "Well that's the end of my first fan fic…" *Sniffles.* "Finally…"

Flaky: "You mean…you're not going to write about us anymore?"

Melody: "You don't love us anymore?"

Flippy: *Must be strong!*

Splendid: "I didn't get enough attention!"

Splendont: "Where is my sex woman!"

Me: "WHAA!" *Group hug.* "I loves you all…and.."

Flaky: "Sequeal…? :3" *Hopefull.*

Me: "Maybe…if the people want it I will make more. Until next time! If anyone is still confused just ask me and I'll write up a chapter to explain it all. :D"

…..

(little extra, had to add it.)

Echo.

She had promised to fix what had been done to the entire mess up of the way life worked…she didn't know if she could do it.

Echo waited until Melody was asleep that night before she travelled into the mirror again. If she knew this was going to work she wouldn't feel so nervous.

She wondered just what would happen to Melody if she did this…and slowly her hands closed around her own throat and then…it snapped.

Echo died.

Death was just as cold as she remembered and she found herself in that dark land once again. Already her eyes sought out the one she needed.

Sitting there in the cold air of death was that strange white girl she had seen on her first visit, the girl saw her at the same time and a brilliant smile broke out on her face.

"You again….I was wondering when you would visit me again. But my game is over so I can't start a new round…you can stay with me forever now instead!" She chimmed comfirming Echo's thoughts.

"Miss..." She murmured catching the girl's attention. "I was wondering…if you would start a new game. With me"

The girl's warm expression twisted into something dark. "A game with me? Hmm…okay. What shall we make as prizes for this game?" She asked pleasantly.

"In exchange for winning…I want this system to continue to work…return the town to its immortal state." She spoke calmly though her limbs were shaking.

"If you lose….in exchange we will change places. You will become the game master and I can be free." She laughed happily. "The last one that made a deal with me asked for his life a second time! He had no idea what he was doing and he lost his game as well! What a moron he is! Now….he can stay here forever with me also."

She looked behind herself towards a patch of light where Echo swore she saw a claw wrapped in chains….the general?

"The powers to create his own soldiers…to have a second life….he was so selfish but you….you want to win the game for those friends of yours…well…I suppose it could be a fun game. Very well…let this be our deal." The girl extended her hand to Echo.

"If you win I give you all the lives you desire. If you lose you become the new game master and I am free." She reminded Echo softly as they shook hands…the deal was done and just as that was done…the darkness of the room lifted just for a second giving Echo a moment of something horrible.

Reaching hands, gaping mouths, sunken pasty flesh and hollow eyes reaching towards them through rattling chains. The girl continued to smile sweetly.

"I'll see you soon…little Echo." She murmured embracing the girl in an icy hold while whispering in her ear. "To make this more fun…I will give you a gift and a curse…you might learn to use it. Goodbye." She bit into Echo's ear causing her to scream just before Echo's eyes flew open…she was awake…but why was she on the floor?

Looking around the room she tried to sit up but her body hurt all over…had she taken over Melody and her own body again? She finally forced herself to sit up but when she looked at the bed….Melody slept soundly under the covers.

Echo stared her eyes wide with horror as she saw her Little one…outside of her body…she looked down at her hands. What she had thought was her flesh looked like glass.

Her head whipped around to face the mirror seeing a girl she did not know staring back at her with bright yellow eyes…Echo…was in her own body.

'A gift and curse.' The words echoed in her head and she for just a moment was unable to even breath. Melody's arm dropped off the bed and only Echo's shoulder and she just shattered.

The strange girl she had seen vanished into a million shards of glass that dissolved in the air…and Echo found herself back in the empty space staring blankly ahead of her.

Just what sort of deal had this turned out to be…?

…

Me: "If I don't make a sequeal none of that stuff will matter, it will never have happened and Echo somehow cured the town and the story stops there. If anyone wants more of this story just tell me I guess and I'll get to work on that seqeual. LATER!"


End file.
